


【带卡】切肤之痛

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 156,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 回村复健土X上忍卡- HE木叶的金色闪光及时赶到，在神无毗桥救下了被压在巨石下的带土。然而离开战场，才是漫长痛苦的开始。宇智波带土终身无法再做忍者了。





	1. Chapter 1

今天是狐狸正式加入暗部以后第一次执行任务。她很早就起床，仔细检查了两遍装备之后便往集合地点赶去。这次她将和两位上忍组成小队编制去解救人质。两名上忍会在明面上代表木叶用赎金和叛忍交换人质，而身为暗部的狐狸的则要趁机刺杀对方，确保人质和赎金一样都不会损失。她一边飞奔向木叶村的大门，一边深深呼了一口气。和她一起执行任务的上忍里有她非常敬仰的前辈，她因此有点紧张，希望自己能够在前辈面前留个好印象。

当她到达集合点的时候，有一名上忍已经在等着了。“阿斯玛先生，”狐狸跟他恭敬的打了个招呼。她年纪很轻，在这些参加过三战、经历丰富的上忍面前是个晚辈。

“啊，你就是和我们一起的暗部吧？”阿斯玛说，“你才几岁啊？”

“我虽然年纪不大，但可以胜任这个工作的，”狐狸急忙说，“我——”阿斯玛摆摆手打断她。“我只是随口说说啦……当年卡卡西加入暗部的时候指不定比你还小些呢。”

“说起来……卡卡西前辈他还没来……”狐狸听到这个名字不由心跳停了一拍。当她还只是暗部的候补队员时就听过了卡卡西前辈的大名，可惜等她正式成为了暗部成员卡卡西已经离开暗部转为了上忍编制。能够和这位天才忍者一起执行任务，她心里又是紧张又是激动。

阿斯玛耸了耸肩。“等等吧，他不会来太早的。”果然两人又等了一阵，才见到银发青年掐着点抵达。“抱歉，久等了。”来者笑着打了个招呼，转而看向狐狸。“你就是一起去的暗部吧？你叫什么名字？”

“狐狸。”狐狸当然不是真名。对于暗部成员来说，名称只是一个顺口的代号而已。虽说许多暗部成员在私下也会称呼真名，但狐狸是个孤儿，她本来也没有名字，狐狸就成了她的大名。至于为什么是这么奇怪的名字，完全只是因为她的暗部面具正好是狐狸的图案罢了。

卡卡西却对这个回答皱了皱眉头。“现在暗部取名也太随意了吧，给你这样一个年轻小姑娘这么不走心的名字……”

狐狸连忙说：“我无所谓的，卡卡西前辈。我对名字没什么要求。”

“前辈？”卡卡西对她的称呼感到好奇。

“啊，我现在在您以前带过的六队里，是天藏队长的部下……虽然没能共事过，但对我来说您就算是暗部的前辈吧……”狐狸有点不好意思的说。

“原来如此。我之前听天藏说新加入了一个成员，就是你吧？这么说来，这是你头几次执行任务？”

“其实是第一次任务……不过我一定会竭尽所能完成任务的，不会给前辈拖后腿的。”狐狸不安的用手摸索着身侧的忍具包。旗木卡卡西可是12岁就升任上忍、当过暗部队长的精英忍者，想来是个对同伴要求也很高的人。而自己毫无经验，这种情况下说不定会被前辈嫌弃。

可是卡卡西前辈居然只是笑眯眯的说：“真巧啊，我在暗部的时候也是狐狸面具呢，这次任务就拜托你啦。”

“真是随和，还差点迟到……”狐狸有些惊讶，“完全想象不出暗部出身的人会是这种性子。他真的像传闻中一样厉害吗？天才……不是一般都很高傲吗？”

但很快她的疑虑就在任务中被打消。当她从暗处伺机趁着敌方与卡卡西、阿斯玛交换人质时一举刺穿对方的头颅将人质解救，树林里忽然又里里外外围上了敌人。敌方并不隶属某个忍者村，而是一群叛忍集结而成，通过贩卖信息、绑架勒索为生。跟这些在实战中行动老辣、刀尖舔血的家伙相比，即使狐狸的刀法精湛，但她的实战经验还有所欠缺，很快就有些乱了阵脚——不过卡卡西和阿斯玛一加入战局，形式就立刻扭转了。两位经验丰富的精英上忍顷刻间便扫清了一片敌人。尤其是卡卡西——他的雷切就像传闻中一样既好看又凌厉，带着低鸣划过林间，强大而充满力量的美感让狐狸内心震撼不已。

“这就是传说中「写轮眼的卡卡西」……”她心这么想着时，两名上忍已经干脆利落的结束了单方面的压制，那些手下败将则躺在地上呻吟不已。“接下来就让我来收尾吧，前辈们请休息一会儿。”狐狸说着拔出长刀，对准叛忍们的喉咙刺下去，这种脏活理应由她来做。

“真不愧是暗部啊……”阿斯玛看着眼前身材小巧，看似年幼柔弱的姑娘面不改色把对方的哀嚎堵在喉咙里，忍不住感叹道。

“即使我不这样做，他们也都是废人了。当不了忍者，连能不能活下去都成问题。”狐狸把刀拔出来，看了一眼这个被雷切切断了手臂又被穿喉的家伙。可是——说完这句话她感到自己也许有说错的地方，因为两位前辈之间的气氛立刻有些奇怪。阿斯玛似乎想说什么，然而卡卡西脸色一变，突然几步跨她身旁将她狠狠拽开——接着那叛忍的尸体瞬间在他们原先的位置上炸开。

“你没事吧？”卡卡西问她，可是狐狸却慌张的回答：“不，前辈你的肩膀——”卡卡西将她扯开的时候被起爆的尸体伤到了肩膀，染成一片红色。卡卡西转头看了一眼，“不要紧，只是擦伤而已。”

“就算擦伤也包扎一下啊。”一旁的阿斯玛也走过来，把急救医疗包拿出来，帮卡卡西把肩膀的伤口简单处理了一下。好在任务成功结束，他们带着人质即刻便能启程返回木叶。然而狐狸却有些忐忑——不知为何，她感觉前辈的心情似乎不太好。虽然卡卡西的话一直不多，可回程时他的气场明显游离在几人之外。狐狸想问，但有些怯场不知道怎样开口。

虽说他们三人脚程很快，但人质却无法做到。因此在返程途中，他们在一个小镇上稍作休整。“那家甜品店最近很有名啊，我在村子里都听说了。”吃饭的时候阿斯玛看到了对面的一间甜品铺子，“我去买点丸子带回去给红。”

“啊，我也听说过这家店！”狐狸说，“我——我也想去买点。”她抬头看了一眼一旁的卡卡西前辈，没想到刚才一直沉默的卡卡西也点点头。“我也去看看。”

阿斯玛和他的女朋友红都是忠实的丸子爱好者，他认真的挑了个大礼盒装放进随身卷轴里。卡卡西却很犹豫的样子，他把菜单反复看了两遍，最终才说：“那我要一份小豆汤吧。”语气听起来有些遗憾。

“前辈要带走的话……丸子会不会好带一些？”狐狸小心的问。这种汤汤水水的东西即使收进卷轴里也很不方便，一个不小心就反倒会把卷轴打湿。

卡卡西摇摇头，“不是我自己吃，帮别人带的。”

是帮女朋友带的吗？狐狸猜想，毕竟这么千里迢迢的带这么麻烦的东西回去……她虽有些好奇，但也不好意思问出口——也有些不敢问出口。毕竟得知优秀帅气有好感的前辈已经有女朋友了她还是会有一点点失落。

回到木叶的时候已经暮色四合，几人便在村口分别。“我得走了，阿斯玛。你去四代目那里说一声吧。”卡卡西打了个招呼，匆匆忙忙的便纵身跃入黑暗中，就好像紧接着又要去下一个任务似的。

“第一次任务感觉怎么样？”回到暗部复命时，天藏笑着看向狐狸。狐狸半跪在地上，有些不安的开口：“我的经验还不足……如果不是卡卡西前辈救了我，恐怕现在我已经不能站在这里回报给您了。”

“以第一次来说，你也算基本到位了。以后仔细一点。”天藏说，“你还在担心别的什么吧？说出来看看。”

狐狸惊讶的抬头看了一眼队长，又慌忙低下头。“不……我只是——好像说错话了。”她继续解释：“我在给任务收尾的时候……说到了即使我不出手，那些废了手脚的家伙也不见得能活下去，更不要说继续当忍者了。我这么说的时候，前辈们好像有些——总之气氛变得有些微妙。我有点担心自己是不是说错了什么……”

身为暗部的后辈，第一次执行任务就得罪了前辈那可不是件好事。更何况那可是她一直以来最崇拜的前辈，谁不想留个好印象呢？

天藏叹了口气。“我说，你是不是喜欢卡卡西前辈啊？”

“咦？不，我没有——”狐狸立刻脸红起来，露出少女的扭捏胡乱摆手。

“卡卡西前辈这么优秀，喜欢他也是情理之中的事情。”天藏说，“不过……你年纪还小，不了解他的事情……你对他有着对前辈的崇拜就够了。”

“是说卡卡西前辈已经有女朋友了的意思吗？说起来今天我们回来的时候他也说要给人带小豆汤……”狐狸迟疑的说。

天藏很严肃的看着她，“那倒没有——但你也别指望将来有机会了。这些事情，本来也不该随便告诉外人……不过你现在也是我们暗部的一员了，就算我不说，迟早你也会听到传闻的。卡卡西前辈背负了很多，我希望你听完以后不要被传闻误导、或者无意间再说出什么不该说的话。”

听到队长如此正式的谈话，狐狸也收起了刚才的八卦和好奇之心，握了握拳。“是。”

“你知道前辈的别称叫「写轮眼的卡卡西」对吗？”天藏问她，“你有想过为什么他身为外族却有着血继限界的写轮眼？”

这的确是件很奇怪的事情。宇智波一族对写轮眼看得很重，轻易不会流落在外。“听说……前辈是在三战的时候得到的。”

“没错。实际上，这只眼睛是他队友给他的。当时他们在执行神无毗桥的任务，而他的同伴为了救他被巨石砸中。自知逃生无望，于是将自己的一只写轮眼送给了卡卡西前辈。”

狐狸被这个故事震撼到了。“原来是这样……可是——”可是这和今天的经历有什么关系呢？她的疑问还没说出口，天藏队长又继续了。

“如果这个故事截止到这里，那么卡卡西前辈的人生就完全不同了。”他说，“但幸运的是，他们的老师，也就是四代目大人及时赶到，将原本绝无生还机会的队友给救出来了。”

“啊，那不是件好事吗！”

“没错……当时刚刚开眼的宇智波少年就这样免于一死。可是——他的右半身已经被巨石砸烂了。他被救回来以后，右侧身子都没了，右腿也没有知觉。据说内脏损伤严重，全靠医疗忍者用查克拉维持。所以从那时起……他就长住医院，而卡卡西前辈一直在照顾他。当你说那些叛忍是废人的时候……想必卡卡西前辈很不好受吧。”

狐狸难过的低下头，她完全没料到看上去一直随和到甚至有点懒散的前辈居然有这样痛苦的遭遇。“那现在那位……宇智波先生怎么样了呢？”她问。

天藏摊了摊手。“他那种程度的伤，应该说活着本身就是奇迹了。听卡卡西前辈以前说过他试着装义肢，可能当时医疗条件还不成熟吧，并没有成功。后来卡卡西前辈从暗部退出之后我就不太了解了。”

“等等，”狐狸惊讶的说，“要说神无毗桥战役的话，到现在为止已经五年多了吧？所以前辈这么多年一直在照顾……”

“是啊……任务之外你都别想见着他的人。”天藏叹了口气。“最开始还好些，这两年他跟我们打交道也越来越少了。所以说，他背负的东西真的很沉重啊。”

此时天藏口中的男人刚刚抵达木叶医院。他和前台的护士小姐打了招呼，熟练的拐进了住院部。虽然医院的走廊里总是充斥着一股疼痛哀戚的气氛，但他的心情看上去并不怎么受到影响，手里提着的小袋子前后一晃一摆。最后他停在了走廊尽头的房门前。

“今天怎么样？”他低头问。

“还是老样子……你受伤了？”回答他的是只小狗，那只脸上皱巴巴的八哥正趴在病房门口打盹。虽然卡卡西已经换过衣服，但血腥味是骗不了狗鼻子的。

“只是一点擦伤而已，帕克……”

名叫帕克的忍犬却不满意主人的回答。“你执行任务应该把我们带上的，”帕克低吠，“这里有护工有医生，他出不了事情的。倒是你出任务才比较危险——”

卡卡西苦笑了一声。“你知道他不喜欢喊护工帮忙……我怕他像上次一样摔在地上半天也不叫护士来……麻烦你照看了。”帕克哼了一声不置可否。

“对了，今天有一件事来着。”卡卡西正要推门而入的时候帕克又说，“有个穿西装的男人看探望过他。”

这倒是让卡卡西很吃惊。他因为现在身体的状况，几乎完全避不见人，访客真是个稀奇的事情。

“你知道是谁吗？”

“不认识，但不是个忍者。你自己问他吧，我要回去了。”帕克说完后砰的消失了。

卡卡西进屋的时候里面一边漆黑。他犹豫了一下，熟门熟路的走到病床边——当你在同一个房间里呆了五年多后，其实开不开灯都没什么分别了。

“带土，你睡了吗？”卡卡西小声问。现在还没到睡觉的时候，他有些担心对方是否不舒服，于是向对方的额头伸出手去。

床上的人把头转了转避开他的手表明自己没有睡着。于是卡卡西把床头的台灯打开，然后将手里的袋子放到了床头柜上。带土侧躺在床上，背对着他。

“抱歉，今天任务回来因为要照顾人质的速度所以耽误了点时间。”卡卡西说，“不过我们路过了一家最近很有名的甜品店，我就给你带了小豆汤回来。你想尝尝吗？”

带土并没有理他的意思，只有他身体随着呼吸的起伏表明卡卡西确实不是对着空气在说话。“本来想给你带丸子的，但是怕你消化不好……阿斯玛给红买了个大礼盒装的。”他想了想又说，“今天一起执行任务的还有个暗部的小姑娘，年纪挺小的，在天藏的队伍里，一转眼天藏现在这个队长当的也像模像样了。”

卡卡西又说：“接下来几天我都没有任务，大概可以在医院呆着。啊对了，帕克换了一种香波，闻起来有点怪……”除去任务以外，他其实也没有太多能说的新闻，说起来他已经很久没有参加过同期的聚会。显然带土对他家忍犬用什么香波并没兴趣，因此打断了他。“你不能闭嘴一会儿吗？带着面罩话还这么多。”

曾经两人还在共同执行任务的时候带土这么吐槽过他，但和现在却是截然不同的心境。那时候虽然打打闹闹，可卡卡西回忆起来却又是心酸又是怀念。不过既然带土这么说了，他也只好住嘴，安静的坐在床边的椅子上，病房里只有两人规律的呼吸声。

过了一会儿，卡卡西才重新开口。“我听帕克说，今天有个穿西装的人来看你？”这一次带土总算有了动静。他从向右躺转成平躺，然后把身子的重心倾斜到左侧肩膀上，用劲坐了起来。他坐直的时候可以很明显的看出右侧的衣服里空荡荡的塌下去一大块，右脸也完全毁容了，狰狞的疤痕非常清晰可怖。左脸倒是完好，可却没了眼睛，眼眶干巴巴的瘪下去。总的来说，整个人都破破烂烂似的。

他回头看了一眼卡卡西说：“没错，我今天约了个房产中介。”

“什么……？”卡卡西疑惑的回望他。

“我让护工帮我找了个中介，我打算把宇智波的老宅卖了。”带土很轻描淡写的说出来，仿佛只是在商量明天晚饭吃什么。卡卡西下意识想伸手去拍他的肩膀，但伸了一半最终把手落到了床沿上。“为什么——？你在说什么带土！”卡卡西瞪大眼睛看着他，“如果把房子卖了，你出院以后住哪里？”

带土却好笑的哼了一声。“还有出院的时候吗？连那位纲手大人都下了结论……”

“纲手大人只说现在没办法给你装义肢而已！只要你情况稳定，就不用再靠医疗忍者用查克拉来维持内脏了——”

“都快稳定六年了，还要稳定到什么时候？”带土平淡的说，并不想和卡卡西争辩。“再说哪怕我可以回家呆着，我这种身体不靠他人根本无法自理。请护工不花钱吗？还不如把房子卖了，钱就留着我住院用吧。”

“带土，”卡卡西稳定了声音，“费用你根本不用操心，我现在出任务的报酬完全足够的。”虽然宇智波带土是在战争中光荣负伤的英雄，又是火影之徒，但三战结束后的伤残患者众多，木叶的医疗资金不足，如果不是靠卡卡西支付高昂的医疗费他怎么可能在病床如此紧张的时期长年住上单间病房？更不用说复健、护工和长期查克拉治疗的不菲成本。这些可远远不是战后村子所能报销的，即使卡卡西把病房以外的时间全部花在了任务上，也不过堪堪持平而已。

“这件事情我已经决定了，只是通知你一声而已。”带土皱着眉头看了他一眼。“你这么做不过是为了减轻自己的负罪感，但我可没必要体恤你的心情。”

卡卡西的手用力抓了抓床单，但没有立即反驳带土。“不……”过了一阵他才轻声说，“你知道不是那样的……”但很快他又换了话题：“你想喝点小豆汤吗？我放在卷轴里带回来的，应该还没有凉。”

带土懒懒的靠在床头没有去看小豆汤。“不喝，你扔了吧。”“我放在这里，一会儿你想尝点的话——”

“扔了。”带土懒得跟他再费口舌，重新躺回被子里，将身体朝右边转去，把残破的半身挡起来。卡卡西只好站起来将完全没动过的小豆汤拿到卫生间倒掉。

“我要睡了。”带土最后说了一句，便把头蒙起来，完全不管房间里的其他人。卡卡西叹了口气，将台灯给他关上。

“我明天再来看你。晚安，带土。”他说完就看着床铺，等了一会儿仍然没有回答，这才开门离开。

卡卡西并没有立刻回家，他往上又走了一层，敲开了野原琳医生的办公室。

“琳。”他打了个招呼。

“卡卡西？你今天不是有任务吗？”琳有点惊讶，“带土他……怎么样？”

“他想把宇智波的老宅卖了，继续住院用。”卡卡西头痛的揉了揉太阳穴。

“怎么这样……那他以后怎么办——”琳说到一半却住口了。老实说她也不清楚带土还有没有重新住回自家宅子的那一天。

“琳，现在有什么进展吗？”

琳露出沮丧的表情。“还是很困难啊……安装普通的义肢他受不了，可是细胞培育新的肢干什么的，这种技术还太不成熟了，临床试验不知道什么时候才有……”

像带土这种情况，一开始当然是希望他能够安装义肢。那时带土迫切的渴望重返战场与队友们并肩作战，他非常配合治疗——直到他安上义肢的那一刻。安装上义肢后带土的幻肢疼痛非但没有减轻，反而骤然爆增，如果不靠镇定剂和止痛药来缓解他义肢与身体相连接的剧痛，他几度痛到昏迷。长期无法根除的疼痛远比战场上一时的伤害来的可怕，夜不成寐带来的精神衰弱也让人变得暴躁而喜怒无常。此外更麻烦的是，他与义肢的神经连接也磨合不好——简单来说，他的右身上只不过吊着一坨无法自如活动、徒增痛苦的累赘。最后水门老师想办法请来了传说中的三忍之一的纲手大人帮他看诊。

“幻肢痛是因人而异的，目前也没有可靠的治疗方法。”纲手说，“就现在的情况来说，他还是拆除义肢比较好，否则他精神会先垮掉。也许将来细胞培育的技术成熟了可以试试更贴合人体的义肢……”

当今忍界还没有比纲手大人更权威的医疗忍者。于是带土的义肢被取了下来，恐怕在新技术开发以前他都没法再装上了。“……为什么会这样？”卡卡西漠然的看着被重新取下的义肢，琳垂着眼站在一旁。

“一般来说幻肢疼痛由于大脑不能接受自身缺失的部分，在潜意识里仍觉得那一部分还存在。何况就算能克服幻肢痛，安上义肢，他的内伤……”琳说不下去了。但卡卡西很清楚她背后的含义。

——他的伤势也不允许他继续从事忍者这种以命相搏的职业，能够生活自理、活下去已经是最好的结局。

一个刚开了二勾玉的宇智波少年，他的前途本该大好。他还没来得及施展拳脚，却再也没机会离开病榻了。少年的踌躇满志、一腔热血——从此都化如泡影。曾经身姿矫健，如今却只当半个普通人不如。那个梦想成为火影的带土……怎么可能随随便便就接受这样的事实？

自从纲手大人下了结论，带土便愈发沉默。他不是个轻易放弃的家伙，可是现实掰着他的头、把事实摆在他的眼前，由不得他拒绝——他终身无法再做忍者了。

住院的第三年，带土已经到了连琳和卡卡西都不愿意见的地步。他们的同期大多随着战争结束逐渐步入新生活，他的固定访客基本就只有水门班了，可如今连水门班的成员他都不愿看到。

“琳……你不要再看着我了。”有一次他在幻肢痛的发病以后闭上眼睛转开头。卡卡西明白他的心情——在心爱的姑娘面前，带土想保留一丝尊严。他不想被琳看到在病床上渐渐衰弱无力的丑态，琳担忧的目光只会让他更加痛苦。

他说话的气息还很虚弱，但他很慢很慢的把每个字都咬的很清楚，卡卡西和琳都明白其中的坚决。琳是个坚强而体贴的女孩，她虽然心里万般难过，最后还是强忍着泪水说：“带土，我一定会想办法治好你的。”

带土感激的点点头，又说：“卡卡西你也——”但他的话被打断了。“带土，光是护工照顾你我们都不放心，我会继续来看你。”卡卡西回答他，“你拒绝我也没用，我力气比现在的你大，就算是绝食来威胁我，我也能把导管塞到你嘴里。”

“你——”带土猛然睁开眼，他没料到卡卡西竟然这么回答，因为惊诧和怒气而胸口起伏。“你别——别让我恨你，卡卡西。”卡卡西很久没听到带土用这种语气叫他的大名了。以前带土总是笨卡卡、笨卡卡的叫他，搞得他非常恼火，此刻他却有点怀念在他名字前多加上的那个音节。

“带土！卡卡西说的对，光是护工也不行啊……我会努力研究医术来治好你、在这之前就让卡卡西照看着你好吗，拜托别让我们……”琳急忙说，她的声音还带着啜泣。

也许是看在琳的份上，带土只是对着卡卡西哼了一声。这几年来他的脾气变了许多，和小时候那个阳光又积极的形象判若两人。虽说当下他并没有立刻反驳，但从此之后带土完全用行动表明了他如何抗拒卡卡西的陪护。“你不就是希望用这种方式补偿我、减轻一点你的愧疚吗？”他冷笑道，“你如果真的为我好，就该让我一个人呆着静一静。同一双眼睛，一只只能看见窗外的树干，另一只却是「写轮眼卡卡西」的眼睛，你的出现只会不断的提醒我这个事实而已。”

“既然如此，那么眼睛就——”既然带土还活着，宝贵的写轮眼自然也不必托付给他。

“然后你就可以一身轻松不必抱疚？”带土说，“不，这只眼睛给了你，你一辈子也别想摆脱它。再说你还给我，也不过只是徒增我查克拉的消耗而已，这是盼着我早点死掉算了吗？那样的话，你倒的确省了麻烦。”

这个时候卡卡西通常以沉默应对。他不想跟一个只能被关在房间里的病人争辩，更何况带土说的也是某种意义上的事实。既然接受了这只眼睛，就应该接受这份沉重的嘱托，带土不能看到的世界，就由他的眼睛来看清。之所以说这只是「某种意义上」的事实，是因为他知道自己不论再做多少也不会稍减愧疚，更是万万不会觉得带土麻烦，以及……他所做的一切也并不全出于自责与负罪感。

磕磕绊绊又过了两年多，到了现在带土的情况仍然没什么希望。卡卡西收回思绪，对琳勉强露出一个鼓励的笑容。“总之继续加油吧，说不定什么时候细胞培养就有进展了……今天太晚了，我先回家，明天再来。”他摆摆手转身出门。

“卡卡西……”琳的声音从背后传来，她听起来有些迷茫。“带土情况这么糟，我有时候都觉得——”

“带土可是要当火影的家伙，”卡卡西背对着她说，“我一定会让他好起来的。”

然后他回头弯起眼睛对琳笑了笑。“一切都会和以前一样的。”

回到家卡卡西把外衣脱下，给肩伤换了药和绷带。匆忙的洗漱之后他躺倒在床上。这几年来，他的上忍宿舍基本只剩下睡觉洗漱的功能，因此家具上也蒙了一层灰。可是床头的相框却擦得很干净，他伸手摸了摸相框的玻璃，冰凉的触感传来。

“……晚安。”卡卡西疲倦的低声说。

这是神无毗桥事件后的第两千零七天。是宇智波带土失去半身后的第两千零五天。是卡卡西开始漫长而无望的旅途的第两千零四天。

好在明天又是新的一天，是带土继续活下去的第两千零八天。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

痛。仿佛被重物沉甸甸的压住，无法喘气，无法挪动，唯有麻木的承受浪潮一般涌来的压迫感。那些巨石，濒死的窒息感……由于右半身的麻痹而同样无力的左侧、想要睁眼却一片漆黑的世界……被血沫呛到鼻腔，口腔里的铁锈味，耳道骨膜的嗡鸣……

“带土，带土——张嘴，呼吸——”

右脸有了触觉，温暖、粗糙的抚摸。这是右侧身体还活着的证明。带土猛然睁开了右眼，瞳孔由于紧张和痛苦而变成带着勾玉的猩红色。

“带土，放松一点。”面前的人看到带土终于醒来，总算松了一口气，然后他飞快的把手从带土的脸颊边拿开。“抱歉，你刚才很……我就……”他的指尖在空中胡乱动了动，想表达自己并无意触碰他。探病者把纸巾递给他，“擦擦汗吧。”带土并没有接过，而是把脸在枕头上蹭了蹭。对方并不以为意，只是耸耸肩将纸巾放在床头。

这样的早晨出现的实在太频繁，两人似乎都已经习惯这种场景。带土自神无毗桥之后饱受幻肢痛的折磨。他的右半身不仅没了手臂，甚至连身体都纵向缺了一部分。虽说万幸的是重要的器官都没有报废，但也许是由于右身的伤势过于严重，直到五年多以后的现在，他仍常常能感受右身到被重物碾压的剧痛。镇定剂已经用到被医生严格限定不到万不得已不能使用的地步，夜晚又是疼痛高发的时间，他已经习惯在疼痛中入睡再由疼痛唤醒。如果说幻肢痛是因为大脑无法接受少掉的部分，那么显然带土的大脑更加排斥异己的部分——他曾经试过安装义肢，然而义肢只会让勉强还能接受的幻肢痛变成如烈火灼烧的地狱一般。也许是因为拥有火属性，似乎对义肢的排斥的感觉就好像……随时随刻都在由体内向外对着自己的断肢烤灼。带土有时觉得自己身处生死之间的夹缝。最开始他还能强打精神去抵抗，但渐渐他才明白长期以来肉体身的伤痛的可怕之处在于它对精神的侵蚀。无论怎样强大的忍者都不过是凡胎肉身，没有精神力是可以脱俗的。他不再抵抗疼痛，他只能忍受。

过了一会儿疼痛渐渐平复，带土歇了一口气坐起来。右腿完全没有知觉，唯一的好处大概是能让他保持平衡的坐起来。

“吃点早饭吧？”卡卡西熟练的把床上小桌和食物放到他面前，勺子递到他左手上。带土没有搭理他，只是默默开始进食。一开始连吃饭都成问题，带土是个彻底的右撇子，突然之间要用左手干一切事情简直太笨拙了，吃饭的时候总会不小心把汤汁打翻，却又无力收拾。

“慢慢来嘛。”那时候卡卡西总是用懒洋洋的语气一边说着一边帮他擦干净衣服和桌子。神无毗桥一役后，带土并不是唯一性情大变的那个人。带土有时候甚至觉得他们就像坐在跷跷板的两端一样，在带土逐渐下沉的同时，卡卡西却变得更加轻柔。在带土的印象里卡卡西从小就是个刺头，他父亲去世后尤甚。那个白发的少年天资过人、一身傲骨，他总是站在顶端，所以可以不用在意别人的看法、可以直白的指出别人的不足，总是一副又冷淡又骄傲的样子，不屑与人来往。而年幼的带土则完全相反——他热心、乐于助人又开朗，任谁都不会觉得他是个不可亲近的家伙。现在居然倒转过来了。如今带土是个存在于阴暗角落苟延残喘的废物，而卡卡西却意外的变得随和而近乎于「亲切」起来，将身上的尖刺都收了回去。——也许是因为这场意外，也或许仅仅只是因为年龄的增长。他不再说那种直戳人要害的话，而是用着懒洋洋的腔调，露出一个弯了眼睛的笑容。

不仅是对带土这样——对医生、护士、琳、同僚，总之对带土能见到一切其他人都是这种态度。曾经那个像刀刃一样锋利的少年，被收进了鞘里。一开始带土感激卡卡西柔和的态度，在疼痛、彷徨而绝望的时候，卡卡西带来的是可靠、稳定和安全。

但后来……不是这样的。卡卡西这种几乎温顺的脾气让带土变得烦躁。精神和肉体的折磨让带土越来越糟糕，而卡卡西却依然那么好——甚至变得更好。在同期里卡卡西无论实绩，人缘还是声望都是顶尖，他「拷贝忍者」的大名已经名扬天下。一方面带土发自内心的为他感到骄傲，他把他能给的最好的东西给了卡卡西，他比世界上任何人都更希望卡卡西好，就算再有一万次重来，他也依旧会把卡卡西从巨石下推开。可另一方面，他又比任何人都对现在的局面感到愤怒。卡卡西终身也不会再用平等的眼光看向他。他一直以来以卡卡西为目标，渴望超越他、渴望与他并肩，可是卡卡西再也不会用那种讨人厌又针对的语气对带土说话，他只会投来隐忍、歉疚的目光。卡卡西越是顺从，带土越是暴怒。

他开始热衷于试探卡卡西的底线，既希望卡卡西因此彻底崩溃，被拉到和他一样的泥潭里，又希望卡卡西终于忍无可忍的离开他，回到光明、充满希望的正途上。无论是哪一种，都好过每天看着好手好脚的卡卡西日复一日的被关在狭小的病房里——由于带土总是不回应卡卡西絮絮叨叨的日常话题，有时带土会有错觉卡卡西才是两人之中神志不清的那个，仿佛在对着空气自言自语。

这种错乱感让本身就没有尽头的生活更加混乱，带土对周围的一切都有种钝感，无论是时间、空间还是思维，就好像在一个没有无限大的坐标系里延伸着，他感觉到的只有单调、重复和空虚。实际上，与其说无力改变，倒不如说从一开始带土就不知道自己是怎么走到这一步的。就好像被困在密室里，他不是不知道如何开门，而是在他的脑海里根本就没有「门」的概念。他之所以落得个半身不遂的下场，完全是他自己选择的道路，贯彻了自己的忍道，没什么悔恨的地方，也不怪任何人。如果这个空间里只有他一个人，他完全能够安静的缩在自己的角落里度过余生。但卡卡西不停的出现，只会让他更加、更加混乱。

卡卡西不是属于这里的人。他不该反复打破带土自己的安全区，一遍又一遍的强迫带土面对这个空间外还有那么多健康、强大和幸福的正常人的现实，那是卡卡西应该存在的地方，而带土只应该留在废物该在的地方——这两个地点原本不该有任何交集，可是卡卡西总是在打破边界，却又不彻底进入其中一个，总是犹犹豫豫的在边缘扯开一个口子。

这让带土无比暴躁和愤怒。

想到这里带土再也吃不下去了。他把勺子粗暴的扔在碗里，又把碗递给卡卡西。卡卡西的手还没碰到碗的时候，带土突然放手，碗就碎在了地上。

“抱歉，手滑了。”他毫无诚意的说。

卡卡西却回答他：“没划着手吧？”然后蹲下去把碎片捡起来又拿纸巾——刚才他扯来的纸巾终于派上用场了——把地上残余的汤汁给擦干净。带土靠在床头看着一切，他的心情更加低沉。不仅是因为卡卡西好脾气的收拾了残局，更因为他很清楚以卡卡西的身手怎么可能接不住那只碗？卡卡西只不过是在包容他这种莫名其妙的行为。想到「包容」他简直都想吐了，说的就好像是他的错似的。明明是卡卡西没有礼貌的闯到他的空间里，打扰了他的生活，为什么还要做出这种姿态来？

这时卡卡西已经麻利的扔了垃圾收拾好早餐的小桌重新坐回了带土身边的椅子上，他手里还拿着一个带卡尺的手推。“你头发有点长了，稍稍打理一下吧？”卡卡西晃了晃手中的推子，把另一把椅子拖到身边，示意带土坐过来。

卡卡西会顺从带土的抗拒尽量不在非必要的时候触碰他，但在这些带土无法自理不得不照顾的方面，两人也无法避免接触。带土默默的拉开被子翻身下床坐到椅子上。卡卡西熟练的把一块长布围在他身前，又用卡子把他鬓角稍长的头发夹住，然后手法很稳的开始推掉他头顶过长的黑发。

房间里很安静，只有推发的声音，偶尔能听到窗外麻雀的叫声。今天外面的天气也不错，阳光暖暖的照在窗台上，卡卡西几乎要被这个温馨的时刻感动了。有时候卡卡西甚至希望带土的的头发能的快一点——理发已经变成了近年来他们两人之间少有的配合的时刻。

可惜他的动作一向很快，带土的头发也不够长，不一会儿他便只好停手，拍掉带土脑后的碎发。“好了。你想看看吗？”卡卡西的动手能力自不必说，更可贵的是他天生的审美不错，即使干着忍者这种对外貌完全不在意的职业，他理出来的发型也总是让人看着清爽舒服。

但带土只是摇摇头，把脑后的碎屑又拍了拍，用手扯掉围着的长布。他对自己的外貌似乎没什么兴趣，用左手撑着椅背借力回到床上。

“喂喂，不要这么快又躺回去啊，会长胖的哦。”卡卡西一边收拾一边语气轻快的开玩笑，当他用这种非常随意正常的语气对着一个完全无视他的带土说话时，反而让带土觉得他有些不正常了。

“今天你想去复健室吗？还是就在房间里？”卡卡西继续说。

“……就在房间里吧。”这是带土今天开口对卡卡西说的第一句话。康复训练是除了理发之外另一件带土不会过于抗拒的事情。卡卡西有时真不懂带土到底怎么想的。他蜷缩在自己的房间里不愿见人，性情变得孤僻古怪，看上去一副人生了无意趣的模样，可同时又每天坚持复健——为此他甚至愿意走出病房到医院的康复治疗室去。这就仿佛他幻肢痛的延续——就如同虽然失去了肢干却仍能感受到，带土虽然已经失去当忍者的可能性，但潜意识里仍不愿意放弃这个康复训练。卡卡西只希望这份惯性可以延续下去、最终有一天能派上用场。

带土伸出左手扭开上衣的扣子——现在他的左手已经很熟练了。当他穿着衣服时虽然右侧身子看起来怪异的塌陷了一块，但好歹有两只袖子的衣服会给人一种完整的错觉。然而他敞开衣襟的时候，那种仿佛被一刀纵切的残端就好像小说里所描绘的被扯掉一半的怪物。带土已经不记得有多少护士小姑娘头一次见到他残破的身体时无法遮掩的恐惧。“当时她们哭了吗？”带土思绪飘忽的想。一开始他还会为此感到难过和自我厌弃，可是现在他已经觉得这里理所当然的事情了，那些人和他本来就不在同一个空间里。

卡卡西对这一切早就习以为常，他很自然的靠近一些，示意带土转过身来，把手放在他的右身上，手法娴熟的给他按摩。带土不得不承认在任何事情上卡卡西总能表现出他天才的一面。所谓久病成医，在几年的练习下，卡卡西的按摩技术已经完全是专业水准了，只要他有空来看望带土，一定会帮他活动关节、按摩断肢。这不是一个很舒适的过程——无论从理论上还是实际操作来说都是，带土只能咬着后槽牙默默忍受。当他觉得自己快要忍不住喊出来的时候，卡卡西终于停下了。

“好了，想要下来走一走吗？”卡卡西替他把衣服合拢，但没有帮他系上扣子。又是这样——卡卡西总是非常体贴的为他着想，尽量把一切带土力所能及的的事情留给他自己做。他越是这么细心，带土越是痛苦，他就像个被怜悯的弱者，被「卡卡西」所怜悯的弱者。

于是他甩开卡卡西的手，沉默的扣好衣服，借着左臂跳下床铺。说是跳下，是因为他的右腿完全无法动弹，他并不能像正常人一样在床边站好。好在几年来他基本已经习惯了重心的偏移，他可以短时间扶着墙慢慢走动。卡卡西没有上前帮忙，只是在坐在一旁看着他。

“琳……”带土走到一半的时候卡卡西说，“有个长期外驻的任务要出村子一段时间，过几天就出发了。”

带土停下来，回头看向卡卡西。“你怎么能让她——危险吗？”

“是火之国的大名召见医疗忍者，一定戒备森严吧。”

“我知道了。”带土松了口气，点点头。

“不用见见她吗？”卡卡西问，“你现在比两年前恢复的好些了，况且琳怎么可能因为你发病就——”

“不必了。”带土很强硬的打断他，“琳……有她自己的生活。”

“一定不见吗？”卡卡西又问了一次，他的语气还是很平和，可他的脸色却并不好，这句话说得就好像强压这一口气，努力维持镇定而干巴巴的被挤出来的。

带土莫名的瞧了他一眼，但还是说：“是啊。”他当然不会再让琳来看他了。卡卡西应该很了解才对——流言是最伤人的利器，连木叶的白牙都无法承受，更不要提野原琳这样柔美的女孩子。带土虽然足不出户，但并不代表他对外界一无所知。他知道如果琳再继续出入他的病房，表现出和幼时无差的亲密，琳的名誉也会毁他身上。他和琳已经不是12、13岁的孩子了，性别的差异变得明显起来，两人的独处会引来无限遐想和蜚语。虽然他和琳如今只有清清白白的同伴之情，但谁又在乎事实呢？

可是卡卡西对于这么理所当然的顾虑却显得非常震惊。长大后卡卡西已经几乎看不出大幅度的情绪起伏，就算现在他看起来也只是好端端的坐在椅子上而已。之所以带土能感到他的震惊，是因为有一刻白发青年不自觉的把背脊挺的更直，他温和随意的气场也消散了，眼神像刀光一样冷厉。那才是旗木卡卡西应该有的样子。当卡卡西总算撕掉伪装露出本该有冷峻，带土感到一阵愉悦。此时带土靠墙站着而卡卡西坐在一边，两人的仰视角度难得的换了个个。有一瞬间他恍惚觉得自己重新拥有了掌控力，而不是依附对方生活的废物。

“当然琳是不一样的……”卡卡西僵着身子嘀咕了一句，带土不知道他没头没尾的在说什么。但很快卡卡西又重新控制了情绪，他肩膀放松下来，那双半耷着的眼睛再次变得温和无害。

“那我呢？”卡卡西眨眨眼说，“带土现在还想把我也赶走不见面吗？”

带土只哼了一声。“我对你无话可说。”

卡卡西却不以为意的耸耸肩，掏出随身携带的小黄书看起来。他们两个不知从什么时候陷入这样的怪圈。带土既厌恶看到整天对着他的那张脸，但内心深处却似乎笃定卡卡西不会离开，并凭借这种莫名其妙的自负无限度触碰卡卡西的底线。而另一方面——他总觉得卡卡西大概也有着同样的自负，深知带土并不能真正赶走他，因此无限度的纵容带土恶劣的性情。

由于第二天卡卡西也不用出任务，于是当天他留在了病房过夜。病房里有把躺椅，如果卡卡西留下来的话，一般就睡那里。“好久没有在这里过夜了啊，带土。”卡卡西躺下时感叹了一句。他平时任务很忙，就算是当天来回的短期任务，晚上往往也只能来坐一会儿就回家准备第二天的装备。虽然带土并不欢迎他，但卡卡西还是一副很熟练自觉的样子窝在自己的被子里。

“晚安，带土。”卡卡西说。

这是一句很虚假的说辞，带土的夜晚从来都不能好好休息，常年的疼痛和查克拉不足让他的睡眠很浅。醒来的时候天还没亮，只有一点朦胧的光线从窗帘的缝隙透进来。带土伸出右手把被子扯了扯。等等——右手？带土猛地睁眼。他此刻正朝左边侧躺着，右臂明明白白的放在被子上。他把手掌放到眼前握了握拳，非常自如的手感。他又低头足足盯着手臂看了一分钟，然后掀开被子看到自己正常、健康而结实的身体。但更加奇怪的是他发现自己并不在床上。

带土躺在平时卡卡西才睡的躺椅上，他坐起来的时候躺椅还嘎吱的叫了一声。那么卡卡西去哪里了？他回头望向平时自己睡的病床，那个醒目的银色脑袋正好好地放在枕头上，被子随着均匀的呼吸而上下起伏。这是怎么回事？带土满腹疑惑，他起身走到床边——连他的右腿此时都很稳的踩在地面上，他已经很久很久没有感受过双足行走的滋味了，几乎摔一跤。

床上的卡卡西也侧躺着，一半的脸埋在枕头里。可是带土立刻发现这不是「他的」卡卡西。这个卡卡西的年纪明显比他小一些，看上更少年稚气，身形也还纤细，没有成人以后卡卡西肌肉的线条和力量感。

“喂，卡卡西，怎么回——”他去推了推床上的卡卡西，那个少年的卡卡西感到外力于是迷迷糊糊的转过身来。带土的声音便停住了。

这个卡卡西的右脸有他熟悉的疤痕，一条一条的纹路将原本俊美的脸庞刻画得面目全非，可以想见在愈合以前是怎样的血肉模糊。带土颤抖着手掀开了卡卡西的被子。从少年的颈项可以看到身体上打着绷带，睡衣右边的袖子空空荡荡贴在床单上。“带土……好疼……”卡卡西的声音还是没有变声的少年，听上去虚弱又疲倦。

“不可能……”带土的嘴唇抖了抖，“我推开了你的，卡卡西，你怎么会——这怎么可能——”卡卡西伸手抓住了他的右臂。卡卡西的手很用力的紧紧握住他，带土能感受到切肤之痛。“卡卡西，你到底——”

带土说不话来，他觉得舌头仿佛被掐住，口腔里充斥着血腥味，黏黏糊糊的让他张不开嘴。那个脆弱、伤痛的卡卡西正无助的死死拽住他的手就好像抓着稻草的溺水人，而带土却无法安慰他。他深刻的体会过发病时的痛苦，于是他俯下身子把手从卡卡西身后抄过去，紧紧抱住他。

“没事的，没事的……”带土想这么说，但他只能含糊发出几个音节。“我——”

“我在这里。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“我在这里。”

这句话却不是带土自己的声音。这是一个成熟低沉的男声。他顿时放开手，眼前的景象骤然颠倒。他仍然躺在病床上，右侧残缺的部分一阵钝痛。而那个从上方紧紧贴着他的人才是卡卡西。原来他之所以说不出话，是因为卡卡西的手指正塞在他嘴里，他轻轻张了张嘴，感到自己的牙齿黏糊糊的离开对方的皮肤——大概是咬出血了。

卡卡西见到带土终于平静下来，将手指从他口腔里抽出来。“你还好吗？”卡卡西说，“你差点咬到舌头。”这时带土才见到卡卡西的手指上有几个血淋淋的齿印，比他想的还要深一些。

带土不用问也知道自己一定是在梦中发作了幻肢痛。可是那个梦实在太真实——他几乎还没有缓过气。“我说了什么吗？”带土问。

“你……”卡卡西迟疑了一下，“叫了我的名字。”带土颤动了一下，忍不住伸手去摸了摸卡卡西的右臂，感受到指尖下实感他才松了一口气。

“你梦到什么了吗？”卡卡西问。

带土张了张嘴却没有回答。这时慢慢平复下来他才意识到卡卡西还抱着他，两人挨得很近，卡卡西的呼气都打在了他脸上。这是一个真实、完整而鲜活的卡卡西。他心有余悸的看着卡卡西。卡卡西见他不回答，忽然意识到两人离的如此近，有些尴尬的连忙起身。

“抱歉，我……”卡卡西坐起来一些，想到带土也许断肢处还有痛感又伸手想去帮他按摩一下。但这次他匆忙的手掌略过了对方的胯部，一下子就碰到了带土晨勃的部位，而带土又没有完全从睡梦中清醒，于是闷哼了一声，不自觉的挺了挺腰，本身就暧昧的场面变得更加尴尬了。连往日淡定的卡卡西也被吓得迅速的收回了手。

“你……”卡卡西犹豫的说，“需要我回避一下吗？”他说罢便打算起身，给带土留一点私人空间。带土这一次却拽住他。经历了刚才的梦境，他现在急切的需要卡卡西留在这里证明自己仍是完好的。说来讽刺，他平时无法忍受卡卡西在他的病床边转来转去，此时去只想让他越紧密的靠近自己越好。

“卡卡西……”他这样喊了一遍同伴的名字。清醒了的带土念出这三个音节时和在梦中含糊的腔调又有着不同的感觉。他总是把最后一个音节咬的很重，听上去就像一句不容置疑的命令——若非如此，卡卡西也不会任由一个虚弱的病人拉着自己而动弹不得。

卡卡西感到时间过得很漫长，他呼吸的时候心跳声变得非常明显，耳道的骨膜都在随着心跳震颤。就在他数着心跳时带土终于动了动，他把卡卡西的手往下扯了扯。虽然带土一句未发，但这个动作的意味非常明显。卡卡西一震，身体僵硬的坐在那里。

过了一会儿，当卡卡西转过身子重新靠近带土的时候，带土发现他并没有睁开左眼。现在屋内晦暗不明，没有写轮眼只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。与卡卡西相反，带土却睁着红色的眼睛。卡卡西很小心的把手沿着带土的指引伸下去，搭在带土的睡裤边缘。

带土仔细的看着对方，卡卡西却垂着眼睛没有和他直视。他的手指在腰带上摩挲了一会儿，试探性的伸了进去。当他把手伸进带土的内裤握住对方的性器时，带土的呼吸变得粗重起来，他难耐的动了动，于是卡卡西的手也跟上下撸动了几下。此时卡卡西另一只手臂撑在床铺上，整个人悬空在带土上方，带土忍不住把仅有的左手插到卡卡西刺棱的银发里，把对方的头往自己身上按。他本意只想让卡卡西挨得更近些，卡卡西却硬着脖子没动。带土不免有些烦躁，又加大力气往下压了压。卡卡西的手停住了，连呼吸似乎都停了几秒。

“继续啊……”带土低声说。卡卡西飞快的抬头看了他一眼——可他没睁开写轮眼，带土也不知道黑漆漆的一片里卡卡西到底能看清个什么。接着他深呼一口气，将面罩取下，把带土松松的睡裤连同内裤一齐扯了下去，被子也被他掀开一角。

“你——”带土正感到一阵莫名其妙，然后他僵住了——他看到身前那个熟悉的银发的头颅埋下去，最后停在了他的股间。卡卡西的呼吸打在了他的分身上，然后很快带土感到下身传来一阵温热的触感。带土喉咙动了动，但实实在在的一个音节也发不出来。他明白了为什么刚才卡卡西不肯动——卡卡西以为他想让他用嘴。带土的青春期几乎都在病房里度过，对于床上的姿势技巧几乎都只源于少年时代一知半解的印象。但即使在他最刺激的幻想里也不包括这个——卡卡西在给他口交。

光是想到这几个词出现在同一个句子里，带土就觉得热血下涌，分身又胀大几分。可奇异的是他好像很快就接受了个场景。有一刻他飞速闪过了很多念头——男人之间也可以这样吗？这个卡卡西真的不是假的吗？我跟卡卡西是怎么回事？所有问题好像都没有答案，但他似乎也不太在意答案。他喜爱着琳，然而琳却像一个甜美的意象，是敬慕而不可亵渎的女神；然而卡卡西——他是和带土共享双眼的存在、似乎顺理成章的就是可以肉体紧密连接的对象。这几年来卡卡西在陪护中和带土的身体亲密接触不知道多少次——尤其是前几年他还不那么抗拒卡卡西围着他转的时候。他不反感卡卡西的气息和触摸，甚至也不排斥用手互相帮助一下。至于用嘴——虽然被短暂的震惊，但震惊之后是一种无法言说的快感——不仅仅是源于生理，更是心理上的平衡感。带土已经在被照顾的角色里呆了太久，此时他却有着主动权和征服感，而那个强大、骄傲、他永远追逐着的卡卡西此时则伏在他的膝间。他忍不住扯住对方的头发，把他的头往前按了按。

卡卡西完全没有反抗的把头埋得更低，但显然他和带土一样也是个新手——很快他就像是被抵住了喉咙而呛了一口。于是他只好把头略抬起一些，上下摆动头部，做出抽插的姿态。卡卡西的动作并不那么熟练，除了用温暖而柔软的腔壁包裹着带土的性器，他的舌头却有些生涩，偶尔蹭过柱体的部分又很快缩回去。不过带土现在完全不在乎技术怎样——反正他也没有对比。光是看到卡卡西因为含着他不能闭上嘴而流出涎水、平时被面罩遮住的干净秀气的下巴在他的大腿间磨蹭，还有那颗小痣跟着他的动作时不时的蹭在自己的阴囊上——光是看到这样淫糜的场景，他就觉得硬的要爆炸了，不停抬起腰往上顶住对方的口腔。当卡卡西的舌头无意间舔弄到前端的小孔时，带土感到一阵酥麻的触电感从胯部传来。此时他既想卡卡西继续这样埋着头，又想看到他的表情，手指在银发里纠纠缠缠，举棋不定。

就当带土按捺不住抬起头往下看去的时候，正好卡卡西也抬眼看了他一眼。在带土写轮眼的夜视下，他很明白的看到白发青年复杂的眼神。那不是一个他能准确用语言形容出来的神情，一定要说的话，带土想这个眼神可以称作是卡卡西深深的望了他一眼——而这个眼神一瞬间就把带土从快感中电醒了。

“卡卡西为什么这么顺从的就做了？”带土皱起眉头。他刚才一门心思只想着自己的体验，却完全没有考虑过卡卡西的动机，更何况——他刚才还把卡卡西的手指咬伤，此时卡卡西凝固着血痂的手还明明白白的放在他的大腿边。卡卡西表现出的是一如既往的温顺、包容。

这个念头另带土彻骨的一阵寒意和愤怒。卡卡西到底要看不起人到什么程度？就算是帮男人口交也无所谓吗？因为愧疚和自责做到这种地步也可以？即使这种事情也不会打破他的底线吗？带土已经完全是废人一个了——如果将来的任务里有其他什么人也舍命救了卡卡西，他是不是可以为了报恩就跟别人也上床呢？

带土瞬间就没了兴致。他扯住卡卡西的头发把他拉起来一些。“算了，你还是出去吧，”带土冷着脸说，“我自己来。”卡卡西抬起头的时候脸上还带着一些潮红，像是还沉浸在刚才的场合中。听到带土的话他像是有一拍延迟，顿了一顿才把嘴唇闭紧，伸手擦了擦嘴角的唾液，然后又把眼睛垂下去，带土能看得到他的睫毛在轻轻颤动。

“好，那我出去一会儿。”卡卡西说着，迅速的把面罩重新戴上，下床穿上鞋子便要离开。他的语气还是很平淡，就跟平时说着“我出去买个午饭”一样的口气。他走到门口去推门却没有推开，他又拉了一把，也许门有点卡住了，他第三下才把门打开。

“抱歉，我没有什么经验。”卡卡西站在门口背对带土说，然后回头又望了一眼屋内。虽然大半张脸遮掩在面罩下看不出什么表情，带土却忽然不忍赶他出去了。他恍惚的这一秒，卡卡西已经飞快的关上门离开了。

卡卡西慢慢的沿着医院空旷的走廊朝着公共卫生间走去。本来不该这样发展的，可是听到带土在黑暗中用破碎的声音叫着他的名字，明明痛得要死还用手拍着他的后背好像在安慰自己的模样……卡卡西简直被吃定了。可惜没能看到带土的脸。他摸了摸左眼。不过……就算明知道带土只是单纯的生理需求，但如果不小心看到对方眼里流露出轻视的目光，也许还是会有一点点难过吧——果然还是不要睁眼的好。


	4. Chapter 4

自从那场噩梦和糟糕的发泄以后，带土的生活却奇迹般的好事连连。在他乏味的住院生活里能称得上「事件」的场景本就不多，「好事」更是少之又少。首先是他委托的房屋中介出售老宅的事情有了进展。他对这方面的行情一窍不通，一开始只是随便报了个价给中介人。但这几天中介人突然找上他，告诉他这个价格比市场价要低，他可以再开高一些。

“可是我家的房子很老了……而且又在宇智波族地，能买的也只有宇智波的族人吧？”这样一来潜在买家的范围并不大。

“并不是这样的，先生。”中介小哥推了推眼镜，“四代目大人致力于让各族融合，削弱家族对立，现在已经没有严格意义上的宇智波族地了，也有不少外族人住进去。先生你的房子虽然比较老，但并不在宇智波一族核心敏感位置，因此是外族人的热门选择。”

“这样吗……”这五六年间他几乎都在医院度过，不知不觉中他已经连自己的家都不了解了。“那你觉得什么价格比较好？”

中介小哥报出一个数字，带土瞪大眼睛。“你确定？这么多？真的有人买吗？”就算他想过也许这几年有些通货膨胀，但万万也不敢想到这笔巨额。

“这个嘛，我们可以先报价看看，如果过一段时间没人咨询的话，再降一些也不亏嘛。”

于是带土同意了房屋中介的建议。如果就此打住这大概也不能算一件完整的好事——更让他震惊的是，两天后中介人就来告知他已经有买家对此有意向。

“是一位在火影直属情报部门就职的女士，”中介小哥把起草好的合同递给带土过目，“这是房屋产权买卖的一些细则……”

“真的假的，”带土漫不经心的翻了翻密密麻麻的合同，“话说一个小姑娘买这么大一套干嘛？她买得起吗？”

“毕竟是个高薪职位嘛，”中介人耸了耸肩，“有些积蓄也正常吧。”

高薪到可以全款付下这么大一笔钱？带土不信任的挑眉，如果暗部的薪资真的如此丰厚卡卡西怎么干了几年暗部队长以后还没日没夜的出任务？多半不是家人出钱就是来路不明的黑钱。不过只要能按时付款，带土对别人的事情并没什么兴趣。

带土很爽快的同意了交易，在这位连名字都听起来很暗部的女士的签名旁签下了自己的姓名。接下来的一切更是顺利到他都怀疑是个骗局——直到他切切实实看到存折上的数字。虽说原本就是独居的的孤儿，对「家」的观念淡薄，但此刻连实体的房子都没有了，带土也不禁有一丝惆怅。

“我已经卖了房子，钱也拿到手了。”下一次卡卡西出现的时候，带土面无表情的跟他的陪护人宣布了一下。

“哦，是吗。”卡卡西好像不怎么在意的样子。

“你之前不是很反对吗？”带土嘲讽的说。

卡卡西只是摊手无奈的笑了笑，“毕竟是你的房子啊，我说了也没用。还不如我多做点任务攒攒医疗费。”

“我可以自己支付。”带土说。

“这个……有备无患嘛。再说忍者这种高危职位，也不知道哪天就会死掉，那之后这笔钱就……”卡卡西没有说完，但带土完全明白他的意思。

这种人自我感动也要有个限度啊？是不是觉得自己有了死于为残疾同窗筹医疗费的名头就可以心安理得的去送死、不必自责了？他想的可真轻松。带土厌恶的啧了一声，不再理他。

不过这倒是最近的第二件好事。近来卡卡西出任务的频率比之前更勤，留在病房的时间也越来越少。有时他很晚回村，也不推门进来，在门口站一会儿就走。带土猜他大概是害怕打扰自己的睡眠——但实际上带土睡的很浅，他听到走廊的脚步声就知道是卡卡西。他不确定为什么卡卡西没有隐藏自己的步伐，这对一个暗部出身的精英上忍来说再简单不过。

要么是因为卡卡西故意让带土知道他来了——但如果这样他干嘛不直接推门进来？或者也许是卡卡西已经疲倦到无法隐藏气息——这也不可能，卡卡西出现在病房的时候总是精神很好。演技再精湛的人，短期可以伪装，但长期如此就算是卡卡西也不可能做到。

无论如何，总之随着卡卡西呆在病房里的时间减少，带土的空间清净了许多。带土对病房独处的生活感到很满意。美中不足的是，虽说需要与卡卡西碰面的机会变少，带土仍有些不得不与外人打交道的时候。就比如现在——带土正面无表情的坐在轮椅上由着护工将他推到查克拉诊疗室。

由于内脏受损，带土这五六年来时常需要由医疗忍者传输查克拉来维持机能运作。就以当今的医疗技术来说，也许这是他可以一眼望穿尽头的人生了。

“带土先生，你来啦。”负责值班的医疗班只是跟他打了个招呼，又投入忙碌的工作中。带土已经是这里的常客，大家对他都没有格外的指示。护工熟练的替他脱去上衣，帮他坐到医疗台上，一位年轻的女性忍者很快走过来帮他把床四周的遮帘拉上，开始输送查克拉。

“这样会不舒服吗，带土先生？”医生小姐很仔细的操纵着查克拉的传输。

“还可以。”带土闷闷的说。

“如果有不适感请告诉我。”

“嗯。”

“带土先生最近在坚持复健吗？好像现在内脏的情况也比较稳定呢……”即使带土很冷淡的回复一两个字，对方的用语仍然非常礼貌和耐心，仿佛是出于医生的职业准则。

——没错，当然是「仿佛」了。带土在心里冷哼了一声。像他这样脾气古怪又满身疤痕的废物，自然是没有任何讨好价值的。人类往往不会无缘无故的对别人好——这种简单的道理，即使带土不和人打交道、成天躺在病床上也能想明白。

“说起来最近都是护工先生带你来过来呢……”对方说。果然，虽然今天的医疗忍者跟他寒暄客套了一会儿，但最终还是会把话题带回来到这个点上。“——卡卡西先生最近没陪你来吗？”医生小姐继续问。

毫无悬念，答案除了「卡卡西」还能是什么？温柔帅气的精英上忍、情深义重，多年来为了照顾自己的负伤的同伴而耽误了终身大事——这种形象大概已经深入木叶医院每一位从业者的心中。不过卡卡西忙于任务，并不总能在医院里碰上，而常年住院的带土就成了适龄女医忍们最好的试探对象。

“他去执行任务了。”带土干巴巴的说。

“这样啊，”医生小姐有点失望，“是个长期任务吗？听起来很辛苦啊……”  
“不知道。”带土说。医生小姐见带土不太友善的态度，只好讪讪的不再说话。从小卡卡西就那么受人欢迎，曾经连琳也对他钦慕不已……而带土则一直是陪衬的那个对比。卡卡西只要愿意，随时都能回归到这样众星捧月的生活中去，可是他偏偏拽着废物一般的带土不放手，一次又一次的提醒着带土两人的差距是多么深刻的一道沟壑。

即使面对过无数次，但医生小姐惋惜的叹气又一次刺痛了他。治疗结束的时候，带土觉得内心已经憋了一股无处发泄的怒火。

“好啦，今天就到这里。我去叫护工先生来扶你。”女医忍提带土把遮帘拉开，走出了房间。诊疗室里此时还有些别的病人和医疗忍者来来往往，非常繁忙，而带土就这么沉着脸看着前方，跟周围的气氛格格不入。

“嗯？卡卡西？”他盯着大门发呆时恍惚间看到一个熟悉的背影正好出门。“他来这里做什么？”于是带土转头叫过护士：“喂，卡卡西为什么也在这里？”

“卡卡西先生？”对方很疑惑的语气，“没有啊。”

“不可能，我看到他的背影了，戴了帽子，穿着大衣。”带土没怎么见过卡卡西有这种打扮，但他对卡卡西的身形再熟悉不过。

“让我看看……”护士小姐拿过登记名册翻了翻，“没有卡卡西先生的名字呢，你瞧。”她将名册在带土面前晃了晃。带土贴近看了一眼，最新登记的三个音节里既没有「カ」也没有「シ」。

“什么玩意……”带土嘀咕着又仔仔细细把整页纸看了一遍，的确没有卡卡西的名字。难道自己因为医疗忍者的话满脑子都是卡卡西，看谁都像卡卡西？这个念头让他比刚才更加暴躁，卡卡西到底为什么总要在他的生活里这么有存在感？让他一个人安静呆着不好吗？

他没好气的把名册还给护士小姐，对方把眼神错开，接过纸片飞快的转身走开。由于带土右脸疤痕的缘故，他的表情也受到很大的影响。一旦做出幅度较大的表情，总有些说不出的诡异；只有面无表情的时候才使情绪和面容看上去和谐一些，因此近年来他几乎笑都不笑了。像刚才那样不耐的看着对方，不免让护士小姐流露出畏惧。

护工把他推到病房门前的时候，帕克正守在门前。“哦，辛苦了。”帕克对护工说，“这里有卡卡西和可爱的我来照看就好。”

“那么麻烦卡卡西先生了。”一般卡卡西有空过来的时候，就不需要护工陪同，于是他点点头将轮椅放在门口转身离开。

“卡卡西，他回来了。”帕克朝屋子里喊了一声，熟练的踢开房门示意带土跟它进来。帕克虽然只是条狗，但做起事来非常利索可靠——跟它的主人如出一辙。带土在心里哼了一声，努力阻止自己把任何事情都联系到卡卡西身上。此时卡卡西正坐在带土的病床边，没穿上衣，咬着绷带给自己的上臂包扎。

“下次见，卡卡西。”帕克将病房的门带上，留下主人和带土单独相处。

“欢迎回来。”卡卡西因为嘴里咬着绷带而有点吐词不清，“是去复健室了吗？”

“去了查克拉诊疗室。”带土一边说一边慢慢扶着轮子挪过去。“我刚才好像看到你了。”

“嗯？”卡卡西终于把绷带缠好，他转过头看着带土。“什么？”

“你没去那边？”带土皱着眉头说。

“我要去的话也是陪你去吧？”卡卡西说，“今天任务结束我就直接过来了，谁知道你不在房间里。”他说话的语气很随意平常，虽然手臂受了些外伤，但脸色并不差，看起来的确不像是需要进行查克拉治疗的状态。

既然如此——也就是说带土的确看错人了。这个念头让带土不由懊恼，后悔自己为什么要问出声。果然卡卡西半是调侃的说：“最近不怎么来，带土很想我吗？”他说这句话的时候尾音懒洋洋的翘起，虽然仍是半耷着眼睛，可由于没戴面罩，嘴角的笑意很显眼，完全不是平时那副没精打采的颓废样，反而更加——慵懒。加之没穿上衣……简直就像是刻意勾引。

带土小腹一热，立刻硬了。

这正是带土最近的第三件好事。最开始住院的一段时间里带土每天痛不欲生，完全没心思想这档子事。后来又只想着如何把卡卡西赶走，更没想过这种事情还能让别人搭把手，有生理需求全靠自己解决了。然而自从那个糟糕的梦境开始，事态立刻滑向不可控制的诡异方向。有了第一次的尝试，自然而然就仿佛打开了新世界的大门，又有了第二次、第三次。不得不说天才果然是全能的，即使在这种事情上卡卡西也很有天赋。尝试几次之后，他很快就摸清了其中的诀窍，让带土欲罢不能。带土虽然重伤，所幸那方面没受什么影响，又正值荷尔蒙爆发的年纪，两人越来越短的见面时间里倒是一大半都消磨在了床上。虽说还没来得及全套体验，但带土平淡的生活倒是总算有点乐子了。

这种莫名发起的暧昧关系让带土在生理上非常舒适，但实际上带土内心对此却有着非常纠结的感受。自不必说的是，卡卡西在这种关系里的顺从和放低姿态让他心理上感到极大的满足感；从一个开了二勾玉的宇智波瞬间变成浑身插满管子的废人这一转变也许至今他都没有完全接受，能在性事里找回主动权可以让他暂时忘记现实中再也追逐不上卡卡西的事实。然而矛盾的是——正是卡卡西这种态度又让他反感。这么随随便便就能帮别的男人口交、随便怎样玩弄都不会抵抗的卡卡西是虚假的吧？放在以前谁要说卡卡西是这么没有底线的家伙他绝对嗤之以鼻、说不定还会跳起来把对方打一顿——但不可思议的是这竟然实实在在发生在他身上。他的愧疚到底能让他做到什么程度呢？

今天又是一个测试的好机会。

带土就这么盯着卡卡西看了一会儿，对方很默契的接受到了他的信号，走到他的轮椅边蹲下。他把手放在带土的裆部，隔着布料摸了摸鼓起的部分，然后慢慢把手指伸向对方的裤子腰带。卡卡西的皮肤比大多数男性忍者都要白皙，难以想象干着这样风吹雨淋的活儿却没有晒黑，大概只能说是天生的基因吧。但即使很白净，他的手却并不会让人误以为是女孩子——他的手指很修长，骨节分明，手背上有隐隐的青筋，手心也并不柔软，反而因为长年的忍者生涯而有一层薄茧。关节处还有一点淡淡的疤痕，正是上次卡卡西怕带土咬到自己舌头的时候被带土咬伤的部位。这就好像带土宣誓主权的戳印——这个念头让带土燥热难耐。他用尽理智把卡卡西的手按住，对方有点疑惑的仰头看他，这个角度下的卡卡西让带土下身更加胀痛。

“光用手有什么意思？”带土把手拿起来，掐了一把对方的嘴唇。卡卡西什么都没说，又把睁开的右眼垂下去，调整了姿势拽着他轮椅的边缘将头稍稍前倾，用牙齿咬住了裤子的松紧，他白色炸毛的头发扫过带土的腹部，弄得他有点痒。尽管卡卡西很配合，但这个姿势仅靠牙齿实际上很难真的做到——所以带土也配合的从座位上撑起来一些，将裤子蹬了下去。带土大于平均值的尺寸一下子就拍到了卡卡西脸上。由于黑色素沉淀的缘故，带土阴茎的颜色比他裸露在外的皮肤更深，和卡卡西偏白的肤色形成明显的对比，画面看上去格外情色。卡卡西完全不抗拒被怼到了面前的性器，反而伸手握住柱体，伸出舌头舔了一下，然后很自然的用另一只手臂撑在椅子边缘略起身一点，向下含住了带土的分身。带土舒服的喘了一口气，把左手插到了卡卡西的头发里，胡乱摸了一把。

不同于头一次单纯的上下律动，在实践中卡卡西很快通过带土的反应发现吮吸更加刺激着对方海绵体的感官。这一次也是一样的，他将牙齿收起，用口腔包裹着带土，每动一下都很卖力的吮吸着柱体，模仿下身甬道的触感。当头稍抬起的时候，就把手也用上配合嘴的动作，从根部往上撸起。当很深的含住带土整个性器时，手指则灵活的揉捏对方的阴囊里的小球。卡卡西的手掌并不光滑，一层薄茧摩擦在带土的大腿根部，反倒更加刺激带土敏感的神经，他几乎觉得右腿又重新又感觉了。卡卡西的手速和嘴巴的频率并不完全一致，这种差异让带土每一秒都积攒着新一波过电般酥麻的触感，让他还想要更多、更多。

当带土低下头去看到脸颊因为吸气而凹陷了一点的卡卡西忍不住恶劣的往前一顶，想要戳戳他的脸颊。不过一个半身伤残还在快感中沉沉浮浮的带土并不那么容易控制好自己的动作——他这么一送并没有让卡卡西的侧脸鼓起，反倒更深的戳进对方的喉腔。白发青年突然之间没有料到，下意识便向后一缩。这个本能的动作却让带土非常不满，他立刻拽住了对方的银发阻止他后退。

“这种程度都做不到吗？”带土说，说着又恶意的把对方的脑袋按得更近，把下身往前拱起。卡卡西发出一点不适的声音，但嘴上的动作却不停，仍然深深浅浅的吮吸着带土。他这副毫不反抗的样子反而让带土想更加恶劣的逗弄他。

“今天给我治疗的医生小姐又问起你最近怎么没来。”带土说，他说话的时候刻意盯着卡卡西的脸，虽然卡卡西仍然垂着眼睛，但带土直觉他知道自己正看着他。“那些小姑娘们对你喜欢的不得了呢，每次都向我打听你。”

带土不再很强硬的按住对方了，而是抚摸着对方柔软的白发，态度似乎变得柔和了许多。“如果她们知道你现在这样跪在男人面前口交，还会这么喜欢你吗？”带土继续摸着他的头发轻声说，“真是好奇她们看到这个场景的表情啊，卡卡西……”他故意念着对方的名字。

然而卡卡西并没有抬头看他一眼，只是继续一丝不苟的服务着带土的性器，就像完全没听见带土的话似的。虽然嘴角不可避免的涂着涎水和前列腺液的混合物，脸色也因为频繁的律动而泛起一点潮红——虽然是如此淫糜的景象，但他的神情还是跟平时一个样子——那副耷着眼睛，冷淡的、不怎么在意的模样，就好像他眼前的不是一根阳具而是随便什么任务报告书。

带土不禁觉得第一次这么做的时候看到卡卡西流露出的深深的一眼大概只是自己在高潮前夕的错觉。除了那次短暂的一瞥，此后每一次卡卡西都是这么淡漠的神色，垂着眼根本只看着他的下体完全不在乎带土的脸。卡卡西越是这样，带土越是升起一股征服欲。“哦……也对，”带土咬牙继续说，此时他的气息已经不稳了，快感已经要积累到边缘。“看来女孩子也没办法满足你嘛，你也不在意她们怎么看你吧？你只想去舔男人的下面、被男人操是不是？你说去出任务，其实只是欲求不满求别人干你去了吧？”

这一次卡卡西总算有些反应了。他嘴里的动作慢了些，抬头望了一眼对方。“带土……”他有些含糊的发声，听起来像一个无奈的叹息。含着他的下体、还叫着他的名字的卡卡西……带土本来已经够硬的性器似乎又膨胀了一圈。“我快……”他拽了拽卡卡西的头发，对方便打算把嘴撤开——却被带土阻止了。“吞下去。”他说。卡卡西的气息顿了一下，又重新深深的含了一口，带土跟着便缴械射在膝下人的嘴里。

卡卡西果然没有吐出来，但明显这是件不怎么好受的事情，他忍不住干咳了两声，皱起了眉头。  
带土还在快感的余韵中，心里的暴躁被抚平了一些。看到这个画面他突然有些歉疚——卡卡西刚才那样子很不舒服吧？

但卡卡西什么都没表现出来。他上前帮带土做了简单的清理，替他把衣服整理好，然后扯过一张纸擦了擦嘴角，把那张用过的纸折了一折。也许是因为刚才有些粗暴，卡卡西的眼角有点生理性泪水渗出，右眼的眼眶一圈红红的，嘴唇也有些肿，被液体染得发亮，嘴角还有一小块擦破的地方。

那个肿着嘴唇、红着眼，如此狼狈不堪的卡卡西，却仍然仔仔细细的折好了一张用过的纸巾。

带土的心脏忽然被紧握了一下。卡卡西一直是这么严谨认真又完美的人。然而在他的病房里却被糟蹋成这副模样……带土自以为坚硬的部分有了裂痕。

“……疼吗？”他盯着卡卡西的嘴角说。

“还好，反正我戴面罩。”卡卡西的声音还有些沙哑——他自己也察觉到了这一点，于是抬头朝带土安抚的笑了笑。

为什么这种时候他还笑得出来？为什么不离开这里？明明是自己一直在恶劣的欺负他啊！带土心里被一股无法形容的酸楚给填满了。卡卡西不该是这个样子的，他应该是那个又优秀又高傲的精英青年，绝对不是什么身上缠着绷带、嘴还含着精液的家伙。带土忍不住抬手想去摸一摸对方的唇角的伤口，可是他前倾身子想要举起手臂的时候，轮椅由于重心的偏移歪了一下，他只好笨拙的用左手扶住把手。熟悉的无力感瞬间又卷席而来。

他经常会忘记自己只剩半身的事实，什么都做不到。

无力推开，也无法触碰。


	5. Chapter 5

阿斯玛刚走进甘栗甘一眼就看到了卡卡西显眼的银发。

“哟，难得你也来吃甜品啊。”阿斯玛朝他打了个招呼。

“对我来说还是太甜了……”卡卡西笑了笑，指着餐桌对面。“我是来陪她吃的。”

这时阿斯玛才注意到卡卡西对面暗部装束的家伙原来和卡卡西是一起的。虽然两人坐在同一张桌子边，但阿斯玛一开始默认他们只是拼桌的搭档，他很难想象卡卡西现在居然会约带土或是琳之外的人出来，更不要提——那个暗部成员还是名女性。阿斯玛被她吸引了注意力，上下打量几眼，居然有点眼熟。

“啊，你是上次那个……”阿斯玛想起几个月前和卡卡西以及一名暗部新手一同执行的任务。

“阿斯玛先生，我们上次任务见过。”女孩站起来用敬语跟他打了招呼。

“对阿斯玛不用这么拘束啦……狐狸。”卡卡西说。

“你们两个怎么一起在这儿？真是少见的组合。”准确来说，现在琳在外出长期任务，在村子的话只要卡卡西不是推着带土的轮椅而是和其他什么人一起活动，都算是「罕见的组合」。

“我请她帮了个小忙，所以犒劳她一下。”卡卡西笑眯眯的说。

“都、都是我应该做的，前辈！”狐狸紧张又认真的回答。

“这样……”发现两人之间并不是什么桃色绯闻，阿斯玛便失去了探究的兴趣，把话题转向一边。“卡卡西，上次我跟你说的那件事，你怎么想？”

卡卡西苦笑了一声，“我果然还是算了吧……你们玩的尽兴就好——”

“你总是这样不行的。”阿斯玛皱着眉头说，“我们同期的聚会现在都懒得叫上你，反正你一定有理由不来。凯很失落啊，没有了对手。”

想起那个一腔热血青春的家伙，卡卡西的眼神不再那么抵触。但他还是说：“带土总是一个人呆着，我还是多陪他一会儿吧，不然他也太无聊了。”

“既然如此，你把他也带上不就好了。他又不只是你的队友，也是我们的同期啊。”阿斯玛说。

“不……他不想去的。”卡卡西说，“他……一向有点敏感，总是容易想太多。”

阿斯玛脑海中浮现出那个带着护目镜咋咋呼呼的少年。虽然不知道卡卡西如何能把带土和敏感联系起来，但他最终还是拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀以示鼓励。

“总之……你再考虑一下吧，我和凯明天还是会组织的。”阿斯玛说。

“嗯……我会的。”卡卡西很感激的说，他半耷着的眼睛难得认真起来。

“红怎么没有跟你一起来？”卡卡西问。

“她出长期任务去了……你不知道吗，和琳一起。”阿斯玛说。

“没听琳说起过……我以为只是医疗班的任务。”卡卡西说。

“任务细节毕竟是机密嘛，我也不清楚……说起来，最近你好像没怎么出任务？我记得之前有段时间你接任务很勤。”阿斯玛说。

“啊……带土热感冒，又发展成肺炎，所以……”卡卡西说。一般冬天才需要小心体寒感冒，没想到今天即使是夏天带土却也这么虚弱，这种时候卡卡西当然不敢随便在离开病人身边。

“他现在好些了吗？”阿斯玛问。

“嗯，养了两个月总算恢复的差不多了。”

“可惜整个夏天都过完了，你们今年也没看成花火大会啊。”阿斯玛耸了耸肩可惜道。

“有从病房的窗户看一些……很棒的花火。”

只是从窗户看到的部分吗？木叶医院离花火大会的现场可并不太近，卡卡西却很理所当然的这么说。阿斯玛心里有种说不出来的滋味。

“……我说，就算是强行把带土带出来也好，不然总是闷在房间里，恐怕他没事你都有事了。”阿斯玛叹了口气。“你看，今天天气难得这么好，就应该出来散散步。”

的确，明明是暑夏刚消，往年这时候天气还很闷热，今年却一下子就凉快了。不但是凉爽，几乎说的上有些过于阴沉了。这一周了除了淅淅沥沥的下雨就是乌云沉沉的阴天，到今天总算出了太阳，暖洋洋的。

“知道了……”卡卡西懒洋洋的跟阿斯玛挥了挥手，又把目光转回对面暗部的小姑娘。“咦你吃完了？”

“嗯，多谢前辈款待！您去忙吧，我也该回队里报告了。阿斯玛先生，再会。”狐狸迅速回答，跟两位上忍前辈鞠了躬，恭恭敬敬的退出甘栗甘。

“这小丫头真够拘束的。”阿斯玛笑着说，“看样子挺喜欢你的吧？你真是从小就讨女生喜欢，就你小时候那副冷淡样，哼……”

“喂喂，你有什么不平衡的啊？”卡卡西无奈的回答，“咱们同期里现在也就你和红修成正果吧？”

“有红这样的好女人在，我才不羡慕你呢。不过，”阿斯玛咬了一口丸子，嘴里含糊不清，眼神却不是玩笑。“这都五六年了，你尽力照顾当然应该，我们都知道你们班感情好，但是这和情感问题也不矛盾嘛，你没病没痛的整天窝在医院里，社交圈子越来越窄，一直这么下去也不是个办法啊……”

卡卡西只是垂眼看着桌上的茶杯。“阿斯玛，我们都是在战争里长大的人。三战才结束没几年，我做不到这么快就——”事实上，也许不是快慢的问题。卡卡西选择性的隐藏了后半句。

“但正是这种时候，人们才更需要一点盼头和慰藉吧。”阿斯玛一改平时洒脱的形象，“有了爱人，重新燃起希望和爱……这些也许正是我们需要的、可以支持我们走下去的东西。”

“……”卡卡西慢慢抬起头，“果然是恋爱中的男人说出来话。”

“切……”阿斯玛咬牙。

“好啦，我差不多该回去了。”卡卡西起身，“正好你在，最近财政紧张，多谢款待啊。”话音未落，卡卡西人已经站在了店门外。

“哈？什么——？”阿斯玛差点咬到舌头。老板已经麻利的把账单伸到他面前。

“……谢谢、丸子和其他的都是。”卡卡西朝背后摆了摆手，纵身消失。

卡卡西回到病房时带土正盯着窗外发呆，听见卡卡西的动静转头看了过来——这段时间带土和他互动稍稍增加了一些，也许是因为这两个月本就虚弱的带土更加脆弱的缘故，也可能是因为两人更加暧昧纠葛的关系……无论出于什么原因，卡卡西对这个走向挺满意。

“你回来的很快。”带土说。

“嗯……也没什么事就回来了啊。”卡卡西说着走到床边坐下。“你也看到了今天的晴天了吧？难得天气这么好，想不想出去走走？”

带土这两年非常抗拒在人多的地方出现，阴沉了一周好不容易放晴的周末听起来并不像个好选择。所以当带土完全没有推拒的说出“好啊”时，卡卡西差点想打开写轮眼确认一下有没有幻术。

“嗯？”卡卡西睁了睁眼睛，瞪着带土。

“不是你问我的吗？”带土面无表情的反问他。

“……只是有点吃惊你这么爽快就同意了。那……那我去给你拿披风。”卡卡西又起身去柜子里拿衣服。原本炎热的夏季是不会在病房里随时放着披风的，但自从带土把老宅卖掉，除了不怎么常用的东西放到了卡卡西家，一些日常衣物索性全部放到了病房来，这个窄小的房间有时让卡卡西生出一种「回家」的错觉。

不光是卡卡西，连带土偶尔都会有这样的错乱感。但这是不对的。一个人周末宅在家里是件愉快的事情，但无论病房再怎么像家，宅在病房里都是奇怪的。这里不能像真正的屋子，像他曾经的宇智波老宅或者旗木家的大房子那样让人放松、养足精神——这里，这里永远只能意味着一个人生命力的残耗和流逝。

带土已经是个没什么希望的人，外面的世界也怎样都无所谓了，他一点出门的兴趣都没有。之所以爽快的答应了对方提议不过是因为……他看了一眼正在翻找披风的卡卡西——与其说是让卡卡西陪他出去散步，倒不如说是带土想把在他病房里窝了两个月的卡卡西赶出去走走。

卡卡西帮他坐到轮椅上、把披风穿好，又拿出鞋子放到他脚边。做完这些他又再次帮带土拢了拢披风。

“可以了可以了。”带土扭动一下身体。

“肺炎刚好的病人要注意一点才好啊。”卡卡西最后替他把披风塞好，让右侧看不出异样，才将手扶到轮椅的把手上。“我们走吧？”

虽然卡卡西体贴的挑了一条人少些的路，但木叶医院毕竟在村子的中心区域，无论往哪里走都不免遇上人群。卡卡西在村子里的声望果然很好，即使这两年少有社交，也总有一起共事过的忍者三三两两的跟他打招呼。他们之中有些人完全略过带土，另一些人则看着他毁容的脸露出可怜的神色，带土阴沉着脸盯了回去。他并不认为自己值得可怜——他比大部分人都更加顽强的活了下来，目前的生活方式是他自己做出的选择。更何况，那些人有什么资格居高临下的瞧他？他有着一只强大的眼睛。如果有人怀疑它的力量，就应该去学习一下「写轮眼的卡卡西」的常胜记录。

“说起来，昨天琳有来信哦。”卡卡西似乎察觉到带土的不快，故意用轻松的口吻打破了气氛。“她说再过一段时间就要回来了。”

“是吗。”带土说。

“她这次还说有个好消息……不过要回来才告诉我们。”卡卡西笑了笑，“说不定是新的义肢……”

“那种事情无所谓吧，反正幻肢痛的话我也用不了。”带土粗鲁的打断了对方。

卡卡西还想说点什么，但另有人叫住他们。

“哟，卡卡西和带土啊。”说话的是衔着千本的玄间，带土已经几年没见过他，但他变化不大，带土一眼便认了出来。不过两人从前并没什么交情，玄间简单的跟他点点头便看向卡卡西。

“阿斯玛跟你说了吗？明天——”

“嗯跟四代目汇报任务准备情况的事对吧？我听他说了。”卡卡西说。

“……唔？啊……嗯。”玄间回答。

带土却突然插话。“喂，我想喝水。”

“那你想现在回去吗？”卡卡西问。

“再逛一会儿吧……你去接点水就好。”带土指了指不远处的几家居酒屋。“我在这里等你。”

卡卡西有些犹豫，玄间便接过话：“没事，你不放心的话我在这儿陪他一下好了。”卡卡西又看了一眼玄间，才点点头朝居酒屋走去。

他回来的时候带土和玄间居然在聊天。“给。”卡卡西把水递给带土。“那我走啦，下次见！”玄间摆摆手慢悠悠的走开了。

“你居然和他聊起来了。”卡卡西有点惊讶的说，“你们在说什么？”

“……说到你们之前一起出的任务。”带土闷声说。

“就这样吗？”卡卡西问。

“你以为呢？”带土把脸偏过来一些。

“不……”卡卡西说，“只是以为你不太愿意听到任务的事情。”那些宇智波带土本可以参与的任务。

“……我早就无所谓了。”带土低下头，不再理会卡卡西。

“像你这样长期旷工的忍者，到底为什么还能接到任务啊？”回到房间以后，带土看着他自然的收拾着日用品，不由讽刺道。

“要多亏了火影大人是水门老师吧？稍稍动用一点特权……”卡卡西眨眨眼。“拜托你再忍耐两天跟我共处，后天就要去出任务了，大概——月见节之后才能回来。”

“谁管你什么时候回来啊。”带土嘟囔了一句。

带土原以为这天晚上会睡不踏实，但出乎意料的是他的幻肢痛没有发作，他沉沉的睡到了第二天快要中午才醒来。

“你醒啦。”卡卡西坐在一旁，仍然翻着他那本百看不厌的小书册。“要不要吃点？”他指了指放在一旁的白色団子。

带土坐起身，皱着眉头看着他。“你这是……？”

“早上出门的时候正好看到有提前卖月见団子的，有些怀念所以就买了一点。”卡卡西说，“虽然医生说糯米不太好消化，不过一年也就这么一两次有理由能吃点——偶尔破个例。”他把柜子上的団子往带土身旁推了推。白色的糯糯的団子淋着焦糖色的酱汁和芝麻粒——这是从前身为一个甜党的带土无法拒绝的诱惑。

“你还记得有一年玖辛奈做了団子拿到病房来吗？”卡卡西说，“你平衡还控制不好，手里拿不稳把団子掉在地上了还硬说是因为我走过来的时候撞到了床你才……”他想起往事眼里露出一点笑意。那是神无毗桥之后的第一个月见节。那时候带土虽然每天都疼的鬼哭狼嚎，但他还坚信着只要装上义肢，很快又能继续当忍者，他的人生还踌躇满志。那似乎是卡卡西认识带土以来两人相处最亲密的一段日子。经过了神无毗桥事件之后，两人共通了信念，又有了写轮眼的联系，卡卡西还总是亲力亲为的来照顾带土，两人的关系从幼年时的针锋相对迅速变得亲密友好了许多。

“将来我们一起出任务，就可以用一对写轮眼了。”那时候还未变声的带土说，“不过……”他很苦恼的皱起眉头。

“哪里疼吗？”卡卡西连忙问。

“我最近一直在想，”带土说，“如果开发了新招式要取什么名字好？”

“一般来说是要先有招式再取名字吧……”卡卡西说。

“难道以我们两个的实力，还不能开发写轮眼吗？我听说写轮眼可以不断进化的！你倒是也帮忙想想啊！”带土回他。

“进化……听起来像是眼睛会变成什么奇怪的东西啊……难道还能变个武士出来吗……”卡卡西耷着眼睛，“先不说那个……你到底吃不吃啊？”他手里正举着月见団子。

“谁、谁要你喂啊！我又不是没手。”带土恼火的撇着嘴。

“啊……难不成你嫌弃我喂你？那我帮你喊琳和老师过来？你想谁来喂你？”卡卡西恶劣的拖长尾音，作势要去喊人。

“喂！你过来！我吃！”带土在床上大叫。

“吃吗？”卡卡西收起回忆，看着带土。

带土则看着盘子。往日卡卡西对他的饮食很看重，很难主动给他买这种不利消化的食物。今天却殷勤的几乎有些讨好的意味。

“那么久以前的事情，我早就记不清了。”他耸了耸肩，“我现在没什么胃口，你拿开吧。”带土倒不完全是刻意这么回答，不过他的确很长一段时间没有什么食欲了，味觉逐渐产生钝感，就算是软糯香甜的団子他如今也兴趣缺缺。

“嗯，那我放到桌子上。你……想吃的话告诉我。”卡卡西不禁有些失落。前段时间两人的关系总算缓和了一些，但这两天忽然带土又缩回了他自己的空间里，就仿佛有一道无形的墙壁把卡卡西挡住。虽说带土几年来总是性情反复，但卡卡西还是难以压制心里的挫败感。自从陪护带土开始，他就好像走在不点蜡烛的山洞里，到底离出口还有多远？根本一点头绪也没有，只能这样在黑暗里跌跌撞撞的摸索，每次走到拐弯处总以为马上就能出去，但转过去仍然是一片漆黑。

白天很平静的过去了。卡卡西坐在一旁安静的看书，带土由于病后体虚没有去复健，大多时候只是靠在床上沉默的望着窗外。到了傍晚天色暗下来的时候。带土突然叫住卡卡西。

“卡卡西，你回去吧。”他说。他近来很少叫卡卡西的名字，如果只有两个人在的话，即使不叫名字也知道是在和谁说话。

“虽说明天有任务，不过已经准备的差不多了，我……”

“我想一个人呆着。”

“等我开始任务，接下来一段时间你都能一个人——”

“不，”带土打断他，“我的意思是——卡卡西，今后你还是回去吧。”他故意又念了一次对方的名字以表示自己的郑重。

卡卡西短暂的沉默了片刻。“为什么突然这么说？”

“很突然吗？”带土往后靠了靠，“我拿到卖掉老宅的钱也有好几个月了，如果不是因为突然感冒，之前就想跟你说清楚的。”

他顿了顿又继续：“今后我可以用自己的存款来支付医疗费用，听说有新的经费最近快要批下来用于康复报销，这方面完全没问题。再说这么多年无论复健训练还是生活习惯，我都已经适应了。即使你一定要陪着我，跟护工能做的也没什么区别。你有这个功夫，倒不如——多练习一下那只眼睛。”

“……既然没什么区别，也就是说我在这里也不会添麻烦吧？”卡卡西说。

“如果不是看在琳的份上，你以为我会容忍你整天呆在这里吗！”带土挪开视线看着被子，“你理智一点好吗，我早就不是你的队友了。你的队友是那些木叶的「忍者」。”他把最后三个音节咬的很重。“不要说什么对你来说我永远是木叶的英雄啦、忍者啦、你的队友这种话，就算你这么认为，我却没有自大到那个地步。”

“每个人都有自己适应的圈子。对我来说，你强行让我去掺和你那种作为忍者的生存方式……只会让我痛苦不堪。拜托你，放过我吧。”带土用如此平淡、理性的话语说出他的想法，倒是不怎么常见的事情。也正因为如此，反而能看出这是带土认真思考之后的结论。卡卡西熟知带土的处事方式，当他用这种口气说出来时，就再无回转余地。

虽说明知如此，但卡卡西也做不到立刻放弃。“带土，”他说，“抱歉，让你有这种感受。但我并不——”

“你不要再说了。”带土再次按住他的话头。“这么多年，就算是为了报恩也足够了。你我并不相欠，我如今也没什么再可以对你说的话。”

“并不相欠吗？”卡卡西苦笑了一声，“那这只写轮眼也？”

“送出去的礼物难道还有拿回来的理由？那本就是你的东西了，不是你欠我的。”带土转了个身，背对着卡卡西。

“带土，”卡卡西叹了口气，用手抵住额头，“等我任务回来再说行吗？我今天不想说这个。”

“我只是单方面告知你而已，还要挑时间吗？你现在可以走了。”带土说。

“现在就要赶我走吗？还真是绝情……”卡卡西慢慢说，他听起来很疲倦。“就算你一定要这么说，起码今天也让我留在这里吧……”

“为什么我要听你——”

“因为，”卡卡西把脸埋到掌心里，几秒后才重新抬头。“今天是我生日……”

卡卡西并不是个在这方面很有仪式感的人。以前水门班人员整齐的时候只要大家时间允许，每个成员过生日都会热闹一番。后来随着带土住院，水门担任火影等等，逐渐也就没有了这个惯例，卡卡西也已经好几年没有刻意过生日了。

但今年……今年有些不同的。就算是卡卡西这样坚忍的人，如果在看不到尽头的道路上走的太久也迷失方向。过完生日就意味着又是新的一年了——同样意味着在没有希望的日子里又蹉跎了一年。虽然安慰着琳都会和以前一样这种话语，但他心里却没什么底气。

带土真的能好起来吗？丝毫没有进展的医疗技术、时刻折磨着他的幻肢痛、以及带土虚弱到就算一场夏季的小感冒也差点要了他半条命的身体……带土就像一个被摔碎又勉强拼上的木偶，稍一动弹又会散架。更重要的是……不论卡卡西怎样示好、怎样拼命的靠近他，带土仍然日渐消沉、丧失斗志，把自己和外界分割开来。好不容易两人的关系略有好转，可是现在带土又说出这种话。

卡卡西已经快撑不下去了。他迫切的需要一点证明，来肯定他的努力并不全无用处。他想起前一天阿斯玛说起的话。纵使他没有爱人，在病床前找不到爱意与希望，但他也需要一些可以支撑他走下去的东西。如果说生理状况上他无能为力，起码他需要知道如果他足够努力去接近带土，他总会一点点触动的吧？如果他在生日提出这么一点任性的请求，是不是可以被允许呢？至少这样还能说明带土的空间里还有对他敞开的一角吧……

“哦……所以呢？”带土回答。“你过生日就可以要求我吗？还是说——你在讨要生日礼物？”

卡卡西像被吓了一跳，整个人都在椅子上一震。“不！”他脱口而出，“不是要礼物……只是……”他说不下去了，声音抖得厉害，于是只好停住。顿了一顿，他才继续说：“只是想安静的呆在这儿跟你过个生日罢了……并不会影响你——”

带土忽然想起了白天那盘月见団子。“所以你才用団子来讨好我吗？”他哼了一声，“原来你也会做这么可爱的事。”

“……你要这么说，也算有这种心思吧。不过……主要来说还是抱有想让你高兴一点的想法。”卡卡西低声说。

“别费口舌了，卡卡西。”带土叹了一口气，“你出去吧。现在。”

卡卡西没有说话也没起身。带土等了一会儿，就在他忍不住想要翻身去看看的时候，卡卡西总算开口了。“我知道了。”卡卡西说，“我会先离开一下。”他仍然说着「先」。带土克制不住的锤了一下床。“你快走吧！”他几乎是低吼。

卡卡西这才慢吞吞的起身。“不祝我生日快乐吗？”他说。

他说完便合上了病房的门，似乎从一开始就没打算得到带土的回复。

“会有很多人祝福你的……”带土轻声对着天花板说。

当几个小时后门口再次传来动静的时候，带土恼火的瞪过去。“不是说了不要再来了吗——”

“啊……带土先生，我是天藏。”门外的声音说。

天藏？卡卡西以前在暗部时候的下属，带土曾听卡卡西提到过他，虽然并没怎么见过——应该说完全不熟。所以他来干什么？

“哦……”带土低声说，“你来有什么事情吗？”

“抱歉打扰了，是这样的……临时追加了一份紧急的任务情报，我想给卡卡西前辈送过来，前辈在这里吗？”

带土睁大了眼睛。“你……你说什么？卡卡西不应该和你们在一起吗？”

天藏显然被带土的问题一怔。“这个——”

“玄间不是说你们今天会给那家伙举办生日聚会吗？”带土暴躁的说，“说好了我会让他去的——他那么温柔泛滥的家伙，如果不在这里，一定会去的……怎么可能放着你们不去？他怎么会不去啊？”当他意识到自己把同一个意思反复掂了三遍，便住口以防还会再脱口而出什么失言的话。

大概是觉得隔着门说话有点别扭，天藏试探性的把门推开一些，见带土没有反对，又将半个身子侧进来。“前辈刚才来过，但是只呆了一小会儿就说想早点回去休息，所以先行离开了……我想他应该会回医院所以……”

“所以他要走你们也不挽留一下吗？说是为了给他庆生，我看根本是你们想聚会还想找个人替你们埋单吧！”带土一口气说。他不常连续说这么多话，情绪激动之下喉咙发紧，握住了身侧的被单。虽然是个虚弱的半靠在病床上的重患，但此刻天藏却被他突然爆发出来的气势给有点镇住了。

“不、我们当然有挽留前辈的……”天藏说，“可是前辈——”

“卡卡西怎么了？”带土问。

“前辈……”天藏犹豫了一下，“虽然笑着跟我们打招呼，但是太明显了啊根本就，那不是一个人笑着的表情……大家看到他那种脸色，哪里还敢强行要他留下来聚餐啊……”

等等，按照这个天藏说法，反倒是自己让卡卡西的生日过得这么难受吗？他原本打定主意，在这种日子将卡卡西赶走，卡卡西一定能格外感受到同伴的温暖，重回同期的团体，不要再来打扰带土一个人的清净生活——可是卡卡西似乎并不按照他预想的方向来行动。

话说回来，好像卡卡西的行动从来就不能按照常人推理。为他尽心尽力准备生日派对的同期们，和视他为空气、恶劣对待他的废物，正常人怎么都能很轻松做出选择吧？和队友们保持联络、在村子拥有人望和地位，还是缩在窄小的病房里闻着消毒水的味道、和窗外的世界隔绝——这也是很显而易见的答案啊。卡卡西的神逻辑到底在想些什么？

“……你去他家里看看吧。”带土硬着声音说。“他不在这里。”

天藏也对此刻微妙的气氛有些不适，点点头答应。“是啊，我现在去前辈的宿舍看看。那带土先生你——好好休息。”他轻手轻脚的把门重新关上，很快病房里又恢复一片寂静。

带土望着天花板。听到大和的脚步声彻底远离后，他摸索着撑起身子，用左手把床边上的轮椅拖过来一些坐了上去。他单手不便，就没有穿披风，转着轮椅缓慢的往外挪动。

我一定是疯了。带土想。由于只有一只手的缘故，他连推轮椅都比别人要慢些。这样的他——到底能去哪里啊？连他自己都不知道答案。

抵达医院大门时带土忍不住打了个寒颤。昨天暖洋洋的天气似乎只是昙花一现，今天的木叶依然阴雨沉沉，地上的积水还没有干涸。到了晚上虽然雨停了、乌云散开，但风却很凉，吹过的湿冷的空气把带土的病服紧按在他的皮肤上。带土并不想用「柔弱」之类的词来形容自己，但刚从肺炎里捡回半条命的时候还莽撞的穿单衣出门大概可以说是「愚蠢」。他迟疑了一下，看了一眼外面的天色，将轮椅慢慢倒转过去。

“我出来到底是干嘛来的？那家伙去哪里也不关我的事……”带土心说。在冷风里一激，这时他才好像意识到自己做了很鲁莽且完全没有目的性的举动。羞耻和愤怒再次充斥他的心脏，他狠狠的转着轮椅往病房前行。带土的病房在走廊最尽头的一间，没有紧邻的其他办公室或者病房——如果不是特意，一般路人不会走到那儿去。正因为这样，即使走廊的灯坏了一段时间，也还迟迟没有被修好，反倒是从窗户透进来的月光将走廊的路照亮。

“果然是快到月见的季节了……”带土望着窗外的明月，月光散落在窗外的木叶医院的庭院中。

接着他一眼就看到了卡卡西。

木叶医院的后面是个小花园，供病人散步休闲，因此放了几张长椅，卡卡西就坐在那里。一定是因为卡卡西的银发在月光下太过醒目，所以带土才能往窗外随随便便瞧一眼就看到他……绝对是这样的。卡卡西没有回家这件事倒不让带土意外，他下意识有种「那家伙一定会在医院」的自负。

卡卡西把手指交叉、手肘撑在膝盖上，脊椎稍稍弯曲，好把面罩抵在双手上。他平时在生活中总是把脊背挺得很直——虽然有时双手插兜一副懒散的做派，但带土从小就发现卡卡西的肩膀从来都不松懈、身体也硬挺的像钢板一样。正如卡卡西的名字一样——经历过风雨之后的稻草人可能会变得破破烂烂、会摔倒在稻田里，可是贯穿它的那根木头始终不会弯折，它会总是保持那个挺直的姿态。

也许这种印象只是带土一厢情愿的认为。因为今天他才知道原来卡卡西也会有屈着腰塌着肩膀的时刻。卡卡西一动不动的坐在那里，看起来仿佛在沉思，又好像只是想放空的坐一会儿。

“今天的积雨还没干吧。”带土看着窗外想。“他是直接坐在椅子上的吗？那样不会觉得很潮湿吗？”他认真的盯着卡卡西的衣服看，努力观察是否被打湿。“如果是用火遁的话、大概可以把水汽给蒸干……不，这种程度，大概拿纸巾擦一下就好了吧。可是那家伙是随身带纸的类型吗？难道是用卷轴来把椅子擦干……果然还是火遁比较好用吧。”

带土正在很认真的观察着那把椅子，这时卡卡西起身了。他慢吞吞的站起来，双手揣在裤兜里，沐浴着月光朝医院的大门走去，而带土却还紧盯着长椅——那把椅子的椅面在树荫下，根本就是干的。

就算带土拼命想找些念头来阻止自己思考，但此刻看着一把干燥的、平平无奇的长椅他实在找不出什么话题了。带土放弃一般的把头往后仰起勾了一下唇角。

真是太可笑了。就像拿着一个沙袋去挡泄洪的大坝一样好笑，卡卡西在月下屈腰而坐的身影所蕴含的巨大的悲伤和孤单最终还是像潮水一样涌向了他。


	6. Chapter 6

卡卡西果然依约没有再出现。月见节之后的第一天、第二天、第三天，直到第七天卡卡西都没有来过，他甚至连病房里的个人物品也没收走。

帕克也没有来。往常卡卡西出长期任务的话，多半会留一只忍犬照看带土。这种不协调感让带土有些焦躁，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。的确这是他想要的结果——但卡卡西固执起来也不是那么容易放弃的人，带土之前已经做好了再坚决拒绝他几次的准备，现在却全无用场。无论如何，也就是说这一次卡卡西真的决定跟带土保持距离了？

总有一些违和感的地方。等又过了一周，带土终于忍不住问起了护工。

“你最近见过卡卡西吗？”他问。

“卡卡西先生啊……”护工先生顿了顿，“嗯……没有吧。”

虽然没有当面明说过，但带土知道卡卡西有时会私下跟护工打听他的恢复情况。也就是说、卡卡西现在连这个也不关心了吗？带土皱起眉头。

而在同一天，一位意料之外的拜访者到来时，那种不协调感再一次扩大。

“不请我进来吗？”波风水门站在门前说。

“水……四代目，请进。”带土说。

“还是叫我水门老师吧。”水门笑了笑。“好久不见，带土。”

带土将目光挪开，不与老师对视。水门老师是他的救命恩人。五年多前，正是波风水门从巨石之下救出了带土。即使抛开这一层不提，在神无毗桥一役之前，水门老师也是一名非常尽责友善的好老师。当时资质平平的自己大言不惭的说出了要当火影这种话，他也不像其他人那样露出嘲讽的眼神，而是笑着说出「很高兴收了一个有相同梦想的部下」的鼓励。带土能看得出来，水门老师是真心这么想的。不同于表面的爽朗，带土实际上有着极为敏感的一面——既因为宇智波的血液，也由于他从小孤儿的经历。他因此总是能很敏锐的捕捉到别人的核心情感。换个角度来说，搞不好他其实在笼络人心方面很有天赋。

总之，带土知道水门老师是个彻底的好人。要用「好人」来形容一个忍者很难贴切，但的的确确波风水门是这样的。不仅是作为「忍者」优秀到成为火影的好，更重要的是作为「人」的好——他对同伴关心体贴、从不欺凌弱小、拥有坚毅不拔的意志、对待妻儿又柔情万分。当然，对待水门班的三位学生，更是爱护至极。不仅是救了带土一命，之后还拜托了纲手大人来为学生看诊——并不是每个普通中忍都有被三忍之一的传说人物看诊的机会。还有水门老师的妻子玖辛奈，也同样是很好很好的人。在带土刚受伤的时候她常常来探望，总是很有活力的给带土加油打气。

然而这几年带土对老师也逐渐避而不见了。也许卡卡西和琳都认为他是出于愧对老师的关心无以回报，或是不愿在优秀的老师面前作为一个出丑没用的弟子，但带土深知并非如此。他心底有种难以启齿的想法，让他无法面对老师——可以说，他自己甚至都无法面对抱有这种想法的自己。

他恨水门老师。

带土恨着那个救下自己、为自己请来纲手大人的水门老师。他不止一次想过，如果他就那样在三战中就此牺牲了，也许他的一生就可以永远停留在那个光辉的时刻。他的名字会被写在慰灵碑上受人敬仰，琳会用像崇拜卡卡西那样的语气提起他。而卡卡西……他想起带土的时候不会再想起一个总是迟到又拖后腿的吊车尾，不会是在病床上苟延残喘的废物，他只会记得那个被他所认可的、可以和他并肩作战的带土。

可是活下来的他却要面对幻肢痛带来的巨大痛苦和折磨。而在纲手大人一锤定音之后，他又不得不继续面对「终身无法再当忍者」的精神创伤。相比起来，牺牲好像反而是更容易的事情。水门老师……却把他推入了困难模式。

“既然要救我，水门老师为什么不早点来？”他第一次产生这种念头的时候把自己吓了一跳。一方面他恨着波风水门，另一方面他又唾弃着这样的自己。这两种情感都是真实并存的。他知道水门老师完全是无辜、善意的，可是当幻肢的剧痛日复一日的消磨他的意志时，有一个可以寄托怨愤的实体总比没有好。他没法怪卡卡西和琳、也不后悔自己的作为，他恨战争——可那实在太虚无了。他无法控制对水门老师的恨意，所以只好选择逃避。

水门老师作为火影公务繁忙，也体贴带土的心情不好，所以也就不怎么来医院探望，有什么事情通常都交由卡卡西代为转达。今天四代目亲自登门拜访，一定不是一件小事。

到底是什么事情？

“你靠着就好，不用坐起来。”水门说，“我听说你病才好，小心着凉。”

带土默默的靠着。

“带土，你今后有什么打算？”水门很直接的问他。

“继续治疗吧……”带土说，但这种废话即使不说也一目了然，四代目想听到一定是其他什么。

果然水门说：“这样的话，你是计划一直呆在医院吗？”

带土指尖动了动。他卖掉房子的事情除了中介就只告诉了卡卡西——水门老师这么问，难道是卡卡西说了什么……水门似乎察觉到带土的怀疑，于是又说：“最近宇智波的族地有一部分要引进外族的商铺和住户，你也知道，和宇智波有关的事情，总是要慎重一些。我这两天审核文件的时候看到……你家的房子被转移产权了。”

“嗯……是我卖掉了。”带土索性破罐子破摔的全盘托出，“大概也没什么机会出院，不如当做治疗费用好了。”

水门沉默了一下，没有继续这个话题。“你的交易对象是个暗部成员，对吗？”

“好像是吧。”带土古怪的看了老师一眼，真是个奇怪的问题。

“她是我的部下。据我所知，她是个孤儿。”水门说，“你签合同的时候一定也觉得她的名字有点怪吧？那是她加入暗部的时候队长给她取的。她是战乱中的遗孤，不仅不知道父母是谁，连名字都没有。”

水门顿了顿，“我想她的积蓄大概不足买下你的宅子。何况……还是以高于市场价的全款买下。”

带土面上没什么表情，但他的手放在被子里，水门能从被子突起的弧度看到一个拳头。“我听说暗部很高薪。”带土辩解说——他总觉得如果不找些理由来解释为什么一个暗部的小姑娘能买下他家的老宅，水门老师会说出什么他不愿知道的事实。

“暗部的确薪水会高一些，但也高的有限。何况这孩子才刚加入暗部没多久。”水门解释说。

“……这种事情无所谓吧？有什么有钱的远方亲戚找上她也好，做了什么秘密S级任务拿了一大笔钱也好，就算交了个有钱男朋友也说不定啊！”带土看了一眼老师，又飞快的把目光移开，眼神无定所的四处飘散。“总之我卖房子的时候，只要她能拿的出钱就好了……还是说——她这笔钱来的不正当所以产权上——”

“不，不是这方面的问题。”水门打断他，“交易是合法的。只不过我看到是她买下的时候有些疑惑，于是稍稍查询了一下记录……”

他继续说：“虽然现在房子的产权还在她名下，但这栋房子……还有另一项在处理中的交易。也就是说，这孩子买下你的房子后，很快又打算将房子转手了。”

“那又怎样？这跟我有什么关系？”带土问。他的手在被子下松开了，他的直觉让他阻止水门老师继续说下去，可是身体却很无力，断肢处在隐隐作痛，心脏也跳得很费劲，他都快喘不上气了，无力思考出什么阻止的话来。

水门看着带土，他的语气虽然很平和温柔，但目光很坚定。当他一定要传达什么的时候，不会因为带土表现出抗拒就心软不言。

“带土，”他不容拒绝的说，“这笔交易的转让对象是卡卡西。并且我发现……卡卡西名下目前没有其他房产登记，他把旗木家的老宅——卖掉了。”

所以一切就说得通了。带土处于敏感的宇智波族地、又老又小的老宅卖出了一个他想都没想到的高价。而旗木家的房子很大、位置也好，一定估价可观。

一个刚刚正式入职、毫无家底的年轻女孩却一掷千金的全款买下了房子。买下之后却又忙不迭地的转让给卡卡西。

这其中的逻辑……即使是当年那个贤二的带土都能理解。他虽然身体残缺，但万幸脑子没受影响。

之所以是让一个完全没有关联的后辈出面的心情，带土也一瞬间就明白了。不管他和卡卡西两个人之间的关系如何、带土的情况怎样，这是他们之间的私事，更是带土的隐私。卡卡西一定不想把他们共同的熟人牵扯进来。

但是……这怎么可能啊？他从水门老师说出对方是个孤儿的事实时便已经坐不住了。但在亲耳听到之前，总觉得还有逃避的空间。

“怎么可能……”他哑着声音说，“那可是……他爸爸和他一起住过的地方。”

小时候带土并不太了解卡卡西和他爸爸的事情。自从神无毗桥起，两人日渐亲密，他也逐渐了解到卡卡西受他的父亲影响有多么深刻、感情多么深厚。白牙留下的遗物，那柄短刀已经在三战中被毁掉了；恐怕除了那个刀柄，也就是和父亲一起居住过的老宅承载了大部分思念和回忆。即使忙于任务搬进了上忍宿舍，卡卡西也仍然定期回去清扫老屋。卡卡西虽然不是那种伤春悲秋、睹物思人的类型，但卖掉旗木宅想来仍是个很重大的决定。

带土的嘴唇抖了抖没有张开。由于伤疤的缘故，当他面部细微的表情变化和右脸结合在一起时让正个神态显得尤其阴鸷而冷峻。

“带土，”水门说，“我当然尊重的你选择。说到底，你才是受了伤的那个。「要振作起来啊」或者「你可是要成为火影的男人啊」这种过于表面的话，由我这种身体健全、没有切身体会的人口中说出来，也毫无信服力吧，只会不痛不痒。”

“——可是如果还有什么人有资格对你的决定提出建议，我想就是卡卡西了。”水门放缓了声音说，“你们都是我的学生，我也一路看着你们走到今天……卡卡西他一直承受着和你一样的痛苦不是吗？这么多年一直照顾你，他应该比其他人都更了解你的挣扎吧——你也清楚他从来都是个实干派，这么大费周折的买下宇智波的屋子，恐怕不会只是为了存个念想或者「万一」。”

“他一定是还相信着你。相信你有一天能重新回归身为宇智波、身为木叶忍者的带土。对吧？”

“说了这么多，根本是那家伙找老师你来当说客的吧……”沉默之后带土说，“自己出任务去了还不忘——”

“要说任务的话，”水门顿了顿，“其实一周前就结束了。”

带土脸上终于有了幅度大一些的表情。“——卡卡西呢？”

“啊啾！”卡卡西狠狠的打了喷嚏。

“卡卡西先生您没事吧？”护士小姐关心的歪过头问。

“啊——我没事的。”卡卡西挥了挥手上的小黄书，重新靠在了病床柔软的枕头上。“一只手果然很不方便啊……”他看了一眼自己左手臂上的石膏，“连翻书都有点麻烦……”

隔壁床位的小男孩这时又因为输液扎针而发出高分贝的尖叫，另外一侧则有护士小姐在絮絮叨叨的跟家属解释怎么帮患者翻身，期间还掺和了呻吟。虽说病院里要求安静，但疼痛这种东西可不是规矩可以随随便便拘束的。

“这种时候就很怀念带土的单人间啊……”卡卡西忍住想拿被子蒙头的念头，望着天花板感叹。

“你看到了吗？那个人……”

“啊啊，我只扫了一眼就没看了……好吓人……”

“的确——不过怎么说呢，感觉也好可怜啊……脸都伤成那个样子了，还少只眼睛……”

卡卡西在侦查方面一向颇为擅长，虽然只是家属一边走进病房一边闲聊的话语，但他还是不由心里跳了一下。

“应该不是他吧……”卡卡西想，“他在病房不可能知道我——”

然后他脑海里的人就站在病房门口。

“这家伙难道有什么空间移动的能力吗？一想到他他就出现……”卡卡西心下腹诽。不过幸好没有这种能力，否则带土大概早就逃到什么他找不到的地方躲起来了吧……卡卡西脑海里闪过这样好笑的念头。他可笑的想法在注意到来者并不是从轮椅上站起来时立刻被打散了。

“你的轮椅怎么不在？”卡卡西从床上猛地支起身子，又因为力气不足靠回去一半。带土没有坐着轮椅，而是撑着助行器站在门前。他虽然坚持复健，但毫无知觉的右腿还是不可避免的肌肉萎缩、帮不上什么忙，当他使用助行架时，向前一步的时候需要将上身稍稍后仰，先把右腿挪到前面，然后利用手臂撑在助行器上的力量稳住身体，再将左腿往前迈一步。由于这样行动非常迟缓，他虽然短暂行走的时候会用上助行架，但长距离往往还是会选择轮椅。

带土没回答他，握着助行器以这种非常怪异而笨拙的方式朝他的床位走来。带土的伤势实在太显眼了，即使卡卡西没有分心去瞧也知道这时候病房里的其他人都多多少少被他们吸引了注意力。没有人会喜欢被人用这种围观怪物的眼神看着，可是这次带土却浑然不觉的样子。卡卡西企图下床去帮他，但除了身体本身的限制以外，带土用眼神拒绝了他的行为。这种眼神……和带土平时空洞而平淡的神色完全不同。虽然看起来很平静，但绝对不像那种浅滩的湖面，而是静水流深的意味，暗涌着非常……复杂的情感。

带土终于站到了卡卡西面前。他虽然头发很短，但额头上不停渗出的汗水还是把鬓角炸起来的碎发服帖的抹在了皮肤上，鼻梁和伤疤上也被汗水打湿了。果然走过来还是非常吃力。带土大喘了几口，卡卡西已经把纸巾递了过去。

“坐下来说吧。”卡卡西说。

带土没有接过纸巾，虽然很疲惫但仍然尽量站的直的一点。此刻卡卡西半卧半坐在病床上，而带土则居高临下的站在一旁瞧着他。这种角度的落差很奇妙，虽然没什么道理但确实能给人一些心理的暗示。

“只是摔断了手就要住院，你是小姑娘吗？”带土说。

“那倒不是……”卡卡西回答他，“主要是写轮眼用眼过度所以才——”

“哼……普通程度的用眼过度，不会躺了这么久——”带土说着闭了闭眼睛，睁开时已经是鲜红色，他用这只眼睛审视着对方的查克拉。“根本就没恢复。”由于病服的缘故卡卡西也没戴面罩，他本身就很白，平时掩盖在面罩下的部分此刻看起来更是透着病容的苍白。

“带土……”卡卡西习惯性的用手里的书去遮脸，看到带土阴沉沉的神色又放下了。他抿了抿嘴唇却没有解释。

“有写轮眼都能受伤，”带土哼了一声，“你根本就没有好好开发它吧。”

卡卡西因为这句话手指抖了一下。“不是的——”他急切的解释。

“怎么不是了？”带土一边说一边慢慢变动重心换了个姿势靠在助行器上，他的左腿虽然完好，但仅仅靠康复训练的强度其实多少还是有些力量不足。“你整天把时间心思都花在医院里，哪来的时间训练啊。说起来的话也不过是二勾玉罢了，就算不要也——”

“……这次任务只是因为我自己疏忽而已。”卡卡西仰起头收紧了下颌线，看着带土。“你不要想多了。”

“你这个借口未免也太搞笑了吧！”带土大声说，“卡卡西队长——还会有疏忽的地方？敢问是什么啊？”

最近带土一个人呆在房间里没什么谈话对象——原本他以为自己没什么交流的需求，没想到一见卡卡西他突然就控制不住的说起来。

“带土……！现在先别说这个了，你先坐下吧。”卡卡西又说了一遍，试图伸出右手帮他扶住助行器，带土粗鲁的推了一把助行架以示拒绝。

“这些事我们之后再慢慢说好吗？”卡卡西仍然看着他，用一种商量、试探的眼神，卡卡西对于突然跑来的带土有些无措。“你今天到底是——怎么知道的？你怎么过来了？你不是说不想再见到……”说到这里他像被刺痛了一下，不再继续。

“这不关你的事。”带土压着声音说，他今天一口气说了太多，他的喉咙原本就在神无毗桥的时候受了伤，这时烧灼的厉害，像生吞过一个滚烫的刚出炉的红薯一样。“就算你不疏忽……这个任务我没记错的话是S级吧？你能保证不疏忽就全身而退吗？说到底，你为什么要接S级任务？”

“我作为一名上忍，接S级任务……不是理所当然吗？”卡卡西有点迟疑的回答，但仍然很耐心。“带土，你今天到底怎么了，突然说起这些……我先陪你回去吧？”

这次卡卡西不等带土反应便起身去扶他，带土却忽然用手肘狠狠推了卡卡西一把。卡卡西毫无防备，跌坐回床上，周围有人发出惊呼，甚至有人试图上前。但这个场面又有些尴尬——怎么来看都是带土伤的比较重啊。

紧接着带土推开助行器，把左腿半跪在床沿上支撑身体，伸手粗暴的拉住卡卡西的衣领。用粗暴来形容一个半身残废的人有些怪异，但卡卡西没想到带土的手臂居然还这么有力。卡卡西怕他平衡不好，只好保持着用手肘撑着床面的姿势不敢挪动。

“你陪我？”带土说，“看看吧，连我这种废物随便一推都能把你推到，别说大话了！你的查克拉现在就只恢复了那么一丁点！能把命续着就感恩戴德吧！”

“我住院住了这么多年——那只眼睛本身还是我的，你以为我不清楚？”带土低吼道，“如果只是一次用眼过度，现在体力早就恢复大半了！你这种情况，恐怕出任务之前就已经很勉强了——现在想想，有一次我在查克拉的诊疗室好像看见了你，那个是你对不对？”

卡卡西没有立刻回答他，于是带土又攥紧了对方的衣领，有着逼迫的意味。两个人贴的太近让视线有些失焦，卡卡西就将眼睛垂下去。

“你平时不是很能说吗？说话啊！”带土说，“你还骗了我多少事情？把别人当成傻子也要有个限度啊！”

这次卡卡西反驳了他。“带土，我不知道你听说了什么，但我从来没这么想过你——”

“哦，是吗？”带土几乎笑出来，“那么我再问你一遍，你到底为什么会「疏忽」呢，卡卡西队长？你前几个月开始就这么频繁的接S级任务，也要说是巧合吗？”

“我来替你回答吧，”带土表演起自问自答，语气也变得有些戏剧性的夸张，配上他的脸有种别样的扭曲。“在出S级任务的头一天晚上突然收到了追加的紧急情报的队员急急忙忙想要把卷轴送给队长过目，但是队长大人却只想着自怨自艾，根本就找不着人……原来那个绝对不会让同伴受伤的卡卡西队长就是这样保护队员的吗？真是叫人想不到呢！”

“还有还有……S级任务的酬金恐怕很——多吧！你有什么要买什么很贵的东西吗？需要我把卖房子的钱借一点给你吗？”「卖房子」三个字被带土咬的很重，他想卡卡西一定明白了他隐含的意思，因为卡卡西总算露出了今天见面以来第一次慌乱的表情。

“我——”卡卡西犹豫着措辞，同时他抬眼示意护士小姐帮他们把四周的遮帘拉上。护士小姐点点头，快步走来帮他们把三面的围帘都拉好，营造出一个暂时的封闭小空间——实际上薄薄的一层布料也没什么隔音效果，但起码在视觉上多少保留一点隐私。

卡卡西还没有松口气，带土却放开了他衣服，伸手从两侧掐住了他的下巴。

“这种时候你还在看哪里？带土咬牙，“看着我！”

带土已经很久没有这样暴躁和人争吵过了。即使原先他被告知无法安装义肢时也只会在水门班面前吵闹，在外人面前他一向沉默，决不会在这种——完全没有私人空间的的公共病房里朝着卡卡西发难。——这样的带土简直像是把前几年的沉寂中积攒的愤怒和痛苦一口气爆发出来。他喘着气，狼狈的撑在卡卡西面前，额角的汗水顺着脸颊滑下来浸湿了衣领，但他还不打算停下。

“平时做出那副愧疚又顺从的样子，其实心里不知道在怎么嘲笑我这个被你蒙在鼓里的傻瓜，想着有一天我是不是对你感激涕零、唯你是瞻吧！”带土的手指更用力的收紧了，卡卡西皱起眉头下意识的缩了一下。“如果你想狡辩说才不是想看我笑话——那你倒说说看到底为什么这么做？为什么要做到这个地步啊？把精力浪费在我这个当不了忍者的废物身上到底图什么好处？我受够了——我只想一个人呆着，你为什么不滚远点？”

“带土……”卡卡西伸出他完好的右手覆在带土的左手上，将他的手指掰开一些方便说话。带土有很长一段时间厌恶对方主动的接触，此时也许是因为他的情绪完全集中在卡卡西将要说出的回答上，他任由卡卡西把手指停留在他的手背没有拿走。

“我也想过是不是真的让你一个人呆着比较好……说不定正如你说的，我强行想干涉你的生活，是我太自以为是了……你这种情况，也许一个人静一静反而比较利于修养。特别是……上次。那时候我真的很累，带土。”卡卡西慢慢说。

带土一呆，手指不由放松。“你既然这么想、为什么还？”他冷硬的说。

虽然带土已经松开了手上的力道，但卡卡西仍然握着他没有放开，不仅如此，他还用带着薄茧的手指摩挲着带土的手背，好像想这种肢体的触碰来传达某种心情。

“可是我……一想到你那副不甘心的样子……总觉得我也不能就这样随便退缩了。”卡卡西说。“你果然还是不肯放弃的吧，带土。当一名忍者也好、成为火影的梦想……你一直都相信着不是吗？正因为你还这么想，我当然也——”

“你说什么？”带土的声音再次拔高，他睁大了眼睛。“你说——你说我不甘心所以你才要围着我转？你——脑子坏掉了？从什么角度来看一个重度残废、整体窝在屋子里的废物能得出这种结论啊？说到底，还是我的问题？？”他想把手从卡卡西手里抽出来，但卡卡西抓的很紧，他一抽之下差点跌倒，只好继续维持着这个费劲又别扭的姿态。

“……你看这个遮帘，”卡卡西说，“虽然看上去隔开了，其实我们说什么外面还是听得清清楚楚。你说着那种话……也是一样的。自以为能遮住而已……否则的话、你为什么要坚持复健？”

“还以为你要说什么！”带土哼笑了一下，不自觉的放松了紧张——可到底为什么卡卡西提起这种观点他要紧张啊？根本是离谱的可笑。“我虽然想过上这种不当忍者的生活，那不代表我想不能自理只能躺床上吧？你根本不知道肌肉萎缩的无力感——”

“当然不只是这个。”卡卡西低声说，“带土你……从来没想自杀。”

“你是在咒我死吗？”带土怒道。

“我不是开玩笑。”卡卡西正色说，他把握着带土手背的五指从对方的指缝里挤进去，坚定地扣住对方，试图强迫对方正面这个话题不要逃避。“自从你住院以来，我不知道去见过多少截肢患者……有认识的一起共事过的同伴，以前是个很坚韧的人，可是就连他这样经验丰富的忍者居然也会因为幻肢痛想自我了断。我虽然不能切身体会其中的痛苦，但一定是——非常令人绝望的。”

“你没发觉吗？”卡卡西继续说，“有段时间我对这点很注意，吃过饭的餐具很快收走，给你理发的手推放到你拿不着的地方，玻璃杯我也换成了木制的……我怕你也——”

带土又一次看到卡卡西露出那种他无法形容的、深深的一眼。明明平时耷着的无神的眼睛，此刻所包含的情感却好像多的快满溢出来。他却只能辨认出其中的后怕，卡卡西整个人似乎都因为这个想法而震颤了一下。当他还在着迷的盯着卡卡西的瞳孔时，对方还在不断诉说。

“可是你一次都没有表现出这种倾向。刚才也是——你根本就从未想过去死。我知道的，有些情况下，死了反而比活着轻松。你口口声声说着再也不想融入外面的生活、一个人等死就好……可是明明你还这么有求生欲、你根本就不甘心现在这样！我——我理解你。那种与其尝试后再次失落还不如一开始就不要抱希望的心情……我每次——跟琳说起义肢的进展，也会这么想啊。”卡卡西的语气还是那么平淡，但听上去却莫名叫人难过。“但是既然已经这么糟了，再试一试也好啊……反正又不可能比现在还——”

不知道从什么时候起，病房里重新热闹了起来，絮絮的说话声和护士小姐走来走去的脚步声充斥着空气。直到他们此刻短暂的沉默下来，周围的杂音才变得明显起来。

这沉默漫长的好像足足有从第一次忍战到第三次忍战的跨度，但带土真正开口的时候仍然没有准备好措辞，这时间简直比等杯面泡好的三分钟还要仓促。

“卡卡西，你啊……”带土说，“你哭什么啊……”

“喂……才不是我哭。”卡卡西回答他，“这可是你的眼睛……”他闭着的左眼渗出泪水。“你不是也——”

“一双眼睛，做同样的事情不是很正常吗……明明是你先……”带土完全忽略自己已经涕泗横流的脸。

卡卡西决定不再争辩这个话题，他抬手去擦拭对方的眼角。由于两人的手还握在一起，带土的因为抬手而平衡不稳。他放任自己跌下去，卡卡西只好抬起打着石膏的左手揽住他，两个人一块跌卧在床上。

“你好重啊……”卡卡西虽然这样说，但还是没有放开他。

“好吧……”带土闷闷的声音从卡卡西的肩膀处传来。“就再试试吧……成为火影。”

“这也跳幅太大了吧……直接就是火影啊。”卡卡西心想，但害怕带土又疑心自己对他没信心，便按下不说。

“看来水门老师的继任者已经决定了？”有人突然接过了话题，遮帘同时被掀起来一角，他们的另一位队友——野原琳正歪着头站在帘子外。


	7. Chapter 7

“琳？！”两人都吃了一惊，赶紧坐起来。带土的身体行动笨拙、两人的手还抓在一起，想要快速分开反而又被扯在一起，卡卡西尴尬得耳朵都红起来，而带土的脸上的泪渍还没擦掉，湿乎乎的一片。

“你们两个果然……关系还是很好呀。”琳眨眨眼，看着手忙脚乱总算分开坐好在病床两端隔得远远的男孩子们。

“先不说那些……琳你什么时候回来了？”卡卡西问。

“其实才到村子呢，我把仪器一放好，就听护士说你们俩吵起来了。所以就……”琳无奈的笑起来，“我在帘子外面都听到啦。我本来还在担心要怎么劝带土装义肢，看来这种事情果然要交给卡卡西啊。”

“义肢？”卡卡西忍不住问。

琳点点头。“其实这次之所以大名要召集医疗忍者，是为了给他的小儿子长丸殿下看诊。那孩子前段时间出了点意外而左手截肢。自那以后，他和带土一样，也产生了幻肢痛。”

“走之前没提这个，”琳说，“一来是任务的机密，二是我也没有把握会不会有什么收获……不想让你们白高兴一场。”

“你现在告诉我们，也就是说——”卡卡西说。

“嗯，大名有很丰富的藏书资源和自己的医官，有大家一起努力，结果的话——这次任务还算成功。”琳说，“换句话说，幻肢痛也许是可以治疗的。”

“不过，”不等队友们做出反应，琳又强调，“这只是「也许」而已。幻肢痛是非常因人而异的，目前普遍认为跟个体心理状况的差别有关。这一次能够帮助长丸殿下减轻疼痛的治疗方案，也是针对殿下的情况来特别制定的。虽然我认为这种方案有普适性……但毕竟案例也只有他一人而已，对带土是否起效我也无法保证。”

“如果不成功的话，会有什么副作用吗？”卡卡西问。

“唔，如果一点点慢慢来，有不适的话我们就立刻终止——这样的话，理论上不会有永久性伤害？”琳想了想说，把目光投向带土。

“琳，你刚才说装义肢的事情……所以这个方案是需要先安装义肢吗？”见带土没有回答，于是卡卡西把话又接过来。

“这个——倒是不一定。不过带土的情况比较特殊，一般的患者都是在没有安装义肢的情况下幻肢痛会更加明显，所以先想办法缓解幻肢痛再考虑义肢会比较合理。但是带土的话，对义肢的排异非常严重，即使现在采取治疗改善了幻肢痛，装上义肢也有很大可能反复。所以如果让我来说的话，还是让带土先安装义肢再进行治疗比较好？”琳分析道，“说到这个……虽然细胞培育的技术还没有太大进展，不过相比上一次所装的义肢，现在的成品还是更成熟一些，神经连接方面你也不用太担心，用义手的话虽然精细活动能到什么程度不一定，但日常的简单动作都可以做到。至于腿部……”

琳伸手把头发缕到耳后，看着对方因为废用而无力的右腿。“可以考虑外骨骼支撑，用查克拉来提供能量，这样带土就可以像以前一样正常行走了。这个项目之前一直在实验阶段，所以我也没有跟卡卡西详细说过，总之是医疗班和科学班合力的新成果呢。”

水门班的两名队员看着琳却没有立刻回答，三人陷入短暂的沉默。“嗯……有什么不对吗？”琳有些不解的问。

“不……怎么说呢……”卡卡西说，“虽然之前琳也一直在更新义肢的进展，但没想到现在连幻肢痛也有方案了……两三年之内能做到这个地步实在是——”

“你不要忘记，我也是火影大人的弟子呀。”琳笑着说，“我们水门班可不是只有卡卡西你一个人在努力啊。我说过，一定会治好带土的。”

“好啦，具体的情况我之后会详细告诉你们的，”琳站起来招呼了护士小姐去把轮椅推来。“现在卡卡西你好好养病，这段时间带土就交给我了，我把带土送回病房，你乖乖躺好。”平时温柔的琳在作为医疗忍者时偶尔也会展现出有些强势的一面。不过水门的男孩子们很吃这一套，卡卡西果然听话的盖好了被子。护士小姐很快把轮椅推来，带土也老老实实的坐了上去。

“你和卡卡西——你们一个两个都这样，不让人放心……没想到不单你要住院，现在连卡卡西也受伤了……”琳把带土推回了病房，忍不住叹气道。

“……抱歉，琳。”带土干巴巴的说。他和琳已经有不短的时间没有见过，刚才正经讨论治疗方案还不觉特别尴尬，现在两人独处不免有种微妙的气氛。两人安静下来，似乎都在斟酌如何开口。

“琳，你的头发长长了。”带土有点生硬的开口。

“嗯，是呀。不好看吗？”琳摸了摸自己的发梢。

“不，很好看……”带土缓缓说，一边打量着几年未见的少女。如果只从样貌来讲，琳和小时候相比没什么太大变化，然而她的神态却有些不同了。过去琳虽然身为医疗忍者，但更是个柔弱的女孩子，在任务中往往是他和卡卡西的保护对象，琳也总是非常顺从的配合他们的指令。可现在的琳虽然举手投足仍然细心温柔，但这种温柔却非来自温顺，而是出于她沉稳成熟的作风。她在医疗领域展现出自信果决的一面，对于治疗方案显然有她自己独到的见解。想来这几年在卡卡西崭露头角的同时，琳也逐渐成长为一名独当一面的优秀忍者——否则她也不会去参与被大名召集的任务。从前需要靠自己保护的女孩子，如今却成了救助自己的人。

“谢谢你，琳。”带土凝视着少女，“抱歉我之前——”想起当时对琳非常坚决的拒绝了她的探望，带土心里溢满了歉意与感激。

“如果现在是我坐在轮椅上，你一定也会做同样的事情啊。”琳说，“当时你情绪那么不好，无论是作为同伴还是作为医生，我都不会怪你。再说，”她继而柔声道，“要说谢谢的话，更要谢谢卡卡西才对。这么多年里，老实说我也有过迷茫的时候，但是卡卡西从来没有怀疑过……是他始终相信着你，相信你一定会振作起来。”

“我知道。”带土低声说，“为了我这种人，他真是个笨蛋……”

“所以看在我们这么努力的份上，带土也要加油啊。”琳笑了笑。

“另外、你说的幻肢痛的治疗方案，究竟是什么？”带土忍不住问。

“啊那个，”琳说，“简单来说是这样的……”

两个月后。

带土在病房里整理衣物，今天是他出院的日子。这间住了五六年的屋子之前被各种日用品塞得满满当当，现在却完全空掉了，只有几件行李还放在地上。其余的部分，已经被卡卡西陆陆续续搬回了宇智波老宅。

坐在一旁的卡卡西朝他挥了挥勺子，示意带土来吃早饭。

“唔，马上。”带土双足站在床铺边，将替换的病服折好。此时他从病服的袖管里露出来的右手完好如新——仿佛是一只真正的右手，有着皮肤和毛孔，甚至手背上还有一点突起的青筋和隐约可见的血管。虽然右手的活动还不太灵活，但他最后还是缓慢的将衣服折成一个基本整齐的方形。

完成之后，带土瞧了一眼卡卡西，示意他看。卡卡西用仅剩的没被遮住的四分之一张脸做了个挑眉的动作，以示赞许。

带土则回应以一个几乎说的上得意的笑容。上一次在带土脸上见到类似的神情还是带土戴着风镜的时候，那久远到卡卡西都快以为是自己在记忆里凭空捏造的幻觉。就在卡卡西模糊回想时，带土慢慢朝他走来想接过早饭的餐具。虽然他行动很迟缓，但他右侧的衣服不再塌下去、右手看上去鲜活饱满，也基本和正常人一样的行走。这是一个完整的带土——

“带土、卡卡西？”门外传来琳的声音。“我可以进来吗？”

随着声音响起，忽然之间房间里的光线出现了违和的扭曲感，带土有些难受的撑住头以抵挡眩晕。“还好吧。”卡卡西也起身过来扶住他。

“不要紧，只是幻术解开有点头晕。”带土将手放下。此刻幻象消失，带土右手显出真实的形态——虽然做工细致，但非常明显是一只冰冷、坚硬的义肢。而他的右腿上则紧贴着一套支架，虽然制作已经尽量轻便、类似于骨折后的固定器，但仍然很明显的不是普通人可以自如活动的右腿。

“啊，抱歉，不知道带土刚才在幻术里。”琳这时也推开门进来，“现在感觉怎么样？”

“考虑到带土身体还虚弱，不敢对他使用太强的幻术，”卡卡西说，“所以有时挺容易被外界的因素干扰打断，一般有人说话就会失效。不过除此之外，总体效果还挺好的，这两天带土几乎没有复发。”

“也真是想得出来，靠幻术来治病……”带土说。

“是呢，这个办法真的很新奇。”琳回答他，“据说这是大名的医官在古籍记载中找到的灵感，所以上次被召集去的除了医疗忍者还有擅长幻术的红。依靠幻术来欺骗患者以为自己的断肢还在，或者义肢是自己的一部分，从而对脑部引起幻肢痛的调节中心进行积极作用、中断疼痛循环……总体来说，这种方法大概是能让患者潜意识认为自己仍然完好没有受伤、义肢是自己身体的一部分。”

“真的帮了大忙，”卡卡西也感叹道，“没想到恢复这么快，现在就可以出院了。”由于幻术治疗法出乎意料的顺利，带土在重新安上义肢后幻肢痛被有效的减轻，他晚上的睡眠了好许多。作息得以改善，带土的心理状态也逐渐稳定——这正是一个积极的循环，因此这次术后的恢复效果很好，右身的神经连接也比较敏感。虽说带土还需要经常复诊和进行查克拉治疗，但能被批准回家休养已经是这几年来头一次。

“那么现在你们打算……我上次听你说了房子的事情。”琳问卡卡西。

“还是回宇智波老宅吧，”卡卡西回答她，“我把东西都收拾好了。带土现在这样子也没法一个人住，我会先住过去——说起来名义上还是我的房子呢。”

带土忍不住斜了他一眼。“那旗木老宅要怎么办呢？”琳有点担忧的问，“上次也没说到这个……”

“啊当时其实并没有卖掉，只是抵押了而已……”卡卡西说，“虽然给带土的钱被花掉了一部分，但我之前赶着做了一部分任务，赎回来大概不难。”

“那太好了。”琳笑道，带土则别扭的移开目光看向一旁。“卡卡西，我是来找你去办一下出院手续，因为带土的情况比较特别，住院时间较长，所以昨天你办的手续还有一些没处理完的地方，你跟我来一下。”

卡卡西点点头，看向带土。“带土，我一会儿就回来，你先——”

带土挥挥手，“知道了知道了、你是大叔吗，这么啰嗦……”

卡卡西和琳离开房间后一下子病房就空了起来。带土看着这间熟悉的屋子也生出感慨。虽然在这里的回忆并不愉快，但毕竟生活多年，即将离开的时候也有些五味陈杂。

带土吃了一会儿早餐，病房的门被再次推开了。

“这么快就回来了——”带土一边说着一边看向门口，看到来人却突然住口，惊异的睁大眼睛看向他的访客，“你……”


	8. Chapter 8

“你就是宇智波带土？”来者说。

“你是谁？”带土警惕的放下手里的餐具，绷直身体。对方带着木叶的配额，穿着制服的马甲，看来是一名本村的忍者——话又说回来，能够出现在木叶医院这种中央地带的人物，怎么可能不是木叶的忍者呢？带土之所以确认了一番，是由于他本能的感觉到站在门口的那个男人散发着一股危险阴郁的气息，让带土感到一股从脊椎升上来的寒意。

对面的黑发男人露出一个微笑，但他狭长的竖瞳转了转，毫无笑意。那冰冷的神色……简直像蛇一样。带土灵光一闪，忽然有了猜测。

“你是大蛇丸……先生？”带土谨慎的开口。

“原来你认得出我，那我就不用自我介绍了。”大蛇丸继续保持着那个似有似无的笑容。

“你果然是？那你——为什么知道我的名字？”带土忍不住惊讶的问出来。大蛇丸是和水门老师的师父，自来也大人齐名的「三忍」之一的强大忍者。不过他行事诡秘，又曾与水门老师竞争过四代目火影一位，因此在水门老师成为火影后就渐渐淡出了木叶的中心，不怎么活跃在大众的视线里。带土住院时曾听医疗忍者聊起这位大蛇丸，传闻他在做一些灰色地带的实验。虽说只是传言，但大蛇丸阴冷的神态让人不由信了几分。带土能认出他是因为小时候纲手为他会诊那一次大蛇丸也短暂出现过，想来他热衷于科研实验，有时到医疗班去也很正常。不过这样一个毫无瓜葛、完全不在一个等级上的人，突然找上他干什么？

“你很有名啊，带土君。”大蛇丸说，“你可是四代目的嫡系弟子，还是那个宇智波一族……你在三战时被激发了写轮眼的事迹我当时就听说了。”

“那又怎样？有写轮眼的宇智波很多吧。”带土皱着眉头说。

“可是一口气就开了二勾玉的宇智波恐怕也不太多吧……像你这种有天赋的孩子并不那么常见呢。”大蛇丸的声音很轻还有些沙哑，这种细声慢语的腔调配上他狭长的双眼和灰白的皮肤，让人一阵不寒而栗，仿佛被一只蛇盯上的猎物。

“你为什么知道宇智波一族的事情？再说天赋什么的，我看你搞错人了。”带土满心疑惑和不安。这个人——从气场就能感到，这是个非常强大的家伙，和水门老师一个等级那种……和这种人交手，哪怕仅仅是谈话，都让带土感受到压倒性的实力碾压。可是在这种前提下，对方竟然用「天赋」来形容自己。带土从小到大还从未听过有人这么评价自己，哪怕在他成为中忍、最为意气风发的时候。

“我知道的事情还很多……”大蛇丸继续说，“要说天赋，我也没搞错。第一次就开二勾玉的你，将来说不定瞳力还会继续提升呢。”

“我现在这种情况，能不能继续当忍者都还是未知数……写轮眼是否继续提升，我现在还轮不到关心这个。说到底、你跟我说这些干什么？你有什么目的？”带土有些不友善的开口，忽然被一个看上去就不怀好意的家伙靠近谈论起自己宝贵的写轮眼，任谁都会引起警觉吧。

“只是前段时间听说你在医院里大闹一场，才知道你居然还活着。那么重的伤都还残喘到现在，真是很有脾气。可惜……”大蛇丸打量着带土右侧的身体。“这种简陋的义肢，大概还是当不了忍者吧，真是浪费了你的眼睛。”

“用不着你来啰嗦我的事情！”带土不满的低吼，“就算凭借这样的义手，我也一样能当火影！”

黑色长发的男人轻笑了一声，“你用不着这么生气，我没有恶意。只不过好奇来看看而已……”他说的很漫不经心，或者更准确来说，是面对弱者时的不用动真格的轻松。大蛇丸斜眼往门外一瞧。“……有人来了呢。我们今天的对话先到这里吧，期待下次见面，带土君。”

病房的门随着访客的离开又被关上了。带土还在震惊之中。这个人……到底为什么而来？如果是因为写轮眼……那卡卡西——

带土一惊，拖着迟缓的右腿大步朝房门走去。“喂，你等等——”他朝门外喊道，走廊上空空荡荡。他一身冷汗的跌坐在椅子上，心潮起伏。

门前又传来声响。带土连忙怒瞪而向。“你这家伙——”

“我怎么了？”卡卡西疑惑的问他。

带土一时语塞，气势立刻收敛起来，闷闷的坐下。“没事。”

卡卡西一头雾水，自己只是去办了个手续，带土却好像如临大敌的模样等着自己回来。“真的没事？”卡卡西又问了一次。

“我说了没事！”带土有些急躁的回答，但说完又很快沉默不语。过了几分钟，他才重新开口。“卡卡西，有人问起过……你的写轮眼吗？”

“嗯？写轮眼？”卡卡西心下更是起疑，但还是老实回答道：“前些年富岳族长找我谈过写轮眼的事情，不过最近没有什么人提到吧。怎么突然说起这个？”

带土抿了抿嘴，“没事……我——我就是想到你要和我一起去宇智波族地住一阵子，不知道族人怎么看待你身为外族却有写轮眼的事。”带土以前可不知道自己在随口扯谎上如此有天赋。

“哦，这个啊，”卡卡西的神态放松了，“你把眼睛给我这件事当年我、水门老师和富岳族长当年就沟通过，你的族人不会有什么异议的。”不过带土以前是会在意这种事情的人吗？卡卡西心里暗想。也许是涉及到族人的看法，带土也多少有些担心吧……？

另一边带土虽并不考虑族人的看法——他身为孤儿，从小对族群的归属感就很弱，何况这是他的写轮眼，要给谁只能他说了算——但听卡卡西提到水门老师和富岳族长，带土多少也安心一些。“就算大蛇丸那家伙真要做什么……恐怕看在四代目的份上也要掂量掂量。”他这么一想，眉头也舒展开，暂且将此事放下。

“好，既然手续办妥，那么我们准备出发？”卡卡西把行李收进了卷轴里。“啊对了，这个给你。”这时带土才注意到卡卡西手里提了个袋子。

“这是——？”带土接过袋子，从里面拿出一套衣服。那是件典型的宇智波立领短袖，还有一条长裤、一双忍者鞋。

“你总不能穿病服出院吧？”卡卡西懒散的抱臂斜靠在墙上，“你小时候的衣服早就穿不下了。我原来在的暗部六队里现在有个宇智波家的少年，我让他推荐了一下你们的族服样式和店铺。穿上看看？”

带土把衣服换上之后有些别扭。他已经很久没穿过这样的常服，比起非常宽松柔软的病服不免有些不习惯，他扯了扯衣服下摆，调整裤子的左右。这几年他完全不在意自己的形象，换上新衣服之后却忽然也有些好奇，便走到卫生间去。

从洗漱台后面的大镜子里带土头一次看到穿上族服的自己。他小时候没人管，也不怎么跟族里的孩子玩，总是戴着风镜、穿着非典型的夹克。现在换上宇智波的立领短袖，如果不是他明显质感不同的右臂，他就和任何一名普通的宇智波一族忍者一样，有着黑发和红色的写轮眼，还有标志性的火遁——明明只是换了一件衣服，带土却止不住的联想起将来作为「宇智波」带土、更是作为一名「忍者」战斗的场景。

“很适合你。”卡卡西评论道。他理智冷淡的个性让他很少做出这样主观上的评价，带土哼了一声来掩饰突然被夸的心情。“那当然，我本来就是宇智波。”

卡卡西这时又问：“要我帮你打绑腿吗？你的手还不太方便吧。”带土一呆，“需要吗？”绑腿完全是忍者为了在出任务时保护腿部才会打上，可是带土现在的情况其实没什么必要。卡卡西露出一副「这不是理所当然吗」的表情，走过来蹲下替他将布带缠在小腿上。带土的右腿上穿着固定器，因此打上绑腿有些不方便，卡卡西费了点功夫才将布带整理好。曾经带土对卡卡西这样细致的照料感到焦躁，如今他虽说答应了对方要重振旗鼓，但仍然无法心安理得的享受卡卡西的好意，反而感到有些底气不足和别扭。正当他糯糯不言，踌躇着是否要说声感谢时，卡卡西嗤的笑了一声。

“你笑什么？”带土问。

“没什么……就是觉得你那种足癖，也有不乱蹬的时候嘛。”卡卡西戳了戳带土毫无知觉的右腿，抬头朝他做出一个揶揄的眼神。带土小时候足癖不好，坐在教室里听课也腿抖个不停，比试的时候又喜欢踹人，所以被年幼的卡卡西吐槽过。突然听到卡卡西这么一说，带土刚才心里积攒起的一点点感激之情立即烟消云散。

“什、什么啊，啰嗦死了！我以前打绑腿也不会乱蹬好吗！”带土忍不住伸手狠狠揉了一把蹲在面前的卡卡西的银发头顶，卡卡西皱着眉头把头挪开了。带土虽然做出一副恼怒的样子，但心里却挺受用——自从他逐渐好转、又装上了义肢，卡卡西对他的态度也渐渐放松一些，不再总是那副温顺谦和又小心翼翼的态度，偶尔还会像这样调侃他两句。

“感觉如何？”当两人踏出木叶医院，卡卡西问。

“感觉……很久没有踩在土地上了。”带土感叹道。他的活动范围被限制在医院里已有一段时间，虽说走在医院里和街道上没什么实际的区别，可是这种不被限制、可以一直沿着大路走下去的感觉却非常不同。卡卡西没有主动扶他，而是陪着带土慢慢走在路上。宇智波一族的族地比较偏远，带土又不能疾行，中途还在甘栗甘歇了一会儿，因此走到带土的老宅时已经过了中午。

“哦！这不是小带土吗？”隔壁仙贝店的粳婆婆跟他们打了个招呼。“好久没看见你啦……”

“啊……是啊，粳婆婆。”带土说，他从前一直是个热心肠的好孩子，经常帮助老婆婆打个下手、搬个东西。几年不见，婆婆还记得他——带土也有些动容。

老婆婆打量了一下两人，“这么说来，小带土还在继续做忍者呢！要加油哦……送给你们两个仙贝当作出院的贺礼吧。”她说着递过来两个香喷喷的仙贝，卡卡西便伸手接下谢过。

“嗯？您怎么知道我还在当忍——”带土说到一半，忽然明白了。两个人吃着宇智波特产小吃走进屋子时，带土才说：“你是故意的吧……”

“什么？”卡卡西一边把行李从卷轴里拿出来一边问。

“帮我打上绑腿、还买来族服和忍者鞋，根本就是故意要跟别人强调我恢复的很好、还要继续当忍者吧。”

“嗯？是吗……”卡卡西漫不经心的回答，一面分门别类的整理从行李里拿出来的日用品。

“别总是做这种多余的事情啊，”带土咬了一口仙贝含糊地说，“难道你还怕他们看不起我、然后我就被打击得一蹶不振了？你也太小瞧——”

“拜托你别想多了，”卡卡西叹了一口气，带土敏感的一面在神无毗桥之后暴露无遗。“让我先把屋子收拾一下吧，你先回房间等会儿好吗？”带土想说让我帮你整理整理——毕竟这可是宇智波的宅子。不过考虑到卡卡西近乎强迫症的整洁程度，恐怕由他来收拾要比自己整齐干净得多，带土便一个人先上楼回卧室去了。卧室里因为常年无人居住已经没有什么熟悉的气息，不过好在卡卡西之前已经来打扫过一次，家具上没什么灰尘，床具也铺好了。至于带土自己的物件则都保持原样放好——当然也包括他书桌前满墙琳的照片。曾经面对着初恋女孩青涩悸动的心情已经在经历战火和伤痛之后被消磨殆尽了，此时看着琳的照片只让他怀念起三人小队刚刚结成时那些温馨又热闹的往事。而合照上的卡卡西还被胶带粘成的“X”给遮着——一想到卡卡西来打扫清洁时看到这张照片的表情，带土就不免有些好笑。看了一会儿，带土将照片都从墙上取下来，除了合照都仔细收好放在抽屉里。迟疑了一下，没有撕掉合照上那个“X”——虽然无法超越现在的卡卡西，但总让他在那个小卡卡西面前优越一把。

书柜里陈列着带土小时候的漫画书。左右无事，带土拿起一本重新看起来。在三战之前他每周都去那家叫集英堂的书店追周刊连载、买单行本，也不知道住院这么多年，当时的漫画完结没有。等他一口气读完几卷之后，卡卡西还没有上来。

“好慢啊。”带土小声嘀咕，往楼下的居间走去，刚才卡卡西正在这里收拾东西。不过当他走到居间时，里面整洁干净，却安静的可怕——当然空荡荡的没有人。

“喂，卡卡西？”带土试探的叫了一声，并没有人回答。

最终带土在一楼的客房里找到了卡卡西。这栋房子不大，楼上楼下各一间卧室，自从带土一人生活之后楼下这间窄小的卧室就一直被用作客房，卡卡西这段时间来照看他也就住这里。此时卡卡西正侧身躺在床上熟睡，背脊贴着墙壁。带土确定他在熟睡，是因为即使自己蹲在床头，卡卡西也完全没有醒来的迹象。看来最近连日收拾房屋、照看带土的康复兼之间歇性的任务，就算是卡卡西也有些撑不住了，大概是想小寐一会儿。更何况——带土用写轮眼凝视着熟睡的青年的查克拉，卡卡西应该有一段时间总是处于查克拉不足的状况——对于忍者而言，查克拉不仅是任务中的所需的能量，更是生命力的体现——因此从气色上也应该能直观的看出卡卡西的虚弱才对。然而此前他有时会强行在查克拉诊疗室借由医疗忍者刺激查克拉流通的经络，以此从细胞里强行提炼超过阈值的查克拉量，以维持他正常情况下已经不足的能量。这也是正是之前卡卡西出现在带土面前时很振作、在病房外徘徊时却又疲惫到难掩脚步声的缘故。这种刺激经络的原理大概与凯的八门有相似之处——短期强行获得的力量能在短时间内让人精神充足，但之后一定会加倍奉还。

——以上是前段时间琳对带土的科普，而在上一次任务之后，卡卡西就尝到了这种勉强为之的代价，足足在床上躺了两周才恢复一些体力。即使过了两个月到现在，他显然也没有完全恢复，这时候正沉沉的睡在床上。

沉默的看了一会儿，也许是被对方睡得很熟的样子感染，带土索性也摸索上床——卡卡西睡的很靠里侧，因此还有空间——干脆拉起被子也睡起了午觉。一向警觉的卡卡西也许实在太累，居然完全没有被惊动。

卡卡西醒来时居然已是傍晚。现在到了晚秋，天黑的早了许多，他隐隐约约感到窗外已经暗下来，但房间里似乎还开了盏不太亮的台灯。“唔……？”卡卡西抬眼看到坐在身旁沉思的人，“你怎么也……？”

“我自己家的床睡一下午觉不行吗？”带土说。

“哦……干嘛不回你的卧室睡？”卡卡西难得一副迷迷糊糊没睡醒的神色，“跟我挤什么……”

“我腿不方便，不想走上去。”带土说。

卡卡西耸耸肩，伸手在身边摸索一阵。“你在找这个？”带土晃了晃左手里的小书册。卡卡西躺在他的右边，隔着带土一时也拿不过来。

“给我。”卡卡西含糊的说。

“这种成人读物什么好看的到底？”带土把手里的亲热天堂又翻了翻，“我刚才读了一点，真够羞耻的……「意外的大呢」「好舒服」「椅子咯吱咯吱作响」，什么糟糕的场景——”

“喂喂——”虽然平时整天捧在手里，但被别人读出来还是非常羞耻。卡卡西忍不住用手肘撑起身子伸手去抢，带土恶意把左手举高。虽然认真起来刚出院的带土远不是卡卡西的对手，不过他吃准了银发忍者害怕压到他的义肢连接处，不敢太过用力，因此两人僵持一阵，卡卡西居然没能把书拿回来。由于卡卡西倾身上前，两人此刻贴的很近，两人似乎都同时意识到卡卡西的面罩几乎快要蹭到带土的脸颊。


	9. Chapter 9

虽然自打敞开心扉的谈过之后，带土对待身边人的态度大有好转，也不再那么排斥和卡卡西的非必要接触，但当卡卡西看到带土的侧脸被放大到眼前，卡卡西还是下意识的向后拉开一点距离以免冒犯对方。可是这一次带土并不像从前那样也朝反方向转开头，反而顺势朝着卡卡西往前倾了倾，看着对方。“你这家伙睡觉还带着面罩干嘛？”对视了几秒、带土左手把书放下，伸手过来把卡卡西的面罩扯下去。卡卡西的指尖动了动，没有阻止对方。卡卡西嘴角的那颗小痣从面罩下跳了出来，气氛忽然有些微妙。台灯不太明亮的光芒从他们的身侧照来，投下阴影。说起来两人曾维持过一段互相解决生理需求的暧昧时期——所谓互相，其实以带土的重伤情况来说，基本是卡卡西单方面的帮忙——不过后来带土因为肺炎、义肢手术等缘故，两人已有一段时间不再继续这个项目。如今总算尘埃落定，回到久违的、安定的老宅里，昏暗之中纠缠的气息让人不免有些心猿意马。带土把手指停在了对方的嘴唇上——非常的柔软、温暖，不会湿漉漉黏糊糊的，也不会因为过于干燥而起皮，总之是刚刚好的触感。这样的嘴唇曾经含着他的分身，埋在他的股间卖力张合……带土的呼吸急促起来。他把手指往卡卡西嘴里又顶了顶，对方没有反抗的张开一些将他的手指含了进去。卡卡西垂下眼睛认真看着他的手，就像在一丝不苟的研究任务报告一样，同时伸出舌尖轻轻碰了碰口腔里的异物，以示并不排斥。

住院时期带土对周围的事物有种钝感和麻木，这是他头一次注意到在这种暧昧的时刻卡卡西的呼吸也变得急促起来。卡卡西是个很冷淡克制的人，他的气息变化也很细微，但带土的确感觉到了卡卡西轻颤的呼吸打在了他手背的皮肤上。想起刚才在那本小黄书里看到的情节，带土忽然心中一动。

“男人之间也可以做亲热天堂里描述的那种事吗？”带土一边说着一边把手指从对方的双唇间抽出来一节又插进去，重复这个动作来解释他的问题。

卡卡西停下稍稍在吮吸的口腔和活动的舌尖。“可以的吧？”他依然含着对方的手指，吐词不清的说。“花街上有提供这种服务的地方。”

“那要怎么做？”带土的手指仍然不停的乱动，刮着卡卡西口腔的内壁，白发的青年因此抖了抖，呼吸也平复不下。

“还能怎么样？有洞就可以插啊，只不过要多点润滑而已。”明明连普通人都能听出他的呼吸不稳，他说起话来还是一副懒洋洋的腔调，似乎在谈论什么家常话题。

带土扯着嘴角假笑了一下。“你倒很了解啊，有经验？”

这次卡卡西实在受不了他搅来搅去的手指，往后仰头将带土的指节吐出来。“拜托，身为忍者这些事情多少还是要知道一些吧……”卡卡西低声说。

“原来如此……”带土一面说着一面把手朝卡卡西身后伸去，沿着他的脊椎往下摸，整个身子也靠过来，两个人的上半身几乎要叠在一起了。“是这样——”

“带土！”卡卡西却反手抓住了带土的手打断他。银发忍者刚才还是一副气喘不已难以自己的神态，此刻却很坚定的拽紧了带土。带土把疑惑的眼神投过去。

对方沉默了一下，似乎在斟酌如何开口。然后他才说：“带土，你……”接着他又不说了。能让卡卡西踌躇不语的话，换作平时带土一定非常好奇。但现在箭在弦上，他下身已经被对方的气息撩的又硬又烫，他实在不想关心卡卡西到底在纠结什么，只想他赶紧说完继续。

“你要说什么？”他催促的问，动了动手腕，但卡卡西握的很牢。

“想和琳在一起吗？以后？”卡卡西问。

“……啊？”带土万万没想到在床上即将进入进一步交流时卡卡西居然提起琳，突然这么一问他差点吓软了一半，这种滋味跟他小时候偷偷去亲照片却被卡卡西逮了个正着差不多。

“你——你说什么啊……！”带土又恼又尬的低喊。

“我是认真问你，”卡卡西却不为所动，仍然抓着带土的手不放。“之前那些都还好说，但是如果你想要的是这个的话，”他捏了捏带土放在自己尾椎上的手，“今后如果你和琳在一起了，你叫我和她……情何以堪？”带土将来要和其他什么人在一起都好，但琳的话——水门班是卡卡西最重要的羁绊，他绝对不会冒险毁了他们三个之间的情谊，他相信带土和琳也抱有同样的信念，因此他才一定要带土亲口直面这个问题。

“带土，”卡卡西说，“我们水门班——”他没说完的话被带土用手捂住了嘴。带土按的很紧，卡卡西柔软的嘴唇擦过带土掌心的一层薄茧，双方都有些眷恋这个触感。

“你话好多，”带土说，“笨卡卡。”带土起码有三四年没这么叫过卡卡西了。卡卡西为自己被称为笨蛋而高兴了一下。

“就只是初恋而已你要说什么时候……”带土说，“都过了这么多年，我对琳早就不是恋爱意味的喜欢了……”带土一边说着，一边将手放下来。

“可你之前一定不让她来看望你，难道不是因为……”卡卡西说。

“哈？什么意思？我们又不是小孩子了，如果琳来探病的话，你想不到其他人会怎么传吗？”带土疑惑的瞪了一眼对方。“不过话说回来——”

“不过？”卡卡西问。

“要是有哪个臭小子想跟她在一起，一定要先过我们这关。是吧，卡卡西？”带土恨恨的咬牙。

“……那当然。”两人陷入了片刻的沉默之后卡卡西回答他，接着卡卡西主动的吻上来。不仅仅只是把两人的嘴唇单纯的贴在一起，卡卡西的舌头也伸了出来，撬开对方的双唇，舔了舔对方的牙齿。带土完全没有经验，但很自然的把牙齿张开，和卡卡西更加亲密的分享了一个吻。两人贴在一起逐渐燥热起来，但卡卡西并不想立刻结束这个亲吻，继续用舌头在对方口腔里舔了舔，于是两人又这么难受的贴了半天。以前无论是用手还是嘴，卡卡西虽然尽职尽责但很少有主动，看来此时他也非常动情，不单吻了带土还伸手去抚摸对方的背脊。嘴唇分开的时候两人的嘴角都沾着银丝，显得淫糜而情色。带土忍不住伸手去揉了一把卡卡西的胯部，发现对方和自己一样也硬的不行。

“原来你这么想被操吗？”带土恶劣的说。“只是接个吻就这么硬……”

“你不也是一样。”卡卡西闷声回答他，但声音难得的不加抑制的喘个不停，听得带土更加燥热。比起卡卡西顺从他的情景，得知卡卡西因为自己而情欲难耐反而更大的满足了他的征服感，让他几乎忍不住现在就想赶紧真枪实战的干起来。他一边卷起卡卡西的上衣，卡卡西一边蹬掉了自己的裤子。

“你也把上衣脱了吧……”卡卡西说。带土迟疑了一下并没有照做。他的义肢坚硬而冰冷，连接处也像被勉强缝上的娃娃，歪歪斜斜丑陋不堪。更不要说，常年卧床的生活让他无论怎样复健也能看出有些虚弱乃至肌肉萎缩的痕迹，不提肌肉，没有肋骨根根分明、骨瘦如柴已经算是营养均衡的结果。而卡卡西……虽然身上遍布了任务带来的伤疤，但总体来看仍然肌肉紧实、身材修长，有着非常匀称的比例。带土卑微而赞叹的伸手抚摸了面前一览无余的白发青年完美而鲜活的身体。

好在——无论是怎么破烂的身体，总归带土现在四肢齐全了。卡卡西平躺在床上，带土则翻身撑到他的上方。他的性器已经硬的胀痛，胡乱去戳对方的大腿根部，和对方的性器碰在一起时两人都急促的呼了一口气。就在他想要进一步抬起对方的臀部往下戳时，卡卡西阻止了他。

“喂喂，直接来也太夸张了……”卡卡西瞧着对方硕大的分身，“你等一下。”他推开带土起身下床，似乎去了卫生间。很快他又回来，手里拿了某种从洗浴用品里翻找出来的乳液。

卡卡西把乳液递给他，坐回了床上。房间里的空气不知不觉中变得燥热，卡卡西舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，把床上的厚实柔软的被子推到一边，将空间腾出来。他身后靠着枕头，面前则是半跪在床铺上的把玩着用于润滑的乳液的带土。“总之……先要润滑和用手指扩张一下大概……”卡卡西客观的说。相比整个青春期几乎都在病房里成天躺着放空思想的带土，卡卡西倒成了有经验一些的那个——虽然也仅仅是纸上谈兵。但这种事情就算再怎么了解，实际操作起来也叫人紧张。不同于表面的淡定冷静，卡卡西内心竟然有些退缩。被男人给操这种事……怎么都还是需要做一下心理准备的吧。但一想到带土如果不是和他上床大概总会有去找别人的时候——卡卡西又开始自私的庆幸他找的是自己。

正在他胡思乱想的时候突然觉得下身传来异样感，带土已经把抹着乳液的一只手指伸进了后穴。那种奇异的入侵感让他忍不住挪动了一下身体。“像这样吗？”带土一边问一边动了动手指。

“应该是吧……”卡卡西说，“不过只是这样大概还不够——”他说到一半，带土已经非常有效率的又挤进来一只手指。只有一指时尚且还只是不适，但两指就有些胀痛了。卡卡西的声音停在了喉咙里，他嘶的抽了一口气，下意识把身体往后缩了缩。带土大概也看出来他的疼痛，于是停了一停才继续。但头一次两人都没什么经验，带土一动起来卡卡西又疼的吸气。

“你调整一下姿势……”卡卡西忍着不适说。带土很乐于探索的变换了几下手指的的角度，卡卡西才逐渐适应一些。虽说适应了目前的扩张，但怎么看穴口的大小都和实际的性器相差甚远，于是带土又勉强塞进去一指，这一次仅仅是放进去不动银发的忍者都快忍不住来自内部的痛楚了，他小声而快速的抽气了几次，然后强迫自己慢慢放缓呼吸，但额角很快被汗水打湿了。带土试着抽插了手指，一股尖锐的疼痛瞬间沿着脊椎和神经窜上来，卡卡西咬着后槽牙没有喊出来。但相比小时候粗枝大叶的行动力，此时毫无经验的带土虽然动作还不够仔细但也说得上尽量耐心了。

“差不多了，你……你进来吧。”卡卡西低声说。带土立刻把手指抽出去，连带着润滑的乳液也飞溅的滴落在床单上。他动作太快，显然下意识里已经忍耐多时，等不及提枪上阵。而卡卡西一面说着，一面转了个身把背部朝上做出匍匐的的姿势。“这样你容易些。”卡卡西的声音从枕头里传来。他说话的时候带土已经欺身上前，把充血硬挺的阴茎抵在对方的穴口。虽然已经用手指扩张过，但刚才抽插的过程让润滑乳液干掉了不少，带土的分身又尺寸可观，此时他进入的过程并不顺利。仅仅只是挤进去一个开头，卡卡西就已经感到一阵撕裂的剧痛。虽然心里已经有所觉悟，但实际上的艰难程度是他远没有料到的。

“你……你好紧……”带土卡在后穴的入口处也很难受，左右扭动了一下腰身。“不是扩展过了吗……”

“那你换个角度……用力一点也没关系……”卡卡西慢慢说。带土直起身体，抽出去又重新尝试。“这样呢？”他问。卡卡西没再说话，反过一只手摸来示意他继续往前。这次变换了位置，带土稍微用力的往里一顶，总算勉强把充血的海绵体塞了一大半进去。虽然没有过对比——但带土想一定不会有比这更舒服的后穴了。柔软而湿润的肉壁紧紧吸附在他的阴茎上，时不时隐约能感觉到甬道里随着心率跳动的血管，这个温暖、诱惑的肉穴一时夹紧一时舒张的变化让他难以自拔，只想射满整个穴道，让自己的精液把这里完全占为己有，多到溢满流下来，一直流到对方白皙的大腿上——说到大腿，带土右腿的固定器有些粗糙的刮蹭着卡卡西的腿部，不知道是否是出于这种原因，卡卡西半跪在床上的双腿居然有点轻微的颤抖。他无意流露出来的脆弱感让带土更硬了。

“你的里面好舒服啊……”带土说着用右手摩挲着对方的后肩和手臂，左手撑在床上，重复起下身抽出又完全的插入，卡卡西随着对方的动作而深深的喘息，手指紧抓着床单。带土干到一半忽然停顿了。他的性器还插在卡卡西的甬道中，两人的下身以负距离紧密的贴合在一起，因此这个暂停非常突兀。

“怎么了？”卡卡西低声问。带土没回答他，反而把右手伸到对方身前，摸到了他因为剧痛而疲软的分身。“你根本就不舒服——为什么要勉强？”带土把上半身贴下来，他上衣的布料蹭得卡卡西动了动背脊，可是即使是一个轻微的动作也让两人接合的部位被牵扯住，卡卡西痛得又用力在口腔里咬了一下牙以免发出声音。

“还好……头一次难免有些——”他说到一半就被对方握了一把软掉的性器。“还好的话为什么软掉了呢？你对着我硬不起来吗？”带土说。

“不是……我……”卡卡西想辩解，但他光是克服来自从下到上劈开般的撕扯感就已经用尽全力了，为了以防自己下一句话就嘶叫的抽气他连说话的声音都慢慢的，企图把这种缓慢而勉强的语气伪装成懒散的腔调。带土已经足够细致了，难得他最近情绪好转，卡卡西实在不想扫兴。况且……卡卡西也不想因为自己的种种挑剔而错失和带土耳厮鬓摩的机会。带土把脸贴在了他的耳侧，说得上亲昵的蹭了蹭。“喂……痛的话要说出来……你这样难道我会舒服吗？”带土说。

这一点倒是卡卡西没有想到的。勉强的话，反而双方都更难受。于是他努力放松了自己的情绪，想了想回答带土。“那……你再加点乳液重新试试……好像有点干了啊。”带土又在卡卡西的太阳穴附近蹭了蹭脸，然后直起身彻底退出来去拿润滑剂。

在开始的时候带土能明显的感受到卡卡西的情动难已，因此他倒不认为对方只是在无言的顺服和纯粹的忍受。不过这种躺平任操的忍耐虽然不至让他像之前那么恼怒，却仍然让他情欲大减。他想要看到银发忍者因为自己而呻吟不止，身体不受控制的迎合自己的动作……而不是木然承受、如临大敌般的咬牙不言。卡卡西明明也想要的——他为什么不说出来？

带土打开润滑乳液却没有直接涂到自己的分身上，反而又抹到了左手的手指上，然后示意卡卡西翻过身来正面他躺着、曲起双腿。他这次的润滑抹的有些过多，伸到银发青年的穴口时粘粘黏黏的弄得到处都是，让那个本身就一张一合的小洞显得更加湿润淫色了。由于刚才已经被性器给开拓过，一只手指毫不费力的就伸进去了。带土没有急着放进第二指，而是慢慢探索着里面湿热的内壁。交配行为这种东西，即使是低等生物都能无师自通。带土虽然只有来自文字的经验，但他自然而然的就体验到了抚弄对方小穴的乐趣。

“你……你用右手也可以的……”卡卡西一边低声喘息一边说。因为两人正面相对的姿势，带土无法借力伏在卡卡西身上，他的左手插在下面，右手则要支撑住身体。但卡卡西担心他的义肢，所以让他用自己的左手来撑住。“现在你还有心思想这种事？”带土又气又笑的回答他，动了动埋在他体内的指关节。带土并没有太深入，但不知道怎么，卡卡西却随着他的手指而反应很剧烈的颤动了一下，甚至忍不住发出很轻的一声低呼。于是带土又再次搅动了一下。果然卡卡西颤抖的更加明显，他无意识的伸手抓了一把薄薄的床单，布单在他手里被捏出一个角。

“别——”卡卡西说。

“别怎样？这样你有什么感觉吗？”带土试探的辗转自己的指尖，发现当他按压这某一块肉壁的时候，对方的回应似乎格外直白。“快说。”他急促的说。

卡卡西忍不住把脸侧到一旁，伸手挡住了眼睛。“我也不知道……啊！”带土似乎找到了某种规律，手指打了个圈使劲碾压了一下那个敏感的位置，这一次尤其的准确，卡卡西在能咬住牙之前呻吟就泄露出来，可更让他羞耻的是，他居然下意识的将腰身向上，简直就是明白的要对方继续。“我……我也不懂啊……但好像确实有点敏感……那里。”他断断续续的说，一阵酥麻如过电的快感虽然神经枝梢蔓延开，一开始还觉得被带土右腿的固定器磨得有些难受的大腿此时变得很敏感，粗糙的材质擦过的部分也加深那股酥麻又震颤的感觉。卡卡西虽然对亲热天堂爱不释手，但那是男女之欢的描述，他从来不知道男人被侵入也会有这样的快感。可是一旦体验过，他觉得自己绝对不会忘记了。

卡卡西本以为就是这样了——直到他双眼迷蒙中隐约看到面前黑色的脑袋俯下身来停在他胸前，伸出舌头舔了舔他的乳头。“喂你——”卡卡西的声音逐渐变成了意义不明的音节。

“还以为只有女孩子才……”带土抬起头，看到对方胸前的颗粒已经竖起来，又红又湿，忍不住又用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。卡卡西没有说话，急促的喘气又把手伸到自己的身下，抚弄起自己的性器。由于对方手指卖力的搅动和同样闲不住的嘴，他原本的疼痛消减许多，渐渐分身重新半硬起来。这种新鲜的快感来的很刺激，银发的青年只是随便撸了几把自身的柱体就完全勃起了。

“你进来吧……”卡卡西伸手搂了一下对方，于是带土把手指抽出，让对方把双腿抬起一些。这个双腿悬空的姿势并不怎么舒服，好在两人在暧昧的气氛里都放开不少，于是卡卡西索性把腿搭在了对方的腰上借力。带土则用手扶着自己抵在穴口却没有立刻进去。

“你想我怎样？”仅仅是稍稍有了一点体验，带土就马上做出一副游刃有余的样子。卡卡西小时候可没发现那个连中忍考试都能搞砸的家伙竟然变得这么老道——也许带土就是晚熟的类型吧。脑海里一边胡思乱想着各种念头，但身体却没空去管别的，按捺不住的往上顶了顶。

“嗯？”带土又问了一次。

“喂……你放过我吧……”卡卡西一手攀着对方的肩头，一手虚掩在脸上。

“放过你吗？好吧。”带土竟然真的将自己撤远了些。

“带土……！”卡卡西咬牙喊道，自暴自弃的闭上眼睛。“你——我想你进到我身体里……我想你操我。可以了吗？”这恐怕是他长这么大说过最羞耻的一句话。然而带土却还不满足，“什么啊……这么凶是求人的态度吗？”

“你别得寸进尺啊……”卡卡西惊讶的瞪了他一眼，于是带土在他的大腿根部和会阴处戳了戳，却又并不进行更深一步的举动。最终卡卡西无奈的叹了一口气。他撑起身子把头抵在对方的肩上以遮掩自己的神情。

“服了你了……好吧，求你了……求你操我吧……把你的……你的捅进来吧……带土。”他说的时候因为羞耻感耳朵和脖子上的皮肤都有点泛红了，沾着汗水，轻轻抖动着肩膀的样子尤其色气，让人难以想象那个威名远扬的「拷贝忍者」也有着柔软的一面。他结尾时念着带土的名字，就像最后一支催化剂，他身上的黑发青年大口喘了一下。“那就满足你。”他一边急切的说着，一鼓作气的往前捅进去。由于刚才卡卡西的身体已经因为快感而酸软了一阵，这次带土倒是比较容易的把阴茎塞满对方的肉穴。两人同时发出了呻吟，卡卡西往后仰了仰头，从对方的肩膀上扯撤开，带土便看见对方因为情欲而潮红的脸颊和微张的嘴唇。

“你……”带土看着对方一时没有说话。这样的卡卡西他从来没见过。脆弱的、被欲望驱使的、不再冷静自持的——美丽的。美丽这种词形容一个肌肉比他还结实的男人实在太别扭，可是那种神色可以说是超越了性别界限的、「美」的事物。他沉迷的瞧着对方英俊的脸庞一时没有动作。卡卡西不知道带土为什么停住，只能感到体内塞着对方的分身，内壁和肉棒紧紧的贴合在一起，这次酸胀感渐渐漫过了疼痛不适，就好像不仅是被胀满小腹，连心里都被填满了。卡卡西自己的尺寸已经高于平均，但带土这个……大概已经在正态分布的前三分之一了。

“好涨……”他忍不住说。“感觉要被撑破了快……直肠可是很脆弱的……”

“这种时候你还要给我上课讲讲人体构造吗！”带土说着动了一下，卡卡西立刻被来自体内的感觉给占据了精力，不再说话了。“你要我不说……那倒是快动啊！”感到带土只是拱了一下又停住，卡卡西终于忍不住催促起来。

好在这次带土自己也急不可耐，不在逗弄对方，快速的抽插起来。带土的动作可谓毫无技巧可言，好在这次润滑和前戏足够，对于卡卡西来说倒也不会太痛苦，但要说快感也不太有。不过在他身上的带土则完完全全沉浸在这个柔软湿润的甬道中，他的动作也渐渐有些粗暴——只是由于身体所限，总的来说不至于让对方太难以承受。带土在情欲之中并没有对自己的虚弱太敏感——从心理上来说求着自己操他的卡卡西已经带来足够他回味悠长的满足感了。

只是过了一阵，带土的右臂负担实在有些大，他只好换用左臂撑在床上，右手空出来，胡乱摸着卡卡西的小腹，最后抓住对方半硬的分身。说来很巧，差不多同一时候他再次抵住对方的敏感点，卡卡西在双重的刺激下抽搐般的瑟缩了下，头朝上仰起把光滑的脖颈曲线完全展露出来。

带土根据身下的银发忍者的反应又再次对着那一块肉壁顶了顶，小洞应激般的夹紧了，两人都发出断断续续的声音夹杂在呼气里。“你夹的好紧……里面……”带土直白的说，“很舒服吗？”

卡卡西不想回答，但带土恶意的又帮他撸了两把。“别……别，我快要……”他的声音破碎的半点不像那个精英上忍。刚才下午带土翻了翻亲热天堂，里面的主角在床上和床下的表现截然不同，判若两人。他原本还嫌弃那本小黄书为了色情描写连逻辑都不要，现在他才发觉自己才是没有经验那个。

“那就别忍着啊！”带土一边冲刺一边说。他逐渐在实践中摸索出一点浅显的规律，将性器退出去一大半再深深的插回去，体液和润滑液的混合体发出黏糊糊的水声。银发的青年因为这个动作再也难耐情欲。跟他如此紧密结合在一起，深深埋在他体内的不是别人而是带土……他不禁直起上身一些，双手摸索着从对方的衣摆下方伸进去，想要贴着对方的肌肤抱住对方，情动之时也想放纵的再吻一下对方，就像那些真正的爱侣一样——

可惜带土按住他的手从衣摆下推出去了，稍稍卷起一点的上衣又重新搭下来。说起来刚才让带土脱下上衣的时候他也没有照办。也许肌肤相亲有点太过于亲密了。卡卡西想。那亲吻就更加……说起来带土也没有主动吻过他啊。明明下身还情潮起伏，酥酥麻麻的感觉直抵脑后，后穴传来满足的饱胀感——明明身体那么舒服，可是原本下身的痛苦却好像转移到了心脏似的。他把手重新搭下，再次握紧了床单。

在带土的努力下，卡卡西很快就高潮的射在了他掌心里。卡卡西张了张嘴，带土以为他要说话，但最终卡卡西连闷哼都没有发出来，而是横过一只手臂挡住眼睛，另一只手的手指纠缠的抓在床的边缘上，太过用力以至于关节上曾被带土咬伤的那个淡淡的疤痕都变得明显起来。看着那个戳印一般的伤疤，带土心里一颤，很快也缴械在对方体内。

虽然在情欲高涨时尚不觉得，实际上带土的身体仍然虚弱——虽然相较躺在病房里饱受幻肢痛折磨的他已经大有好转，但也没有真正达到普通忍者的身体素质。床笫之间的运动量并不算小，带土很快就疲倦的搭在了卡卡西身上。他一半靠在卡卡西的肩膀上，一半搂着枕头有些迷迷糊糊的喘气，隔着衣料卡卡西都能感受到对方剧烈的心跳。

躺了一阵，卡卡西推开他起身。“你去哪？”带土问。

“浴室。总要清理一下吧……你躺着就好，我自己来。”卡卡西扯了几张纸递给带土让他自己收拾收拾，然后慢慢起身往浴室走去。卡卡西回来的时候带土已经又睡着了，虽然床上还是一片狼藉，但两人今天都没精力再去整理，于是他干脆也躺倒在黑发青年身旁。带土因为义肢的缘故平躺入睡，从卡卡西的角度他只能看到对方伤痕累累的右脸。虽说刚才干的干柴烈火，但卡卡西倒没怎么去注意对方的面容。无论如何，第一次跟人上床恐怕没人好意思一直看着对方的表情吧。现在平静的享受着事后的余韵，卡卡西才认真的看了会儿对方的脸。这张脸因为看的太久，他已经不太能感觉到伤疤的存在，就好像那已经是带土的一部分了。

真好啊……卡卡西疲倦的在快要入睡的昏沉中感叹。带土安上了义肢，又可以出院疗养，当然最重要的是，他本人重燃了继续当一名忍者的意志。此外——卡卡西还堂而皇之的住进了他家、甚至各种意义上的睡到了同一张床上。这些都是几个月前不能想象的转折，一切都在往好的方向发展。虽然不知道未来如何，但此刻他已经不能更满足。卡卡西幸福的想。

唯一美中不足的是，他费了点努力才克制住想要抱一抱对方的念头。


	10. Chapter 10

“——以上就是本次任务的报告。”卡卡西站在火影的办公桌前汇报了他的小分队圆满完成的任务。

“辛苦你了，卡卡西。”水门用赞许的口吻说，朝他的嫡系弟子笑了笑。“最近带土怎么样了？”

“带土的恢复情况很不错，幻肢痛的复发频率越来越低了。最近去医院复查，似乎和精神状态好转有关，连身体的体检数据也好多了。”卡卡西说。“现在我执行任务的时候，他可以一个人出门，简单的日常活动都能自理。”

“那就好，”水门点点头，“我这边没什么事了，你今天早点回去吧。另外你能去帮我给鸣人捎个话，说他妈妈让他今天早点回家吗？他好像和朋友去第三训练场那边玩了。”

卡卡西答应了。“好，那我先走了，水门老师。”

“你去吧。”水门说，“看你最近挺高兴的，作为老师我也就放心了。”

“嗯？我吗？”卡卡西忍不住伸手摸了摸面罩，有点疑惑四代目如何从他遮了四分之三的脸上看出自己「挺高兴」。

“很明显啊，卡卡西。你不觉得吗？”水门笑着说。

“我——”卡卡西说到一半，便听到了开门声。

“火影大人——卡卡西前辈！”进来的正是暗部的狐狸，“非常抱歉打扰你们谈话了——”

“没事，我们刚说完。你有什么事？今天不该你当值吧。”四代目问。

“嗯……这是我的申请表。”狐狸递上去一份申请书，“关于那个驻边的长期任务，我想申请。”

“啊，这样吗……我知道了，你把申请放在在这里，我会考虑的。”水门温和的对部下说。那个拘谨的暗部新手似乎松了一口气。“那、那我告辞了，火影大人。”她说着退出了办公室，卡卡西朝着老师点点头也离开了。

“主动请缨去火之国边境吗？这可不太常见呢。”两人一边往外走，卡卡西一边闲聊道。

“啊，是的……”狐狸紧张的说，“只是自从和前辈合作的第一次任务开始，就能感到自己的实力还远远不够……所以就想着是不是去执行长期任务积累一点经验会好一些呢？”

“可是积累经验的话，还有很多其他途径和任务吧？又不用离村子太远。”卡卡西指出。

狐狸抿着嘴垂下头。“果然瞒不住前辈呀，”她自嘲的说，“虽然嘴上说得好听，说是想变得更强才……实际上也许只是想逃避罢了。同期的大家都做很好，只有我还在原地踏步……就想暂时换个地方待一阵子。”

“你能这么直白的说出来，说明你已经想的很明白，那么我也没什么可以给你建议的地方。不过呢，”卡卡西说，“身为前辈可以告诉你的是，每个人的成长速度都不同，有人早慧也有人晚熟，你的基础很不错，即使现在比不上同期，也要对自己有点耐心嘛。我小时候就认识一个吊车尾的家伙，又是个爱哭鬼……可是到了某个时刻，突然就变得可靠起来，连我的性命也是靠他救下的……”

“谢谢前辈……”暗部的少女嘴角弯起一个笑容，看上去心情好了不少。“不过像是卡卡西前辈这样从小就很优秀的忍者，应该不会有过这种烦恼吧。”

“唔，人之常情吧，”卡卡西说，“就算是我，说不定哪天也有想逃避的时候吧——所以，你不必为了这种念头而苦恼。”他说着弯起月牙状的眼睛，充分展现出了一位温柔可靠的前辈形象。

卡卡西从火影楼出来的时候碰到了凯。

“哦！这不是卡卡西吗！我永远的对手啊！今天我们也来一决胜负吧！”凯大声说，竖起拇指。

“……还是算了吧。”卡卡西推开他。

“难得这段时间你有点干劲，真的不想和我比试一下吗！”凯问。

“啊？”卡卡西说。“为什么这么说……”真的很明显吗？虽然面上不表，但卡卡西内心里也不得不承认他最近心情的确挺好的。

“要不要等会儿顺路给带土带个小豆汤呢？”卡卡西在走去训练场的路上思考着。到了冬季天气已经逐渐冷下来，训练场上没什么人在寒风中修行，卡卡西一眼便瞧见树林边缘处的鸣人和佐助。

“哟，鸣人。”卡卡西叫了他一声。

“卡卡西哥哥！”鸣人转头看到银发青年大声跟他打招呼。

“你们两个在做什么？”卡卡西问。

“在练习手里剑！”鸣人说。“我们再比谁先能掷出自己的名字！”他指了指树干上排成片假名形状的手里剑。

“哼，虽然有个大白痴连自己的名字都差点拼错……”佐助在一旁吐槽。

“哦——”卡卡西想起自己小时候也曾经玩过这样幼稚的把戏。“不错嘛，你们两个。怎么突然想到比这个？”

“还不是因为鸣人那家伙看到旁边那棵树就非要拉着我比——”佐助指了指远一点的另一棵树，卡卡西顺着他的指示瞧了一眼。

“唔，鸣人，我来这里是帮水门老师捎个话的。”卡卡西转过头对鸣人说，“玖辛奈要你今天早点回去。”

鸣人撇了撇嘴，但显然是想起了老妈发飙的样子，只好垂着头把手里剑收拾好。“好吧，那我也回家。哥哥应该结束值班了……”佐助说。两个孩子跟卡卡西挥手作别，身影渐渐消失在训练场的边界。

等两个孩子都离开后，卡卡西走到了佐助指向的那棵大树前。树干上的手里剑歪歪扭扭的排列，只有最底下能看出来是个「ト」，上面则七零八落，比之佐助鸣人投出来的准头还不如。卡卡西站了一会儿才走。“真是个笨蛋……”他心想。

回到家的时候带土正窝在沙发上看漫画。“你回来啦。”他漫不经心的说。

“嗯，我回来了。你怎么还在看漫画？”卡卡西问。

“这几年我什么漫画都没看，要全部追上连载进度还要费点时间呢。”带土一面说着一面指了指身边的一堆单行本。

“所以你看了一整天？”卡卡西一边打开暖气，一边把手里的小豆汤递给带土，带土把书放下接过来。“也没一直看，”带土舀了一勺，“早上去了训练场。”

“哦，”卡卡西说，“你去了训练场。”他在回来的路上原本在琢磨如何跟带土提起他自己跑去练习手里剑的事情，倒是没料到对方很坦然的说出来。

带土在卡卡西一怔的片刻已经飞快的把小豆汤一口气喝完了。“是啊，我去练习了一下右手投掷手里剑，果然还是——”他一面说一面观察了卡卡西的神情。

“啊……你也去了训练场？”带土说。

于是卡卡西迟疑了一下回答：“是，我今天去过第三训练场找鸣人。”

“你看到了我的手里剑是不是？”带土问，“既然看到了干嘛吞吞吐吐不直说？你是怕我偷偷跑去练习不想让你知道吗？”

卡卡西被他的坦率反而搞的有些不好意思了。“唔……有一点吧。”

带土把小豆汤和漫画书都推到了一旁，在沙发上坐好看着卡卡西。“我既然有了要重新当忍者的觉悟，修行也是在所难免……我这种身体，也不会是很容易的事情……不过我既然决定了这条路就不会再放弃了，不管付出什么代价，我都绝对要再次成为忍者。”他眉眼之间透出一股坚毅，依稀是让卡卡西想起从前那个戴着风镜的少年。

带土真是个矛盾体的集结。平时那么胆小爱哭，但是一旦有了决意又执着的近乎偏执。他决心要保护同伴时付出生命也在所不惜，他想推开卡卡西独自承受病痛的时候可以坚持多年。如今带土重拾了曾经的梦想，哪怕要花一生去实现他也做得到。

——卡卡西认为带土就是这样的人。总之，看到带土终于振作起来，卡卡西也打起了精神。

“其实有件事情我还想问你……”带土说。

“是修行手里剑的吗？”卡卡西已经开始思考如何针对带土的情况来特训。

“嗯……不是的。除了手里剑之类的技巧，我也尝试练习了一下忍术。”带土说，“不过可能是因为右手还不太灵活导致结印不够标准，也说不定是因为内伤所以查克拉的提炼有些障碍……总之不太顺利……我想——”他犹豫的把目光挪开一些，“你这家伙对查克拉运用很好吧……”

“啊，所以你想让我和你一起去试一试忍术？”卡卡西说。

“差不多吧……你觉得怎样？”带土含含糊糊的说。

虽然如今两人关系缓和，但被带土拜托还是让卡卡西惊喜了一下。“我倒是不太忙……今天才交差了任务报告。”卡卡西用手指点了点面罩，“你……你想等会儿一起去试试吗？我去收拾一下换个衣服。”

卡卡西从房间里出来后看到带土刚把家居T恤换成一件带有团扇家徽的立领长袖上衣，搭了一条围巾在领子上。他走上去从正面抬手，越过带土的肩膀帮他整理了一下颈后的围巾。这是个有些暧昧的姿势，但带土对此似乎习以为常。他们现在同居，带土的性情又远比住院时开朗许多，自然日常接触仍然像住院时期一样频繁——更不要说两人从住进来第一天起就时不时睡到一张床上去，关系比那时候还要更加暧昧。如果是男女之间保持这种关系，一定会被默认成情侣的。但两个男人的话，又要怎么定义呢？他们似乎也没什么参考的先例。因此不同于那些亲亲抱抱互诉衷肠腻歪在一起的同居情侣，更多的时候他们仍是相处融洽的室友和同伴，有着互不干涉的私人生活——带土并不了解卡卡西的任务状况，卡卡西也不会过分询问带土在家的作息，双方维持着一个微妙的平衡。

两人商量了一下，没有再去训练场，而是就在宇智波族地进行修行。族地里有一片大池塘，很适合火遁的修习，两人便去了湖边的栈道上站定，准备试一试带土的拿手忍术。

“那么……你先试试。”卡卡西说。

带土抬起双手开始结印。按照「巳—未－申－亥－午—寅」的顺序结到「午」的时候，由于需要手指交叉，结到一半便顿住了。带土的右手虽然连接着神经，但操纵手指做精细活动仍然有些困难。主治医忍说多加练习以后可能会有所改善，不过目前看来还没什么成效。

“你慢一点，只要手势准确就好。”卡卡西说，同时抬起护额用左眼查看带土经脉中的查克拉走向。

带土又试了两次，但「午」印和「寅」印对手指的灵活度要求都比较高，带土结印结的勉强，磕磕盼盼的结完六个印却并没有成功发动忍术。

“我观察了你的查克拉走向……看来查克拉的提炼和聚集本身应该没什么问题，不过因为现在你结印太慢所以没有成功。”卡卡西分析道，“就像吹气球如果吹到一半，不立即吹下一口气又不扎紧的话，气球马上会瘪掉吧？你在结印的过程中提炼的查克拉由于印的中断，不能在喉咙处形成整体就散掉了。”

卡卡西想了想，“因为你现在没办法太快速的结印，所以提炼查克拉后要有意识的让它凝聚的时间长一些……也许这样可以发动。”

“这样吗……我以前就不擅长这个啊。”带土皱了皱眉头说。

“之后你义手的神经如果连接更好的话，就没有这个问题了吧。”卡卡西耸耸肩，“不过话说回来……你本身也该多修习一下查克拉的控制之类的，小时候你就——”

“多少年前的事情你怎么还记得。”带土不满的嘀咕了一声，“好了好了，我再试试。”他说着又重新结了一次印，这次他有意识的在结印过程中将从细胞提取出的能量积蓄在喉咙处，但他身体本就虚弱，能够凝聚查克拉已属不易，还有让维持时间增长实在为难。除此之外——甚至只是当他深吸一口想要将火球吐出来时，灌入肺部的冷空气都让他大声咳嗽。

如此尝试几次，带土不禁有些后悔让卡卡西陪他一起来。卡卡西其实是个很体贴的家伙，他倒不会在这种场景里表现出什么不满或奚落，而是一如既往的用他的半月眼、冷静的看着带土。可是带土却无法克制自己的焦躁。这五六年对于一个忍者来说正是成长的巅峰时期，当卡卡西已经熟练使用雷切，成为学会千种忍术的「拷贝忍者」，带土却在重新修炼自己下忍时期的忍术……虽然自从带土下定决心安上义肢起就有所准备，但直面这个惨淡的事实还是让他一阵沮丧，想要回避队友的目光。

当带土再一次把「巳」印都结错时，他终于忍不住说：“不然你先回去吧……我自己再练习一会儿。”冬天入夜也早，傍晚时分天色已转暗，灰蒙蒙的一片。卡卡西原本抱臂站在一旁，听带土这么说，将手臂放下走到他身边去。带土还维持着「巳」印的手势，双手相握，卡卡西伸手搭住他的义肢，把带土的右手拿下。

“你——”带土困惑的看向对方，但他很快又住口了，因为卡卡西已经把自己的右手对住了带土的左手。

“借你手一用。”卡卡西说。他虽然说着要借用带土的手，但却继续把这个结到一半的「巳」印完成，又进而做出「未」印的手势，带土的左手条件反射般也配合做出了「未」印。

带土明白了卡卡西在做什么。两只灵活的手非常快速而准确的将六个印走了一遍，当最后他们的手势停在了「寅」印上时，他转头看向身旁的同伴，对方也因为手势的缘故稍稍侧身转向他。卡卡西的左眼闭着，用自己仅睁的右眼回看带土仅剩的右眼。带土忽然感到他们就像两个残缺的半身，只有此时才拼合在一起，共享着同一双眼睛和同一双手，这时才终于完整。

种种念头都在一瞬间闪过，带土未及细思，胸口一阵滚烫的热浪燃起，一直烧到了喉咙——他想这一定是因为火遁——催促他发动忍术。

“火遁·豪火球之术！”

由于这次正确的结印，硕大的火球被一口吐出，在湖面上升腾而起，熊熊燃烧。

为了发动忍术而沿着经络聚集的查克拉还没有消散，带土感到胸口一阵滚烫。这种身体因为能量而发热的感觉他已经很久没有体会过了。宇智波是天生强者的一族，重拾忍术的瞬间带土已经无法相信他是如何忍受了几年的虚无和孱弱，被囿于一角。虽然带土安上义肢、踏出病房已有一段时间，但似乎直到此刻他的内心才真正的觉醒，打破困顿。

“干得好。”卡卡西说。火球照亮他的侧脸，投下阴影。在隐隐绰绰的橙红色火光下，卡卡西原本英俊而线条清晰的轮廓几乎都变得柔和了。他虽然戴着面罩，但带土确信他此刻一定弯起嘴角勾起一个笑容。卡卡西的语气那么真诚，他是真的很为带土感到骄傲和赞许。

带土却甩开了对方结印的手，把左手垂在身侧。他突然想起少年时代终日的刻苦修行、想起第一次成功发动豪火球的喜悦——而他得到的只有银发队友的不屑和调侃。在他那么努力的时候卡卡西从未认可过他的实力，如今甚至需要借助对方的一只手才能完成的一个普通忍术却让卡卡西对他施以夸赞。带土厌恶他的怜悯。

水面的火球此时也渐渐减弱，逐渐暗淡下去。“这有什么意思？”带土面无表情的说。“你在跟我闹着玩吗？”

“照你的意思，是觉得有我的帮助才能成功发动豪火球之术吗？”卡卡西快速的回问他，显然他心里早有想法。“这么说来，难道我是在羞辱我自己？”

“你说什——”带土说。

“我说，”卡卡西指了指自己带着伤疤的左眼，“如果没有写轮眼的帮助，我根本不可能完成雷切吧？更不要说成为「拷贝忍者」。难道你借用我的手发动忍术和我借用写轮眼完成雷切有什么本质区别吗？”

卡卡西平时不是个很善于言辞的人，他更习惯用行动来表达，这一次带土却意外的被他说得哑口无言。

卡卡西又伸手隔着衣服握住带土的右手臂。“你会安上义手，也是为了救我……我答应了要用你的眼睛替你看清未来，而我——”

“带土，起码现在……我也想成为你的臂膀。”卡卡西轻声说。

两人又站了一会儿，带土将头偏开。

“不过目前结印确实是个很麻烦的问题。”卡卡西整理了情绪，认真道。“再厉害的忍者，如果不能结印的话也发动不好忍术。好在你有写轮眼，使用幻术的话应该多少可以平衡一下忍术上的不便。我之前对写轮眼也算小有练习，改日可以一起修行……不，也许还是让你们族内的开眼者来指导你比较好——”

“还是我们自己练习吧。”带土打断他。“毕竟同一双眼睛的话，你的经验更有用……话说你想好了吗？名字？”

“名字？”卡卡西问。

“就是那个啊，写轮眼的招式……你不会忘记了吧？”带土说。

“啊啊，”卡卡西摸了摸面罩，“我还真有想过一下呢……叫神威怎么样？”

“哈？这有什么含义？”带土说。

“要问我含义……倒不如你先告诉我这是个什么招式啊——”

“既然不知道招式，你怎么取的名字？”

“喂喂，不是你让我先想想的？再说是你说写轮眼能进化不是吗——”

冬天的北风又吹起来，好在湖面燃烧后灼热的空气还没有完全消散，氤氲在池塘边，卡卡西和带土都还不觉得寒冷。


	11. Chapter 11

“呀——！”凯大叫一声，飞身踢向对手。卡卡西抬起手臂将他格挡开，向后一翻，纵身跃开。

“今天先到此为止吧，凯。”卡卡西做了个暂停的手势，“抱歉，我有事要走了，下次再继续吧。”

“嗯？”凯只好刹住，站定在训练场上。“你有什么事？”卡卡西虽然主观上不是个热情好动的人，但他答应了凯的对决都会全力以赴，能让他中途暂停的事情不多。

卡卡西指了指不远处的身影。

“啊……那是谁来着，还挺眼熟的啊……”凯摸索了一下下巴。

“喂喂，你要脸盲到什么程度。”卡卡西哭笑不得，“那不是带土吗。今天是他生日，我们两个还有琳要去水门老师家吃晚饭。”

“原来是要和四代目一起去庆祝生日！真是一个热血的日子——！就算是寒冬也不能阻挡的青春啊！”凯大声说。

“热血吗……”卡卡西想了想热血版水门老师——果然还是不要了吧。“总之、我今天先走了啊，回见。”

“对了，我听阿斯玛他们说打算过段时间同期联谊一下，你到时候把带土也叫上吧。”凯又说了一句。

“唔，好的。”卡卡西朝身后摆摆手，走到了带土身旁，抱起双臂。

“我还以为你迟到的时间足够我跟凯比一场呢，带土。”卡卡西耸耸肩说。

“那个浓眉还没有放过你啊？他倒是精力挺好的。”带土哼了一声。

“这不是正好碰到凯在这边修炼，就打发个时间……好了，快走吧，别让水门老师他们等久了。”卡卡西把手插回裤兜，跟带土并肩朝四代目家里走去。

“过得真快啊……一转眼你装上义肢也有小半年了。”卡卡西感叹道。“现在你已经很适应了呢。”

带土却没什么喜悦的神情。“是吗？我倒觉得差的还远……像你们刚才那种动作，我还完全——”

“带土，”卡卡西加重了一点语气，“凯专攻体术，你这种情况跟他有什么好比的？你这几个月无论是写轮眼的运用还是忍术，都可是说得上进步巨大……”

“这样吗……”带土侧过头似笑非笑的挑眉看了一眼卡卡西，“想不到你这家伙长大以后说话这么坦率嘛，你再说说？”虽说幼时两人拌嘴带土无论从气势还是能力来说丝毫上风也占不着，但现在——虽说暂时实力还有点差距——但有时带土却显露出少年时代所没有的气场来，这也许是他阴暗颓丧的住院时期所带来的影响。好在总体来说，两人现在的相处模式已经逐渐恢复正常，卡卡西偶尔还会像过去那样调侃他几句，这样不小心翼翼的卡卡西反倒让带土心里好受一些。

“我再说什么？虽然进步巨大，但是赶上我还差得远呢。”卡卡西说。

“你可别得意太早，过了今天，我又比你大一岁了，快叫大哥。”带土说。

“哈？你还是留着跟鸣人说这句话吧——”卡卡西耷着眼回答他。

带土却收住了声音。自打他出院以来，水门老师抽空来家里看望过他两次，但体谅他的身体和精神状态，因此这段时间带土一直没有正式去水门老师家登门拜访。他上一次去水门老师家里还是水门老师的儿子——鸣人没有出生的时候。虽然这几年来水门班的另外两位成员跟老师一家还有来往，时常跟他讲起鸣人的趣事，不过带土对鸣人本人却没什么实感。鸣人还在襁褓之中时被玖辛奈抱到病房里来给带土见过，可再以后带土也就没看到过懂事以来的鸣人了。

这时突然提到那孩子，带土心中升起一阵紧张，不由摸了摸自己的右脸的疤痕。正所谓近乡情怯，今天一想到去拜访水门老师，他心里对老师又怨又敬的复杂情感再次翻涌了起来。对他关怀备至却被他所迁怒的老师，他们双方是否还能重新回到过去的相处模式呢？而那个他只见过几面的孩子，会对他的脸感到畏惧吗？

带土沉默的走在卡卡西身旁，直到卡卡西站定。

“在想什么呢？已经到了。”卡卡西打断了他的思绪，两人已经站到了火影宅的大门前。隔着木门带土都似乎已经隐隐绰绰听到了屋内的吵闹声。他吞了一口唾沫，扯了扯衣领和围巾，将手放到了门把上，然后又把手缩了回来。

“我们今天什么东西也没带空手就来会不会不太好？”带土问。

“琳已经买了食材，她应该一早就来了。”卡卡西回答他。

“哦……”带土慢慢说，“我需要把脸遮一下吗？鸣人还小吧——”

“不用，他知道你受过伤。”卡卡西回答他，“你想说什么……？带土？”

“我……”带土还在踌躇，大门被一把向里拉开了。

“卡卡西哥哥！”鸣人金色的炸毛出现在面前，他露出一个很大的笑容，眼睛都眯起来了。

“哦！鸣人。”卡卡西也跟他打了个招呼，指了指身边的人。“你看这是谁？”

“诶？”鸣人睁大眼睛望着带土，“你是……”

带土原本早已习惯对他毁容的脸的异样目光，但这小鬼是水门老师的儿子，还笑的那么灿烂，戴着个风镜……一眼看过去简直……简直就跟过去的他一个样子。瞳孔收缩、张大眼睛的鸣人大概是被他的右脸给吓住了。带土下意识的把脸往卡卡西身后侧了侧，他忽然不愿吓着这个与曾经的他如此相似的小鬼——身为忍者的未来并不总是那么残酷，鸣人的将来才不会像他这么凄惨。

“卡卡西、带土！你们总算来啦！”还不及鸣人做出反应，另一个元气的声音也逐渐靠近，玖辛奈笑着招呼两人进屋。“鸣人，这就是带土哥哦！”她对鸣人指了指带土。“你小时候见过的，还记得吗？”

鸣人皱起眉头想了想，似乎没有什么印象——那时候他还太小了。几人一边寒暄一边进了餐厅。水门老师家的厨房是开放式，和餐厅、客厅连成一体，此时琳正在厨房里忙碌，水门则坐在沙发上看卷轴。

“卡卡西，带土。”水门笑着看向他的学生们。“来得正好，马上就可以开饭了。”

“你去陪陪鸣人怎么样？我去帮琳打个下手。”卡卡西一边替带土把他摘下来的围巾收好，一边扬了扬下巴示意一旁一个人玩得起劲的鸣人。带土知道卡卡西是想创造机会让他跟鸣人熟悉熟悉，便点点头走到鸣人身旁。

带土在住院前原本是水门班最开朗阳光的少年，现在他倒反而成了最孤僻的一个，看着鸣人他一时居然不知道要如何跟小孩子打交道。

“你在做什么？”带土看到鸣人拿了水笔在脸上画出几条印子。

“像不像带土哥脸上的？”鸣人兴奋转过头问他。

“啊？”带土一呆。

“就是那个啊，”鸣人指了指带土的右脸，“老爸说过这是带土哥在三战时留下的，是英雄的证明！果然最帅了！”

帅气吗？带土伸手摸了摸脸。大部分人对他狰狞丑陋的疤痕和塌陷的左眼都流露出好奇又畏惧的神色——这种猎奇的心态带土在住院的六年里已经体会过很多次。说他帅气倒是让他很意外。

“带土哥，你也是老爸的学生对吧？”鸣人又问。

“是啊。”带土回答。

“但我都没见过你……”鸣人思考着歪了歪头。“老爸说是因为你受伤……”

“对啊，我伤的很重，一直在医院住院。”带土指了指自己的脸。

“可是就算住院的话——我已经五岁四个月了，从来都没见过带土哥啊我说！”鸣人惊讶的大声说，“难道带土哥真的在医院住了五年吗……？！”

“唔，差不多有六年吧。”带土说。对于这个年纪的小孩子来说，这是一段长的无法置信的时间，鸣人忍不住靠近一些上下打量了带土。

“到底有多严重呢？”鸣人问。

“啊，半边身体都……”带土突然起了逗弄的恶劣心，拿手竖着在自己身体的中心轴上比划了一下，看到鸣人果然露出了惊恐的眼神。带土又将右手的手套取下来，“你瞧。”

鸣人伸手碰了碰他坚硬冰冷的义肢。“这个……”鸣人呆呆的看着，“好酷啊！”

“嗯？”带土倒是没想到鸣人会这么说。

“感觉像机械战士之类的……”鸣人说，“我也想要！”带土心里想着那是什么玩意，这个义肢难用死了你要装上分分钟想取下来，但又不愿打击冒着星星眼的鸣人的兴奋，只好鼓励说：“装这个义肢可是超级痛的，首先你要成为足够强大的忍者才能承受。”

鸣人想了想，“那还是算了吧。”

“你怕痛？”带土问。

“怎么会啊！我可是要成为火影的忍者！”鸣人立刻反驳。“虽然带土哥不得不装上，但我没有少一半，所以也不是必需品我说！如果安装的过程太痛苦的话，老爸老妈会很难过的。”

带土没有从这个角度思考过。

“不过……带土哥能安上这个，感觉好厉害啊果然。”鸣人忍不住摸了摸带土的义手感叹道。“带土哥这样的忍者会很多了不起的忍术吧！”

“我吗？”带土顿了顿，“我……”

“比如那个术，带土哥也会吗！”鸣人说着用手在空中搓了个球，举起手来。“螺旋丸！”他模仿着老爸的动作。

“这是老师的那个新术……”带土想起曾经水门提到过他正在开发的新术，一个不用结印、聚集强大的查克拉在掌心的高级忍术。

“咦？也不是新术啦，老爸一直在用这个啊我说！”鸣人回答他。

“啊……我跟水门老师一起执行任务的时候他好像还在开发中……我并没有学过这个。”当年他跟老师一起执行任务的时候这个忍术似乎还没有完成，看来如今已经变成了水门老师非常熟练的招牌了。

“哦……那带土哥是像琳姐姐那样用医疗忍术吗？”鸣人又问。

“不……那个我也不会。”带土说。

“那带土哥到底会什么啊？”鸣人直白的问。

如果是其他人对带土这么说，他大概会觉得对方是在故意羞辱于他——问起一个半边身子都没了的人会不会火影的招牌忍术，怎么看也像故意找茬。但鸣人却意外的没有引起他的反感，相反和这个孩子的相处过程还挺舒适的。

童言无忌也许是一部分原因——不过对于忍者来说五六岁也不是个什么都不懂的年纪了。更重要的是，虽然鸣人在和他短暂的相处中总是说出一些让带土意外的话，但不可思议的是这让带土直觉他是个富有同理心、本性真诚而坦率的好孩子。而这种平等、客观又坦诚的态度，对于半残的带土来说正是非常稀有的。

“一定要说的话……写轮眼？”带土回答，右眼浮现出红底勾玉的图案。

“哦——是哦带土哥是宇智波一族的！”鸣人好奇的靠近瞧了瞧。“写轮眼到底有什么用啊？”

“基本来说……有幻术、看穿查克拉流动的作用吧。”带土不是很擅长解说的类型，“此外……也可以看清对手的高速动作以及结印之类的，只要身体素质跟得上就可以利用这一点取胜……”

鸣人露出茫然的表情。

带土想了想举了个例子。“比如卡卡西就用写轮眼拷贝了很多忍术才被叫做「拷贝忍者」是吧？还有雷切也是，我记得他之前会因为使用雷切时速度太快而看不清敌人的动作，有了写轮眼的话就可以看清敌人的动作、完成这个术了。”说到这一点带土不自觉的挑起嘴角。

“原来是这样——！可恶、那以后佐助岂不是也可以拷贝我的忍术了……”鸣人皱着眉头想了想，又想起一事。“话说，卡卡西哥哥以后用飞雷神的话，是不是用雷切就不需要写轮眼了？”

“……嗯？飞雷神？”带土慢慢重复了一遍。

“对啊！我听老爸说之后要把飞雷神教给卡卡西哥哥！这样的话，是不是就可以直接「刷」的一下子过去，用雷切打败敌人了！”鸣人一边比划着一边说。

带土心里涌现出一种难以言喻的酸涩感。正因为知道鸣人本性坦率，决不是恶意说起卡卡西的左眼「无用」，只是单纯的说出自己所知道的事实而已——这却让带土更加难受。如果有人刻意嘲讽他的写轮眼不过是没用的礼物，带土也许反倒嗤之以鼻。

“原来老师已经要教卡卡西飞雷神了……”带土心想，“也是啊……过了这么年，我的写轮眼还一点进步也没有，只是个二勾玉而已。”

当时他还信誓旦旦的说着放心绝对是有用的礼物——也许在当时它带给卡卡西的好处还能抵消巨耗蓝的副作用，但是随着卡卡西的成长，尤其是有了飞雷神的话……写轮眼会不会反而限制了卡卡西的发展？这份礼物是当时的他最拿得出手的东西，为此他已经付出了多年痛苦的挣扎。可即使这样……即使是这样用尽全力送出的这只眼睛，似乎也不再那么有用了。

“以后送礼可麻烦了。”带土模模糊糊的生出这种念头，“现在这样半残不残的身体……我可没什么能送的了啊。多半会被那家伙揶揄吧。”

“要开饭了。”卡卡西的声音传过来，“你们两个也过来吧。”

“总算开饭了！”鸣人欢呼雀跃的窜到桌子边，“看起来好好吃——！”

今天有卡卡西和琳帮忙，各种菜式摆了满满一桌，香味扑鼻而来。大家围坐在桌子旁开动，气氛一派祥和。

“所以今天算是庆祝带土生日和成功安上义肢吧？”水门主动起了个头，举起手里的玻璃杯，其余人也都拿起杯子，纷纷碰了一下。水门转而看向带土，“我听卡卡西说你复健进展很好，现在已经可以结印发动忍术了。”

“……啊，还好吧。”带土顿了一下又继续，“我会努力的。”

敬语吗？卡卡西注意到带土对水门老师非常客气的使用了敬语的后缀。虽然带土的回答很正常，但卡卡西却认为带土面对老师有些生疏和闪躲。不及卡卡西细思，带土的筷子忽然伸到了他面前。

“你不吃天妇罗？”带土指了指卡卡西盘子里只咬了一口就放下的天妇罗。

“你现在的肠胃可以吃这个吗——”卡卡西话音未完，带土已经夹起了天妇罗接着卡卡西吃过的一端也咬了一口。卡卡西皱了皱眉头把目光投向琳。

“偶尔吃一点没事的。”琳笑着说。带土囫囵吃掉了天妇罗，碎屑还沾了一点在嘴角。卡卡西耷着眼睛，一副无奈的样子把自己刚才用过的纸巾的递给带土，用手指示意他擦擦嘴。

“你们两个可真腻歪。”琳看着两人说。

“什么啊你在说……”带土一边嘀咕着一边又塞了一个天妇罗在嘴里。

“喂喂，你不能再吃这个了……”卡卡西把带土再次伸向菜肴的筷子拨到了一边，“不好消化啊。”带土嚼着嘴里的酥脆的面衣，不情愿的缩回了筷子。

见到带土在外人面前给自己面子，卡卡西感激的松了一口气。不过即使带土强行要吃，他也会阻止的。虽然以前住院的时候他捎去的食物带土时常一口也不吃的扔掉，卡卡西也不勉强，可是如果是对身体不利的食物的话，就算带土再怎么嘲讽他也会坚持。好在现在两人关系缓和了许多，带土也不再说出那种让人有些受伤的话语来。虽说卡卡西曾对那些抗拒习以为常，但能够少听几句还是让他更好受一些。

热热闹闹的吃过晚餐之后，玖辛奈又拿出准备好的蛋糕。“带土，我做了个蛋糕——就当送你的生日礼物吧！来，许个愿！”玖辛奈点起了蜡烛。

“愿望吗……”带土默默闭上眼睛，眨了一下又睁开，吹灭蜡烛。“好了。”

“带土哥许的什么愿望啊！”鸣人仰起头问。

“说出来就不灵了哦。”琳笑着摸摸鸣人的脑袋，“既然许了愿，接下来就该拿出礼物了吧！老师先来？”

带土有些不自在的看了一眼水门老师，摸了摸的脖子。“老师也准备了礼物？”  
“嗯，我的话就是比较实用的礼物了……”水门摊开双手，“你也知道前段时间有要加大战后康复报销的议案是吧？这个提案前几天我已经正式批准下来了，带土你的情况当然是最优先享有这笔津贴的一批。或许多少可以帮你分担一些？”水门笑了笑，“就当是以「火影」的身份送你的生日礼物吧。生日快乐，带土。”

果然是水门老师的作风。卡卡西想。切实的来说，这份礼物并不仅仅是为带土一个人所以准备的。对所有在战争中英勇奋战、为了保护重要的人而蒙受伤痛的忍者来说，这个决议都是村子对他们奉献的认可和嘉奖。身为火影的水门在尽力让绵延于战场之外的痛苦减轻。而其中促使他推动这份议案的一点私心——为了自己缠绵病榻的弟子出一份力的心意大概才是属于带土私人的礼物。

“水门老师……”带土低声说。

“那么我的话，”琳元气的打断了一时间有些严肃的气氛。“希望不会让带土觉得太无聊。”她说着递出一个医疗包。“虽然还是医疗包，但是有针对你的情况加入一些特制物品呢。”

琳说着打开纽扣，指着一个滴液，“这个是我跟宇智波的医忍请教之后的秘制眼药水，还有那个呢，”她指着另一个小瓶，“带土现在腿部活动不便，之后出任务之类的会不太灵活吧……所以调制了一些催眠剂，可以用于烟雾弹之类的，限制对方的行动……希望能派上用场。”

她说着也双手合拢歪着头笑起来。“生日快乐。”

“怎么会觉得无聊啊……”带土说，“琳……实在太感谢你了。”没有琳的帮忙，也许他现在还在木叶医院饱受幻肢痛的折磨。光是这一点，就已是深恩难报。

接下来众人的目光很自然聚集到水门班的最后一位成员身上。卡卡西双手插在兜里，身边也没见什么礼物。

带土朝卡卡西伸出手，很理所当然的讨要礼物。然而不等卡卡西动作琳却插话进来。

“卡卡西和带土住在一起，也不急着现在送嘛。”琳朝两名队友眨了眨眼，意味深长的说，“等你们回去再说好啦。”由琳来说出这句话真是有些奇怪。她平时是个很随和温柔的人，并不会常很武断的打断别人说话——更不提她现在露出了近似促狭的表情。带土疑惑的瞧着她。

“还有我的礼物呢！”这时鸣人大声说，吸引了大家的注意，几人的视线便向下看去聚集到了鸣人身上。金发的小鬼把一张纸举过头顶，上面用彩色的蜡笔画着图案。虽然人物画的歪歪扭扭，但每个人鲜明的特征都被抓住了——最中间刺猬头、戴着风镜的黑发少年显然是带土，他身旁分别站着银发蒙面的卡卡西和脸上有紫色装饰的琳，身后还有金发的水门。场景里他们似乎在合作战斗，周围躺着一众被打倒的敌人。画的最顶上则很有气势的写着「带土！诞生日恭喜！」的字样。整幅画的色彩明亮，洋溢着一股友情努力胜利*的气氛。

“怎么样？带土哥，生日快乐我说！”鸣人把画塞到了带土身前。

“谢谢你鸣人。”带土伸手抓住画纸，用义手揉了揉鸣人的头发。“画的很棒。”

卡卡西也看了看。虽然是抽象派画作，但每个人的特点都体现出来了。只是鸣人记事以来没见过带土，他画的带土是按照水门班的合影来的。画上的带土双眼完好，右脸也光洁无痕，额头上还有风镜。如果没有神无毗桥一役，也许按部就班长大的带土就是这样吧？

“打起精神来！”玖辛奈大大咧咧的拍了拍带土的后背，“等你恢复了身体重新当上忍者，也会像鸣人画里一样厉害哦。到时候你身为宇智波的精英忍者，一定有不少女孩子青睐我说！”

“什、什么啊。”带土难得的结巴，“说的也太远了……”

“哪里远啊，”玖辛奈抱起手臂，“虽然在我和水门心中你们永远都是小家伙，但现实是你们都到这个年纪了——我和水门结婚、生鸣人的时候也不比现在的你们大几岁……”

“不要光念我啊，”带土说，“琳和卡卡西不也——”

“别扯开话题，”玖辛奈说，“总之，你们几个要是有了交往的对象，可要带回来让我帮忙参谋一下啊。”身为屋子里唯一一名有恋爱经验的女性，玖辛奈理所当然的操心起几个孩子的终身大事。

“那卡卡西现在有需要参谋参谋的对象吗？”琳打趣说。“我们医院的医忍都成立了你的后援会，真是超受欢迎呢。”

“放过我吧，”卡卡西叹气道，“带土才刚好点，我哪有心思想那些……”

“……诶？”琳似乎对他的回答有些惊讶，转而又看了看带土，欲言又止。带土却好像并没有注意到他们的谈话，跟鸣人玩的起劲。

“说起来，带土你小时候那么可爱，现在都不怎么笑了。果然还是要多笑一下我说，女孩子都喜欢阳光一点的男生……”这时玖辛奈又继续叨念道。

“照你老妈的标准，你应该很受欢迎吧？”带土把鸣人揽在身前戳了戳他的脸颊。

“那是当然了！”鸣人展现出一个元气的露齿笑容，随即又陷入苦恼。“不过小樱井野他们都更喜欢混蛋佐助……那家伙闷闷的，哪里帅了……”说起自己的玩伴，鸣人气鼓鼓的撇了撇嘴。

“鸣人！你可别输给美琴的儿子啊我说。”玖辛奈单手握拳。

“不用老妈说我也知道啦！”鸣人大声回答。

众人见鸣人鼓起的腮帮子和炸毛的金发，都嘻嘻哈哈的笑起来，揭过了刚才的情感话题。

“啊……一转眼都这个时间了。”不知不觉就玩闹到了深夜，琳看着指向十一的指针说，“我今天还要值夜班，要回医院了。”

“我们也差不多该走了……”卡卡西说。

于是鸣人被妈妈牵着手困兮兮的跟大家告别。“路上小心。”水门说着目送几个学生在火影宅门前分头朝两个方向走去。木叶医院离火影宅不远，因此琳推辞了两名队友送她的好意，卡卡西和带土便朝着宇智波族地慢慢走回去。

带土却不和卡卡西并排，拖着右腿尽量快步走到卡卡西前头去。

“喂……别走那么快。”卡卡西放慢了速度跟在他身后，带土却充耳不闻。

“你到底怎么了？”卡卡西说。“从水门老师家出来就不对劲。”带土不回答他，只是一个人往前走，虽然有了右腿的助行支架可以基本正常步行，但他一时疾行，不免踉踉跄跄。

“带土！”见黑发青年因为水洼歪倒的一秒，卡卡西连忙上前扶住他，带土却不情愿的抽出手臂。“你别这样……”卡卡西说。

“我怎样也无所谓吧。”带土硬邦邦的说。“反正等我病好了重新当上忍者，你就有心思去细挑慢捡你的后援会了。”

“……快翻过零点了。”卡卡西说。“我还没有给你礼物。”

“哈？”带土一时没跟上他跳跃的思维。

“总之你先闭上眼。”卡卡西说。“快点。”

“故弄玄虚……”带土深呼一口气，耐住性子闭上眼睛。卡卡西倾身靠近了他，轻缓的呼吸声隔着面罩仿佛吹到了他的脸侧。

接着出乎意料的，一块柔软的布贴在他的脸上。  
“好了。”卡卡西说着离远了一些。“睁眼吧，带土。”

带土张开眼睛，看到对方正弯起眼睛朝他笑了一下。不知道是因为这个微笑还卡卡西刚才的举动……带土的心跳忽然变得有力起来。他抬起左手摸了摸自己的左脸——被一块布料给遮挡住了。

这个材质——带土把手指往上挪去，碰到他额前的一块金属。这是木叶的护额。不仅仅是一块护额，还是特制版将左眼给遮住的款式，卡卡西在带土右脸侧系了个工整的结把护额固定住。

“我擅自替你申请了木叶警务部队的职务……琳和老师也出了份力，替你出具了评估贤、忍、幻等等测评结果，以及生理状况的报告。”卡卡西说，“从明天开始就可以入职了。虽然不是前线的任务，但总是向「成为火影」的目标迈出一小步吧……当然这也只是我自说自话而已，如果你还没准备好的话拒绝也没关系。”

“你明白了吧，带土？”卡卡西继续说，“就算你重新成为忍者，只要你还有我帮得上的地方，我是不会离开的。”

带土的复健在漫长的六年后才刚见成效，卡卡西才不会在这种时候抛下他一个人。更何况与一个会和他互动的带土住在同一个屋檐下——在吃晚饭时闲聊几句，在事后靠在一起看着各自的书，在卡卡西不出任务时一起修行忍术——这种幸福到每天一睁眼就想微笑的生活……为什么会不想无限延长下去？至于再过一段日子，或许带土逐渐适应了新的生活，卡卡西也搬回自己的宿舍之后，那时候带土说不定真会带上给玖辛奈「参谋参谋」的对象来聚餐……不过只要不去思考那种不确切何时到来的未来，卡卡西就能认为没有比与带土共度的「今天」更完美、更充满希望的一天了。

卡卡西细细端看了一会儿戴上护额的带土。虽然腿上套着支架、右脸遍布伤疤，但气质却立刻有了很大的不同。曾经那个意气风发、开出一双二勾玉的少年似乎又站到了他的面前。

怎么会还有心思去管什么后援会啊……卡卡西又是甜蜜又是心酸的想，几乎禁不住想去抱住对方，想亲吻一下他脸上的伤疤。不过这种感情意味过于亲昵的动作大概不适合他们的关系，他的悔恨与歉责也不容许他暨越。仅仅是生理上的肉体关系也许可以容易的断掉，但掺杂了感情就会让事情变得复杂麻烦。带土的人生已经足够坎坷和磨难，他值得一个更加光明、温暖的未来，一个像水门老师家一样温馨的家庭，有着鸣人一样的活泼元气的孩子、玖辛奈一样又美丽又能干的伴侣。说来讽刺，明明是一个那样色彩明亮的画面，可是卡卡西只是稍稍在脑海里描绘了一下就心痛的无法呼吸，于是他强迫自己把注意力集中回面前的带土身上。带土不需要为带来所有痛苦的源头的人的自私埋单。

“我收下了……”带土这时候说，他的右眼在路灯昏暗的光线下格外闪亮。“卡卡西，谢谢你。”

神奇的是，卡卡西起伏的心境很轻而易举的就被对方简单的一句话给安抚了。他看着对方反光的护额，也露出笑意。

“生日快乐，带土。”卡卡西说。


	12. Chapter 12

“要迟到了、要迟到了……”带土一边说一边系上护额往玄关走。

“所以我第一次叫你起床的时候你就该起了啊……”卡卡西无奈的跟在他后面。这时带土已经迅速的蹬上了忍者鞋，准备出门。

“那我出门了。”带土转头对卡卡西说。今天是他第一天去木叶警务部报到的日子，但他还是没法改掉迟到的毛病。

“嗯，加油。”卡卡西说，“不用紧张。”

“谁说我紧张了？”带土反驳他。

“好吧。”卡卡西说着突然靠近一点，伸手摸了摸带土的头顶，短扎的黑发从他的指缝里透出来。带土没有料到卡卡西忽然做出这种举动，吓得退了一步。

“你干什么？”带土说。

“想到你今天要去报到，我有点紧张。”卡卡西一本正经的说，“所以需要摸一下缓解精神压力。”虽然明知卡卡西只是想故意打岔来缓解带土的情绪，但带土被这么一闹当真放松了不少。“真的出门了啊。”带土握着卡卡西的小臂将他的手从头上拿开，手指收拢握了一把，然后朝他挥了挥手出了门。

好在现在带土搬回了宇智波族地居住，离警务部队不算太远，总是紧赶慢赶在卡着时间到了约定的报到的地点。这里本该是集合部队的大厅，此刻却空荡荡只有几个人零散的站在屋里。

“打扰您了，我是今天来报道的宇智波带土，请问……”带土走近一个颇有气势、发型张扬的中年人。

“哦，你就是带土。”对方上下打量了一眼他。“今天来报道的新人里你是最后一个了啊，他们几个已经领命入职了。”他虽只是在陈述事实，但听起来对于带土的踩点报到有些不满。

“实在很抱歉。”带土说。

对方摆摆手。“算了，看在你……”他意有所指的瞧了瞧带土的右身和腿上的外骨骼。“总之，我是宇智波八代，今后你就在我的队伍里做事。”

“是。”带土说。

“你跟我来。”八代说着招呼带土跟他走到了一间档案室，满满一屋的架子上摆着无数卷轴和档案册。八代指了指堆在一张大桌子上的卷轴。“这些是最近还没有整理归档的卷轴，”他说，“你按照架子上已经放好的报告，把这些卷轴按照索引和日期的次序放好。还有箱子里装的那些，”八代从放在地上的收纳箱里拿出几张稿纸，“是还没有规整誊写过的任务报告、审讯的笔录还有出巡记录。你按照卷轴里的格式把它们规范记录，然后和刚才说到的卷轴一起收到架子上去。笔和空卷轴在你后面的储物柜里可以拿。还有什么不清楚的吗？”

带土环视了一眼塞得满满当的档案室和收纳箱。“我都清楚了，谢谢您的讲解，八代先生。不过，”带土说，“虽然万分抱歉今天早上差点迟到，但那并不是因为义肢的缘故，所以……”

“唔、唔，是不是因为义肢有什么关系呢？我们警务队只看结果。你是想说，我是因为这个才让你到档案室誊写资料吗？”八代很直白的点出，他看上去是个气场很强并不容辩驳的领导者。“身为刚入队的新成员，就算你是火影大人弟子，也要从头做起。在这里我是你的上司，如果你不能明白这个道理，就趁早回去吧，带土？”

“……我明白了。”带土说。八代点点头便快步离开。

档案室里又只有带土一个人了。他慢吞吞的从柜子里拿了纸笔走到桌子前坐下开始整理档案。带土的右手虽然在日常活动中已经比较灵活，但写字却是另一码事。他出院以来需要写字的时候很少，至多是签个名、写个便条，囫囵画几笔就好。但要誊写日志和报告的话，跟范本上工工整整的字迹一对比，就高下立判了。带土只好尝试换成左手——他住院的几年来已经逐渐将惯用手调整到左手上，这样比右边的义肢稍稍好些，但他写的仍比较慢，有时因为笔尖在纸上停留的时间过长，黑色的墨水就浸透了卷轴留下污渍。

一卷写下来，带土已觉得手酸。“这要写到什么时候去……啊——”带土随手翻了翻桌子上的一堆卷轴文件，谁知哭丧着脸还被蜜蜂蛰*，他明明只是轻轻推了一下，桌面上垒得过高的文件哗啦啦全部都掉到了地上，有些还掉进了收纳箱和未整理的部分也混在了一起。

“这也太……”他默默的蹲下去捡卷轴。于是带土加入木叶警务部队的第一天就在一堆文件中度过——更加悲惨的是，仅仅只是整理资料他也由于书写的原因而进展异常缓慢。这种事情在过去是他无法想象的。即使刚从忍者学校毕业，干着那些帮人抓猫猫狗狗的任务，也远比做文书工作有成就感的多。只是现在——且不说跟一群刚毕业的小孩一起抓猫抓狗多么抹不开面子，光是碍于生理状况来说，那种到处跑来跑去的任务现在的他完成起来都会有些吃力。

到家的时候，屋子里的灯已经亮着。带土刚走进餐厅就看到卡卡西懒洋洋的坐在那边看他的小黄书。“欢迎回家。”卡卡西说。“第一天感觉怎么样？”

“唔还可以吧。”带土漫不经心的走到厨房里倒了杯水，顺便把护额给拆掉随手扔在一旁。

“所以你们今天干了些什么啊？”卡卡西又问。带土喝了一口水来逃避立刻回答。卡卡西平时不是这样的——他不太问起带土生活的细节。也许是因为今天比较特别，又或者卡卡西从带土的神情看出什么端倪？带土忍不住摸了摸自己面无表情、起伏不平的脸颊。

“就是整理了文档之类的吧。”带土勉强说。

“毕竟是新人，从头做起。”他下意识的又加上一句替自己辩解。一想到卡卡西今天不知道执行了什么样的A级任务回家，而自己却凄惨的在档案室整理卷轴，带土便不愿开口。

“那倒也是。今天我做了咖喱，剩下的放在冰箱里了，你热了吃点吧。”出乎带土意料的，卡卡西又把目光重新放回了书上，并不深入这个话题。

“你在饭厅吃吧？”卡卡西这时又再次抬头说。带土本想拿回自己屋里吃，一个人呆一会儿，可是看到卡卡西抬眼望他他忽然无法拒绝。

“……知道了。”带土说。

他吃饭的时候，卡卡西就静静的坐在他对面看书，气氛沉默而宁静。门外突然传来一阵规律的吼叫声，又逐渐远去。

“搞什么……”带土看了一眼窗外说。

“是凯啦……”卡卡西回答他。

“啊？”

“今天和他比猜拳，他说输了的话就围着木叶跑200圈。”

“哈……他可真是精力旺盛……”带土说。

“你觉得凯很蠢吗？”卡卡西问。

“当然了，不蠢的话谁会穿那种连体紧身衣啊。”带土理所当然的说。

“我也觉得。”卡卡西说，“他那种衣品我也完全受不了。而且从以前开始就不停的缠着我决斗、比赛，真够受的。”

“是吗？”带土哼了一声，“我看你倒是挺享受的。嘴上说着很烦，比起来到很起劲嘛。”他自己都没有意识到这句话说出来有多酸。

“不过凯也有特别的地方。”卡卡西好像没听到带土的评价似的继续说。“他是个会给自己制定目标的人。不管是多么普通的日常里，他都能找点目标，锲而不舍的完成它并且再继续向下一个目标进发。一开始只是跑10圈，后来是20圈、200圈。他就是靠这样把每一件事情都当做修行，以此苛刻的要求自己，才能在体术上有所建树。”

“因为我没办法这么热血的对待生活，所以倒是很佩服能做到这一点的人。”卡卡西最后总结道。

带土本想着不论卡卡西怎么说凯的好话，他都一定先反驳再说。凯是他们的同期里最热血、最积极、体术最好、身体状态最佳的人，如果带土跟着卡卡西附和，那不就等于否定了现在这个丧气虚弱、正阴暗的想贬低别人的自己吗？更何况，迈特凯是卡卡西除了他和琳之外最要好的同伴，一想到这点以及卡卡西正在夸奖对方的话语，带土就更加的无法赞同。

——带土原本是这么想的。但卡卡西说完之后，他却突然明白了什么，便无法再把酸溜溜的话说出口了。

“……我说，你留我在这里吃饭不会是故意等凯跑过来吧。”带土说，“你想告诉我不要泄气，任何任务都要像修行一样对待吗？”

“我可没说这些……”卡卡西懒洋洋的说。

“我才不要啊，笨卡卡。”带土吃了一口咖喱。“文书工作简直太无聊了，谁要用文书来修行！”

“我要做的是，赶紧这些报告处理掉，然后向队长申请去出警巡街。这才是木叶警务部队该做的事情吧？”带土总结道。

“这要问你了。”卡卡西仍旧垂着眼看书。卡卡西不是个善于言辞的人，因此他选择有这种方式迂回的表达自己的鼓励。而当带土以正面的态度回答卡卡西之后，带土莫名从对方被遮住大半长脸的面部看出他挺高兴的。意识到这一点，带土自己似乎也变得有干劲了。

“我吃饱了。”他把盘子拿到厨房的水池去，然后往玄关走。

“你去哪？”卡卡西问。

“修行啊——”带土说，“要成为火影的话，我还差得远呢。”

有一天早晨八代来上班的时候，看到办公室门口已经有人在等着了。

“你是……带土。”八代辨认了一番，才想起这是一个月前入职的宇智波带土。这个在三战中负伤的青年身体行动不便，于是被分配到了档案室，在入职简短的交接之后两人便无联系，八代在忙碌的工作里逐渐忘记了这件事情。虽说带土原本是四代目的弟子，但宇智波一族——或者说木叶警务部队，有着他们自己的一套制度，火影的震慑力在这一族当中并不比村子里其他地方，而身为一族边缘的孤儿，带土在族中本没有太高的地位。

“你找我有什么事吗？”八代说。

“是这样，八代先生，”带土说，“我想申请参与巡街。这里是我填好的表格，非常感谢您。”

“我记得你不是被分到档案室了吗？”八代说，“这么快就做腻了么，年轻人好高骛远可不是什么好事……”

“倒不是干腻了……只是现在实在没什么事可做。”带土回答他。“我已经把所有陈年档案都按照日期整理了一次，最近几个月的记录和日志也都誊录完毕。八代先生，我真的很想参与警务活动，请您让我加入吧。虽然我身有残疾，但木叶医院出具的报告足以证明，这些是完全不会影响日常出巡事务的。”虽然带土规规矩矩的说着敬语，但却流露出一股势在必得的自信。这让八代听了有些不爽。

“你在说什么大话？档案室那么多资料，怎么可能一个月就？”八代皱着眉头没有接过他的申请。

“您如果不信的话，亲自去看看不就知道了。”带土说。“我还有别的事情。”八代说，“等有空吧。”他说着侧身进了办公室，带土也只好暂时离开。八代今天的公务的确非常繁忙，等他再次想起这回事的时候是铁火来找他汇报工作时。

“现在咱们人手有些紧张，为什么还要派那么多人去档案室？”铁火问。

“什么？”八代疑惑的看着对方。“应该只有一个小子在管理吧。”

“一个人？不会吧。”铁火回答，“现在档案室完全焕然一新嘛，超级整齐。”

八代想起清晨带土说过的话，不由将信将疑。“那么我和你一起去看看。”八代说。当两人抵达档案室时，八代果真吃了一惊。由于警务部队一直忙碌，档案室总堆满了没有及时处理的卷轴，何况陈年旧案又多，就算是宇智波这种做派严谨的一族，也很是头疼。然而现在的档案室居然收拾的如此整齐——架子上不但有序的码着卷轴，并且在每一列上都贴了更加详细的索引。桌子上也收拾的很干净，此外添加了几个标着不同类别的收纳盒，意在让队员们投放报告时更加分门别类。

“八代先生，您看还有什么要改进的地方吗？”这时带土从一个架子后面伸出头来。

“嗯……”八代迟疑了一会儿，他的确没什么建议，档案室已经整理的足够好了，但如果不说点什么的话，想想今天上午自己的断言，岂不是太打脸。

“啊另外，这是我希望加入巡街的申请书，希望您能考虑。”带土从怀里掏出一张表格递给八代。

“八代，我们组现在倒是正好缺一个人……”铁火在一旁说。“不如让他来？”铁火的话恰巧给了八代一个台阶。于是他顺势说：“既然铁火这么说了，那么你就去试试吧。我话说在前面，虽说你的身体有点特殊情况，但这可不是你干不好的理由。任务指标我会对每一个人都一视同仁。”

“感谢您，八代先生。”带土说。

“我是铁火，跟我搭档的是稻火。正好我们三人组有个人退出，你来顶上吧。”从档案室出来，铁火向带土简单的介绍。宇智波稻火的名号带土隐约听说过，他只比带土略大几岁，但已经是有着三勾玉的族内精英。不过这也是他头一次跟宇智波稻火本人碰面。

“你好，我是宇智波带土……”带土说到一半就被打断了。“你就是带土？”稻火说，“神无毗桥一战的英雄呀……”

“……我是参与过那次战役。”带土说。虽然稻火说着「英雄」，但他的口气听起来却并不是夸奖。带土皱了皱眉，他们两人从未见过，也不应有任何纠葛，可稻火对他有种难以名状的敌对情绪。其实不仅是稻火——在八代身上带土也隐约有这种感受。也许是因为八代年纪更长，他的态度似乎更加隐晦而不易琢磨。被分配到档案室的时候带土原本觉得是自己多心——毕竟这五六年来他和族人几乎没什么交流，但稻火的语气又重新把这种微妙的敌意给带动了。

稻火哼了一声，不再继续这个话题。“那么，今天巡街的情况我来说一下。”稻火指着墙上的木叶地图，“铁火负责东区，我在中间这一片，带土……”他伸手点了点，“你去西街吧。”听到稻火的安排，不仅是带土，连铁火都欲言又止的看了看他。

“既然安排好了，那么我们就此解散吧？”稻火说。带土此前一直没有说话，沉默的看着墙上的地图。直到稻火施发解散的命令，他才点点头退出了房间。

“西街的话，都是很陡的坡地吧，那小子的腿……”带土离开后铁火说。“再说新人不需要带他走一走吗？”

“你以为他那种残疾是怎么能加入警务部队的？”稻火说，“还不是看在四代目的面子上……你拿他当族人照看，人家可未必领情。那小子从小就和族人疏远，现在看来更是半点一族的荣辱心都没有，否则怎么会——”稻火摆摆手懒得继续说下去了。

带土知道第一天把他安排到一个全是坡地的区域执勤巡逻绝对不是偶然。因为在那之后的一段时间里，他又陆续被分配到正在修路建设中的街区、木叶最鱼龙混杂的后街以及需要爬楼梯的火影岩上方的地区。虽然不知道自己到底哪里得罪了对方，但他唯一能做的就是一丝不苟的完成每一个任务让对方挑不出错处。他绝对不是因为这一点小事就被打倒的男人。

“你最近回家挺晚的……很忙吗？”有一次吃晚饭的时候卡卡西问。

“还好吧……”带土说，“不过修行的话，只是任务也不够吧？有时候从警务部回来会去一趟训练场。”

“很有干劲嘛。”卡卡西说。

“是啊，为了能早点和大家一样能够做些村外任务的话，也不得不打起精神了吧。”带土说。

“其实在警务部队也挺好的吧……？”卡卡西却说，“薪水稳定、时间安排也好，不用风餐露宿……这么好的待遇也不一定——”

“嗯……是这样没错……但也不能一直就干点巡逻执勤、家长里短的活？”带土说。“没有忍者是这样当上火影的吧？”

“……总之加油吧。”卡卡西露出一个弯起眼睛的笑容。但不知怎的，带土却觉得他有点勉强。真是奇怪。

这一天他结束执勤后刚到训练场远远就看到有几名族人占据了他平时修行的位置，走近之后发现其中有他认识的稻火。他平时常去的位置比较偏僻，一般很少有族人会到这里来修习。

带土走过去时那几名本来说话的族人都安静下来，往他的方向有意无意的瞧了几眼。带土朝稻火点点头打了个招呼，便自己开始了修行。

为了锻炼右边的义手，带土从忍具包里拿出一叠手里剑。他凝视着树干，全神贯注的运力，调整起手式，然后迅速抛出手里剑——

“哐！”

手里剑没有无声的没入目标中，相反发出了响亮的金属碰撞声。“哎呀，真是抱歉啊，我手滑了。”一名族人说，他手里也碾着一个手里剑，看来刚才是他用自己的忍具将带土的给弹开了。

带土扭头看向他们几人，但他脸上什么表情也没有。他停顿了一下，平静的把忍具放回了身后的包里，转身打算离去。

“你怎么刚来就走了？”另一个人离带土的位置近一些，他见带土要离开便一步跨到他面前。“你是在和我们置气吗？不是已经道过歉了啊！”他说这话时挑了挑眉毛。“看在我们「一族」的份上，就不要计较了嘛。”

这时稻火也开口了。“带土，这几位可都是警务部队开了眼的精英，身为前辈却放下身段向你道歉了，你这样做未免也太不给面子了……”稻火说，听他话外之意，已经毫不犹豫的把带土排除在了「精英」以外。

带土盯着他们几人又看了一会儿，虽然他仍然面无表情，但配上右脸狰狞的疤痕，他的神色有种无法消除的阴鸷。明明是个腿脚不便、还少了半个身子的残疾人，稻火一时间却被对方的注视给震住了，他有些不舒服的挪开了对视的目光。

带土最终什么也没说，但重新把手里剑又拿了出来。“我说啊，我们这里人这么多，各自单独修岂不很无聊。”一名宇智波忽然说，“不如我们来比赛切磋一下，带土，你也来吧？”

这次带土终于回答了。“你要怎么比？”他说。

“嗯……那就比一下谁先拿到苦无吧！”对方说着朝几棵大树的树顶飞出苦无。“最后拿到的人要请大家吃仙贝，怎么样？”这种比法，当然摆明了是要让带土请客。其他几人当然纷纷赞同，忙不迭地的奔向树干，这么一来带土虽未发话却陷入了不得不比的被动。等带土走到树下一看，果然留给他的那一棵树比其他几棵都要高上不少。

爬树这件事本身即使五六岁的小孩子也可以，但这里他们所比赛的「爬树」并不是那种意义上的、抱着树干慢慢往上蹬就可以的类型。这里的树笔直且没有多余的枝丫，一般人是万万难以往上爬的，但忍者们则可以通过操控查克拉，将其聚集在脚掌从而在垂直的树干上行走。而对查克拉控制能力越好的忍者，自然也就走的更快更稳。因此，这种看似幼稚的比赛，实际上大有门道。但对带土来说，这是一项非常不利的比试。且不说他从小对查克拉的精细操控能力就不算很好，他现在右腿的外骨骼支撑需要靠自身查克拉提供能量，因此对腿部聚集查克拉有很大的干扰，使他想要在鞋底平稳聚集查克拉非常困难。带土尝试着向上跑了几步，立刻摔回了地面。

“哎哟，你没事吧？”他身侧那棵树上的忍者说。

带土撑起身体，又再试了一次，这次稍稍多走了几步，但又摔了下来。如此尝试了四五次，带土逐渐摸到了诀窍，缓慢的踩着树干朝上。但由于腿部的支撑架，他操控查克拉掌握平衡的能力仍然不佳，因此需要微微俯下身体，以一种不太优美的姿态前行。等他终于拿到苦无时，其他几人已经坐在各自树顶的枝干上讨论着仙贝。

“仙贝我想要新出的口味……啊带土你总算到啦，”一个族人说，“那我们就下去吧。”他说着纵身一跃，敏捷的踏着树枝落回地面，其余几人也都纷纷下去。稻火在几人之中最为资深，因此没有参与比试，一直抱臂在底下等着。

“看来今天又能大餐一顿了。”大伙笑着拿眼睛乜斜了一眼后面的带土。稻火也略略勾起嘴角——然而看到几人手中的苦无，他忽然脸色一变。

“笨蛋，你们也太大意了！”稻火说。

几名宇智波面面相觑。“怎么了？”其中一人问道。

“你们仔细看看手里拿的是什么？”稻火说。

“什——啊！”有人打开了单勾玉，细细一瞧手里的苦无不禁大叫。那根本就不是苦无，只是一截树枝罢了，他连忙回头，此时幻术消散，苦无还好端端的在树尖上。“什么时候……”他失色道。

“前辈，你的苦无。”带土将那柄唯一真实的苦无放在了对方的手里，他抬眼时红色的瞳孔里转着两枚黑色的勾玉。“仙贝……我就不吃了。”带土低声说，“先走一步，回见。”说完他转身便要离开。

“你的写轮眼……真不简单啊。”稻火在带土背后说，“可惜这份「宇智波」一族的天资就浪费你身上了。”

带土没有回头，拖着他的右腿继续走。

“再厉害又怎么样？他不是只剩一只眼睛了吗！”另一人故意大声说，“写轮眼……我们宇智波一族向来就知道只有是一双的时候才能发挥它真正的威力呢。”

稻火又冷笑一声。“宇智波？这小子还拿自己当我们「一族」的人吗？连写轮眼都能随便送给外人，还好意思惦着脸住回族地。”

“稻火先生，”带土仍然背对着众人说，“这件事情当年已经得到富岳族长的首肯了。再说……这是我自己的眼睛，想要给谁都是我的决定吧。”

“当然了当然了，带土的眼睛想给谁都可以，但「宇智波」带土的眼睛难道也是你自己就可以做主的吗！”稻火提高声音，“我们一族的小孩子，谁不憧憬着有朝一日开眼、谁不宝贝自己的写轮眼！有多少人想开眼而不得，他们看到你这么轻轻松松的就把二勾玉送出去怎么想？！你也别扯什么在战场上情况不同，你难道不知道我们有多少牺牲在战场里的族人，在临死前还要挣扎着毁了自己的眼睛以免落入他人之手！何况你们小队还有医疗忍者，难道不该把眼睛带回来交由宇智波一族？所以我才说，你这家伙根本半点「一族」的荣誉感也没有。”稻火抱着说了很多。

“可不只是我一个人这么想，”稻火扬起下巴，“对你颇有微词的人多着呢！你以为八代先生对你这种做法很满意吗？富岳队长的确是同意了——也不看看谁是四代目火影呀，你把写轮眼给了他的得力亲信，他能不想办法留下来吗？我看你是被人家耍的转还不自知呢，真是可笑。再说，没有我们一族的血继限界，外族人想要强行使用写轮眼根本发挥不出它原本效力的百分之一，你把写轮眼给别人，还不如当时埋掉算了——”

“恐怕扔垃圾桶都比给外人糟蹋的好……”另一人戏谑的接话。

“收回你的话。”带土说。

“嗯？”

“我说，”带土慢慢的，一字一句清楚的说，“收回你刚才的话。”

“难道不是吗，”对方仍然咬住不放，“外族的废物怎么能真正发挥出写轮眼的强大，简直——”到底是简直什么呢？最后大家都没有听下半句话，因为眨眼之间他已经捂着剧痛的鼻梁摔倒在地上。“啊啊啊啊——”他疼的一时说不出话来只能喘气，鼻血流到了他嘴里，满口的唾沫与血液混合着又随着他张口大叫而流到了下巴，他只能又可笑又笨拙的一边捂着鼻子一边抹了一把脸上的血沫。

这变故发生的太快，一时间其他几人都呆住了一秒，瞪眼看着站在嚎叫的同伴面前的带土。黑发青年腿上架着外骨骼，还刚刚爬过树，谁也没想到他的速度居然这么敏捷、也没想到他的攻击还那么有力。

“从一开始就说着什么一族啊荣誉感这种话！”带土握着拳大声说，他受损的声带在他提高声音时变得沙哑而失真，有种别样的怪异。“我的确很为身为宇智波而感到自豪！但这是「宇智波带土」的写轮眼，才不是「宇智波」的写轮眼！你们有什么资格说卡卡西会糟蹋写轮眼？！他明明——”带土的话被和拳头都被打断了。稻火握住了他的手臂。

“你小子，别太嚣张了！”稻火厉声说。带土甩开稻火的手，转身盯着他。这时两人正面相对，看来想要和和气气的收场很难了。两人都同时做好了出击的准备，带土小心的调整出拳的姿势，用力挥出左手——

“啊——————！”稻火侧身一躲，欺身而上，将他的右手反剪在身后，膝盖顶住带土的后背将他顺势压到在地，他用力一扯，带土猝不及防，忍不住大叫一声。

稻火低头瞧着带土，长发散落在脸颊两侧挡住光线，阴影之中红色的眼睛里静静的嵌着三枚勾玉。“你的眼睛的确不错，但和三勾玉的瞳力相比简直自不量力……”稻火说着把手指伸到带土的黑发中抓住一簇，把他的头紧按在泥土地上，“更何况……你只有「一只」二勾玉。”

“可恶……你这家伙……”带土咬牙想挣扎起身，但完全无能为力。稻火比他年长几岁，以及带土曾在医院蹉跎了六年——也就意味着稻火的忍者经验远比带土丰富。更何况三勾玉和年轻强健的身体……他们之间的实力差距是压倒性的。就连刚才被带土一击而中的族人，也有一部分是由于他过分大意，也没有料到一直忍让沉默的带土居然突然发难。

“卡卡西他……他虽然不是宇智波一族，但他的写轮眼运用的比很多宇智波的族人都还要好！”带土完好的左脸被压在了地面上，他狰狞的右脸上表情扭曲。“把写轮眼给他，绝对不是糟蹋，你们这些人根本没资格说他是废物——”

稻火把他的脸朝下按了按。“我是你的上级，小子。”稻火说，“顶撞上级的后果你可要想清楚。”

“你以为拿着个威胁我有用吗？！我……”带土的内心仿佛要燃烧起来了。他的胸口不知是因为摔在地上的时候撞的发疼，还是什么别的原因，总之他的心脏胀痛，就像要炸开了一样。

他本想说我早就不想干了，但稻火的手把他的脸推得太紧，他一开口就只能发出含糊搞笑的声线。带土听着自己被压变形的嗓音感到一阵恐慌。之前还在为从档案室争取到治安巡逻队、为教训了戏弄他的族人而隐隐感到沾沾自喜的心情此时被打得粉碎。此时出院以来那些特训和修行的片段忽然在脑子里一遍一遍的循环回放，连刚才从树上摔下来的腿伤都刺痛的格外明显。一直一直都那么刻苦、那么坚持不懈、那么竭尽全力……虽说知道也许不能立刻追上卡卡西那样的精英上忍，但总想着无论如何修行和复健多多少少都有点作用吧，多少要能证明他在警卫队是和其他任何正常健康的忍者一样够格，甚至他还想要做的更好——

但是稻火认真出手的时候带土才知道自己错的离谱。不要说整个木叶里像卡卡西那样的顶尖高手，就连族内的新星他也完全不是对手，只能狼狈而不堪的被压在地上……这么多个月来，他到底在做什么啊——！以这种能力和复健速度，那一双写轮眼，真的有能够合二为一的一天吗？

还自大的要卡卡西为招式取名，根本——根本完全是痴人说梦啊！更别说这个世界可不是只有区区一个木叶隐村，想要成为火影……让火之国、乃至五大国服气，这种事由屈辱的被以「走后门加入而又顶撞袭击上司」的罪名给赶走的残疾人说出口，简直太好笑了，好笑到他忍不住笑出了声。

“喂，你还笑得出来？”另一人走上前来想要掰过带土的头，带土猛的朝上一看，转动的勾玉震得对方不禁连退几步。“喂——”稻火不禁分身去看同伴，手上的力道松了片刻。带土趁机猛地向上一顶，虽然手臂被反剪，但他的右手本是义肢，关节技的作用有限，这么一使力，居然真的挣脱了稻火，两人扭打起来——

“你们在干什么？”众人闻声望去，带着小儿子来修行的富岳站在那里。

卡卡西回家时带土正躺在自己的床上。带土没换衣服，把床单蹭的脏兮兮的。卡卡西试着转了转门把，还好带土没有锁门。

“我能进来吗？”卡卡西问。

带土闻声抬眼一瞧，眼神又划向一旁。于是卡卡西擅自把门推开。

“我都听富岳族长说了。”卡卡西站在门口说。“你……伤的厉害吗？”

卡卡西这么问当然是出于担忧和好意，带土是知道的。既然是从富岳族长那里得知的消息，那么卡卡西一定知道他以下犯上、殴打上级被停职审查的事情。但卡卡西一点也没问，他只关心带土的伤势。他刚出任务回来，马甲没有扣上，还被划了个口子、沾着一片血污的混合物没有清理。

明明一向是个那么整洁的人……他一定是非常的匆忙的赶回来。带土想。被一个人这样惦记和担心是一件多么让人感动的事情啊，带土应该告诉对方不必担心，他应该体贴的回应一个露齿的笑容，他应该向卡卡西竖起大拇指——

“死不了。”带土说。

卡卡西犹豫了一下措辞，然后提起手里的一个小箱子。“我拿了医疗包过来，稍稍让我帮你看一下吧。”

“算了，别弄了。”带土说着转了个身背对银发青年。这些伤治不治疗有什么意义呢？就算治好了皮肉伤，但脆弱的内脏、毫无知觉的卡在支架里的右腿、活动不便的义手——随便拿出一条就足以彻底堵死他成为忍者的可能。

这时带土不禁懊恼起来。当时就不该答应卡卡西的。不该一时热血上涌，就离开他安全静谧又舒适的私有空间，回到这个充满着健康强壮的忍者的世界。出院以来带土一直非常刻苦的修行训练、就算在警务部受到不平也忍让再三，试图把每一件工作都做到最好……如果说一开始还是纯粹抱着变强的信念，但随着进展这样的努力似乎演变成他不得不机械重复的日常。毕竟卡卡西总是那副耐心又好脾气的样子，又在尽心尽力的为带土的复健打算，于是带土也不得不配合对方做些什么。这段时间以来那些温馨琐碎的日常生活，充满希望的新工作，还有慢慢融于过去交际圈的社交……都为带土打造着一个充满希望的未来——只要继续努力修行，一切都会和以前一样的……

这怎么可能？

带土不敢停下细思——那些修行、那些努力真的有意义吗？拖着这样的残肢，仅仅靠着说大话和从基础开始的训练就能够重新成为忍者吗？这不是带土想要的。他做出「那个决定」时，就不愿再逃避。而他的修行其实不过是另一种意义上的逃避罢了，仅仅是「我已经尽力了、只能做到这个地步而已」，而不是「无论什么手段我一定要达成目标成为火影」的心情。

卡卡西是个聪明人，他一定也逐渐意识到了。但两人却都继续如履薄冰一般的维持着这样温馨平静的表象。

因为卡卡西同样也明白，对于现状他没有更好的办法了。

可是薄冰终究是薄冰，被稻火轻易按到在地时带土就知道这样虚假的岁月静好碎掉了。

“带土……”这时卡卡西叹了一口气，但紧接着他的声音又变得很稳。“你不要想太多，就算不去木叶警务队，村子里还有很多其他任务可以做……”

他仍然努力把碎掉的表皮拼起来。

带土不知道怎么回答他。他也许是太累了，心脏跳的很沉很痛，于是就这样躺着渐渐陷入了睡眠。

在他睡着之前，他隐隐约约又听到了卡卡西的声音。“带土……”卡卡西念着他的名字。

大概只是错觉。带土迷迷糊糊的想。因为他从未听过如此软弱的卡卡西。


	13. Chapter 13

带土的幻肢痛又复发了。他没有告诉卡卡西，他受不了卡卡西总是那种小心翼翼对待病人一样的体贴。这时住在家里的优点就体现出来了，和一览无余的病房不同，只要留意对方的作息，以隐私为借口就能在发病的时候及时躲开对方的视线。好在幻术的疗法还算有效，带土勉勉强强能够独自应付，不必惊扰同居人。

唯一比较麻烦尴尬的是偶尔他们两人在床上的时候，带土的幻肢痛也会突然发作、毫无征兆的袭击他。在卡卡西那样敏锐的人面前，如果突然说不做，未免太可疑了。情急之中，带土只好完全没有理由的说：“你别说话！”然后发动幻术*。这简直任性的毫无道理，但带土也别无选择。何况这么做还有一点非常微妙的好处——在幻术当中的带土的意识里，自己有着完整的身躯。就算是只是虚假的幻境，但能够用双手去拥抱的感觉真是太好了。

在带土发动幻术之后，卡卡西真的非常配合的不再说话。带土甚至感到卡卡西在有意压低喘息，即使在情动时，他也只是很急促的喘了几口，微微把嘴张合几下，最后咬着嘴唇什么声音也没有发出来。但他这么隐忍的样子在带土看来却格外诱人，把对方抱得更紧了。

事后带土原本有点担心卡卡西会问他为什么要突然使用幻术（还不让他说话），出乎意料又符合人设的是卡卡西什么都没问——他一向都这么体贴，带土几乎都有点为他的粗鲁感到歉疚。当然他还是不问的好，否则带土也只能用一些拙劣的谎话随便搪塞他——总之是不会告诉他幻肢痛的。

“你……你还好吧？”带土最后憋出这样完全没有意义的问题。

“如果你想再来一次还是明天再说吧……”卡卡西说。他听起来很累，虽然平时事后他也总是懒懒散散的，但这次他好像累到连说话都很困难。

后来这种状况又发生过一两次。卡卡西很配合的没有问过，带土也侥幸的不必解释。有一次两人结束之后卡卡西似乎还沉浸在余韵中，眼神有些涣散的瞧着前方。但他却又不眨眼睛，就好像并不是漫无目的的发呆，而是在解读什么难以理解的场景。带土顺着卡卡西的视线看过去是书桌。带土的书桌平时不怎么用到，清理的干干净净，只有那张水门班的合照很醒目。可那有什么好看的？要看带土的话卡卡西只要回回头就能看到真人，就算自恋的想欣赏一下自己的帅气——那张照片上卡卡西脸上那块贴成「X」型的胶布还没撕下来呢。

虽然自己会莫名其妙的在上床的时候发动幻术，但毫无障碍就接受的卡卡西其实也很莫名其妙。带土想。

这么一想，他们两个还真是默契。

由于最近都不用再去木叶警务部队报到，带土一直没什么干劲的宅在家里。卡卡西有时候问他要不要出去走走，带土都以「最近漫画正追到要紧的剧情」或者「前天吃的丸子消化不好不舒服」这种理由拒绝了。

这天卡卡西回家的时候带土又盘腿坐在沙发上翻着漫画书，银发忍者喊了他两次才让带土不情不愿的放下书。

“有这么好看吗？”卡卡西有点抱怨的说，但他懒洋洋的腔调听起来一点责备的感觉都没有，反而有些……撒娇？带土被这种念头吓了一跳，但心情却没来由的变好一些。

“对啊，”带土晃了晃手里的漫画，“现在看到顶上战争，男主要把他哥哥从敌人手里救出来。*”

“救出来了吗？”卡卡西问。

“还没看到呢，”带土说，“绝对能的吧，男主已经辛辛苦苦打了四五卷，差点死掉了好几次，吃了这么多苦，再不能成功的话还叫少年漫吗！再说还有主角光环——你也想看？”

卡卡西摆摆手，“不了……我果然还是喜欢更加亲热系列一点……对了，”卡卡西问他，“凯说过几天同期一起聚个会，这次人到的挺齐全的，他们让我叫上你……你会去的吧？”

“去啊。”带土看着卡卡西，这一次心情不错的答应了对方。

据说有一种理论叫「蝴蝶效应」。也就是说，一个很简单的举动或选择，很可能都会极大的改变你的一生。之后回想起来，也许卡卡西那个撒娇一般的抱怨口吻就是蝴蝶煽动的第一下翅膀。如果不是这样，带土或许不会一时兴起答应去同期聚会，他们或许会走上一条截然不同的道路……当然，又或许——即使选择了另一条道路还是会有着同一个走向。毕竟，压垮「稻草人」只剩最后一根稻草了。

早在带土生日的时候同期们好像就有聚一聚的打算，谁知道大家拼一拼时间、挑一挑地点，这么一拖就又是好几个月，直到现在才真正定下来。

其实带土对同窗聚会并没有太大兴趣。过去在忍者学校他成绩一般，又只是宇智波一族里普普通通没开眼的孤儿，无论是个人能力还是家族声誉似乎都无法带给他太好的人缘。

他们叫上带土，或许多少也是看着卡卡西的面子罢了。有些人天生就讨人喜欢，卡卡西小时候冷冷淡淡的，长大以后又一门心思奔波于任务和医院，然而人缘却一直不错，朋友们也没有因此疏远他。

这一次难得同期们聚的整齐，他们特意挑选了一家高级的和风料理店，整家店都是仿古制式的装潢，虽然只有两层，但非常阔气宽敞，中间还围着一个小巧的日式庭院。这家店是在带土住院后才开张，他倒是头一次来。木叶的忍者们订了单独一间的包厢，卡卡西和带土一走进去便看到已经等在那边的阿斯玛几人。

“卡卡西、带土，好久不见。”红笑着跟他们打招呼。“琳没有和你们一起？”

“她还在值班，大概晚一些才来……”卡卡西一边回答一边和带土坐下。“你们怎么这么早就到了？”

“还不是上次那个任务……”红抱怨着托腮说，“你记得的吧？去汤之国处理邪教事件*那个……没想到还有后续，前几天我们又去了一趟，今天我和阿斯玛才刚回村就直接赶过来了。”

“啊，那件事。”卡卡西说，“凯也跟你们一起去了吗？”

“这次没有，”阿斯玛摆摆手，“你忘记那家伙上次被鬼吓成什么样子了？这种邪教事件果然还是不太适合他……”

几名上忍似乎同时想起什么好笑的画面，抿起嘴似笑非笑。

“卡卡西——可恶！你竟然比我先到——！但青春是不会认输的——”凯一把拉开门大声说。“你们在说什么？”

“在说上次汤之国那个任务……”卡卡西回答他。

“哦！说到汤之国，有个消息你肯定想听！”凯想了想说，“听说取景地……”

“啊啊，我也听说了！”卡卡西难得一改懒散的神态，连身体都绷直了一点。“果然超适合啊，那个的话……”

“所以现在这个已经成汤之国的宣传了吗？”红叹了一口气，“到底有什么特别的？我们这次去到处都是它的广告……”

“不过那个地方的话，只说景色还是很棒的……”阿斯玛摸了摸下巴说。

“所以——”带土说。“你们到底在说什么？”

场面忽然被按住了暂停键。

“上次有个去汤之国的任务，听说现在电影版的亲热天堂要在那边取景。”卡卡西解释道。

“这次女主角可是当红的雪绘小姐来演哦。”红在一旁说。

“唔，那是谁？”带土问。  
“啊……也是，带土之前也不怎么关心这些八卦吧。”对方有点尴尬又委婉的说，“前两年才出道的电影女优，很值得一看。”前两年的话，自然是带土还卧病在床的时候，电影明星——陌生的像另一个星球的产物。

“原来如此。在汤之国……？”带土慢慢说，他虽然大概知道这个国家的地理位置，但对它究竟是个什么样的地方却很陌生。

“嗯，汤之国算是……新兴的旅游名胜吧？因为开发了温泉度假村所以最近很受欢迎……”卡卡西想了想说，“总之……下次一起去逛逛？”

“去那种地方执行任务，一定很惬意吧？”带土说。

“这个说来就复杂一些了……”卡卡西回答，“等回去我再慢慢给你说。”

带土点点头不再接话，大家也都沉默下来，气氛似乎突然变得有些微妙。原本轻松的话题却因为需要向带土解释许多背景设定而变得繁杂。卡卡西想说点什么，但另有声音打破了沉寂。

“我也听说汤之国的温泉很棒，”一旁的红豆插嘴道，“我上次还和琳说有空我们女孩子应该约着一起去一趟。你觉得怎么样啊，红？”

“嗯！我有一家很推荐的……”女孩子们很快就低声交谈起来。这时其他人也陆续抵达，于是男生们也打成一片。

当然……除了带土。虽然大家都友好热情的跟他打过招呼，但再深入话题却有些困难。无论是任务也好，忍术也好，还是日常吐槽带土都有些难以加入讨论。毕竟在他一成不变的六年里，大家早就成长了很多，如果每说到一件事需要大量的前情提要……不免让人觉得有些乏味。

带土盯着自己面前的茶杯，仔细观察陶瓷杯子上一圈一圈的纹路。卡卡西一开始还努力将话题扯向带土，但很快陆陆续续的同期向他招呼，卡卡西也不得不寒暄一阵。

原来是这样啊……原来卡卡西虽然疲于奔波在医院和任务之间，但他总归是属于这个健康、正常世界的人。他和同伴们在一起的时候，非常自然的就能融入其中。但带土就——

“带土？”有人叫着带土的名字，众人也把目光重新投向他。“听说你入职木叶警务部队了？很厉害啊……现在在做什么？”

“我啊……”

——其实警务部队批准我加入都是看在老师的份上，现在已经因为袭击上级被停职了。带土想如实的回答，这种想法莫名的带来一股什么都不用在乎的快感和刺激，他很久没有复发过的右侧身体也由于血液的加速循环而隐隐作痛。

“我其实已经——”他说话的时候扫过卡卡西的脸，突然想起出院的时候卡卡西蹲下来替他把绑腿系好的场景。卡卡西要他做一个忍者，一个让人说不出闲话、被认可的忍者。带土意识到这一次也是这样的——之所以有人这么问，一定是卡卡西设法没让外族人得知带土与稻火之间这场闹剧。

于是带土顿了一秒没有立刻说下去。

而变故就发生在一刹那。 

同期里犬冢家的忍者首先变了脸色。“这个气味……”他说到一半就被打断。

“啊呀——”包房外面的回廊里传来尖叫，“着火了——”紧接着就是凌乱的脚步声和各种混合在一起的哭喊。

“喂！发生了什么！”凯率先拉开纸推门，朝门外跌跌撞撞跑过来的服务生问道。

“着火了呀！！”侍者姑娘哭着说，“不知道怎么回事，突然后厨就起了好大的火，沿着走廊就烧过来了……你们、你们也快点逃命吧——”

由于是庭院式的和风建筑，大多部分都是木质结构，一旦被点燃，大火就停不下的卷席而来，伴随而生的则是呛人的浓烟。

“那边还有人吗？”凯指着火烧过来的地方问。“那边——大部分客人都在那边啊——我也不知道……呜呜……他们有没有跑出来……我——我要走了……”侍者少女因为惊慌而结结巴巴，一边说一边跑远了。

“既然是这种情况，那我们赶紧去帮忙吧！”红豆说。“如果有平民的话，很难逃出来的——”

“卡卡西，你可以用水遁试试吗？”阿斯玛问。

“已经烧的这么旺，支柱恐怕很脆弱了，贸然用水遁的话会把楼房压垮……”卡卡西这时也站到了包厢的门口。“要先把客人救出来再用水遁阻止火势蔓延。那么我们……”他回头环视了从桌席前站起的各位同期，凯朝他点点头，率先消失，其他人也随即飞奔而出。

“那么我也去——”带土起身说。

“带土，你就留在外面接应，琳正好应该也在来这里的路上，你把情况告诉她，方便救援。”卡卡西却阻止了他，说完也匆忙消失在火海浓烟之中。

刚才还非常热闹拥挤的包厢里一下子就变得空荡荡了。火势还没有蔓延到这边，包厢外传来的哭闹尖叫和焦糊味都还有些隐隐约约，但某种割裂感却变得异常清晰。带土顿了顿，也走出包厢。屋子外面是一条连接整家料理店的木制长走廊，向左拐就是大门的方向，右面则是大火燃烧的方向。带土左右看了看，朝着右侧跑去。

带土的义肢被设计出来时恐怕没有考虑这种极端情况，并不是特别耐热的材质。他沿着长廊往里走，逐渐感到义肢的神经连接一阵麻木，灵敏度也在下降。好在他接连查看了走廊两侧几间包厢，客人都已经撤离。带土咬牙又往前走了一阵，走到这里烟尘熏鼻，火势燎人，以他的半侧假肢的体质很难继续走下去了。

“看来这边大家都逃到安全的地方了……”带土用袖子掩住脸，往四处望了望。“那么我也撤退吧——”

微弱的哭声吸引了他的注意。带土扭身推开一旁的屏风，后面躲着一个小女孩。

“你还能走吗？”带土弯下腰朝她伸手，“快跟我一起出去——”

“不行啊，我不走，”女孩子被吓得抽抽搭搭，声音极其微弱，但完全不理会带土的好意。“婆婆、婆婆还在……”

“婆婆？”带土问，“你是说还有人在吗？你婆婆在哪里？”

女孩子年纪太小了，只能哭个不停。“呜呜……在那里……”

“到底是哪里？”带土焦急的说。“我帮你把婆婆带出来，你告诉我婆婆在哪好不好？我一向最爱帮助老人家了。”

“那里……”小姑娘伸手指了指了前面的包房。带土回头一看，那间包厢的纸质推拉门已经完全烧起来，里面烟雾太重，看不清楚。于是带土连忙跑进去，红色的瞳孔在烟尘里格外闪亮。

“咳咳、喂——婆婆！”有写轮眼的帮助，带土发现还在餐席前的老人家，火灾发生的突然，忙乱逃生之际行动不便的老婆婆就这样被遗忘了。“婆婆，着火了，快点跟我走吧——”他匆匆忙忙的上前去扶，婆婆却很倔强的不动。

“暖气开得太足了……你去帮我关一下好不好啊？”婆婆说。

“什么暖气啊，是着火了，婆婆！”带土大声说。

“啊啊，是在烤火吗……？”婆婆眯着眼睛四处看，但显然没有意识到周围的情况——原来是一位上了年纪眼睛和耳朵都不太好使的老婆婆。

“总之……先走吧。”带土放弃沟通，强行扶起老人家试图离开。

“你干什么？我不走，我的孙女还在这儿呢……”婆婆说着不配合的扭了扭。

“她在外头等你呢——！快点跟我走吧，婆婆！”带土说。这时带土的右侧身子麻痹的更严重，和婆婆拉拉扯扯之间居然没能立刻离开。接着他听了非常、非常不妙的一声「咔」。带土抬头往上一望，原本吊在屋顶的、远看时圆圆可爱的灯笼状顶灯正非常可怕的裹着火苗急速地落下，放大在眼前，仿佛一个火球。

带土想要一把推开婆婆——但在这一瞬间他麻木的右身忽然活了过来一般，传来一阵撕裂的灼痛。明明只是义肢，却比自己原装的身体还要痛苦百倍的感受沿着神经末梢直抵后脑。带土捂着手臂跌在了榻榻米上。

这种感觉带土太熟悉了。他蹉跎过的漫长岁月，都是托它的福。也许是因为顶灯砸下来的时候他的身体产生了条件反射。神无毗桥、山洞、坠落的巨岩——

还有随之而来漫无止境的黑暗。

而他的身体在面对坠落物时又一次应激般的迸发出幻肢痛。

“可恶……那就只能……”带土努力稳住身体，用尽力气把双手拢在一起结了几个手印。如果用豪火球把它烧毁的话应该可以避免被砸伤，但这之后他还有力气带着老婆婆逃出去吗……各种念头在一秒之间飞速闪过，同时喉咙处的查克拉已经蓄势待发——

然后火球就消失在上空了。

准确的说，是带土从火球下面被移开了。“你——”带土看着眼前的白毛说。幻肢痛灼烧着连接处的剧痛再次传来，他终于眼前一黑。

“是净土吗……”带土醒来时还睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊的说。“为什么净土也用医院的消毒剂……”

“真是抱歉，还没去净土。这里是木叶医院。”带土听到卡卡西的声音传来。

他睁开眼睛，医院熟悉的白色天花板映入眼中。“老婆婆和小姑娘——”带土说。

“放心吧，大家都没事了，除了你只有人轻伤。”卡卡西坐在他的床铺旁，脸色却不太好，显得非常疲倦，大概是忙于处理火灾的后续。

带土点点头，想从床上坐起，但右侧的身体就如一滩烂泥般软弱无力，与身体的缝合处也在发烫烧灼，他几乎觉得血管都快要沸腾炸开了。带土不动声色的把重心放在左侧，努力撑起一半身子。

“你就躺着吧。”这时卡卡西说，但他仅仅只是这么说而已。他一手插兜一手拿着他万年不变的小黄书，没有要帮带土的意思。“你的义肢因为高温的缘故受了些损伤，恐怕现在不太灵便。你……你感觉怎么样？”

“差点……以为又要被砸到了啊。”带土回想起当时的场景，“卡卡西，是你——”

卡卡西把书合上，发出响亮的一声打断了带土的话。“我还有任务要处理，下次……再来看你。”卡卡西说。

“喂！”带土喊了一声，一把抓住卡卡西的手腕。“你怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你……你为什么着急走？”带土说。卡卡西绝对是反常的，这一点带土很肯定。曾经不论带土如何恶言相向，卡卡西就像没听见一样，照样赖在他的病房不会随便离开。那时带土既希望卡卡西快点走开，心底其实又莫名的相信卡卡西并不会真的因此离去。

可是刚才卡卡西见他醒来，居然松了一口气似的，忙不迭地就要匆匆走掉。仔细想想，自从带土醒来，卡卡西也怎么直视过他，一直盯着自己的小黄书。

“因为我有任务所以才——”卡卡西回答他。

“说谎。”带土打断他，“你到底在耍什么脾气啊？”要说耍脾气，大部分时候也许形容曾经带土住院时忽上忽下的心情和举止更为合适。卡卡西总是更加温柔、包容的那一方。但带土问的理直气壮——近几年来卡卡西越发体贴，因此忽然之间的闪烁其词，让带土别扭至极。

“耍脾气？”卡卡西重复了一次。“到底是谁在耍脾气？明明说了让你到外面去接应琳的，为什么又要跑进来？”

“……”带土沉默的盯着被自己拉住的手腕。

“……如果要说料理店的情况，只要随便问一问跑出来的人就知道了吧，哪里需要我特意跑去接应。”带土最终说，“再说……我也是木叶的忍者，不该和大家一样——”

“你的义肢，”卡卡西打断了他。他用很冷静客观的语气评论道，“根本经不起高温。如果被那个吊灯砸到，你的右半身就彻底……”

“身为忍者，这种面对危险的觉悟多少还是有点吧？”带土立刻回答他，“其他人都在拼命救援，而你却要我躲到医疗班去——”

“每个人做好自己分内的事情才是最好的配合吧！”卡卡西今天第二次打断了带土。他的声音没什么情感起伏，但打断别人这种无礼的事情放在卡卡西身上本身就已经体现出他生硬的态度。“你就这样贸然跑过来，你的腿……到底要怎样才能救别人啊！如果我晚一点来，你以为你现在还能这么轻轻松松的躺在床上吗？”

“分内的事……”带土说，“在档案室做做文案工作、突发事件的时候赶紧躲起来别添乱，这就是现在的我应该做的对吗？”

“……我也不是那个意思。”卡卡西低声说。

带土松开了握着对方手腕的手，重新靠在了床头，这个角度他再熟悉不过了。“承认吧，卡卡西。”带土沉声说，“你也意识到了对吧？我这副身体……无论怎样都是没办法当忍——”

“带土！”卡卡西急促的喊了一声对方的名字。正如生日愿望是只能在心里默想不能说出口一般，似乎带土也绝对不能把这种话说出来，一旦说出来就会成真似的。

今天的卡卡西似乎格外烦躁。他把手指插进头发里揉了一把，又无意识的抹了一把被面罩遮住的下半张脸。木叶的银发精英上忍，平时是不会做出这种没有意义的小动作的。他是一个很忍者的忍者，最善于隐藏和忍耐情绪。就算是之前卡卡西生日的时候，带土说了那么多过分而残忍的话，卡卡西也都忍耐下来，而现在他却好像在用尽全力去平复心情，仿佛一张嘴就会继续露出刚才那种尖锐而无礼的态度。

带土认为这也许就是今天卡卡西想要从病房逃走的理由。但更加核心的原因，带土却并不完全明白。如果说仅仅是为了带土难以彻底康复成为忍者而沮丧……卡卡西也不是那么脆弱的人。他如果这么容易就被打倒，那么先前的六年里他又怎么能锲而不舍的在带土的病房里消磨青春啊。

所以究竟为什么，此时此刻卡卡西会展露出哪怕两人关系在冰点时也未曾有过的戾气？

“带土，”这时候卡卡西深呼一口气，继续说。“我怎么会这么想你？今年以来你的进展……装上义肢、开始修行忍术、还加入木叶警务部队……你已经做得够多了。我一直都相信着你——如果是你的话，一定能成为出色的忍者……和火影的。”

“你这家伙……”带土把左手握成拳，“未免太矛盾了！身为忍者本来就该生死度外，一味做着没有挑战性的工作、一味被同伴保护起来，怎么可能变强啊！我知道现在的我还差得远——但起码也试着「真正」相信我一下吧？！”

卡卡西比任何人都更加希望带土快点好起来，再次活跃起来。在过去的几年中他用行动向带土证明了这一点，带土深信不疑。可是就像今天这样……一旦稍稍接触一点「真正」忍者的生活，卡卡西却又下意识的做出强者对弱者保护的姿态，跟从前在病房里一点分别也没有。之前和稻火的事件之后，卡卡西似乎也说过他可以在「村子里」另谋其职的话。

这根本一点都不是带土所期望的并肩。这根本就不是真正的重新成为一名忍者。随着修行的进展，两人都渐渐意识到带土此时的无力之后，卡卡西似乎微妙的妥协于现状。

一面阻止着自己说出「再也没法当忍者」的话，一面又因为自己想要和同伴一起救援而异常动怒，就仿佛……带土只用做点辅助工作、不必上前线执行任务也没有关系。

他搞不懂卡卡西在想什么。

“那个……带土先生？”正在僵局中的两人闻声回头，护士小姐拿着器材敲开门。“该换输液瓶了。”

卡卡西侧了侧身让护士姑娘站到床边熟练的换上一瓶新药。直到护士小姐离开后，他才打破沉默。“你休息吧，带土。”卡卡西说。“我真的有任务报告要处理，明天再来看你。”

卡卡西是否真的有任务报告要处理带土并不清楚。就算他没有这份任务报告，木叶隐村也一定会突然冒出一个「不得不由卡卡西处理、任何人都没法代替」的任务出现。

所以这一次带土没有去阻拦卡卡西。


	14. Chapter 14

带土在突发的火灾中并没什么外伤——但他的义肢却因为高温而受损，神经连接变得迟钝、幻肢痛也隐隐有复发的迹象，因此带土只好留院观察几天。银发忍者再次出现在带土面前时，已经又是那副笑眯眯的样子了，他向带土道歉那天不该突然发脾气，还替他拿来一些换洗衣物和家里的日用品。虽然卡卡西举止稳重平静，但带土总觉得他并没有完全放下「那个」（带土并不确切知道的）心结，而两人好不不容易敞开了一点的心扉似乎也各自重上枷锁。

准备出院的那天早上，带土正坐在床边系着绑腿，护士小姐又拿着吊瓶进来。

“今天是最后一瓶哦，输完之后下午就可以出院了。带土先生，请把手伸出来。”护士小姐熟练的替他把药瓶架好，要他伸出手背扎上针头。

“啊，稍稍等我一下，把绑腿系好……”带土慢吞吞的缠着绑腿，右腿不安分的蹬了蹬。“说起来，最近打的点滴究竟是干什么的？”

“应该是为了缓解带土先生的幻肢痛吧……”护士小姐说，“具体的我也不太懂……”

“是吗？”带土忽然翻手抓住护士小姐的小臂，瞳孔里黑色的勾玉浮现出来。“你真的不懂吗？”

最近的病床床位并不太紧张，此时病房里只有他们两人。薄薄的窗帘被一阵风吹起来，轻轻飘荡在窗框上。早晨的阳光还不强烈，虽然光线充足，但病房里仍有些凉意。屋外的鸟鸣和杂音仿佛从很远的地方传来，病房里静谧的只有两人的呼吸声。

“这到底是什么药？”带土一边说着，一边已经警惕的调动起自身的查克拉。“久病成医，我自己的身体我再清楚不过了。以往幻肢痛的时候最多也只有一些宁神镇定的药物，但是这个……”

带土抬眼盯着护士手里的瓶子。“我最近可没听琳说有什么新的特效药？如果只有让人安定的成分的话，未免效果也好过头了吧……！”带土握紧了对方，顺势站起身来。他刚起床一会儿，还没有佩戴上右腿的外骨骼支撑，但此时他却双脚站立在地面上。带土自从三战之后再也没有知觉的右腿，竟然能够不借助外力活动。“这到底……是怎么回事？”

护士小姐并不挣扎，神情平淡的望着带土，完全没有因为对方的突然发难而受惊。“你到底……试是什么人？”带土问。“前几天我就觉得输液不对劲了……我本来还以为只是掉包了药品，现在用写轮眼一看，今天根本连护士小姐你也是掉包的赝品吧。”

护士小姐平静的脸色浮现出一抹奇异的笑容。“很敏锐呢，带土君。你真的有一只很好的眼睛……”她的声音变得轻柔而沙哑。这不是个小姑娘的声音，而是明显的男性声线。

带土的手指像被电到一般从对方的手臂上弹起来。“是你……”带土吸了一口气。“大蛇丸……！”被叫到名字的三忍伸手一挥，眨眼间便显现出他原本的装束和样貌。

上一次和大蛇丸见面还是他刚刚装上义肢不久的时候。但在莫名奇妙的会面后带土再也没有见过这位大蛇丸先生，起先的谨慎也就渐渐被放下来。但现在发生的事情，完全超出了带土的想象。究竟是怎么一回事？奇怪的药物、故意伪装起来的接近、对他的眼睛的关注——

“别担心，我没有恶意。”大蛇丸随意的说，但他狭长冰冷的竖瞳盯着对方时阴冷的眼神难免让人不舒服。

“这个药的确是我掉包的。我把镇静的药物换成了我自己的研发成果，能促进细胞再生。现在看来……”他歪着头看着带土落在地上的右腿。“似乎效果不错嘛，带土君。我看过你的病历，你的右腿之前应该完全没有感觉了吧？”

带土仍然做出防备姿态警惕的盯着对方，但他也不得不承认，这样的药物的确让他的右腿大有好转，他甚至渐渐能感受右腿的神经反馈——这也是他在发现输液不对劲后没有立刻报告的原因之一。

“不管义肢再怎么逼真，说到底还是自己的身体最好吧。”大蛇丸打量着一半身子都是义肢的带土，“你出院之后这段时间……想必也很苦恼它的局限性吧。”

“……那又怎样？”带土讽刺的冷笑道，“不用义肢的话，难道我还能再长一只手出来吗？”

大蛇丸却没法反驳他，只是继续用那种似笑而非的神色回望着带土。一阵缄默之后，带土忽然意识到某种可怕的猜想，于是他的笑容渐渐消失了。

对方并不是没法反驳他。对方只是在默认。

“你能做到那种事？”带土努力稳住乱掉的心跳，这简直反人类了吧？连纲手姬恐怕都不可能做到的……

“让肉体重新生长出来吗？可以的啊。”大蛇丸说的很轻巧。“就像你的腿……那也不过是一点雕虫小技而已。提前给你这个小礼物……也许我说的话会更可信一点？”

雕虫小技吗？不，不是的。如果这么轻松就能治好的话，琳不用辛辛苦苦的钻研数年，带土也不用每天带着他笨重的支撑器。这种高效的神秘药物在大蛇丸看来居然只是「雕虫小技」……带土一阵不寒而栗。大蛇丸所说的肉体再生……说不定真的……带土心中不免将信将疑，但更大的疑惑随之而来。

“所以呢？”带土直白的问。

“所以……我想给你提供一个新生的机会。”大蛇丸回答。“你知道初代目最擅长的忍术是什么吗？”

“……木遁。”带土回答。

“没错，带土君。”大蛇丸慢条斯理的说，“木遁是初代目独创的秘术，它的特别之处……正是它的「生命力」。一般来说，普通的五行忍术，至多也只能将查卡拉转化为水火风土这一类死物，但木遁……却可以催生植物。换句话说，它是一种可以将查克拉转化为生命力的忍法。”

“但是初代目死后，这种强大的木遁忍术就此失传，为此木叶花了很大功夫，提取初代目的细胞进行研究希望重现木遁。曾经在我的实验中成功获得了木遁力量一个孩子，听说现在还在暗部里呢。”大蛇丸说，“如果借助初代细胞，想要培育出属于你自己的右身，也不是什么不可能的事情。”

“我和你素不相识，你这么做……有什么好处？”带土说。

大蛇丸的眼睛眯了眯，他开口说话的模样总让带土想起吐着信子的蛇。“是呀……”大蛇丸立刻回答他，“我当然有我这么做的理由。现在进入和平年代，木叶需要粉饰门面，人体实验大多也被禁止了。唯一一种例外，就是有志愿者「自愿」成为实验体。如今我开发完善新药，非常需要这样的人才。如果你能「自愿」参与我的研究当中，即使是你的老师四代目火影……也没法苛责什么吧。”

“所以，”大蛇丸用温和却冰冷的声音说，“这件事对我们两个是利益交换的。”

大蛇丸的条件听起来的确非常有诱惑力。

“那么，之前参加实验的忍者，他们结果如何？”带土问。

“刚才我所提到的那位暗部的年轻人，就是成功的例子。”大蛇丸说。

“你说的那个人，是暗部六班的天藏是吗？”带土皱起眉头。“从我知道这个人起他就一直有木遁的血继限界，照你的意思，他岂不是从小就……”

“他比较特殊……他成为实验体的时候还在襁褓之中。”

“那其他成年人呢？”

“他比较特殊不是因为年纪，”大蛇丸回答，“而是因为他是所有实验里唯一存活下来的异类。”

“其他实验体……都死了。”大蛇丸低声说。

但带土认为他的低沉的声音并不是为了失败的实验者而痛惜，大蛇丸的神情显示出他似乎……只是为实验的不顺利而有些烦恼。 

“你在……开玩笑吗？”带土盯着对方。“你凭什么觉得我会答应一个必死的实验啊？”

“我还没说完呢，带土君。”大蛇丸笑了笑，“既然需要你自愿配合，当然也有你的筹码。虽然我现在不怎么活跃在前线，要几个志愿实验体还是做得到的。之所以找到你……”

大蛇丸说这话的时候眼睛都亮的泛光了。那是无论如何都不能隐藏的对猎物的垂涎。

“因为我是宇智波带土。”带土沉声说。就算他这么迟钝的人，也能迅速想到理由。毕竟除了他宝贵的眼睛，一个残废没有太多可以被觊觎的地方。

“不错。宇智波……”大蛇丸慢慢说，“初代目能够开发出木遁忍术正是因为他千手一族的血统。我曾在古籍上看到过记载，千手一族和宇智波一族追根溯源都是六道仙人的子嗣，分别继承了阳遁和阴遁之力。正因如此，千手一族才能有着如此旺盛的生命力，而宇智波一族则相对的……拥有强大的精神掌控力，进而有了写轮眼的诞生——”

“等等！”带土打断他，“你越说也越离谱了吧！六道仙人……想骗人也编的像一点啊。”

大蛇丸耸耸肩，“这个嘛……也只是我所了解到的部分，如实告诉你罢了，至于相信与否就取决于你自己了……总之以我研究的结论来说，或许宇智波一族天生的阴遁之力可以抑制住源自千手的木遁的暴走。虽然之前的实验案例都是失败，但你成功的可能性……应该会大很多。我对此也很好奇呢，带土君。”

“当然，如果我猜错了，”大蛇丸继续道，“身为宇智波的你也无法承受千手细胞的话，那么……你死后，写轮眼就由我收下了。”

“我看这才是你的目的吧。”带土哼笑道。“我的筹码……说到底不过是你基于什么六道仙人的猜测……但从实验数据来看，还是我死掉的可能性更大吧——写轮眼根本就你的囊中之物。把人当笨蛋耍也要有个限度吧？”

大蛇丸没有否认他，只是带着笑意盯着他瞧了一会儿。

“但换个角度，如果成功，带土君就能重新成为忍者了。”大蛇丸又说，“从我上次和你的会面来看……我认为你不会拒绝这个提议的，不是吗？你的眼神，可不是那种满足于小打小闹的忍者。如果要追求力量和强大，必然有付出代价的风险……没有胆量赌一把吗？除此之外——你知道上一次为什么我没向你提出这件事？”

“——只有你亲身体会过自己的弱小，才会更加渴望力量。”大蛇丸细声细语的说着，但他的话却沉重的砸向带土。“你的族人也好，你的伙伴也好，被他们抛下的滋味不好受吧……切身体会到他们的成长，而你却在原地止步不前，这种感觉你想一直忍受下去吗？”

带土张了张嘴，什么话也没说。大蛇丸说的没错，即使知道这个赌局的开盘如此不公，他仍然按捺不住想赌一把。大蛇丸之所以向他提供这个机会，也就意味着大蛇丸在赌他会失败，从而合情合法的获得宇智波一族的血继限界。再换句话说——从作为研发者的大蛇丸的角度来看，带土大半是无法挺过去的，这是一场胜算微乎其微的赌注。虽然大蛇丸拨给带土的那个「所谓」的筹码完全不切实际，但之后对方的一番话确实挑拨着他的心弦。

如果不抓住这个机会，难道真的要继续这样白白蹉跎时间、眼睁睁的看着昔日同伴远远走在自己前头吗？比起现在这样苟延残喘，终身需要医疗忍者用查克拉维护的内脏和架着外骨骼的腿……不要说和卡卡西并肩作战，卡卡西被族人嘲笑时他连维护对方的声誉都做不到。重新获得力量，变得比以前更加强大——这个可能性实在太甜美了，让人纵使知道是一场生死赌局也无法自拔。

“正如小孩子会倾向于选择同龄的玩伴，大人也会自然而然的选择和同一个等级的人聚集在一起。”在带土沉默的时候，大蛇丸继续说。“你的另一只眼睛，给了那个白牙的儿子是吧？亲眼看到从前的队友凭借自己的眼睛声名鹊起，把你远远甩在身后……会很不甘心吧。不过一旦实验成功，你必然能获得强过任何同期的能力，重新和你的同伴站在一起……带土君真的不考虑一下吗？”

“我……”带土说。他的心脏在超负荷一般的工作、血液在体内迅速的循环流通，手臂上的血管突突的跳动着。他的生死好像就真的在这一念之间。即使在神无毗桥他也没有体会过这种折磨，当时他还来不及反应就已经被巨石压住了。但现在他就好像在选择是待在原地被砸坏一半，还是往旁边跳一步——这一步有可能让他从此完好的活下去，也可能让他把整个身子都送到巨石下面。

大蛇丸体贴的没有再说下去，给带土留出一点思考的空间。

带土虚握了握不灵敏的右手，垂着眼睛看着自己的手掌。如果是真正的右手会有什么感觉呢？带土想。如果赌赢了，我就也能……就不会再被其他人给抛下……可以和同伴一起执行真正的任务……他的脑海里似乎已经浮现出那些明亮、阳光的未来，和卡卡西互相配合写轮眼，一起作战的画面……

在这样朦胧的遐想中，带土将手伸向大蛇丸。


	15. Chapter 15

他的手在伸到大蛇丸面前时突然紧握成一个拳头。

“我……我才不需要借助你那些奇奇怪怪的禁药！”带土说，“谁知道有没有副作用！我还是那句话——就算只有义肢，我也一样会成为火影！再说、再说你根本就不了解我们小队……哪怕其他同期还有宇智波的一族会把我甩在后面，但是卡卡西……他是绝对不会抛下同伴的！他只是在前面等着我而已——”

带土不再说话，因为一口气讲了太多而喘着气。大蛇丸的研究的确让人动心，但相对的，它的风险也让人心惊。卡卡西是绝对不会抛下自己不管的——带土非常笃信这一点。那么同样，带土似乎也有责任不随便抛下自己的队友。

他本人当然有胆量赌一把，但想到一旦自己（可能性非常高的）失败，从此就要永远的离开卡卡西和琳，带土的一时热血就冷下来。

就算慢慢来也没关系。带土想，其他人怎么看我都无所谓，起码卡卡西一定会等着我追上去……

“带土君对自己的同伴很信任呢……”大蛇丸说，“可是人心并不是这么简单、一成不变的东西。你们现在都还很年轻，也许还能平等的相处，可是再过几年、几十年，当你们之间的差距越来越大，当各自有了能力匹配的新伙伴……还能把身边的位置留给你，还能维持现在这样平等相处的关系吗？是寄希望于他人的怜悯，还是得到属于自己的力量——”

“只是你没有遇到过这样的人而已。”带土打断对方说，“我们可是——”

可是什么呢？可是共享一双眼睛的队友？有时候会上床的朋友？他和卡卡西的纠缠的羁绊太过于复杂，让带土难以描述。

卡卡西……就是卡卡西。卡卡西就像红豆糕里的红豆。如果什么时候带土买到一块不是用红豆做成的红豆糕，那么卡卡西大概也就会离开带土。虽然过去住院时带土难以忍受被囚在他病房里的卡卡西，但他心底又似乎认定卡卡西并不会真的放弃他。这种想法过于任性，但对带土来说又那么理所当然。现在就更加如此了——光是生出卡卡西会因为和其他同期搭档、又或者因为带土的伤残而与他疏远了这种念头，带土就会怀疑自己是否在幻术中。

虽然带土只说了一半，但大蛇丸似乎也不太在意带土的后半句话。“真是可惜啊，带土君。看来现在没办法说服你。”大蛇丸露出一个惋惜的笑容，但眼神却很平静。“如果什么时候你改变了主意，欢迎随时来找我……”

带土沉默不语，似乎只是陷入了自己的思绪中，并不在意大蛇丸的去留。

“大蛇丸大人，我们就这么走了吗？这么难得的实验体……”从病房出来，大蛇丸听到走廊里的忍者在阴影里低声说。

“不要心急嘛，兜。”大蛇丸露出一个冰冷的微笑，“那个孩子的眼神……可不是愿意屈居人下的表情。他已经被这个提议吸引了——是昏昏碌碌的苟且下去，还是放手一拼，我想我们很快就知道了……”

“带土？”卡卡西来病房接带土出院时看到黑发青年仍然蹙着眉头坐在床边。“怎么了？”

“我没事。”带土说，“走吧。”

卡卡西迟疑的顿了一顿。

“嗯？”这一次是带土发出的疑惑。

“有什么人来找过你吗？”

“……没有啊。为什么？”

“我刚才在你的病房外碰到了兜，他是大蛇丸大人*的手下。”卡卡西说，“我听说大蛇丸大人……是个热衷于研发的忍者。有传闻说他在做一些比较边缘的医学实验……天藏他好像就曾经——”

“你和我说这个干什么？”带土问。

卡卡西细细看了看带土的脸色，最终耸了耸肩。“不……没什么。只是想到你的身体状况比较特殊，又难得见到兜……也许是我多虑了。总之……”卡卡西说，“万一大蛇丸大人找上你，谨慎一点总没错。”

“啊，我知道……你想太多了。”带土回答说，暗自心惊对方的敏锐。但很快带土又发现，也许并不是卡卡西察觉什么端倪，仅仅只是——他似乎对事情的细节总是很留意。过去卡卡西一向是个有分寸的人——他虽然在细节上体贴带土，但决不会过分逾越两人的边界。正是这种恰到好处的体贴让带土又恼又念。

然而这一次出院之后两人的关系忽然有种微妙的变质。卡卡西的敏感和分寸似乎都用在了和以往相反的方向上——也就是说，他在有意无意避开带土这件事情上变得擅长。卡卡西虽然看上去懒懒散散又不热衷交际，但从他多年以来仍和同期们保持友好关系就能看出他其实是个情商很高又善于洞察人性的人。如果卡卡西真的刻意留心，那么带土就难以判断这种「恰到好处」的疏远究竟只是他受到大蛇丸蛊惑所产生的的疑心，还是卡卡西的确在不露痕迹的躲着他。

那天的早晨只是个很普通的清晨。可惜开局不利，带土因为头一天晚上没睡好而一大早就头昏脑涨，他皱着眉头到厨房里去找点早饭时，卡卡西正坐在餐桌旁整理他的忍具包。

“不吃早饭？”带土叼着一片吐司含糊的问。

“我已经吃过了——”卡卡西说。带土不免心下不快。原先卡卡西总是尽量和带土一起在家吃饭，现在卡卡西却总有各种理由错开与带土共同用餐的时候。没了共同用餐的时间，两人的交流一下子就少了一半。当然理所当然的，如果连一起吃个饭的时间都没有，其他亲密的事情就自然也淡了。

“修行？”卡卡西一边整理忍具包一边回答带土。

“啊……有一段时间没活动手脚了，突然有点想去。”带土说。“你等会儿才出门吧？现在一起吗？”

卡卡西迟疑了一秒。“抱歉，带土。”他很快说，“下次吧。”

绝对有哪里不对。带土盯着一脸歉意的卡卡西。以前……卡卡西总是最希望他多出门走走别宅在家里，如果他想要修行的话也一定会尽量抽出时间奉陪。而尽量抽出时间的意思，就是会跟带土认真的商量日程、约定好修行地点。「下次吧」这种委婉寒暄的话也只能骗骗小孩子而已。如果继续问「下次是什么时候」，对方一定会非常为难而尴尬的看着你，认为你是个不懂得成年人社交法则的家伙。

“那么……我今天先去医院例行复诊好了。”带土假装随意的说，但实际上心里非常非常不爽。他在卡卡西心中的优先级变低了——这种事情光是想想就让人窒息。可是卡卡西却完全无法体会到他此刻的心情，反而看上去还更轻松似的的点点头露出一个笑容。

面对卡卡西那张好看的脸和那副一如既往温和的神情，带土却再次什么也说不出来了。“也许卡卡西只是最近真的很忙而已……”带土想。“大蛇丸说的怎么可能？其他人怎样都好，卡卡西是绝对不会疏远我的……仔细想想，如果卡卡西想放弃早几年在医院就……啊对了，今年生日的时候他说过的，绝对不会离开的——真是的、都在胡思乱想什么啊……”

卡卡西一定是太累太忙了，他不会想躲着自己的……卡卡西现在没有在外执行任务就是证据——他虽然推脱带土的邀约，但他近来执行的任务大多都在木叶周边、可以当天往返。这是不是说明——他其实也放不下带土一个人在家呢？卡卡西是不会离开带土的。这种念头犹如信念或者真理一般、是不容置疑的。带土在心中把这个想法反复又念了两次，心下稍安。

那天的中午原本也应该是个普通的中午。带土已经独自出发去了木叶医院，卡卡西则收拾好了器具，准备过一会儿去和队友们汇合。他今天难得清闲，只是要和队友一起去向四代目汇报一下任务而已。所以当他听到有人敲门时远没有想到今天的事态发展是怎样慢慢滑向难以掌控的方向。

卡卡西开门的时候被吓了一跳。  
“你怎么来了？”卡卡西问。

“不欢迎我吗？”琳说着往屋里瞧了瞧。

“当然不是……带土去医院复诊了，我等会儿也要出门，有什么事等我们回来一起说吧？”卡卡西说着准备往外走，琳却推住了他。

“我知道带土不在，”她说，“我就是来找你的。有些话……我想单独跟你说……不会太久的。”

“跟我说……？”卡卡西有点惊讶，但还是把琳让进了屋子。

琳却有些犹豫没有立刻开口，好像在斟酌措辞。

“琳，发生了什么事吗？”卡卡西问。“我们之间，你直说就好——”然而听到琳接下来的询问，他又想假装自己没说过这句话。

“那我……就开门见山了。你和带土，现在到底是什么关系？”琳问。

“哈……？”

“你可别拿队友这种话来糊弄我，卡卡西。”琳继续说，“水门老师可能会注意不到，但我可看的一清二楚呢。你们两个现在……有不只是朋友的关系吧？是……是在交往吗？”琳说出前半句话时语气肯定，但最后却变成了疑问。

“可如果是交往的话，总觉得有点奇怪……”琳低声说。“为什么玖辛奈姐问起有没有交往对象的时候你不直接说出来呢？要说不是，你们两个……那次我执行完任务回来，到病房里找你们，你们明明握着手……还有带土生日的时候，你咬了一口的天妇罗带土也毫不见外的就吃掉了……卡卡西一向都是洁癖的人，这个、这个未免太亲密了吧……所以到底——是怎么一回事，卡卡西？”

这要怎么说呢……卡卡西为难的想。倒不是说他真的考虑要不要承认他们在交往——交往指的是那些两情相悦的人们，而他还没有自大到这种地步。虽然偶尔也会忍不住幻想带土是不是也因为对他抱有同样的心意才会跟他保持着这种暧昧关系，但一想到在床上对方宁愿用幻术也不想看到他的脸，他又赶紧打消了这种可笑的想法。

可是如果要向琳坦白自己不仅对有救命之恩的好友抱有极大的私心，还可耻的趁着对方身体虚弱，占据着他身边的位置怎么都不肯放手，他也实在羞于启齿。

“琳，你误会了……我和带土不是那种关系。”卡卡西说。

琳不信任的蹙眉看着他。“卡卡西……你连我也——”

“我们两个真的不是什么恋人关系……琳，就算我不想告诉水门老师，但没有理由不告诉你对吧？”卡卡西说。他的眼睛因为笑容弯起来，眉头却微微皱起，显得无奈又温和。「恋人」能形容的只是那些互相喜欢而在一起的人们吧？就算勉强把单恋的心情算进来，他也的确有不告诉琳的理由。而这种理由仅仅只是某种可笑的自尊心。明明行为上已经毫无羞耻的心的无论如何都要在带土身边照看他直到他不需要自己为止，但在外人面前却又倔强而自欺欺人的不肯承认，也许亲口说出来这一点会让他羞愧得无法面对自己。

琳看上去好像被说服了一点。“那倒也是……其实——这次我来问你这件事，也是因为火灾事件之后带土来复诊好像一直心事重重的……我问他他也不说……我就想是不是你们之间有什么矛盾之类的？”

卡卡西迟疑的回避了琳的眼神。“没有吧……大概——只是木叶警务部队那件事，加上火灾义肢又受损，”卡卡西说，“所以心情有点不好吧。”带土的烦心事卡卡西或多或少也了解一些。带土对自己进展缓慢的复健所生出的无力感银发青年也很能感同身受。不过琳这么一说，的确最近带土似乎比之前更加心思沉重……

两人默默不语的坐了一会儿。琳最后叹了口气。“不管你们两个现在到底发生了什么，总之……你愿意的话，有什么事情也可以跟我商量。”她拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀。“以及……卡卡西……”

琳的声音不自觉的变得轻柔起来。“我知道你对带土一直很内疚，但是毕竟已经这么多年，你做的已经很多了。带土也不会希望你一直被过去困扰对吧？”

“嗯，我知道。”卡卡西说，“旗木家的老宅我已经赎回来了，还有上忍宿舍，随时要搬回去都很方便。应该……再过不久就……”带土就不需要自己整天守在他周围了吧？会腻的吧。带土已经完全能够自理，卡卡西之所以没有现在搬走只是因为最近接连发生的事件让人无暇分神——但这也是迟早的。虽然是早已做好心理准备的事情，但真正这一天迫近时卡卡西还是秉承着「痛苦的时候就要笑出来」的原则，再次勾起嘴角露出笑容。

“啊对了，”琳起身准备离开的时候又问他，“关于飞雷神，我听老师说你上次……”

“我今天去跟水门老师汇报任务的时候会再跟他说一下飞雷神修行的事情。”卡卡西回答道。“应该很快就可以开始了吧。”

“既然你决定了，那就这样吧……”琳说。“我先走了，卡卡西。”

送走琳之后卡卡西去了趟火影楼，再回家就躺在沙发上休息。带土却一直没有回来，照理说复诊应该是很快的。卡卡西不禁有些担心，直到傍晚天色四合之后，带土总算磨磨蹭蹭的进了家门。这本来也应该是个普普通通的傍晚，可是看到带土出现在玄关时卡卡西却莫名有种难以描述的巨大的不安和没有由来的恐慌。

“怎么这么久？”卡卡西问。

“我顺路买了甘栗甘新出的甜品。”带土举起手里的袋子，听起来很正常。“给你买了限定的抹茶口味，没那么甜，一起吃点？”

带土说的笃定，卡卡西只好接过他手里的包装袋放到餐桌上。在卡卡西摆放餐具的时候，带土忽然从身后抱住了他。没有情欲的、只是简简单单的抱着，头抵在卡卡西的肩上。

“……怎么了？”卡卡西问。虽然有点舍不得打破这么温馨的时刻，但他的不安反而因为带土的亲昵举动而更加强烈。

“没什么。”带土把脸在他的肩窝上用力埋了一下，就好像深深的吸了一口卡卡西身上的味道。“来吃蛋糕吧。”

两人在餐桌边相对而坐。带土的蛋糕不出所料是红豆味，而卡卡西的则是抹茶。卡卡西对蛋糕本来就不算热衷，只小口尝了一点。但带土今天吃的居然比卡卡西还慢，真是不可思议。

“怎么不吃？”卡卡西问他。

“可能是昨天没睡好……没什么胃口。”带土托腮看着他慢慢说。

既然没胃口为什么还要买呢？卡卡西心想，但他没有问出来，只说：“那昨晚又为什么没睡好？”

“看漫画熬夜了。”带土回答。

卡卡西想了想。“啊……是之前在看的那个王道漫，救哥哥的那个？所以男主成功了吧？”他本来只是想打破沉默随便找了个话题，带土听到这话却皱起了眉头。

“没有，”带土听上去很痛惜的说，“男主没有成功。他救出了哥哥，但没过两话哥哥就死在了他的面前。”

这个情节大大超乎了卡卡西的预料，难怪昨天带土也没睡好。“不是JUMP系吗？”卡卡西惊讶的说，“「胜利」是写在标语里的吧？”

“谁知道呢……”带土用勺子一下一下的戳着自己的那一牙蛋糕，把上面的奶油全都搞碎了。“不过某种意义上也是很写实吧？这个世界上不是所有事情都是只要付出努力一定能够得到回报的，不论怎么挣扎，有些事情做不到就是做不到吧。就算是男主也不一定有主角光环啊……”

“带土……”

“但是我比较不满的是，”带土继续说，“为什么要把哥哥救出来再让他死去呢？这种情节真是太让人伤心了。与其打破希望，倒不如一开始就没有的好。”

他叹了一口气，又换了一种肯定的语气。“当然，归根结底，还是因为男主太弱了……所以他留不住伙伴、也留不住哥哥——如果足够强大一定就可以做到。”

“……总会变强的。总有那一天。”卡卡西回答他。

“等他慢慢变强哥哥却已经死了，有什么意义呢？”带土问他。“唔，你不是没看过这本漫画吗？”

“不，我没有，不过我想……道理都是相通的吧。”卡卡西低声回答。

他总觉得带土说的不只是漫画的情节而已。

这时带土又说：“你怎么不吃？”卡卡西只好又舀了两勺蛋糕吃掉，带土则目不转睛的看着他，卡卡西奇怪的回看了他一眼。

香甜的奶油和醇厚的抹茶粉并没有抚平卡卡西心中的恐慌。说起来他今天甚至有点迷信，听带土说起那本漫画突兀悲伤的转折时，他的心情好像变得更低沉了。

“……弱也好，强也好，只有活下去，才能避免失去更多重要的东西吧。”两人沉默的吃了一会儿蛋糕，卡卡西突然又评论道。

“……眼睁睁看着亲友离开却无能为力，这种活着……”带土的声音渐渐低了，又转开话题。“蛋糕好吃吗？”

“还不错……”卡卡西有点奇怪的回答。带土似乎格外的在意今天的蛋糕……刹那之间卡卡西突然生出一个惊恐的想法。

“你……你想尝点我的吗？”卡卡西把自己的抹茶蛋糕推到带土面前。虽然努力克制住，但他的声音还是顿了顿。他一面说着话，一面调动起起自己的查克拉，而结果也让他脸色一变。

“我不吃了，今晚我可不想这么早就睡。”带土没有碰抹茶蛋糕，他把目光垂下，避开对面的银发青年，说话的声音又轻又沙哑，像一声叹息。“卡卡西你太累了，今天就好好休息一下吧……——！”

卡卡西伸手隔着桌子紧紧抓住了带土的一只手腕，他脸色因为强行忍耐而变得苍白，眼神也不像平时那么锐利，有些涣散的看着带土的方向。“蛋糕……是琳给你的催眠剂对不对？生日的时候……”卡卡西似乎很艰难的把一句话清楚的说出来。“你想做什么——带土！”

卡卡西总觉得如果他现在放手，也许带土从此就会消失。就像他曾在神无毗桥认为的那样。因此他紧紧的抓住对方，一点也不敢松懈。可是通往大脑的神经却逐渐被药效影响，渐渐麻痹。拜托，拜托，要撑住啊……卡卡西绝望的想。但无可奈何越来越有困意。

“我很快就会回来的，卡卡西。”带土说着去掰开他的手指。卡卡西对带土完全不设防备，丝毫没有想到对方的蛋糕会有猫腻。因此一向谨慎的他居然会着了催眠麻药的道。

“别走啊，你这家伙——”卡卡西提高一点音量，试图叫住带土——此时他的手已经完全从带土的衣料上被扯开了。他的掌心朝上，无力的在空气中乱抓一阵，最终仍然无力的垂在了桌边。

“带土……”这是他在昏睡过去之前说出的最后一个词，所蕴含的意思却非常复杂。但无论他原本想说的到底是什么，他终于什么也没能说出来。

带土沉默的看着银发忍者脱力的手掌，确认对方完全睡着之后带土才伸手摸了摸他的脸庞。他本来只想碰一碰，可是把手贴上去他又舍不得这么快拿开了。于是他就这么把手在对方柔软的脸颊上贴了一阵子。

“反正我任性惯了，这一次你也能理解的吧，笨卡卡。”带土来回摩挲了一阵卡卡西的脸，低声说。“是你要让我再次成为忍者的……”

“我本来还以为今天晚上可以早点收工呢……”兜放下手里的试管，看着眼前被兜帽遮住脸的意外访客。

“你就是兜？”来者说。“带我去见大蛇丸，我……自愿加入他的实验。”他说着褪下斗篷的帽子，露出红色的瞳孔。

“那么就跟我来吧？带土君。”兜说着走到门边替他引路。

于是在那个普通的夜晚里，带土没有回头的走进了大蛇丸的实验室。


	16. Chapter 16

身体……很胀痛。就像有什么东西从体内要突刺而出……血管突突的抽动异常清晰，喘息声通过骨传导轰鸣……身体还是好麻痹……查克拉也很混乱……是幻术吗？是梦吗？是错觉吗？痛得好像要渗透到骨髓里了，如果是梦的话就快点醒过来吧——

“……！”带土睁开眼睛，剧烈的挣扎了一下。“这里……”

“你醒了？”有人回答他。带土把头转向左侧，看到一个戴眼镜的年轻人正在忙碌。白色的灯光很充足，把屋子照得很亮，周围的桌台上摆满了各种瓶瓶罐罐和他看不懂的仪器。而他自己正躺在屋子正中的一张大床上——与其说床，说是个平台倒更准确一些。

“手术很顺利，”那个白发的年轻人推了推眼镜说，“生命体征都很稳定，查克拉的波动也在正常范围内。不过麻药马上就要失效了，恐怕有点疼……”

手术？带土眨了眨眼，慢慢找回意识。对了……他擅自跑去找大蛇丸，当天就接受了对方的初代目细胞植入手术。不过因为麻醉剂的缘故，带土躺上实验台不久就陷入了昏迷，一觉醒来似乎一切都尘埃落定。那么——那么义肢到底……他努力把头又转回另一侧，虽然早有准备，但还是出于震惊稍稍张大了红色的瞳孔。

他右身上原本的义肢被拆了下来，现在糊着某种半软半硬的材质，用绷带和医用无纺布给包扎上，但完全看不出右臂的形状，字面意义上的只有半个「躯干」的轮廓。

“这是什么鬼……”带土含糊地说，他发声时因为麻药逐渐消散而痛的吸了一口气。

“不要紧，虽然现在看起来有些奇怪，注射到你体内的初代目细胞会继续分化增殖，持续生长。”对方继续解说道。

“……现在过了多久，兜？”带土问。

“从你来到大蛇丸大人的实验基地到现在……大概两天吧。”兜回答他。

“我虽然不懂医学……但从这个实验的复杂程度来看，你们动手的速度还真快啊。”带土说，“简直就像……早就准备好了只等我来。”

兜笑了笑，没有直接回答他。“那么，既然你醒了，我去叫大蛇丸大人过来。”兜说着开了门出去。

实验间只剩带土一个人。

所以……这算是成功了……？带土喘了几口，虽然身上的疼痛感还在持续，但从兜的话来说，似乎现在各项指标都很平稳——所以就赌赢了？带土有些不可置信抬头望向天花板。这个几乎死亡率百分之百的实验，他真的挺过来了。

不过现在还不能确认吧？带土想。且不说身上糊着的所谓「初代细胞」究竟能不能自发长出一条手臂来，之后是否能保持稳定的体征也很难说，之前的实验中似乎就有注射一段时间之后才爆发的案例……

不过……起码暂时……带土的脑海里浮现出两名队友的身影，将今后的疑虑姑且放下。卡卡西一定很生气吧？之所以要把卡卡西药翻再来找大蛇丸，也是担对方一定会阻拦他的缘故。因为卡卡西最近只有短期任务，想要趁他不在木叶的时候再来找大蛇丸也不太可行。虽说先斩后奏，卡卡西一开始一定恼他——但见他成功活下来、之后还会再拥有健康的躯干，真正意味的让同一双写轮眼一起发挥效力……大概也会原谅自己的举动吧。带土闭了闭眼，仔细盘算着事后如何向水门班解释自己的决定。

“兜怎么还没回来？”虽然实验间里没有钟，但兜离开的时间的确太长了一些。就算他现在体征稳定，把一个术后的实验体就这么一个人晾在屋子里似乎也不太正常吧？大蛇丸不该很有兴致的立即过来吗？

带土不免提起警觉，撑着左臂从床上坐起来。又坐了一会儿，除了屋子里仪器规律的声音，什么动静也没有。于是带土深呼一口气，勉强拖动双腿翻身下床。他的右足在接受被大蛇丸掉包了输液瓶之后所换成的神秘药物之后已经恢复了一些知觉，因此没有助行器也可以勉强走动。屋子的门没有锁上，带土推开门，外面的走廊里灯光比室内昏暗安静许多，想来这里是大蛇丸比较机密的实验室，并不如木叶医院里来来回回有许多医疗研发人员。

但走廊的一片寂静并没有持续很久。有什么声音……传来。细细分辨之下，似乎是碰撞和某种持续的嗡鸣。那声音听起来有点耳熟——虽然一时之间带土无暇细究，但总之听上去很不妙。到底发生了什么突发事件……吗？

带土摸索着墙壁，沿着走廊慢慢往前挪动。他的身体还很虚弱，只走了几步就几乎腿软的撑不住，不得不停下来歇一歇。就这么走走停停朝声源的方向走去，虽然走的很慢，但声音却一直断断续续没有停止，随着逐渐接近变得更加聒噪吵闹，隐隐约约似乎还能听见人声。

深呼一口气，带土加快了脚下的步伐，终于贴近了声音由来的地方——那屋子关着铁门，就是这里面传来争吵的人声和碰撞声，有玻璃碎掉的噼里啪啦。

“我再问你一次，大蛇丸……带土到底在哪？”

这个声音——！

“这样闯进来把别人的实验室搞得乱七八糟……真是失礼啊，卡卡西君。”大蛇丸说。

“卡卡西，刚才不是说过了吗！带土他「自愿」加入了大蛇丸大人的实验项目，有合法的手续和文件，你这样随随便便闯进来……”兜的声音低沉下去，露出杀意。“大蛇丸大人可是「三忍」之一，你现在再不放下苦无，这种不敬之罪……”

兜的话被一阵更加剧烈的噪声打断了——是千鸟。刚才的嗡鸣声原来是千鸟——上一次听到这声音还是在神无毗桥的时候。卡卡西为了拯救同伴而亮出的绝技，这一次又为带土而响起。

“「三忍」也好，自愿也好，总之……不把那家伙带回去我是绝对不会妥协的。”卡卡西冷硬的回答。

“兜，住手。”大蛇丸慢慢说，“既然这孩子是针对我的，那就……朝着我来吧。”

什么？大蛇丸的意思是要亲自出手吗？仅仅只凭杀气就能判断出，他们和那种传说级别的三忍根本就差太多了……那可是和水门老师的老师齐名的「三忍」啊？卡卡西在搞什么？！

电光石火之间，带土来不及细思，撑着一口气一把撞开眼前的铁门。“喂，卡卡西——”带土由于惯性摔倒在地，还来不及站起，仰起头大喊道。

但是卡卡西已经握着雷切，双足一点飞速的奔向对面的长发男人。

“写轮眼……果然是个好东西啊。”大蛇丸赞叹道，一副游刃有余的神色，袖袍里却探出吐着信子的蛇头，蓄势待发。

带土睁大眼睛，心口被攥住，几乎要吐血了。“住——”来不及了来不及了可恶可恶卡卡西危险啊危险啊——

然后双方都停住了。

这可不是凭借意念就能做到的。当然即使凭借武力值，也少有人可以让三忍之一的大蛇丸和年轻一辈里的佼佼者卡卡西同时打住。这一刻可谓是惊心动魄，卡卡西的手腕被人握住，大蛇丸的蛇阵也被迫停下了。

“冷静点，卡卡西。”站在两人中间的水门说。“你一向都很沉得住气……你知道你现在的举动意味着什么吗？”四代目看着自己冷着脸的弟子，又放缓语气低声道：“琳和医疗忍者很快就过来了，别太担心。”

转而他又看向大蛇丸。“大蛇丸先生，这件事究竟怎么回事我还不清楚，但即使带土是自愿参与实验，也应该要有实验备案才可以吧？总之……希望您能让带土先回木叶医院进行检查，其他的事情我们再慢慢讨论。”

水门虽然措辞委婉，但完全是不容置疑的口吻。

“水门老师！啊，带土？”门口传来琳的惊呼和忍者们的脚步声。卡卡西原本还维持着被水门老师抓着手腕的姿势，这时才如同梦中惊醒一般猛地回头看向门口的带土。

“琳，你和医疗班先照看一下带土。”四代目吩咐道。卡卡西也立刻挣脱了老师的手跑过去。

“这到底是……”带土低声问。

“你这个笨蛋！”琳说，声音有点颤抖。“是卡卡西跑来说你……你不见了，大概跟大蛇丸有关，让我赶紧通知水门老师，他自己一个人就急急忙忙的先走了……你为什么这么做……你的身子——”琳咬了咬嘴唇把手放在了带土被包裹的右身上。“义肢呢？”

“具体的……恐怕要问他吧。”带土朝兜的方向扭了扭头。

于是接下来的几个小时内，琳从兜那里了解到实验的大体情况，亲自替带土做了全身检查。

“如果你要说提取培育细胞、药物成分……那就要问大蛇丸大人了。”兜说，“不过你既然亲自动手检查了他的情况，就知道我没有骗你了吧？”

“……的确，带土现在情况稳定。”琳取下医用手套，“不过之后怎样……还要观察吧。”平时很温柔的女孩子现在却蹙起眉头瞪了兜一眼。

“卡卡西，你想来看看带土吗？”琳挪开视线，转头看向身后的卡卡西。卡卡西自从和医疗班一起将带土送回实验间进行临时的检查，就一直沉默的站在门口看着医忍们把带土围住。

“……啊，好。辛苦了，琳。”卡卡西说。

“那——那我们先出去安排一下，等会儿接带土回木叶医院。你在这里陪一陪带土吧？”琳说。

等到屋子里的人们都陆陆续续出去，卡卡西才走近，仔仔细细的把带土从头到尾观察了一遍，伸出手指碰了碰带土的右身，但很快又收回手，退后一步站住。

“……抱歉。”带土低声说。

两人继续沉默着。卡卡西抱臂站在一边，并没有完全靠近带土的床。

“卡卡西你平时不是这样的……”带土不在意对方的沉默继续说，“你——你今天直接对着大蛇丸也太——虽然你很厉害，但那家伙可是三忍，搞不好就——”

“就会死掉吗？”卡卡西说。他的语气听上去是竭力克制住颤抖的平稳。“反正忍者本该生死度外，随时做好死掉的觉悟不是吗？”

听到卡卡西说着自己曾说过的话，带土的愧疚感立刻被一股更大的怨怼给盖住了。“你这是什么意思啊？”带土抱怨道，“你是在责怪我一声不吭跑来吗？说到底，最开始不是一直是你坚持让我出院、重新作为忍者活下去吗？”

“没错，”卡卡西简洁干脆的回答，“是我要你出院、要你重拾忍术、要你作为一名忍者——「活下去」。”他把结尾的几个字咬的很重。

每次带土快要忘记如今这个银发忍者只是被收入鞘内时，他总会露出一截锋利的刀刃。而这一次，他……像那柄碎掉的白牙短刃，尖锐、凌厉又破碎。

“9次。”卡卡西又说。“你住院期间被下病危通知的次数。还有7次手术，2次重度昏迷。但是每一次除了在走廊上看着「手术中」的灯牌，我什么都做不了。可是——除了这些我无能为力的领域，我不想眼睁睁看你在被大火烧伤、主动躺到大蛇丸的实验台上来！你一定会是出色的忍者……我知道的……总有一天会是的……但是——”

“但是如果现在就死掉了，那就真的什么也没有了啊。”卡卡西咬牙说，“怎么样都好，活下去再说……跑来参加这种不要命的实验……真是够了——”

“我当然会活下去！我怎么会因为这种小事就……”

“小事？”卡卡西非常尖锐的打断他，带土忽然想起前段时间因为火灾住院的时候，对方也是这么凌厉的语气。“你清醒点，以为这是有主角光环的漫画吗？随便赌一赌一定可以成功？！啊，真是抱歉，就算是漫画，好像主角也不一定有主角光环？你如果因为这种事情死掉了，那么之前的努力，好不容易撑过来的那些都——”卡卡西突然收住声音，不再说下去，但他的肩膀随着气息剧烈的起伏。

“那一辈子带着义肢、永远不尴不尬的做着那种无关痛痒的任务，难道就是有意义的吗？”带土立刻反驳。

“……只有活着才能讨论有没有意义。”卡卡西慢慢稳住气息说，两人在缄默中对视了几秒。

“你好矛盾啊，卡卡西。”带土最终说。“你那么怕我死掉，又要我当忍者……”说到这里的时候，带土突然意识到这一点也不矛盾。当他的性命无虞时，卡卡西鼓励他安上义肢出院、重新成为忍者，他是真心希望带土不被埋没、希望他重燃对活下去的信念。可是「当成为忍者」会带来性命之忧时，他却犹豫了。

——就好像在他心里没有什么比带土「活下去」更重要的事情。就算是他自己也好、带土的梦想也好……什么都不如「活着」更重要。只要带土还能活着而不是被刻在慰灵碑上，那他就仿佛已经谢天谢地了。所以不管带土如何口出恶言的要把卡卡西赶出病房，不管带土多么排斥他的触碰……甚至是肉体关系的发泄……银发的忍者都可以默默应对。

因为那根本就不是他的底线。

“可你既然怕我死掉，又何苦去学飞雷神……”带土低声说，“你学了飞雷神，即使没有写轮眼也可以用雷切了吧……”卡卡西飞快的抬头，似乎想要开口否认。

带土又继续道：“……之所以会没有写轮眼，难道不是因为你想把眼睛还给我吗？”

这次卡卡西沉默了一阵。“原本用义肢的情况下……有一双写轮眼总比一只更容易些。不管是宇智波那边还是任务。”卡卡西说。“自从到警务部队那件事情之后，我就……”

要说卡卡西不矛盾……他又这么矛盾。即使真正触碰到他心中想要带土「活下去」的底线，他又努力把底线降低。那家伙就这是这样——一面恨着带土的逞强，一面又加不阻止，只敢增加一点带土活下去的筹码。一面推波助澜，一面又避之不见。一面避着他，一面又出着短期任务守着他。

怎么能有人纠结到这种程度还不崩溃呢？带土简直肃然起敬。

“如果很让你困扰，”这时卡卡西已经逐渐恢复平静，“等你恢复好，我也差不多该搬回宿舍……可以的话，麻烦你尽量……活着。”他很客气的这样说。

“你就不怕我又去执行任务把自己搞死吗？”带土冷冰冰的回答他。

“……你真要做什么我也没办法阻止你。”卡卡西说，“何况你也不需要我照看起居了。就算上床，我这张脸你不也看腻了吗？”

“什——”带土忽然明白了卡卡西的误解。但比起解释缘由，他已经脱口而出。“所以只把你当做飞机杯操也没关系吗？还是说，这就是你的报恩方式？只要心怀愧疚就能躺平任操，是不是随便什么人都可以？我还以为……”带土的声音渐渐低下去。还以为他们是有感情的……？虽然带土并无法很好的总结他和卡卡西之间复杂的纠葛，但起码他是并不是随随便便就和别人上床的类型。如果不是卡卡西……好像也不会有其他人了。但卡卡西却似乎并不这么认为。所以这就是他不问带土为什么突然用幻术的原因？只要与带土的性命无碍，他并不在乎自己的身体——带土是怀着怎样的心情和他上床——说不定无论对象是谁都无所谓。

那些都不重要。只有带土活着才是最要紧的事情。

这个想法让带土愤怒起来，完全忽略了一开始做出幻术这种奇怪举动的人明明是他才对。

卡卡西并没有很激烈的反驳他，他微微把视线垂下来一些盯着实验台的边缘。“……不。”他说，“就算我再怎么贱，身为白牙之子，就算只是为了家族的名誉……还不至于到谁都可以玩弄地步。我这么做……只是因为……”

他像是要说出什么会让他非常痛苦的话语，仿佛说出来就要把他的心剖开一样。即使隔着面罩也能看到他紧紧抿住嘴唇不动，简直就像下一秒能哭出来似的。卡卡西也会哭的吗？带土无法想象那样的画面。如果说刚才他和带土争执时就像红豆冰里的冰渣一样扎人，现在的他完全就是化掉的冰水。

就在这个僵持的时刻，走廊里传来脚步，是琳和医疗忍者返回了。于是卡卡西顺势转移了话题。“琳他们要来了。”他说，“你——好好休息……”

“我活着……对你来说有这么重要吗？”带土忽然问。

“……如果你坚持几年每天醒来都要先确认一下我有没有病危……或者吃甜品前需要考虑我有没有把你药翻去送死……你也会觉得这很重要。”卡卡西耸了耸肩说。

他虽然做出这种无所谓的样子，带土却觉得最后一根稻草压在了稻草人身上。

一把刀放在鞘里，就算碎掉了也没人知道。

“老师，你找我？”卡卡西敲开了火影办公室的门。

“嗯，卡卡西。”水门从办公桌前抬起头。“最近带土还好吧？”

“恢复的很好，状况稳定。正如大蛇丸所说，他果真长出了一只右臂。”卡卡西说。“不过这种事情……还是问琳吧？”

“的确是琳的专长呢……但卡卡西不是知道的也很清楚吗？”四代目回答他，“虽然我听琳说你在带土被植入初代目细胞之后一个多月都不怎么去探望他，但听起来你还是很关心他的，对吧？”

卡卡西把目光偏移开。“老师，你叫我来是为了？”

水门顿了顿没有立刻说话，仔细瞧了一会儿他的学生才重新开口。“叫你来当然还有其他事情。卡卡西，你之前在大蛇丸的实验基地的所作所为……实在不像你的作风。带土这件事大家都很着急，但大蛇丸毕竟是和自来也老师齐名的「三忍」，你贸然出手，很容易被人抓住「不敬」或者「以下犯上」的把柄……这点不用我说你也明白吧？”

“……是，非常抱歉，水门老师。”卡卡西回答。

“不过，”水门转而把语气放缓，“这次虽然带土是自愿参加，但实验本身并没有备案……并且多年来一直因为其失败率而饱受争议。所以这件事倒是正好是个契机对此类实验加强管理和规定……何况带土挺过来了，倒也不算是件彻头彻尾的坏事。”

水门虽然说的轻松，但卡卡西却明白老师的袒护。即使真有他对前辈贸然动手的不敬传言，那么身为四代目的亲传弟子，首先受到争议必然是水门老师而不是他。好在水门老师干脆趁这次机会名义上整肃了灰色实验，但实则是进一步削弱来自木叶暗处的不稳定因素。

“这件事虽然暂时按下，”水门继续道，“但你这次的不冷静足以说明你现在的状态。卡卡西，我知道你和带土关系一向很好，但……你现在的状态很糟。这几年你一心照看带土，眼里看不见其他事物也是情理之中。只是现在带土恢复尚好，你也应该换换环境了。”

卡卡西敏锐的盯着老师。

“实际上我有个任务还没有决定队长人选。”四代目说着拿出地图，“火之国东南角的这个地方……”他指了指一个与火之国接壤的半岛小国。“这里刚与火之国建交，大名决定派一批忍者去帮助他们进行内战后的重建，活动范围大概就在领土交接的部分。”

“现在与他们建交吗……原来如此。”卡卡西看了看地图说。

水门赞许的看一眼他的弟子。“没错……正如之前得到的情报所说，现在水之国的血雾之里内政不稳，很多叛逃雾隐忍者都躲到了这个离紧邻水之国海域的国家。一旦雾隐村的上位者和他们里应外合，水之国想要吞并一个刚刚经历过战乱的小国并不是什么难事。这么一来——”

“他们与火之国的边界就接壤了。”卡卡西接着说。“所以这次的任务当然不仅是帮助这个国家发展建设，情报和监察才是更重要的。这也就是为什么需要暗部成员参与吧？”卡卡西翻看着老师递来的资料。

“但因为特殊和机密的性质，这是个长期任务。”水门道，“大概要持续在火之国的边界地待上一两年，那边的条件也比较严苛，所以队长的人选我也一直在考虑。卡卡西……你想加入吗？你在暗部干过几年，作为队长的能力和经验也足够——当然，这也看你的想法，木叶还不至于缺人到非你不可的地步——”

“老师，我去。”卡卡西回答道。“粗略看了任务情况，和我的经历很贴合，我能胜任。”

“你决定了？这是个长期任务……”水门再次确认道。

“嗯，现在带土也不排斥琳的照看……比起我守在一边，有琳在更可靠吧。”卡卡西说。何况——水门老师的话也不无道理。对于现在的带土来说，他已经不是必需品了。陪伴带土复健、确保他活下去——这是他几年仅存不多的意义之一。虽然常常把「在人生的道路上迷失了」这种糊弄人的借口放在嘴边，但直到此刻他才真正感到这句话名副其实。

新的任务——这简直就是卡卡西现在求之不得的。

“既然如此，就拜托给你了，卡卡西。”水门朝他笑了笑，郑重说道。

狐狸在村口等着同僚们来集合。

“人还没有到齐吗？”狐狸小声问。

“啊……只差我们的队长了。”另一名暗部回答道。

“这次任务队长是谁啊？”有人抱怨道，“已经快迟到了吧……真的可靠吗？”

“喂喂，别说这种话啊。这次队长很靠谱的。”很快有同僚反驳了他。“四代目大人可是指派了他的嫡系弟子，那个精英忍者……”

咦？狐狸不由听了进去。四代目的弟子……？那不就是、不就是——狐狸屏住呼吸，不等她发问，熟悉的声音从身后传来。

“抱歉抱歉，来晚了。”银发上忍朝他们挥了挥手。“人都到齐了吧？”

“就等你啦，队长。”有人说。

银发忍者露出一个歉意又无奈的笑容，但很快收起笑容露出严肃的神情，刚才看上去还是没精打采的眼睛，此时却流露出认真而沉着的神色。

“那么自我介绍一下……”他说。“我是旗木卡卡西，这次驻边援助长期任务的队长。”

“这就……出发吧。”


	17. Chapter 17

木叶56年的冬季格外寒冷，整个火之国范围内都迎来了几场久违的暴雪，而火之国高纬度的东南部边境的山脉里，更是大雪纷飞。此时在这片与邻国相接的山脉里的一片村落的楼房却成为风雪之中唯一的光亮。

“啊啾——”

“没事吧？”一名暗部问。

“啊，没关系的。”狐狸不好意思的回答道。“大概只是有点着凉……”

“今年冬天比去年冷的多啊，不能因为我们留在屋子里轮休就掉以轻心。”对方回答。“不如我再去煮点热汤给大家——”

“算了，”狐狸急忙阻止道。“今年冬天物资这么匮乏，还是节省一点……”

“不至于啦，昨天不才有火之国送过来一批物资吗？”另一名同僚答道。“虽然这个国家是挺贫乏的，但这次援建有火之国帮助，怎么也短不了我们用的。”

“不过果然还是木叶好啊……”另一人感叹道，“前几个月我回去探亲，真是舒服的不想回这边了。”

“是啊，说起来也有两年了……总算快结束了。说起来，狐狸你没有回去探亲过？”

“啊，我吗？”狐狸说，“我没有亲人……所以也没什么特别要回去的理由。”

“那可还真是辛苦啊，一个小姑娘家的在这里呆两年。”

“请不要说这种话——我……我是以木叶忍者的身份来执行任务的。”狐狸立刻回答，“再说……队长不也没有休过探亲假吗？”

“毕竟是「写轮眼的卡卡西」啊！”对方说，“队长那样厉害的忍者，一定心智过人，不是我们能比得上的吧，单说这一点就很有毅力了。”

“的确，不愧是火影大人的弟子。今天队长也去——”同僚虽然没有说完，但大家都明白队长今天为什么大雪天也不再屋里歇着。除去帮助边境村落重建的表面，收集叛忍等不安定因素的信息、时刻留意水之国与雾隐村忍者的动向，则是他们的另一个隐含任务。而今天卡卡西队长又独自去收集情报了。轮休的狐狸与两名同伴在屋里休息，其他人则在附近负责站岗、巡逻。

狐狸看了看天色。“奇怪，是不是差不多该我们轮岗了？”她说。“怎么大家都没人回来？”

“难道……”剩余两人对视一眼，屋内的气氛立刻变得紧张严肃起来。

“不会吧？……如果有一个两人遇到什么状况，其他人总会发出警报的。总之再等等看？”

但几人又坐了一会儿仍然没有来换班的同伴。“不行，我要去看看。”狐狸忍不住起身道。

其余两人也微觉异常，点点头。“那好，我们一起去探一探情况。现在大雪还没停，大家注意不要走散了。”

此时风雪未歇，屋外根本无人活动，只有这几名木叶的忍者顶着密集纷飞的雪花慢慢前行。

“嗯？这里应该是巡逻的哨点……人呢？”其中一名暗部道。

“啊——！”狐狸惊呼一声，“你们看那边！”她手指的不远处、数名暗部横七竖八的躺倒在地。

“喂！你们没事吧？”狐狸急急忙忙跑上前去。“还好……还有脉搏。”这个哨点几名当值的暗部虽然侥幸存活，但显然都在昏迷前受到袭击，脸色发紫。但是他们的制服完好少有破损，说明这并不是一场苦战。换句话说——多半是对雪天非常适应的敌人，才能在木叶的精英暗部都没能留意的时候突然发起的偷袭。

狐狸和两名同僚都意识到这一点，几人的脸色变得凝重起来。

“你快回村子里叫人过来帮忙，我和狐狸再去看看其他哨点。”一名同僚吩咐道，狐狸点点头，两人飞快的奔向下一个目的地。

“可恶……到底是什么人干的？在这种极端天气下居然还有这种能力……”再继续查看了三个哨点之后，狐狸和她的同伴都面色苍白。“居然所有人都负伤昏迷了……狐狸，我们赶紧回村叫人帮忙，等大雪小一些再做打算吧。”

“等等！这还不是所有人吧！”狐狸急忙说，“还有卡卡西队长呢？他应该还在这片山里，不知道有敌人的情报吧。”

对方露出迟疑的神色。“可是卡卡西队长今天应该在山脉更深处一些的地方……如果我们再往里走，难免不会遇上那些家伙……到时候别说是救他们，恐怕自己都不保了。”他指了指身旁昏倒的暗部同伴。“再说……卡卡西队长那么强，一定没问题的……”

“但他还不知道有敌袭的事啊！”狐狸说，“反正……反正这么多人受伤我们两个也搬不动，你一个人回去叫支援、我去向队长汇报好了。”她把斗篷的兜帽重新理了理，扶正了面具。

“狐狸！”对方忍不住叫住她，“你疯了！大家都不是那些家伙的对手，你一个去不是送死吗！”

狐狸深呼一口气，握紧了拳。“那又怎样？我不能……不能就这样心安理得的扔下队长不管啊！”在很早之前，第一次和卡卡西队长合作时，他于自己就有救命之恩，这种时候自己怎么能够退缩？暗部少女纵身一跃，不管身后同伴的劝阻，朝着山脉深处疾行。

由于雪下得太大，地上完全看不出脚印，也很难找到有人来过的痕迹。“卡卡西前辈到底在哪里呢？他碰上那些未知的敌人吗？那些家伙……究竟是在山里、还是已经往村子去了呢？”狐狸心下慌乱，脚步也放慢下来。

“冰盾·燕吹雪！”

就在她彷徨不定时，原本柔软飘洒在空中的雪花忽然凝结成千本一般，急速有力的刺向狐狸。

“是谁——！”狐狸凭借身体的本能迅速向侧面一歪，顺势翻了一转停下。她拔出身后的短刀，警觉的看向四周。原本空旷的山坡上竟陆陆续续出现了忍者的踪迹。

“我们本无意与木叶的忍者作对，”为首的一人说，“谁叫你自己送上门来，也怪不得我们了……动手！”

他话音未落，便有手里剑划挟着寒风啸叫而来。对方似乎早已习惯在能见度很低的雪天里行动，掷出的暗器非常精准有力，狐狸堪堪躲过，但手臂仍然被划出伤痕。不等她站稳，水柱又朝着她喷射而来。

“水遁和冰遁吗……难道是雾隐的忍者……”狐狸暗自揣测，但很快思路又被下一阵手里剑和苦无的投掷给打断。她伏在雪地上大口喘气，努力想要站起。“他们在雪地里实在很有优势……我怎样才能——”

“别挣扎了，”对方喊道，“你一个人能做什么？水遁——”敌方的忍者开始结印，狐狸咬着牙撑起手臂，刚才被手里剑刺出的伤口由于低温竟被冻住，不再流血，但麻痒的刺痛简直就像顺着血管遍五脏六肺。“我就到此为止了吗……”

“水龙弹之术！”

“水龙弹之术！”

诶？狐狸猛地抬头。被念了两次名字的忍术竟然同时出现了两次，两股如同巨龙一般的水柱对撞抵消在半空中。

“狐狸，你怎么在这里？”从她身后赶来的银发忍者拉起她的手肘把她拽起。

“卡卡西队长！”狐狸惊声说。“你没事吧？哨站那边的同伴都被袭击晕倒了，我担心——我就赶来想告诉您这个消息……！”

“原来如此。”卡卡西弯起眼睛笑了笑，安抚性的拍了拍暗部姑娘的肩膀。“谢谢你特意把情报告诉我。接下来就交给我吧……”他把护额抬起，那种红色眼睛里的勾玉转了转，一改刚才温和的神色，透出杀意。

“我是……绝对不会让同伴死掉的。”

“你就是那个「拷贝忍者」的卡卡西……”对方脸色一变，但随即又镇定下来。“就算是你，同时应付我们所有人也很吃力吧？更何况这种风雪天气对我们来说再有利不过了——”

“冰遁·破龙猛虎！”积雪在查克拉的作用下凝聚成猛虎状，朝着卡卡西飞奔而来。好在有写轮眼的帮助，即使在常人能见度不高的气候里要想避开攻击倒是不难。

“一味在雪地里也太难缠了……”卡卡西侧身一躲，也迅速结印，“土遁·土流壁！狐狸，跳上来！”

“是！”两名木叶的忍者纵身乘上拔地而起的土壁，远离了对冰遁、水遁有利的，积满厚厚一层大雪的地面，对方调转方向再次攻来的雪虎撞在土壁上应击而碎。

“你以为这样就可以躲开吗！”敌方的首领忍者带着数名部下也紧随不舍的跃到土壁顶端。“水遁·水连弹！”柔软流动的水却由于查克拉而形成高压之下铁炮一般坚硬的连弹，密集得毫无死角的卡卡西和狐狸发射。

卡卡西虽然可以通过利用土遁躲避，但受伤而体能下降的暗部少女却已经无力行动，她下意识抬起握着短刀的手挡在眼前，不禁闭上眼睛咬紧牙关。

但料想之中的剧痛并没有传来。相反，一阵灼热的气流温暖的包裹了他们。

“火遁·豪火球之术！”

这原本只是一个下忍也可以习得的普通火遁忍术——但狐狸从来没想过可以有这么大这么持续不断的豪火球……巨大的火浪将对方的攻击噬一空，于是铁炮一般的水弹立刻化为普普通通的液体，洒落在土流壁的顶面上。

狐狸转头去看卡卡西前辈，对方却并没有做出结印的姿势。等等，这是——？

一名身着斗篷与兜帽的青年双足点地落在他们身旁。“你们居然逃到了这里……”他朝着对面说，“不要再做挣扎了。”

他的兜帽在凛冽的大风中被吹得翻起，露出了前额的木叶护额。这时他转头看向狐狸。“喂，你没事吧？”

“啊……我没事。”这时狐狸才注意到，这名突然加入战局的黑发青年有着和卡卡西前辈一样，有着「一只」写轮眼——他的左脸被护额几乎完全遮住，而伤疤狰狞的右脸上则有一只红瞳。

“战斗的时候也可以随便分神吗？”对方一边结印一边说，“你以为这种程度的火遁就可以——”

黑发忍者看了一眼卡卡西。“卡卡西！”他喊道。

卡卡西点点头。“狐狸，快走！”他说着手边已聚集起了耀眼得发亮的雷属性查克拉。

“啊……？是……！”虽然不清楚发生了什么，但狐狸还是迅速依言跳下了土流壁。

“雷切——”在对方发出水遁攻击的同时，卡卡西把雷切击向了土流壁的顶面。

“哈？你打错地方了吧——啊啊啊啊啊——”刚才被豪火球所化掉的雪水此时铺满了整个平台，雷切也顺着导电的液体顷刻间便扩散到了对方阵营。凝聚着银发上忍大量雷属性查克拉的攻击，就这样凭借对方的水遁反而发挥的更加彻底。

由于首领忍者已被击溃，剩余的忍者们士气大减，在卡卡西前辈和增援前辈的合攻之下，很快就不足为患了。

等两人停下，狐狸急忙跑过去。

“卡卡西队——”她想要招呼队长，但走近之后脚步却慢了下来。卡卡西前辈好像完全没有听到她的呼喊，凝神望着身旁的黑发青年。那个一向可靠、缜密，大敌当前也能保持绝对理性和冷静的卡卡西前辈，此刻却露出了又是吃惊又是——迷茫的神情？

“你怎么来了……？”卡卡西低声说。他看上去似乎想把手扶到对方的右臂上，但抬起手在空中挥了挥，又落回自己的身侧。

“那些家伙是从雾隐叛逃的忍者……他们流窜到了火之国的南部，惹了不少事端。我的任务是把他们捕回去，但因为大雪的缘故受阻，追着他们一路到了边境……”黑发忍者说。

“……哦是这样啊……原来如此。”卡卡西重复着说，有些局促。然后双方都陷入了沉默。

两人的气氛变得有些尴尬，狐狸一时踌躇，不知是否应该上前。

“你冷吗？”过了片刻卡卡西问，“你的身体现在……”

“啊，琳在信里没跟你说吗？”对方回答，“托它的福，现在我的身体……怎么说呢，比一般人都更耐用吧。”他说着把左手放到自己的右臂上摸了摸。

卡卡西点点头，话题再次陷入僵局，这时大雪虽已减弱，但北风依然凛冽。两人站在呼呼吹的寒风中却谁也不动。直到听见有叛忍的呻吟声，黑发青年才猛地看过去。

“你们几个老老实实等着支援的人把你们抬回去吧。”他说着挥动手臂，紧接着狐狸看到了不可思议的一幕——地面上竟然生出了木遁的枝干，将叛忍们绑住。

“木遁？”狐狸惊呼道。“这不是初代目的……”但这名前辈却有着写轮眼，并不是千手一族。她疑惑的瞧了瞧对方，又把目光投向卡卡西。

“卡卡西队长和这位前辈……很熟吧？”狐狸问。

“……为什么这么问？”卡卡西说。

“因为……刚才在战斗的时候，这位前辈只叫了声卡卡西队长的名字，卡卡西队长就完全明白对方的意思了。之后的配合也很好……这种默契一定是很熟悉的战友才能做到的吧。”

虽然卡卡西的脸色几乎被面罩和护额遮的严严实实，但狐狸觉得卡卡西前辈似乎笑了笑。“不……我们已经快10年没有合作过了。”他说。

“好了，我们先村子叫人过来帮忙吧。”他拍拍狐狸的肩，然后转头看了一眼那个黑发忍者。“带土，你也来吗……？”

“当然。”带土点点头。“走吧，你带路。”

带土……？狐狸忽然想起天藏队长曾说起的往事。这就是那个——宇智波带土？虽然看到对方毁容的半脸和仅剩一只的写轮眼，她也闪过这样的猜想，不过那位带土前辈按照天藏队长的说法……不应该伤势非常严重吗？可是这里她所见到的，是一名健康、强大又完好的精英忍者——要说跟重伤病人联系在一起实在很困难。

带着满腹疑惑和受伤的手臂，狐狸跟着两人往村子走去。

到了晚上风雪渐停，暗部忍者们醒来后很快投入工作，将叛忍们悉数带回了村子关押。卡卡西和带土则简单的清理了一下，在木叶忍者们用于讨论开会的木屋中休息。

“带土先生晚上会留下来的吧？”狐狸说，“不过好像宿舍那边没有多余的床位了……”

“那……你在这里——”卡卡西本想说你在这间屋子打个地铺也行，但带土已经把话抢了过去。

“我可以住你房间吧，卡卡西？”带土飞快的说，“我在你的地板上打个地铺就好。你觉得呢？”

“我……”卡卡西看着对方，发现带土果然用坦荡的目光看着他，旁边的暗部晚辈也正好奇着两人的聊天。这时候自己如果再一味的推脱，反而有些说不过去了。于是他点点头。“我知道了。”

“前辈们今天辛苦了吧？一会儿就晚饭了。你们要不要回寝室休息更舒适一些？”另一名暗部恭敬的说。


	18. Chapter 18

“你随便坐就好，没怎么收拾……”卡卡西打开了宿舍门率先走进去。带土跟在他身后。虽然说着没有收拾，但卡卡西的屋子看起来和他的上忍宿舍一样整洁，除了床头摆着的亲热系列小黄书，几乎没什么生活的气息。

“把披风脱下来吧？都是雪。”卡卡西说。

“嗯？嗯……”带土解下披风，露出里面的马甲制服。

“现在没穿族服了吗？”卡卡西瞧了一眼他。

“啊……毕竟是上忍编制了，没有继续在木叶警务部……”带土看着对方道，“啊，对了——我现在已经是——”

“琳写的信里提到过。”卡卡西一面整理着披风一面说，“已经是上忍了吧……？恭喜，带土。”

“没有贺礼吗？”带土作出抱怨的神情，“你升任上忍的时候我可是——”他意识到这个玩笑有些微妙，于是立刻又住嘴。两人之间的气氛却还是变得比刚才更加尴尬。

“……你现在那边身子，”两人安静了一会儿，卡卡西才重新开口。“是……”虽然听琳经常在信里说到带土的状况，但实际上他还从未仔细见过带土「新的」半身。

带土闻言取下了右手的手套，露出一只惨白的手。不过虽然颜色有些怪异，但形状和灵活度完全和真人无异。“就是这样的——”带土把手伸出去，在卡卡西面前晃了晃。“毕竟是和自己的细胞融合在一起生长出来的，也算是自己身体的一部分吧？但如果受伤的话也不会流血，只会流出一些白色的液体而已。如果断掉的话，也能重新长出来……总之对忍者来说很方便。”

“……你为什么知道断掉之后会怎么样？”卡卡西把目光从整理好的披风上挪开，直视带土说。

“那当然是因为手臂断掉过，就知道了。”带土坦然的说。

“带土……”卡卡西似乎对这个回答很不满意的皱起了眉头，但也没有要追问下去。

敲门声打断了两人的对话。

“卡卡西队长、带土前辈，要开饭了喔。”狐狸在门外说。

“知道了，我们这就过去。”卡卡西回应道，只好和带土暂时打住不谈。

虽然室外仍是风霜刀剑的恶劣气候，但屋子里烤着火，大家都聚在一起，桌子上摆着热腾腾冒气的寿喜烧，一派暖意。

“今天有带土前辈来、又解决了流窜叛忍的事件，所以晚餐特意做了寿喜烧呢。”狐狸解释说。在边界援建的任务太过枯燥辛苦，大家都不放过任何可以放松庆贺一下的理由。

“哦，你就是带土？幸会！”一名暗部说，“我上次回去探亲，我有个朋友跟你一起去执行过任务，听说你的木遁很厉害啊！像初代目那样……”

“那也太夸张了……”带土说，“倒是你们在边境做长期任务，才比较辛苦吧？”

“一开始是有一些，不过现在基本也收尾了，轻松了不少。”对方说，“何况还有探亲假嘛。”

“探亲假吗……”带土有意无意的瞥了一眼坐在对面的卡卡西，对方埋头吃饭，并没有与他对视。

“不过队长倒是一直都很敬业，从来没有请过探亲假！”暗部成员见带土瞧着卡卡西，顺势说。

“拜托，要不是我一直在这边守岗，你哪里有得闲……”卡卡西懒洋洋的回答。

“是、是这样的！”狐狸紧张的端起茶杯，“都托赖卡卡西前辈一直很照拂我们……还有今天的事件也全靠卡卡西前辈和带土前辈了，我——非常感谢！”她说着要去与前辈们碰杯。众人也纷纷举杯。

“不要妄自菲薄啊，你这两年进步也很大，狐狸。”卡卡西鼓励了一番下属，“还有你们几个……”于是话题便从不休假的卡卡西队长身上转移开。

这一顿饭大家都吃得尽兴，虽然带土初来乍到，但他这两年的忍者生涯已和其他忍者别无二致，住院六年的隔阂也渐渐淡去，此刻与大家聊得颇为投机，和两年前他所参加同期聚会那一次截然不同。

“那么，明早见，前辈！”狐狸收拾着碗筷，朝卡卡西和带土挥挥手。

“啊，你今天不是受伤了吗，等会儿早点休息吧。你跟他们几个也说一声，明天我们休整一下，不用去轮岗了。”

“真是受欢迎又可靠的队长呢，卡卡西「队长」。”往寝室走的路上带土说，他故意把「队长」两个字念的很重，“你的部下可崇拜你了。”

卡卡西忍不住侧头用「放过我吧」的眼神瞥了一眼带土。然而在下属面前可靠又稳重的卡卡西队长，走到寝室门口花了不少时间却没能把门打开。

“怎么了？”带土问。

“钥匙稍稍有点卡住……”卡卡西说着又试了试。

“我来看看？”带土伸手去扶门把，两人的手指无意间碰到了一起。卡卡西的手抖了一下，但很快又稳住，带土一时也没有把手抬起。于是他们就这么默默的握着门把。

卡卡西下意识的拧了拧门把，刚才还卡住的门锁这次却意外顺利的打开了，卡卡西为今晚不用在门外露宿松了一口气，下一秒却又有些遗憾。

“……门开了，进来吧。”卡卡西说。

“嗯？嗯啊，好啊。”带土也像从沉思中被打断似的，飞快的挤进了卡卡西的屋子。刚才在餐桌上还随意又放松的卡卡西的前辈人设立刻荡然无存，两人之间的气氛又变得尴尬缄默了。

“你这本亲热天堂看了多少年了怎么还在看……”带土四处晃动眼神，又一次看到了床头的小黄册子，随口找了个话题打破沉寂。

“好作品值得慢慢品味的……”卡卡西说。

“那你怎么不看自来也大人的新连载？”带土说。

卡卡西睁大眼睛。“新连载？什么时候……？”

“当然是你不回木叶这段时间啊……”带土伸手从身后的忍具包里掏出一本墨绿色封皮的书册。“你瞧，先行版哦。”

“这是——”卡卡西连忙把书拿过来，封面上果然写着「亲热战术」的字样。“是亲热系列的第三部！”他完全被亲热小说吸引的目光，仔仔细细的把手在封皮上反复摸索了一会儿。

这时卡卡西却像突然意识到了什么一般抬起头。“但是带土为什么会随身带着亲热系列……？”

“嗯……你说为什么呢？”带土却反问他。

卡卡西的手死死捏住了书脊。带土一向对亲热小说毫无兴趣……所以他带着这本书，是为了、为了什么别的原因吗——有些念头难以制止的争相冒出。他深深吸了一口气，不敢呼出，心脏越跳越快。到底是因为见到亲热战术的激动，还是因为某些其他的妄想呢？但越是期待的东西，往往还是不要期待的好。

沉默了一阵后，卡卡西才缓慢的呼出一口气，手指渐渐松开了书脊。“带土也想读读看吗？”卡卡西笑着说，“总之……我先铺床吧。”他说着转身去拿被褥，试图把话题重新转回安全区域。“今天还是我睡地板、带土睡床上好了，可——……！”

带土从身后抱住了他。把双臂伸到他的跟前，非常、非常紧的环住他，他把脸埋到了卡卡西的肩窝上，头发扫过对方的耳垂。

“是买来送给你的。”带土闷声说，“我排了两个小时队才买到——你不是很喜欢吗？你喜欢吗？”

卡卡西张了张嘴在面罩下做了个口型。喜欢。不管是书还是别的什么。可是带土究竟问的是哪一个喜欢？

带土并没有太在意银发忍者的无声继续说下去。

“这次任务是我主动申请的，”带土说，“为了把书送给你。为了……见到你。”

“……为什么？”卡卡西最终说。

带土的声音隔着布料传来。“为什么？应该是我问才对吧。为什么这两年都不回来？”

卡卡西并没有回答他，还好这次他总算意识到拿任务来搪塞是没用的。于是带土把头抬起来，用疤痕的右脸蹭了蹭对方。“是还在生我的气吗？因为我去找大蛇——”

“当然不是……”卡卡西说。“我只是……”

他组织了一会儿语言才慢慢说下去。“感到抱歉。”

“抱歉？”

“老实说，这两年我也想了很多……虽然现在重来一次我也不希望你去找大蛇丸，但当时我的确太——太激动了一些。”卡卡西回答他，“明明你很努力的在振作起来，我却宁愿你残疾也不愿你去冒险一试，是我太自私了。虽然好听点说是我希望你能活下去，但实际只是因为我自己不愿再面对你再一次死掉的可能性，从而阻止你出于自己意愿的选择……实在是很抱歉。以后我——”

“所以你思考的结论是——不要再这样自私下去吗？”带土总结道。

卡卡西没有回答，大概是默认了对方的论点。

“要我说，你这种自大的态度反而很自私啊。”带土却说。“随随便便就单方面决定不再参与我们两个人之间的互动，两年都没有回来过一次、即使知道我的右臂断掉过也好像体贴的不追问、就连书是不是给你的都不愿意亲自问一问——难道不是很自大的认为自己是那个掌控者、别人只能跟着你的步调走？”

“我当然不是那样想！我——”这次卡卡西立刻就反驳了。

“既然你说不是因为傲慢自大，那你曾经自私的希望我活着……又是为了什么呢？因为自责吗？”带土问。

“……是的，毕竟在神无毗桥如果不是为了我……”卡卡西说着眼神又垂下去。

“只是自责？”

带土想要什么答案？卡卡西不由拉开对方搭在他腰上的手，坐到床沿上保持了一些距离。带土却紧随着半蹲在他面前紧盯着他，让他无法逃避。

“差不多吧。”

“你在说谎。”带土说，“当时在大蛇丸的实验基地里，你说你不会下贱至此、不仅仅是因为愧疚，不是吗？你当时想说的是什么？”

“……过了这么久谁还记得啊。”卡卡西说。

还好带土没有纠缠于这个问题，但他很快又抛出下一个更加难以回答的情景。

“那将来……作为忍者的话，很容易出现生死攸关的时刻吧。如果再遇到这种选择，你希望我怎么做？”带土把脸往前贴了贴，此时他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，一股热气吹在卡卡西的面罩上。

“别说傻话了。”卡卡西说，“我不会再让那种情况出现，再也不会让同伴在我面前死掉……”

“就算牺牲自己也没关系吗？”带土替他说完了未尽的话语。

卡卡西沉默了一会儿。“我——”

“我也一样。”

“……嗯？什么一样？”

带土伸手一把扯下他的面罩，左手支起身子，右手从他的脑后揽过来将两人的距离缩得更短，然后亲在他的嘴唇上。带土把两人嘴唇贴的很紧，但没有伸舌头、只是很慢很慢的摩挲着对方的唇面。卡卡西藏在面罩下的嘴唇又温暖又柔软，微微有点颤抖。虽然带土很自然的把手插在银发青年的头发里抓弄，但被突袭的对象却显得很猝不及防，卡卡西的双手僵硬的搭在床沿上，既没有回应带土，也没有将他推开。

过了片刻，带土才慢慢把对方放开。银发忍者原本干燥而颜色很浅的嘴唇变得潮湿又红润了，带土忍不住又碰了碰。

“我说，我也和你一样自私。”带土低声说。“也自私的希望你能活着……我这么说是因为我——我只有你。”

“只有我……？怎么说都还有琳吧……”卡卡西回答。

“不对，我不是那个意思。”带土皱着眉头打断。“琳当然也是最重要的同伴，但我希望我的人生只有卡卡西能参与……从前是这样，将来也是。所以会希望你能活下去——和我一起。”

带土用他最温柔的姿势捧着对方的脸颊，他的瞳孔像红宝石一样泛着光泽。“卡卡西，”他说，“这大概就是这两年我得出的结论吧。”

“所以，”带土见对方没有回应，于是又继续说，“刚才我问你的……你在大蛇丸基地说的那句话，到底是要说什么？”

“我……”卡卡西难以找回自己的声音。今天的惊喜过于密集，让他已经一片空白。为他排队买亲热系列、专程来找他的带土，说着渴望他活下的话，又说着要和他一起活下去……？是「那个」意思吗？是他理解的意义吗？

他听见了带土的问题，可那些音节就像杂乱无章的排列一般让他迷惑。过了一会儿他才慢慢理解对方的意思。

“我不明白，”卡卡西说着伸手握住对方骨节分明的手背。“之前我们……也有过那样的关系……但那时候你应该不是这个意思？为什么现在——？”

“毕竟……是两个男人的事情。虽然大名也有小姓，但不是——不是像老师和玖辛奈，或者阿斯玛和红那种平等的恋人关系吧？卡卡西和那些家伙可是完全沾不上边啊……”带土继续说，“现在回想起来，卡卡西一直都是很重要的人，不管是小时候总是吵架的时候、在医院照看我的时候、出院以后……一直都觉得卡卡西就是卡卡西，是对手、同伴、朋友、是共享一双眼睛的最重要的存在，实在很难定义啊……不过这两年我仔细的思考之后，总算能稍微概括一下了……”

他拉起卡卡西的护额，这样银发青年的整张脸都暴露在带土的目光里。带土起身吻了吻他那只闭着的左眼，感觉到睫毛轻颤，像毛笔上最轻柔的毫毛一样扫过他的心脏。

“卡卡西大概是我的半身吧。”他说。“虽然并不知道有什么先例，但男人之间也可以的对吧？”带土的声音越来越轻，“我现在的身体已经完全和其他忍者一样了——甚至比他们更好，这次我们可以再一次作为搭档出任务，让那双眼睛「合二为一」……我答应你，我绝不会擅自在任务中死掉，我会和你一起活下去……笨卡卡。”

卡卡西伸手捂住脸，但他的耳朵还红的发烫。

“……居然在这种时候意外纯情。”带土忍不住笑了一声。

“你是笨蛋吗，”卡卡西闷声说，“这种话哪里需要专程跑到边境来说……过不了多久任务就结束，我也快要回木叶了……”

卡卡西平静了一下，又仔仔细细的注视着对方，那个完好无缺的、对他倾诉衷肠的带土。

就算这一刻是幻术，他也觉得无憾了。只是这样温柔的注视着对方，就好像忘记了一切烦恼和过去的苦楚。

于是带土一推，两人都跌倒在柔软的棉被上。

卡卡西摸索着把手放到对方的衣摆，询问的目光看着带土。

“……很丑陋，真的要看？”带土说。卡卡西便掀起了他的上衣。带土的右半侧身体有着和人体不同的惨白色，和他本身肉体连接的地方有着歪歪扭扭的接缝。

卡卡西伸手按了按右身的质感，然后用手肘撑住身体坐起来，亲了亲对方的接合处。“不丑。”他低声说。“这里也是一样。”他伸手去触碰对方的右脸，带土抓住他的手，将他的手指含住，沿着对方的手指和小臂一路亲下去，最后把吻落在了对方的锁骨上。他稍稍抬起一点头看着卡卡西的异瞳。

等到带土真正久违的再一次从正面进入卡卡西的时候，卧在身下的银发青年因为太久没有做过而痛的嘶声。

“你慢一点……”他轻声抽着气说，“好疼……”他一面说着一面伸手紧紧抱住带土，把脸埋在带土的肩上。他抱的太用力，倒不像是为了抱紧对方，而像是在竭力阻止自己颤抖。带土轻轻沿着卡卡西的背脊抚摸以示安慰，想要与对方稍稍分开一些，退出来一部分。

“卡卡西，你放开我一下——”带土说到一半突然住嘴了，睁了睁眼睛。

“拜托了……”卡卡西说，仍然保持着刚才的姿势不动。但带土感到肩颈边一片潮湿。卡卡西也许真的太疼了，他止不住的流出了生理性泪水。不仅仅是那只来自带土的爱哭鬼的眼睛，就连卡卡西自己的那只眼睛，似乎也在哭泣。

到底是因为疼痛，还是因为什么其他缘故，总之卡卡西这样努力不发出声音、克制的轻微颤抖的样子，让带土心都碎了。他停下手里的动作，动了动嘴唇，什么也说不出来，只好继续安抚了对方的后背。这一定是个虚假的卡卡西。他想。就算是带土被压在巨石下、被截肢、被关在病房里六年、被大蛇丸做实验的时候，卡卡西从来都没有打破过忍者心得的第二十五条。

可是在这个温馨美满、完美的仿佛幻术一般的时刻、在这个两人紧密相亲的时刻，卡卡西居然在流泪。

“带土……”卡卡西低声又说。

“怎么了？”

卡卡西没有继续解释，而是又叫了他一声。“带土。”他虽然什么都没说，但他喊着自己名字的声音又好像说了许多许多。大概有「你能健康的活下来真是太好了」「我们竟然能心意相通」「经历了这么多能走到今天真不容易啊」「简直像做梦一样」「谢谢你在这里」之类的含义。

除此之外，在带土听来，卡卡西的声音还有种异样的委屈。虽说平时用「委屈」这种词来形容已有「木叶第一技师」之称的银发精英上忍无论如何都很别扭，但此时此刻他那种总算放松下来而被委屈和脱力感侵袭的既视感实在太强烈了。

只是卡卡西又没有真的说出来，带土也无法直接回应他，只好也叫着对方的名字。“卡卡西，”带土说，“你啊……”他虽然不再说下去，但他相信他的心意一定传达给了卡卡西，因为过了一会儿卡卡西抬起头的时候已经完全没有了失态的痕迹。

于是带土不禁又俯身亲吻一次了他的银发上忍。

屋外是北风呼啸，大雪漫天，屋内却已经暖意融融。

那只红色的眼睛，正沉醉在另一只红色的眼睛里。


	19. Chapter 19

“你不跟我一起回去？”次日的早上，带土不满的撑起手肘半趴在床上。

一旁的卡卡西扯了扯被子，继续平躺着仰视对方，“虽然我的任务快要结束了，但总要留下来等交接的忍者到达啊……”

“说到任务……你在这边有收集到什么有关水之国的特别情报吗？”带土问。

“特别情报？你是指什么？”卡卡西回问他，“是跟你这次捕捉叛忍的行动有关吗……？”

带土沉思了一会儿。“也许是我想多了，但我总觉得近来血雾之里的叛忍并不只这些人而已……或者说，感觉他们的行动很有组织性……”带土慢慢分析道。“说到底，虽然他们自己声称是叛忍，但雾隐村向来封闭，我们都不了解那边的内情，搞不好——”

“搞不好这些「叛忍」是从雾隐村授意，以私人的名义在火之国窃取情报、袭击作乱。”卡卡西替他说完了下半句。“要说与此有关的特别情报，的确有一条让人在意的，不过也未经证实……你知道早先初代目曾将尾兽三尾分配给水之国的历史吧？”

带土凝神看着他。“但是听说先任水影死后，雾隐内乱，三尾也不知所踪才对？”带土说。

“嗯，”卡卡西回答道，“不过前段时间隐约听到有传闻，三尾已经被某些从血雾之里逃窜出来的叛忍所得到——这一点暂时还无从证实，也不知与你任务中抓获的叛忍有没有联系。等回村后伊比喜他们审一审这些家伙看看有没有更多信息吧。”

带土点点头。两人谈论了一会儿公事，气氛又严肃沉默了一阵。

他四处看看，垂眼瞧见了对方的上臂，手指无意识的描绘着银发前暗部手臂上的红色刺青。卡卡西瑟缩了一下。“好痒。”他说，“别摸了。”

带土却不知悔改的又戳了戳。“明明昨天晚上那么主动，现在又要矜持了？”带土一面说着一面又拿手指了指对方锁骨上一块红色的印记。

银发青年没戴面罩，有些羞恼的别过脸去。真是可爱的犯规了，带土忍不住贴上去亲了亲对方的额角。“真的今天不一起回去吗？这边的事情交给下属就好了吧？那个小姑娘不是挺利索的……”

“现在真的不行……”卡卡西叹气说。“不过……我会尽快赶回来的。拜托了？”他说着伸手勾住黑发宇智波的脖子将对方按低，将嘴唇贴在对方嘴角沾了沾，神情柔和的瞧着对方。

“……知道啦，笨卡卡。”带土掀开被子起身穿衣服，“我会帮你把旗木宅打扫干净等你回来的。”

卡卡西盯着带土健康、肌肉分明、充满力量的身体，一时不知是该感谢神明还是大蛇丸。这种胡思乱想的念头让他后知后觉才意识到刚才带土在说什么。如果是卡卡西一个人住，上忍宿舍刚刚好，不会因为过于空旷而清扫麻烦，也由于地理位置极佳而生活便利，卡卡西自从升任上忍之后不久就搬入了上忍宿舍生活，不再住回老宅。而带土主动说起要打扫旗木家的大宅子，显然不是为了让卡卡西一个人住进去……吧？卡卡西模模糊糊的想起带土昨天晚上也说到过要一起生活之类的字眼，当时他因为过于震撼而没太琢磨带土的话。也就是说，带土希望字面意义上的与他一起生活——？虽然他们也不是没有一起在宇智波家中同居过，但作为「室友」还是「情侣」一起同居，可有着截然不同的意义。就像两人虽然早有肌肤相贴的经历，但作为心意相通的伴侣，可以毫无保留的展现出自己的爱意的与对方在床上缠绵是与之前完全不同的感受。卡卡西只有稍稍想一想昨晚的片段就已经觉得心里咕嘟咕嘟着暖洋洋的粉色泡泡。只是一个晚上就可以这样满足，如果可以真正意义上的同居——再也不用担心对方什么时候会要求自己搬出去那种——那会有多幸福啊。他完全无法想象。也许是因为一直以来他们一大半的人生都在绵延的痛苦里度过，忽然被允许开始这种从来都可望而不可即的平凡生活，卡卡西没办法立刻全盘接受。

就好像为了抢购亲热天堂的典藏版而提前做了大量攻略、做好了要凌晨去书店门口排队的准备，结果却直接收到了一份作者寄来的签名版。“这样就可以了？真的不是什么骗局吧？”难免会有这种想法。

直到带土先他一步回木叶交待叛忍任务之后，卡卡西仍没有完全适应现在的生活状态，直到几天后带土又让忍鹰传了信给他，卡卡西才总算能基本接受两人已经是恋人的事实。

之前的两年里出于种种复杂的心理，卡卡西并没有和带土直接联系过。不过每次向琳问起带土的近况，她总是事无巨细的洋洋洒洒写上好几页，让卡卡西对带土的身体恢复进度、木遁掌握程度、晋升上忍的时间都了如指掌。至于琳的来信为什么会连带土尝试甘栗甘新品的心路历程都描述的清清楚楚，也许是因为琳修行了某种读心的忍术吧。相对的，卡卡西也心照不宣的仔细描述了他的边境援建生活。这里的日子比在木叶时枯燥许多，如何生动的将他的日常装入信封中，成为他除了亲热天堂之外为数不多的趣事。

这种幼稚的隔空传话游戏，终于在现在结束了。卡卡西拿着带土的来信仔仔细细的读了一遍。不过带土的信却很短，只是大概描述了一下他任务的收尾，最近村子的天气也不怎么好，刮风又下雪（卡卡西猜测带土的意思是让他回程时多穿一点），以及转达了琳和水门老师一家的问候。“卡卡西，”带土在信纸的最后写道，“你哪一天回来啊？”这句话的最后一笔写的很用力，墨水浸透了纸张，显然下笔的人写到这里时在犹豫要不要继续。

“很想快点见到你。”带土最终还是把这句话写在了结尾。两人相识十几年、连上床都不知道多少次，看到这样柔情满怀的话语还是让银发忍者难以抵挡的心跳漏了一拍，刚才还对带土的来信太短而产生的失落完全消散了。

等到卡卡西拿起纸笔开始写回信时，他才明白为何对方的信只有寥寥数笔。明知道即使给琳的信也一定会被带土看到，可是给琳回信时似乎就能很流畅的写出来。但除去琳这一层，把收件人换成带土……下笔却突然变得非常困难——既害怕太啰嗦，又怕太过简洁而显得过于公事。说起来，小时候他们两个吵架也总是琳在其中为两人搭桥牵线……现在也没什么变化嘛。卡卡西有点无奈又怀念的笑了笑。

“带土，”卡卡西在信里说，“我大概两三天后启程返回，抵达木叶大概是五天后。我给琳和老师都带了这里的特产，给鸣人也有礼物。你上次说要打扫旗木老宅，那房子也多年没有住过人，如果有年久失修的地方等我回去再来处理就好，不用太麻烦你。”他写完读了一遍，又把没写端正的地方描了描，把信折好打算放进信匣。可是刚打开信匣，卡卡西又把信拿回来，重新打开在最后加上「我也想你」，然后不再多看一眼、飞快的把纸张对折再对折，塞入信匣中，一鼓作气招来忍鹰、将信匣绑好，拍了拍翅膀叫它飞回去。

返回木叶的是旅途上卡卡西一路疾行，赶回村口熟悉的大门时比他估算的还要快上一天。真正看到两年未见的大门时，他又有一点生出近乡情怯的紧张。一边在心里唾弃自己跟个女高中生似的扭捏，银发青年一边又忍不住把马甲整理了一下。正在卡卡西犹豫是否要把头发也理一理时就有人喊住了他。

“卡卡西！”出云说。“果然是你！好久不见啊。”

“终于结束任务啦？”子铁也笑着招呼他。

“嗯……是啊。”卡卡西回答负责看守的两位。“村子里都好吧？”

“啊啊，这两年很和平呢，大家都很元气。”出云说道。“你回来的可正巧，我和子铁刚好说到你。”

“说到我？”

“这个……也不完全吧。”子铁含含糊糊的说，“其实应该说是带土吧。”

“带土？”卡卡西更加迷惑了。“到底怎么了？”

“不是什么大事啦，”子铁换上促狭的神情走近一点，“就是想到卡卡西你和带土是队友比较熟，你知道他的女朋友是什么样的吗？”

“……女朋友？？”

“等等，”卡卡西冷静了一秒说，“我一直在边境执行任务，再怎么说如果他有女朋友的话也是你们先知道吧？为什么问我？”

“因为那家伙的女朋友不是村里的人。”出云说，“这小子可真过分啊……原来不声不响的闷这么多年，刚一恢复就脱单……现在咱们同期的男生里有交往对象的除了阿斯玛就只有带土。人家阿斯玛和红从小要好也就算了，他怎么做到这么快就——！卡卡西，你要和我们同仇敌忾啊……”

“没错，”子铁也说，“借着出任务的机会撩到姑娘，真是太不够意思了。要是我也能不守在这里……”

“既然你们都没见过，怎么断定他一定有女朋友呢？”卡卡西说，“是带土亲口说的？”

“差不多……吧？”出云回答他，“那家伙自从身体康复开始出任务之后，在木叶就人气飙升。毕竟是「那个」宇智波一族嘛，又是四代目大人的弟子，原先只是因为他伤的实在太重，哪个小姑娘敢接近他啊……现在女孩子们瞧他能力又强、出身也好，连他脸上的疤都从「好可怕」变成「好帅气」了，女人可真是让人摸不透啊……总之，”出云连忙把话题拐回来，“听说之前有他们宇智波一族的长辈执意要给他介绍族里的姑娘认识，他就一直推脱已经有喜欢的人了。”

“一开始我们以为他说的是琳，”子铁继续接话，“我记得小时候带土挺喜欢琳的？不过都这么多年了，要在一起的话早就成了吧……所以后来大家就猜是不是他在执行任务时认识的外村姑娘。我听玄间说，有次他们一起执行任务，带土晚上还偷偷在看照片呢。你说，如果是村子里的姑娘，他怎么会睹物思人啊？”

“那也……可能只是他暗恋而已吧？”

“不，不是的。前段时间带土执行任务回来，看起来心情挺好的，我就问他怎么回事，你知道他怎么回答吗？”出云笑嘻嘻的说，“他说「见到了异地恋的交往对象」——原话就这样。可是问他对方是哪里的人，他又说「以后你们就知道了」——所以他是打算把那个姑娘带回木叶吗？还是搪塞我们而已……啊，所以卡卡西你知道这件事吗？最近大家都挺好奇的。”

“这个嘛……”卡卡西作出思考状，“我并不知道他有女朋友的事。既然他这么说了，还是等亲自向大家宣布比较好吧？”

让卡卡西没想到的是，出云和子铁并不是唯二提到这条花边消息的人。卡卡西本应先向水门老师汇报，但还没走到火影楼又被正在约会的阿斯玛和红碰上了。  
“这不是卡卡西吗！”阿斯玛惊喜的说，“之前听说你最近要回来了，没想到这么快。”

“任务还顺利吧？”红也笑着说，“我们正要去甘栗甘，你也来喝杯茶休息休息吧。”

“问你件事情，”几人坐下之后，阿斯玛就开口道，“你知道带土的女朋友的事情吗？”

“——咳。”卡卡西呛了一口水，“怎么连你也……”

“谁叫他要去赌……”红抱怨着说。

“赌？”

“最近太和平啦，”红说，“大家也够无聊的，经常拿各种八卦来开个局。这期的主题是猜带土的神秘女友是哪个隐村的忍者。”

“嗯……？？”卡卡西一时被同期们的无聊程度给震惊了。“所以阿斯玛你压的是？”

“我猜是雾隐村，”阿斯玛分析说，“这次带土执行的任务是往东南部去的，他回来以后格外高兴，据说是见到了他的恋人，所以我猜测他的女友很可是来自那个方向的水之国。你知道吗，我前几天还看到他在挑花束呢，估计是他的女友要来木叶吧？”

“也说不定是去祭拜用的花呢？”卡卡西说。

“不是的，”红解释道，“除此之外，他还问了我哪里可以买情侣双人套餐券。所以我们都说……应该很快就能揭晓谜底了。”

“……你也猜了吗，红？”卡卡西说。

“木叶。”红说。

“为——为什么是木叶？”卡卡西手抖了抖，“难道你知道——”

“我其实毫无头绪，是跟着琳买的。”红回答道，“她虽然不说到底怎么回事，但她和带土关系那么好，肯定知道内情。”

“你的意思是……琳也下了注？”卡卡西艰难的开口，总觉得……有点难以想象。

“不过如果带土的恋人真的是木叶的忍者——他怎么会在村外见到的？”阿斯玛无视了他的惊讶，继续理性分析。

“所以怎么想都有奇怪的地方……不过，”红有点期待又不好意思的说，“等带土的女朋友过来也许我们能double date之类的……？”

“嗯？你们在说我？”卡卡西身后的门帘被掀起来，卡卡西应声转过头，看到两名水门班的队友站在他身后。

“卡卡西！”琳又惊又喜的喊了一声，“你已经回来了？”她说着快步走上来给了队友一个温柔的拥抱。“欢迎回来……！什么时候到的？”

“才到不久，”卡卡西说，“正好碰上了他们两个。你们这是……？”

“啊，我和带土以为你明天才到呢，所以今天想着一起去买点菜，给你接风。”琳笑着说，又转头去看带土。“你怎么不说点什么？”

“卡卡西……”带土手里提着超市的袋子，眼睛里却只看着卡卡西一个人。“你回来的好快啊。我以为明天你才到，所以今天去买了点菜……我买了秋刀鱼，还有茄子——你累不累？”

“还好。”卡卡西回望着他说，“刚才——听他们讲了一些木叶近日的娱乐活动，还蛮有趣的。”

“哦对，”带土这才将目光挪向那对情侣。“你们刚才提到我？在说什么啊。”

“我们在说，等你的那位来木叶了要不要一起double date？”阿斯玛笑着说。

“嗯，double date？”带土朝着卡卡西扬了扬头，“你想去吗？”

“不是问卡卡西啊，问你呢——”阿斯玛说到一半突然意识到什么，猛地住口了。甜品屋陷入一片安静。

“……咦？也就是说……”红嘴里的丸子还吃了一半也停住了，把目光缓缓的在带土和卡卡西两人之间游走了一遍。琳则眨眨眼，抿嘴在一旁笑着看向两名队友。

“我无所谓啊。”卡卡西耸耸肩，“那就去吧。”

阿斯玛手里的茶杯被咔嚓一声捏碎了。


	20. Chapter 20

“什么啊，不是说double date吗？”带土不满的抱怨说，“怎么跑到忍者学校来给这些小鬼当保姆？”他说这句话的时候，正和阿斯玛一起站在操场旁看着正在进行幻术练习的学生们。红很温柔的给小孩子们介绍破解幻术的方法。

“偶尔参加一下志愿活动也不错——”阿斯玛顺手想去拿摸打火机，想到是在学校只好讪讪的把手从口袋里又拿出来。“总之不管错不错红既然想来我也只能陪着啊。”

“我还以为是去餐厅之类的……我连餐券都买好了。”带土说。

“以后还有机会的，”阿斯玛说，“唔，带土，你不是宇智波吗？应该对幻术也挺擅长吧……不去教教小鬼们？”

“不一样，使用写轮眼破解或者施发幻术的原理和普通的幻术都是不同的，所以我在开眼前幻术成绩其实很一般。”带土解释说，“这方面还是交给红吧。我的话……等会儿可以和卡卡西教教小孩子体术之类的？不过完全没有经验，现在才能体会到老师的辛苦啊……红倒是很上手嘛。”

“是啊，”说到自己的女友，阿斯玛也露出了温柔的笑容，“红一直很喜欢小孩子的……”

“你这话听起来倒像是连生小孩都提上日程了？”带土问。

“啊……这个倒没有，”阿斯玛想了想，“不过也是早晚的事情吧？别说我和红了，倒是你们两个……”阿斯玛瞧了瞧头顶树枝上正认认真真捧着亲热战术卡卡西。

“嗯？”

“卡卡西照顾你那么多年，又拼命做任务赚钱，别说是朋友，就是伴侣能做到这种程度的也很少吧……当然，像你这样把眼睛挖下来送给「朋友」的人也不多。如果你们两个之间有一个是女孩子，肯定大家早就认定你们是一对了。现在这样……虽然有点吃惊但好像又意料之内似的。”阿斯玛说，“不过真的想清楚了吗？以你们的实力，将来一定是村子里举足轻重的中坚力量，人言可畏的道理想必也不用我说。何况，能把自己的忍术与意志传承给下一代，让孩子带来朝气与希望——如果不能有这样的经历也算是个遗憾吧？”

“你的好意我知道，”带土说，“不过身为忍者随时都可能会死掉，尤其是对于像我这种曾经徘徊在鬼门关的人来说，除了性命，其他的都是身外之物而已。再说……传承给下一代，也不是不可以……”

阿斯玛挑了挑眉。“嗯？你是指……”

“原来你想给我生一个？”卡卡西合上了书，从树上跳下来问。

“我看起来像有那个功能吗？”带土说，“我指的是——这不是来了？”

“卡卡西哥哥！！”一个金毛小鬼已经发现了卡卡西显眼的白发，飞奔过来抱住他，卡卡西不得不后退一步稳住。“你终于结束任务回来了我说！”

“鸣人……好久不见。”卡卡西连忙拍拍他的头把他放下。

“卡卡西哥哥这两年都没回来看过我们啊！”鸣人鼓着嘴说，“我一直都很想和卡卡西哥哥切磋一下的——！我现在已经进入忍者学校了！很快就能和卡卡西哥哥还有带土哥一起执行任务了我说！”

“你离毕业还有五六年呢，吊车尾。”佐助这时也走过来，抱着手吐槽他。“那时候卡卡西还有带土他们跟我们执行的任务根本就不会是一个等级的，怎么一起出任务啊。”

“那倒也不一定。”带土却说，“如果成为了担当上忍的话，说不定就会一起执行任务了？”

“担当上忍？”两个孩子都睁大眼睛看着他，卡卡西也有点诧异的看过来。

“嗯，就像水门老师当时带着我们还有你琳姐姐一样。”带土说，“下忍们都会编成三人一组的小队，由一名上忍负责。”

“那我和佐助的上忍老师会是谁啊？”鸣人问。

“唔，”带土作出思考状，“也许是我哦？也可能是卡卡西？你们比较希望是谁啊？”

鸣人苦恼认真思考起这个问题，佐助则撇撇嘴。“也可能是其他人啊。”

“总之，不管到时候是谁，今天你们的老师可是我和卡卡西。赶紧和大家一起去训练场吧。”带土把这个问题暂时放下了。

“你打算怎么教？”刚才一直没有插话的卡卡西问。虽然卡卡西从小就是天才，但正因如此他对「教学」却很不擅长。小时候许多在他看来一眼就明白的东西，其他孩子却要反复练习。他不能理解为什么他们不会，更不知道从何教起，因此他也从未想过要做担当上忍之类的念头。带土突然提起，倒让他有点意外。

“我们大概可以做个对练的示范？”带土说。

于是卡卡西和带站到了训练场地的中心，学生们难得见到上忍之间的实战演习，结结实实的围了几层，目不转睛的瞧着两人。

“感觉……真是久违了啊。”卡卡西说着竖起双指放在身前。

“上一次……还是我们刚从忍者学校毕业的时候吧？”带土也作出同样的对立之印准备好。

“那么——现在忍术对练开始！”

话音刚落，卡卡西已经握着苦无攻向带土。卡卡西的体术一向很好，又常年与凯切磋，兼具敏捷与力量，很快便先着一手，让带土不得不采取防守姿态。好在带土现在的身体与常人无异，甚至因为初代细胞的缘故更胜一筹，他倒是很沉得住气，稳稳的接下对方的进攻，见招拆招。

“喂！带土哥加油啊！”鸣人见状连忙大喊助威。他对卡卡西哥哥和带土哥倒没有偏爱，不管是谁身处劣势都要大声加油。

“卡卡西和传闻里一样还挺厉害的嘛……”佐助在一旁说，他虽然和卡卡西打过几次招呼，但并没有见过对方的实战。

“带土哥不是你的小叔吗？你怎么不急？”鸣人说，“你真没有家族爱啊！”

“谁说他是我小叔啊！才不是呢吊车尾。”佐助却反驳了。

“明明就是嘛，鼬哥哥也这么叫的。”鸣人说，“你应该叫他小叔叔我说。”

“我才不要！”佐助坚持不承认这一点另有原因。鸣人因为带土是他爸爸的学生总是带土哥长带土哥短的叫，偏偏按照家族辈分来说带土又是佐助的小叔叔。这么一排下辈来，佐助倒比鸣人还要矮一辈，所以他总是不情愿这么喊人。当然这个隐秘的缘故——吊车尾大概是想不到的。

两人在围观群众里吵的不可开交，训练场上的两人也打的难分难舍。带土在对方攻击的空隙里抓住机会，迅速结印发动了他的拿手忍术。“火遁·豪火球之术！”

巨大的火球被他一口喷出，卡卡西不得不转攻为守，也结印发动忍术。“土遁·土流壁！”升起的地面挡住了火球的攻击，但此时带土已经快步上前，从土壁侧面一举攻向卡卡西。带土抬腿从卡卡西右侧踢过去，卡卡西反应迅速的朝左边一斜躲过，顺势转动着手里的苦无俯身奔到带土右面，抬起手——

带土从下方横踢扫过，将卡卡西绊倒在地，手心生长出的木遁停在了卡卡西眼前。

“好了！演习到此结束！”作为裁判的伊鲁卡老师见他们告了段落，连忙说道，“两位请给孩子们做个示范，结一个和解之印当做结束吧？”说完他又转头朝向学生们。“大家要感谢卡卡西老师和带土老师今天的演习哦。”于是在学生们的惊呼和掌声中，带土和卡卡西将各自的双指勾在了一起，带土顺势握住对方的手将银发忍者从地上拉起来。

“你没事吧？”带土低声问。

“这能有什么事啊，”卡卡西说，“连写轮眼都没用上。不过……现在很厉害了啊，带土。”他弯起眼睛笑了笑。

“是啊，没想到你居然能在体术上讨到卡卡西的便宜。”从远处走过来的阿斯玛也说。

“……那接下来就是阿斯玛的主场了吧？我和卡卡西去旁边坐会儿。”带土说。阿斯玛和红继续教起了小孩子，带土则拉过卡卡西在操场旁的大树下坐着休息。

“你为什么那么做？”带土问。

“什么？”

“笨卡卡，不要装傻了。”带土看了他一眼，“阿斯玛刚才没认真看，小孩子们也不懂，我还不知道吗？你当时从我左边攻过来，我明明是躲不开的，你却突然顿住，让我抢了先机，把你绊倒……你干嘛要这样？”

“啊……被发现了吗。”卡卡西说，“其实也不是故意的。就是看到你右边的身子，下意识就……”

就担心那边残缺的右身、担心脆弱的义肢、担心麻木的右腿。卡卡西虽然只说了一半，带土却明白了他意思。

“所以说你真是笨蛋……都说了这边的身体完全没问题了。”带土又摘下手套，将右手掌放到对方的手中。虽然这只手虽然泛着诡异的苍白，但温暖而有力的握着卡卡西，和曾经脆弱、僵硬又冰冷的义肢触感一点都不像。

卡卡西没有说话，聚拢手指将带土的右手握住，指腹轻轻摩挲。“再说，”带土贴到卡卡西的耳边轻声说，“我的身体恢复的怎么样，昨天晚上你不是很清楚吗？”他说的气息呼在卡卡西的耳廓上，让那片皮肤泛起红色。

“在学校里说这种话……”卡卡西推开他。“不看看小鬼们的演习吗？”

此时训练场里鸣人和佐助正在进行对练，两人有来有回，打得像模像样。

“我以前都不知道，你还想当担当上忍？”卡卡西说。

“你不想吗？”

“我……老实说以前完全没考虑过这件事。”卡卡西想了想说，“之前你身体那个样子，光是照顾你就够呛，哪有心思想这个？”

“那也是……”带土说，“我之前也没有这种想法，不过这两年渐渐康复，和鸣人接触也多了。总觉得他有点像曾经的我，总是嚷嚷着要成为火影——和他还挺投缘的。之前就想着你回来以后，是不是可以带带那些小鬼，不用一直出S级任务更放松一些？”

“所以你是想让我来当担当上忍？”

“我……也不好具体讲。”带土说，“不过反正我们又不像阿斯玛和红——你也不能给我生个孩子，我们一起教一教鸣人他们不也挺好的？鸣人对查克拉的控制不精准，正好是你的强项。还有我家族里的佐助，你也认识的吧，他很聪明，就和你小时候一个样。而且属性也和你很像，有雷和火的性质。如果你当他的老师，雷切就算后继有人了。至于我，我可以教他控制写轮眼。还可以和鸣人——”

卡卡西看了看带土。“哦……原来这两年你是在物色徒弟。”卡卡西笑了一声，“你是怕老了没人管你、所以赶紧先收个学生防老吗？你现在赶紧去找个宇智波的姑娘结婚还来得及，听说长老一直在给你介绍。”虽然他嘴上调侃带土，内心却深有触动。带土向他描绘的是他从未幻想过的未来——一起教授学生忍术，把火之意志传递给木叶的下一代，陪伴着孩子们成长，让他们明白同伴比规则更重要……

此刻他抓着带土的手，就好像牢牢的抓住了整个未来。

“怎么你也听信那种事情……”带土说，“话说回来，你如果没考虑过教学生的事情，以后我们再慢慢商量也好，反正离那些小子毕业还早呢，来日方长嘛。”

虽说还是冬季，但今天难得出了太阳，阳光从树冠的缝隙里透出来，撒在他们身上暖洋洋的。卡卡西低头看到两人交相握住的手，一小块光斑正被他们相扣的双手攥住。

“是啊，「以后」再慢慢说也不迟。”他说。

几名上忍就这样在忍者学校消磨了一个悠闲又充满活力的下午。等到傍晚的时候，天气却突然起了变化，带土和卡卡西在回家的路上走到一半，便下起了雨。

“啊……没有带伞。”卡卡西摸了摸卷轴。

“这种雨，跑回去也差不多了吧。”带土说。

“……也是，”卡卡西回答他，“经常忘记你的身体已经……走吧。”他说着纵身跃上房顶，敏捷的在建筑上方快速前行，带土也跟了上来。

“可别随便瞧不起人啊，卡卡西。”带土说。

虽然说不上是瓢泼大雨，但两人一路飞奔回到旗木老宅时都湿了大半了。进了家门卡卡西快步去卫生间取了一块大毛巾拿到玄关，扔在带土头顶上。

“就算是现在的你，不把头发擦干也会感冒的。”卡卡西不由分说的隔着毛巾揉了揉对方的黑色炸毛。

“别只说我啊，”带土闷声在毛巾底下说，“你也一起擦擦？”他说着掀起那块大毛巾，拽着卡卡西的领子让他更弯腰一些，把卡卡西的头也塞到了毛巾底下。于是他们就这样别别扭扭的在一条毛巾下大眼瞪小眼的看着对方。

带土忍不住笑了。他一边笑一边伸手也去用毛巾擦对方的白毛，但显然这个古怪的姿势并不太方便，卡卡西被弄得很痒，不由露出了烦恼的表情。两人笑闹了一阵，隔着又厚又软的毛巾听见屋外的雨声更响了，淅淅沥沥的敲打在窗户上。天色已经暗了不少，透过毛巾的一点微弱的余晖只能让两人勉强看到几厘米之外对方的轮廓。

卡卡西突然觉得有点口渴，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。带土就像隔着面罩看到了他的动作似的，也伸出舌尖舔了一下自己的嘴唇，然后贴上来用牙齿衔着卡卡西面罩的边缘将它扯下去一些，准确的含住对方湿润的下唇咬了一口。银发青年由于突袭而抖了抖肩，但却把自己的唇舌往前送了送，做出回应的姿态。两人的喘息氤氲在毛巾底下狭小闷热的空间里，不免让气氛更加暧昧。这时卡卡西退了一步靠在墙上，没有完全站直、以一种放松的姿态微微屈着膝，勾着肩膀，带土便整个人压在了他身上，手也不老实的从贴身的背心里伸进去抚摸着。两人身上都还滴着雨水，挤在一起更是湿漉漉的一片，但谁也不想分开，就这么别扭的靠在一起。

“别在这里，回卧室再……”两人短暂分开唇舌的空隙，卡卡西含含糊糊的说。

“这里有什么不好啊？”带土一边专心啄着对方的脖颈，一边心不在焉的回答，“不光要在玄关，以后还要再客厅、厨房、浴室……每个地方都来一次怎么样？”他一面说着一面要去脱对方的上衣，这时那块毛巾已经完全被他们忘掉了，顺着带土的肩头滑下去，软绵绵的落在他脚边的地面上。

“你不是那么喜欢看亲热系列吗？应该对体位也很了解吧？”带土说，“以后我们日子还长，你也教教我不同的体位好不好啊，卡卡西老师？”他想起下午在忍者学校时被叫做卡卡西老师的银发上忍。这位「卡卡西老师」显然没有什么教学经验，被带土这样喊着，他的呼吸立刻变得更重了，下意识的挺了挺下身，两人都非常情动。

“别开我的玩笑了，带土……”卡卡西整理一下气息才说，“还是回屋再继续吧，这样浑身湿透了，会感冒的。”虽然两人现在身体都可说是非常健壮，但过去带土的虚弱让他在这种事情上都有点谨慎。

于是只好回了卧室，一到床上两人就脱掉了湿漉漉的衣衫，总算可以肌肤相亲的感受对方切切实实的温暖。不同于第一次笨拙的润滑扩张，现在他们已经对整个流程轻车就熟。只是分隔两年之后重新相聚的时间还太短暂，终于可以心意相通之后的两个人由于急切热情反倒有些弄巧成拙似的，亲吻时牙齿撞在了一起，带土进入的时候也有些粗暴的让对方嘶了一声。

“你还好吧？”带土亲了亲卡卡西的唇角说。“是不是要慢……”

“没事，”卡卡西飞快的回答他，“我想这样感受你……再——再深一点也没关系。”有了这样的邀请，带土当然毫不推脱的应承下，将自己的性器深深埋入对方的体内，卡卡西忍不住低声呻吟一声。

“今天阿斯玛还说着以后和红要个孩子呢……”带土一边抽插一边说，“你也给我生一个好不好？”两人此时是面对面的体位，带土说着伸手放在对方的小腹上。

“你在瞎说什么啊……”卡卡西抓着他的手臂努力稳住气息说，“我是个男人没那器官，你今天在忍者学校自己不也这么说吗？你想要个孩子就去找个姑娘啊——唔！”说到一半的时候，带土正好戳到了他肠壁上的敏感点，让他不得不咬住嘴唇以免羞耻的叫出声。

“我才不要别的女孩子给我生呢，我就要你给我生的孩子……”带土伏在他身上说，“如果我都射到里面要你含住，会不会也能造出宝宝呢？”他说的时候慢吞吞的一下一下的戳着对方的前列腺敏感处，感觉自己的下身也被后穴的收缩一下一下的绞住。带土又狠狠插了几次，便射在了对方身体里。“你看，”他抓过银发忍者的手让他抚摸自己因为灌满精液而微微鼓起的小腹，“这样不像怀孕了吗？为我生个孩子，等他长大教他千鸟和豪火球……”

“……你可真是变态……”卡卡西咬牙说。

“喂，明明你自己听我这么说又硬了，还好意思说我变态，真是……”带土看着对方刚才已经高潮过一次而疲软的分身再次硬起来，“含着人家的精液、想着给人家生个孩子这么兴奋的吗？”

“别说了……别碰——”卡卡西伸手去推带土，但对方已经撸了两把他的阴茎，很快他也跟着再一次高潮了。

两人依偎在一起躺在床上，喘息声慢慢平复一些。卡卡西先去浴室清洗了一番，然后换带土去。等带土擦着头发上的水汽回到卧室时，看到卡卡西正低头瞧着一张纸片。

“你在看——嗯？你怎么？”带土伸头过去一看，正是水门班的合影照，但卡卡西的头像却用胶带被贴住了。

“我想把你打湿的衣服拿去洗衣机，发现口袋里装了这个。”卡卡西说。“看来我果然很不受欢迎啊。”他斜眼看了看自己被挡住的脸。

“不是那样的！”带土说。“只是……”他犹豫了一下，坐到了卡卡西身边，伸手环过对方的肩膀把对方大半个身子抱住。“小时候你总是那么厉害，我什么都比不过，就不服气的把你的脸给……”带土低声说，“后来我装上义肢以后又觉得……还是没有赶上你——所以想超过你、成为火影之后再让「你」看看……之类的。”他指了指照片里的卡卡西。

“……好幼稚的想法啊。”卡卡西盯着带土感叹说。

“什么啊——”刚才还一副游刃有余的带土，现在却流露出这种孩子气的神色。“就算你的脸被贴住——不，就算不看照片也无所谓，根本不需要那种东西来提醒我……根本就不可能忘记你啊。”

“……突然这么说可真犯规。”卡卡西有点不好意思的抿嘴把目光错开一些，“我也……一样的。就算见不到你的时候，只要想到你说过的话、想到你很坚决的复健的样子……就觉得我也要加油、不能输给你，即使没有照片、没有任何凭借想念的物品，也觉得很满足了。”

“另外说到照片……水门老师好像说过段时间我们水门班再一起照一次合照。你身体康复以后，我又不在村子里，咱们四个人总算能聚在一起。”卡卡西想了想又说。

“那倒挺好的，成年以后我们好像还没有合照过吧？”带土说，“不过就算有了合照，将来我们在一起的日子还长着呢，我的话可不会这样就满足了……今后要一起做的事情还多呢 。”

“如果是指甘栗甘测评的话我还是不奉陪了。”卡卡西说。

“不是说那个啊，嗯……像是我买了一家高级料理亭的餐券来着，之后可以一起去试试……还有汤之国——我后来出任务也去过了，当时就想什么时候能一起再去一次也不错……还有——”

两人靠在床头，卡卡西听着黑发青年说着未来的规划，心下餍足，渐渐有了困意，慢慢枕着对方的肩膀昏昏睡去。

“明天早上吃什么好呢？”这是他陷入沉眠之前想到的最后一件事情。


	21. Chapter 21

“卡卡西！”

卡卡西闻声转头看向身后，随即惊恐的睁大眼睛。

“唔！”

他想避开来者的袭击，但对方行动敏捷准确，最终还是被碾开的红豆泥给抹了一嘴。

“好甜……”卡卡西皱着眉头伸手擦了一把，“果然在家里还是该带着面罩啊……”

“木叶的精英上忍这么容易放松警惕怎么可以？”得逞者叹气说着舔了舔自己指尖的红豆泥，“加油修行啊 ，笨卡卡。”

卡卡西面对恋人突然的幼稚举动耸了耸肩，放下手里写着砂糖字样的袋子。

“你要干什么？”带土问。

“去修行啊，反正做红豆糕这种事我本身就——”

“喂喂，开个玩笑而已。”带土说，“你走了我们和同期聚餐要带去的红豆糕怎么办啊？”他一边说一边伸手去勾对方，然后探了探身子啄了一口对方的嘴唇，虽然他嘴里还有一股红豆泥甜腻的味道，但卡卡西难得对那股黏黏糊糊的甜味有点意犹未尽。

恋爱果然是件非常可怕的事情。卡卡西从小就不喜甜品，是个标标准准的咸党，可是现在他难以解释为什么每天生活在这种充满甜得能齁死人的粉红泡泡的气氛里竟然还没窒息，还如鱼得水一般的快活。

——这大概就是为什么现在他和那位甜党恋人挤在厨房里磨磨蹭蹭制作红豆糕的原因。他向来做事干脆利索，效率极高，即使在十几年前还是个小鬼的时候，他做菜也能照着菜谱快速、标准的完工，绝对不会浪费了一整个下午，时不时尝一尝、亲一亲、抱一抱，腻腻歪歪没个完。当然这种可怕的影响也同样发生在带土身上，他现在的某些举动简直比过去那个说要把护目镜和写轮眼同时刻在火影岩上的样子还要傻气。

享受着这样毫无效率却满心柔情的时刻，卡卡西几乎要想不起几年前蜷缩在病房里压抑而阴霾的日子了。那些漫长而痛苦的折磨，曾经像一块悬吊在心上的烧红的烙铁，即使只是做一个呼吸的起伏也会被烫伤。而现在不管何时情难自禁的的大口喘气，也丝毫不用担心被痛苦灼伤。即使努力回想，也好像隔着毛玻璃一般只有一个很模糊、很疏离的印象似的。

自从卡卡西回到村子之后，带土也搬进了旗木老宅和他正式开始恋人意味的同居生活。虽然像原来一样住在带土家也是个选项，但带土推说自己家的屋子太小，旗木宅更大，主动搬了进来。卡卡西知道带土这么做有一部分原因是带土不想再与宇智波的族人住在一起——他自己也是如此，所以倒也乐得带土搬过来。不过旗木老宅对两个人来说又有些过于宽敞了，打扫清洁要花不少时间。原先卡卡西在上忍宿舍住过几年——不过那是单人的，以后如果能申请一套两人居住的上忍宿舍倒也不错……但之前听说合宿的套间往往只批准给已经稳定下来结婚的夫妇——忽然想到需要再申请表上注明理由，卡卡西难得的有些不好意思。

“我都在想些什么啊，这也太远了。”卡卡西心想。虽然不知不觉就开始烦恼这些还完全没谱的事情，可心情却意外的甜蜜。应该说，现在想要去找点不甜蜜的琐事实在太难了。

每一天睡下时都想着「一定不会有比今天更幸福的日子了」，第二天总会忍不住想刷新纪录。过去很多再平常不过的小事，也不可思议的变得闪闪发光。无论是做红豆糕也好，还是吃晚饭时两人的在桌子下面无意中把腿碰到一起便不再分开的时刻，或者睡前带土一边越过卡卡西的身子拉灭了床头台灯一边顺道亲了亲他眼睛上的伤疤的时候，都让卡卡西打从心底的、无法控制的想要露出笑容。

通常人们对强大的、无法控制的力量都会自然生出恐惧。但爱大概是个例外，让人心甘情愿的沉沦其中。

“嗯——所以下一步是要把砂糖加入搅拌……卡卡西？”带土手里拿着装红豆泥的器皿，眼睛还看着一旁的食谱。“你在发什么呆？”

“怎么说呢……稍稍会有点不真实的感觉。”卡卡西如实说。

“……我说过，绝对不会在任务里死掉的，你也一样——对吧？”带土放下手里的红豆望着对方。“所以你在怕什么呢？”

被带土这么干脆的说出来，的确让卡卡西安心了一些。“说到任务……你明天有任务是吗？”

“唔，不过只是个普通的A级任务啦，”带土回答他，“应该后天早上就可以回来。正好可以赶上傍晚去同期聚餐。”

“就算你现在有木遁，也不要掉以轻心才好。”卡卡西说。

“我知道。所以今天晚上，就节省点体力吧？”带土说，“等后天回来……”

出于这个原因，晚上他们很早就洗漱好准备熄灯。卡卡西去拉上窗帘的时候，看见今天正好是月中的圆月，明亮却柔和的月光的低垂在窗沿上像一层白纱。

“满月之后的月亮就不会再这么圆了。”本该是让人感到惬意的一幅静谧又祥和的画面，卡卡西却突然生出这样的念头。

“你动作好慢啊——”他听见已经躺在床上的带土拖长尾音在喊他。

“这就过来。”卡卡西甩甩头，把窗帘掩上。

“卡卡西，你在听吗？”

“嗯……嗯？”卡卡西转头看向身旁的凯。“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

“你今天可是一直心不在焉的啊，”餐桌另一头的红豆隔着吵吵闹闹的人群大声说，“就只是和带土分开两天而已嘛……果然是热恋期呀！”

“是啊，以前看不出来卡卡西是这种粘人型的呢……”阿斯玛也插了一句。

“这么一说，原先带土住院的时候卡卡西也整天跟带土腻歪在一起的吧？”红忍不住笑起来。

“恋爱的青春正在熊熊燃烧啊——！”

众人七嘴八舌的调侃起来。

“喂喂，放过我吧。”卡卡西苦笑着撑住脸，“只不过之前说是今天早上就能结束任务的，一直到现在都还没有消息所以有点……”

“带土应该没问题的吧？”琳安慰道，“不是什么很复杂的任务，他现在很厉害……木遁也好、写轮眼也好——是非常优秀的上忍呢。”

“我知道的。”卡卡西说，“刚才你们说到哪里了——”

“野原前辈！”有人从料理店外面匆匆忙忙跑来，身上还穿着木叶医院白色的护士装。

“怎么了？”琳连忙放下碗筷。

“出任务回来的小队有人重伤要做手术，现在值班的医忍都没什么经验，所以让我叫您赶紧回去……”

“重伤？”琳立刻变了脸色严肃问，“到底是——？”

“是四人小队，其中两个人来的时候已经因为失血过多昏迷，还有一个人右腿、左手都骨折，伤口感染需要马上清理，好在骨折的地方都用木遁固定住了——”

“你说「木遁」？”卡卡西和琳交换了一个眼神。

“是、是的，因为患者好像会用木遁的缘故……”

琳的脸立刻惨白。“我这就去，你先回去安排手术室、准备好器材和人员。”琳说着立刻起身，其余同期也露出担忧的神色。

“难道是带土他……”凯说。

卡卡西冷着脸也站起身。“琳，我跟你一起去。抱歉，各位……”

“你们快去看看情况吧。”阿斯玛摆摆手，“我们现在去也帮不上什么，如果之后需要的话随时叫上我们。”

好在聚餐的料理亭离医院不远，两人疾驰一阵便迅速赶到。

“刚送来的要进行手术的伤患在哪里？”琳立刻拿出专业姿态与医疗人员沟通。

“啊，野原医生你来了！在二楼A区的手术室准备进行手术，这边是初步诊断的情况。”对方将一叠纸递过来。琳匆忙翻看了一阵，“我知道了，我现在换好衣服就过来。”琳说，“卡卡西，你要先去二楼看看吗？”

卡卡西点点头。“好，一会儿见。”木叶医院的层高并不算高，到二楼也不过只有几阶楼梯的距离。可是卡卡西沿着楼梯向上的时候却感到双腿沉重的仿佛灌了铅一般，呼吸也变得困难。他深深的吸了一口气，呼气时却因为心脏剧烈的跳动而气息不稳，仿佛在颤抖。走到楼梯拐弯处的时候他竟然有一秒想要去抓住栏杆。可是虽然身体传来如此剧烈的反应，他的脑子却出奇的平静，一片放空。直到看到「手术室」的灯牌在眼前出现时，他才慢慢抓住大脑里的思绪。

会是带土吗？卡卡西想。今天刚好出任务结束、四人小队……最重要的是——「木遁」。如此罕见的忍术……卡卡西握住了拳。

“抱歉，请问里面情况怎么样？”卡卡西问从手术室里出来的护士小姐。

“医生还没来呢，”护士小姐说，“患者情况不乐观啊，出血过多、伤口感染、骨折、查克拉耗竭……你是家属吗？”

“算是吧。”卡卡西努力用平稳的呼吸说，“可以——可以让我看看他吗？”

”手术室是无菌的呀，这可不行。“护士小姐抿起嘴说，“麻烦你在这里——啊，野原医生！”她朝卡卡西身后匆匆忙忙赶来得的琳招了招手。

“卡卡西……”琳走到卡卡西身前轻声说，“别太担心了，相信我？”

“啊，快去吧。”卡卡西点点头，“我在这里等着。”

琳努力笑了一下，急忙推开手术间的大门走进去。

怎么会这样呢？卡卡西坐到了手术间门口的长椅上。明明昨天出门时还从自己嘴边偷走一个亲吻的带土，明明已经是非常出色的上忍的带土——这只是个普通的A级任务而已啊、有木遁和写轮眼加持怎么会受这么重的伤？

记忆是一种像海绵一样的东西。前几天他还觉得那些在医院里暗无天日的回忆已经远去了，此刻他只要稍稍用力按一按那块海绵，那些消毒水的气味、沉闷的病房、白色的床单、输液管里缓慢流动的液体、还有，还有带土塌陷的右身——

只要轻轻按一下，所有的痛苦就会全部涌出来。

拜托、拜托。他把双手交握在一起，紧紧盯着眼前的一块瓷砖，认认真真的看着它的纹路。

“卡卡西……？”

然后他听见了那个声音。

“卡卡西，你怎么坐在这里？”对方有些疑惑的靠近。卡卡西慢慢抬起头来，看见黑发青年正完好无缺的站在他面前。除了脸上贴这一块纱布，马甲上沾着血污，带土看上去完全没有受伤。

“你——”卡卡西说。“所以在做手术的……”

“是我的队员……这次任务的情报不足，所以遇到一些麻烦。”带土说。

“你没事？”卡卡西站起身仔仔细细的打量了一遍对方。

“……唔，算是还好吧。”带土迟疑了一下说。

“可是为什么有你在，你的队员还伤成这样子……”卡卡西牵过对方的苍白的右手摸了摸。“是你身体不舒服吗——”

“不……完全只是因为情报失误的缘故。当时我断后，离他们几个太远，来不及就——”带土低声说。两人沉默了一会儿带土又开口。“你刚才不会是以为我在里面？”

卡卡西没有直接回答他。“你真的没问题？”卡卡西又问了一次。带土把他的手拿起来放在自己的脸颊上，感到对方的手掌竟然非常、非常轻微的颤抖着。

带土同样也没有正面回答卡卡西的疑问。“你不是正看着吗？”他说。

银发上忍盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，努力克制住指尖的颤抖。

“……没事就好。”他说，然后弯起眼睛笑了笑，不再去追问。“我们在这里等你的队员做完手术？”

带土点点头，于是两人都有些脱力的坐回了长椅上。他们似乎都有点疲惫，静静坐在椅子上等着琳的手术结束，不知是各怀心事还是放空思想而已。好在琳的手术倒是很成功，等带土的队员被推出来时已经体征稳定，没有生命危险。带土也把心放下，露出轻松一些的神情。两人告别了琳回到家时，已是凌晨了。

“带土，你要不要先去洗澡——”卡卡西还没解开马甲时，被叫到名字的人却突然伸出手，扯下他的面罩，捧住他的脸深深吻了一下。说是一下也许不够准确，带土一点都没有要松开的意思，反而把嘴唇贴的更近，舌头也闯进了对方的口腔里，仔仔细细把他的牙床舔了一遍，引起一阵颤栗。他在接吻方面不能算是个老手，但至少也说得上勤于练习，可是今天却毫无章法——甚至说不上是接吻，简直是在撕咬。卡卡西被他一压不由往后倒了倒身子，但脸仍然被带土牢牢固定在手掌中而动惮不得，只好任由带土啃咬，被亲的嘴唇发疼。带土这个吻如此用力，简直就像在标记自己地盘的野兽。过了一会儿带土才慢慢将舌头缩回去，用牙齿咬了咬对方的嘴唇，又吮吸了一下。

可是个充满力量、欲望又深切的亲吻却让卡卡西有截然相反的感觉。就像螃蟹坚硬锋利的钳子里却藏着软肉，往往越是脆弱的内核才越需要强悍的外力去掩饰，越是抓不住的沙子越诱惑人们去紧紧握住。

卡卡西安抚性的拍了拍对方的背，让对方稍稍拉开一点距离，打算继续去脱马甲，带土却按住他的手。  
“今天就不做了吧。”带土说。

卡卡西有点疑惑的看了他一眼。“明明都这样了，”他低声说着摸了一把对方裤子上鼓起的痕迹，“为什么……”

“……抱歉，今天实在太累了。”带土又轻轻吻了一下对方的脸颊，很亲昵的蹭了一下表明自己没有他意，眼睛里因为刺激而浮现出的勾玉也渐渐消退了。

“也好，”卡卡西顿了一下说，“你今天出任务刚回来，也该好好休息一下。”

带土没有回答他，只是把头枕在他肩膀上用嘴唇一下一下的啄着他的面罩。


	22. Chapter 22

“他绝对是出轨了！”女孩子大声说，重重放下手里的茶杯。整个甘栗甘里的客人都忍不住侧目瞧了一眼。

“你是见到他和其他女生一起了吗？”同伴问道。

“还用亲眼见到吗？”女孩子说，“他现在回家碰都不碰我了，一直说自己任务好累好累……放着自己老婆不碰，难道不是在外面偷吃饱了吗？”

“说不定真的是任务的原因——”

“他以前可不是这样呀，就算任务再忙也对我很亲昵的……果然男人都是这个德行……！”女生说着又敲了了一下桌子。

坐在甘栗甘另一侧的琳和卡卡西对视了一眼。

“你和带土最近怎么样？咱们两个也好久没机会这样坐下来聊聊天啦。”琳笑着问。两名队友感情多么深厚是她从小见证，只是听到隔壁女生说起家长里短的烦恼，便随口也关心一句。然而让她没想到的是，卡卡西居然露出了犹豫的神色。

“你们两个吵架了……？”琳问。

“倒也不是……”卡卡西含含糊糊的说。如果是吵架琳反倒不那么担心——卡卡西和带土从小一言不合就吵起来，可是感情依旧很好，现在既然不是吵架，卡卡西为什么却踟躇的样子？

“难道是带土的身体……”琳想了想说。虽然带土接受初代目细胞移植后情况稳定，但毕竟是个风险很大的实验项目，她心里一直不能完全放心。

“他的右臂倒没什么问题。”卡卡西说，“只不过——”

“卡卡西，你到底要说什么？”琳有点担心的问，“我是个医生，没什么不好意思说的。”

对方思考了一下措辞，委婉的开口。“怎么形容呢……总觉得这段时间好像他不太愿意跟我进行比较亲密接触。但明显——不是生理上的问题，可要说心理上有什么障碍……我们最近也没有什么龃龉啊。”

“虽然他也说是最近任务太忙之类的，但——”卡卡西的目光朝旁边大声抱怨的女孩子那一桌斜了一眼，琳便了解他的意思了。“所以也稍微有点担心是不是身体哪里不太舒服。”卡卡西说。

“这倒挺奇怪的啊……”琳也皱起眉头。“那带土最近身体有什么不适的地方吗？”

“嗯……前几天去定期体检都很正常，只是说最近查克拉消耗有点严重，可是能是最近任务里使用写轮眼太多引起的，医生说注意一下就好。”卡卡西说。

“那么大概从什么时候开始有这种过度使用的情况你知道吗？”琳说。

“也没有很具体的时间吧，一定要说的话，差不多是……上次咱们同期聚会之后？”卡卡西想了想说，“就是你帮他的队员动手术那次。不过那次任务带土只受了点轻伤而已。”

“听上去……好像跟你描述的烦恼没什么关系呢。”琳分析道，“会不会只是热恋期过去了而已呀？”她说着眨了眨眼。

“别拿我开玩笑啊……”卡卡西用手捂在面罩上。虽然被琳调侃有些不自在，但既然身为医疗忍者的琳都这么说，看来带土大概身体没什么问题，也许真的只是最近太累了而已……吧？

“如果你实在不放心，不是有每月定期在大蛇丸大人那里的检查吗？”琳又安慰说。“再说……有什么事情你们两个好好谈一谈呀，沟通可是很重要的哦。”

“好了，我们也差不多该过去了吧？”琳看了看墙上的钟，拿出随身的小镜子左右看了看妆容，又涂了点口红抿抿嘴。“今天可是「那个」日子啊。”

“嗯，走吧。今天早上出门的时候带土说他等会儿写完任务报告直接去那里汇合。”卡卡西回答道。

“真是让人怀念呀……”琳说，“上一次咱们几个合照还是在9岁的时候呢。”

一般刚刚成立的四人小队都有着合照留念的传统，而水门班的合照也正是在那时候拍下的。两人回想起往事，不禁都露出笑意。

“是啊，没想到还有机会再来照一张。”卡卡西说。

“应该说当时那张照片就拍的挺不容易吧？”琳笑着说，“我记得带土迟到了一阵子，照相馆的老爷爷差点取消了我们的照相，后来正式拍照的时候你和带土又吵起来，谁也不服谁——还是水门老师按着你们的头咱们才照了合照……不过，重点是不管出了什么意外——我们最后还是拍了照片对吧？”

“嗯？”

“我是说——”琳拖长语音，“不要说什么「没想到」这种丧气的话啦！现在我们几个人总算重聚，要我说最好今后每年都拍一张照片比较好！再说，不光是我们水门班……你和带土是不是也该单独拍几张合照呢？将来摆在家里也不错什么的……”

卡卡西见她越说越远，连忙打住话题。“那种事还是以后再说吧。”

达到约定的地点时果然只有水门老师在场。几人等了一阵，带土才磨磨蹭蹭的出现。

“抱歉久等了——”带土手掌合拢举在胸前做出歉意的姿势。对此已经习惯的琳和四代目都露出温和又无奈的神色。

“别让老师和琳等着你啊，”卡卡西叹了口气，“明知道要迟到了怎么还慢吞吞的走过来……”

“我——”带土停顿了一下，琳连忙趁机打住两人。“既然带土到了，那我们赶紧进去拍照吧？”说着率先走进照相馆。

卡卡西皱起眉头瞧了一眼带土，“你还好吧？”

“我——我只是迟到而已，有什么好不好的。赶紧进去照相吧。”带土催促着拽起卡卡西。

“大家看镜头哦，”摄影师说，“三，二，一——”

“咔嚓！”照相机的闪光灯剧烈而突然的闪烁了一下。“那么这样就照好了，过几天来取照片吧？”摄影师说。

“好刺眼，吓我一跳……”带土嘟囔着揉揉眼睛。

“是你刚才在走神的缘故吧，”卡卡西说，“你今天怎么了？好像心事重重的样子。”

“……不要乱想啊，笨卡卡。”带土说。“如果「真的」有什么事的话，我一定会告诉你的。”

“啊对了，让卡卡西和带土也单独照一张吧？”琳从后面探头说。

“今天可能有点为难呢，”摄影师却插话道，“胶卷正好用完了……”

“没关系……那就下次吧。”卡卡西盯着带土说，“以后我们再一起来拍照……可以的吧，带土？”

“唔？嗯嗯……”带土说。

“说好了？”卡卡西总觉得对方有些敷衍，于是又确认了一次。

“嗯，知道了啊。”转向水门。“老师，我的任务报告刚写完，正好现在一起去火影楼交接一下任务吧？”

水门点点头。“那现在我们一起过去一趟吧。”

“我还有点事，就不陪你去了。”卡卡西对黑发上忍说，“晚上你想吃什么？等会儿我去买菜。”

“唔……章鱼烧？”带土想了想说，“那就麻烦你了，我递完报告就回来。”

“你最近和卡卡西怎么样？”师徒两人处理完公务，水门问起带土。虽说一开始听说自己两名同性学生在一起有些惊讶，但念及两人之间多年来情深义厚，即使异性伴侣能做到这个份上的人也寥寥可数，因此惊讶之后水门对两人的关系也颇为释然。

“嗯——还可以啊。”带土难得有点不好意思的含糊说。

“看到现在你康复、升任上忍、你们几个关系又这么好，老师也很欣慰啊。”水门笑了笑，“有空再来家里吃饭吧？鸣人现在整天吵着要给你们演示他的新忍术……”

“我知道了……”带土慢慢说，把目光垂到火影的办公桌上。“谢谢你，水门老师。”

“嗯？啊虽然邀请你们去吃饭，不过大概是玖辛奈掌厨啦，所以谢我也——”

“不只是这个，”带土又抬起头来看着老师，“谢谢你救了我。”

火影办公室的气氛便安静下来。

“我……我早该说这句话的。”带土沉默了一会儿继续道，“如果当年不是老师及时赶到神无毗桥，现在这一切都——曾经我住院的时候，真是痛不欲生、不止一次想过那样子活下来的我有什么意义呢？与其苟延残喘，光荣赴死真的不会更好吗？但现在真的……感谢老师让我能够活下来。活着……真是太好了。——稍稍有一点这样的感悟吧。”

“是吗……”水门温和的说，“让你活下来的人是我，但让你「活着」的人可不是我。感谢的话……你也要好好告诉卡卡西才行，对吧？”

“嗯……”带土也笑了一声。

“不过为什么是现在呢？”水门问，“突然说起这个……”

“……可能只是觉得，不管今后怎样，能够活在当下这一刻已经无憾了？”带土说。“突然——有点感想而已。”

“那好，记得转告卡卡西和琳一声，有空来聚餐。”四代目说。

带土一进家门就闻到一股香味。

“准备开饭了哦。”卡卡西拖长语调说。餐桌上已经摆上了烤章鱼烧的炉子，圆圆的、热腾腾的小球卡在炉子的凹槽上，看着非常可爱。

“好香——呼！”带土坐到桌边夹起章鱼烧咬了一口，却被馅儿给烫的呼气。

“你慢点吃啊……”卡卡西一面摆放餐具一面说。眼前不小心被烫到而鼓着嘴吹气的带土，仿佛和小时候那个偷偷跟着自己回家蹭饭吃的小鬼重合了。卡卡西看到如今成熟优秀的精英上忍偶然流露出幼稚又夸张的表情，心底一笑。

虽说这段时间带土微妙的有些回避两人的亲密接触，但果然带土还是带土。如今两人心意相通，既然带土不说，那一定有他的理由。卡卡西选择相信他、等带土主动开口提起。这样想着，银发上忍把筷子放好，抬头去看桌子对面正低头在呼气的带土。

“带土？”卡卡西突然叫了对方一声，“你的眼睛——？”

“嗯?”正专注于自己手里章鱼丸子的黑发青年顺着卡卡西的声音望去，“我的眼睛怎么了？”他用仅存的右眼漆黑的瞳孔瞧着对方，露出疑惑的神色。

“……不，没什么。”卡卡西仔细的盯了一会儿带土的眼睛，“刚才看错了。”不知为何，他刚才瞧向正低头的带土时，对方的眼睛——似乎是红色的写轮眼。但当带土抬头后，却只是平常宇智波一族普普通通的黑色瞳孔，刚才的一瞥似乎只是他的幻觉。

“看错？你是不是最近休息不好啊？”带土问。

“嗯……任务是稍微有点忙。”卡卡西说。说到这里他自己也有些狐疑——大概真的是没有休息好所以看错了？只是日常的晚饭而已，带土没有任何理由用得着写轮眼。努力说服着自己，卡卡西将话题暂且转到一边。

“我今天下午去医院拿了写轮眼专用的眼药水，放到抽屉里了。”卡卡西说，“啊说起来——今天在医院还碰到了你们小队的成员，就是上次琳做手术那个。”

“唔……就是同期聚餐那天吧。”带土想了想说，“他现在怎么样了？”

“恢复挺好的，马上就可以出院了。”卡卡西说。“我跟他顺便聊了几句你们上次那个任务，听起来真是惊险啊。”

“哦……他怎么说？”

“就像你说的一样，情报有误所以对方人数太多，因为返回的途中你在殿后，所以在他在最前方受了重创……听说你当时一下子就爆发了木遁——把敌人全都干掉了。”

“嗯，是这样。”带土回答，“我对木遁的控制其实也并不完全稳定，受情绪影响所以当时爆发出来让我也下了一跳。”

“可是这种事情你之前可没告诉我。”卡卡西说，“……真的没问题吗？不会对身体有什么反作用吗？毕竟你的右身——”

“卡卡西，”带土打断他，“过几天不是就要去大蛇丸那里定期复查吗？你不要胡思乱想了。如果我真的有什么问题，自然——”他一边说一边把咬了一口的章鱼烧塞到卡卡西嘴里。“你也尝一口？”

卡卡西看着对方那只睁大的黑亮的眼睛，除了张嘴吃掉丸子什么都说不出来了。

今天轮到卡卡西去洗碗，等他清理好餐具从厨房出来时，带土已经躺在居间的沙发上睡着了。卡卡西原本还犹豫今晚要不要表现的积极一些——两人已经有一段时间没有做过了，他虽然不过分热衷此事，但二十出头的年纪，倒也不至于清心寡欲。不过看着带土沉沉睡去的侧脸，卡卡西满心只有「睡在这里会感冒的吧」「也不盖个毯子」这种想法。果然最近都没有做还是因为太累了吧？想起带土的体检报告提到他最近在任务里使用写轮眼太频繁导致的体力消耗，卡卡西心里半点绮念也不剩了，只忙着帮他把毯子盖好，仔细的掖好了被角。

几天之后，带土要去大蛇丸的实验基地复查那天正巧也是要去取合照的日子。水门老师身为火影当然无暇亲自去领照片，琳也在执行任务，于是这个任务就交给卡卡西和带土。不过大蛇丸的实验基地搬到了更加偏远一些的位置，和照相馆是完全相反的方向——于是他们决定由卡卡西先去取照片，之后再来大蛇丸的实验室来和带土汇合。

“带土你快点啊……要迟到了吧？”卡卡西抱臂站在玄关等着对方。带土一如既往的磨磨蹭蹭的走过来，嘴里叼着吐司，手上还在慢吞吞的系着护额。

“不用这么急，跟大蛇丸他们也没什么固定的安排。”带土辩解道。虽然带土没有直说，但卡卡西却隐隐约约感到带土今天有些不情愿。他早晨在床上赖床了很久才勉强起床，就连在浴室洗漱也花了比平时长一倍的时间。现在两人总算要准备出门了，带土又叫住他。

“不如我和你一起去拿了照片再去复查吧？”带土提议道。

“不是说好了吗？”卡卡西疑惑的问，“我先去拿洗好的照片、你直接去体检——不管怎么说，你再不出门就赶不上约定的时间了啊。只是检查一下而已，难道你现在还是怕打针吃药吗，爱哭鬼？”卡卡西故意提起带土幼年时打针后痛的大哭的经历。

“才不是呢……”带土嘟囔了一声。“好吧，我现在就去。”

可是卡卡西打开屋门的时候带土又叫住了他。

“笨卡卡，”他说，“下次——一起去照相吧。”

“可以啊，下次有空我们就去。”虽然有点意料之外，但卡卡西转过头还是回答了对方，这时带土还看着他。“好了，一会儿见吧。”带土笑了笑，拍拍卡卡西的后背。“快出门。”

今天的天气很不错，阳光和煦温暖，春夏交际之时饱满鲜艳的花朵、葱葱郁郁的树木，卡卡西在去照相馆的路上不免心情也变好了起来。“之后和带土一起来拍一些照片摆在家里吧？这样的话还要再去买几个相框啊……”卡卡西想起琳的提议。今天带土也主动提到这件事——看来不管之前他有什么烦恼，大概都已经告一段落了。

“你是来拿照片的吧？”照相馆的师傅从柜子里拿出包装好的一份，“一共有四份，你检查一下有没有拿错。”

于是卡卡西接过信封，从里面抽出一张照片。照片照的很端正，水门老师带着火影斗笠在后面微笑，琳在最前方，比了剪刀手，照片里的他也带着笑意。但他左侧的带土显然是被闪光给吓了一跳，张大眼睛一副措不及防的脸色——

卡卡西看着照片里的带土，一片空白。最近微妙的不协调感突然被串起来，他心里开始有种让人不安的想法。


	23. Chapter 23

“照片没问题吧？”摄影师问。

“嗯？嗯——没问题，没问题……”卡卡西把照片放回包装里，深吸一口气，瞬间从照相馆里消失了。他一路疾驰到大蛇丸的实验基地，熟门熟路的进了大楼径直往实验室走去——此时他稍稍分出一点余心庆幸自己之前陪带土来过几次。

推开门的时候果然带土的检查还没有结束。兜和大蛇丸都在屋子里，带土则半靠在一张类似牙医诊所的躺椅上，身上贴满了各种检测的感应器。

“卡卡西？”带土有点惊讶，“你来的好快——”

卡卡西没有理会，快步走到他面前拿出照片。“这是我们上次的合照，这是怎么回事？”卡卡西沉声问。“这次——总不是我看错了吧？”

照片上一脸惊诧的带土睁大了右眼，露出绝对不会看错的红色瞳孔，中间静静的转着两枚勾玉。

“吃章鱼烧那天，你也不小心露出了写轮眼吧？”卡卡西继续道，“当时我以为是看错，现在想想那时候的确是写轮眼。但无论是吃章鱼烧被烫到也好、还是照相被闪光灯惊到也好，没道理会调用写轮眼，所以那只有一种可能——就是在受刺激的时候你自己根本无法控制。你最近不协调的举动，就是因为这个吗？到底——”

“果然是被称为天才忍者的卡卡西君呢，”大蛇丸在一旁不急不慢的说，“果然有如此的洞察力。”

卡卡西闻声转头看向大蛇丸，沉默的督促他说下去。

“你这样看着我也没用，我也是今天给带土君做检查才知道的。”大蛇丸说，“他的身体之前的确和初代目的细胞融合很好，不过现在嘛……”

大蛇丸停顿了一下看向带土，这一秒卡卡西觉得有几个世纪那么漫长。

“现在也许……他会死掉。”

有一瞬间卡卡西觉得心脏停下来了一拍，大脑里交错的神经网络好像突然什么信息也没有处理，只留下大片的空白。

“……你说什么？”卡卡西问。他说的很镇定，但实际上这一瞬间他只想转身从实验室里逃出去。

“带土君是唯二接受了初代细胞后还存活的个体，何况他接受移植的时候已经成年，当时能够迅速稳定下来已经是个奇迹了……而这奇迹背后的原因正是「宇智波」的血脉。”大蛇丸轻声慢语的说，“据我调查，宇智波天生的阴遁体质恰好可以平衡千手血脉的阳遁力量，因此更容易接受初代目细胞的移植。但是……并不是所有宇智波都一样。”

卡卡西沉着脸盯着对方，一手握成拳垂在身侧，竭力保持冷静，等待大蛇丸继续解释。

“就像不是所有宇智波都能开眼。”兜在这时也插话进来，“宇智波一族所谓的「写轮眼」，正是他们在情绪激烈波动时所产生的的一种特殊的查克拉所形成的。能够提炼出越多这种特殊查克拉，瞳力也就越强大。换句话说——瞳力正能直观体现出一个宇智波是多么的……宇智波。”

“没错，想要平衡初代目强大的木遁力量，一个开了眼的宇智波比没有开眼的宇智波有更大的可能性，而……”

“而写轮眼的瞳力越强，也就意味着这个人越有可以稳定初代目细胞生长的能力。是吗？”卡卡西接过对方的话。

大蛇丸露出赞许的神色。“不过，我们也是第一次在宇智波身上实验，所以结果如何是完全料想不到的。虽然这两年带土君的情况一直很稳定，但从上次复查以后到现在……这段时间他的身体状况似乎变化很大呢。听带土君描述，似乎在某次任务时爆发过一次大规模的木遁忍术之后，他就渐渐难以控制体内的木遁了——这也正是他需要不断不自觉的打开写轮眼的缘故，这正是他在制造更多宇智波独有的查克拉来帮助他平衡体内来自千手一族力量的体现。”

“可是在木叶医院体检……”卡卡西看着带土说，带土却把目光避开了。

“那些蠢货，”大蛇丸轻笑了一声，“他做检查的时候又不会激动，自然各种指标都很正常。你作为一个外族人有可能会因为过度使用写轮眼而力竭，但他是个正统的宇智波，突然写轮眼使用过度本身……不就很奇怪吗？无法透过表象来抓住问题的实质，所以说木叶的医疗才一直没什么长进啊。”

“就算——是你说的那样，”过了一阵卡卡西才继续开口。“也不至于马上就要——”他没有把那个字说出口。

“身体的情况自己最清楚不过了，”大蛇丸说，“带土君自己也是有所察觉的吧？”

于是谈话的焦点再次转移到了带土身上，所有人都望着他。带土一开始只是沉默的听大蛇丸和卡卡西谈论他的身体，现在不得不开口，他斟酌了一会儿。

“卡卡西……”最后带土总算直面了卡卡西的目光，他的瞳色再次变成了鲜红的，看着那个颜色卡卡西突然害怕那只眼睛随即就要流出血来。“对不起。”

就在几个小时之前，从家门出来的时候，他们还在说着去照相的事情。几周之前他们他们还在一起做红豆糕、商量着什么时候把餐券用掉，几个月之前——他们还在讨论将来谁来教老师的小孩……这种事情光是回想一下都让人难以呼吸。那块吸收了所有快乐、欢愉、幸福和期许的记忆海绵，轻轻一按……回报他的却是完全相反的痛楚。

“我之前的确身体有些不舒服，”带土低声继续说，“但在医院检查没有问题，我自己也不能确定，所以也不想让你白担心而已。今天复查的结果，原本无论如何我也会告诉你的。”

“带土君虽然平常看着没事，但已经到了很小的刺激就能会让他控制不住的使用写轮眼的力量去抵抗体内的木遁力量的地步。”大蛇丸说，“如果现在起不加注意的话，随时被体内增生的木遁给爆掉也不奇怪。”

“注意……是指什么？”卡卡西问。

“当然是指住到医院，随时监控呀。”大蛇丸说。“本来如果能把这孩子留在我实验室是最好的，不过火影大人大概不会同意……”

“那是自然。”卡卡西打断了他，流露出警惕的神色。

大蛇丸看了看他。“你看起来不怎么相信我说的话……这倒也是，带土君最近「看上去」也没那么糟，是吧？但如果亲眼见到……”

大蛇丸的话说了一半，突然掀起右臂，数条吐着信子的紫蛇从他的衣袖里飞速窜出，朝着一旁的卡卡西准确有力的袭去。他的举动太过于突然，不仅卡卡西和带土没有料到，连兜都微微露出惊诧的表情。

“喂你——唔！”带土立刻从躺椅上坐起，身上连接的感应器被他扯住，发出尖锐而高频的报警声。

大蛇丸的蛇手停留在卡卡西面前。实验室又恢复了平静，除了几人的呼吸声只有医疗仪器规律的滴滴声。几人保持着僵持的局面，卡卡西的脸色变得很难看，额角渗出汗水。

“现在你明白了吧？”大蛇丸不紧不慢的收回手，“我所说的意思。”带土身上的一枚感应器贴片松掉了，垂在病床一旁敲打在床头时发出清脆的一声。

“卡卡西……”带土动了动嘴唇微不可闻的叫了一声，他为难的看着对方震惊又空洞的眼睛，又顺着银发上忍的目光看向自己的右肩。他肩膀上突起的木刺将贴片顶开，白色的黏液也顺着手臂流下去。

那根木刺如此尖锐的扎碎了所有的美梦。

对于木叶医院的手续办理、报销事宜以及医患沟通问题，卡卡西认为如果他写一本攻略一定能大赚一笔。如果这本书的签售会在木叶医院举办，那么就能加倍的再赚一笔，这其中的原因正是——

“卡卡西先生？”

“嗯？”卡卡西转过头，一位女医忍正朝他打招呼。

“果然是卡卡西先生！”对方很热情的说，“我是住院部的佳子，您还记得我吗？”

“啊……是你呀，好久不见。”银发上忍弯起眼睛跟对方打了个招呼。

“好久没有在住院部这边见到过您了，大家都很——”佳子有点羞赧的笑了笑——卡卡西以前听琳说过，似乎眼前这位正是木叶医院「拷贝忍者后援会」的一员。卡卡西锲而不舍在医院照看带土的几年为他在此处积累下大量人气，不少女医忍都对这位对「友人」情深义厚的单身青年钦慕不已。“您是来探望朋友的吗？”她问。

“不算吧，”卡卡西抬了抬手向她示意，女医忍才注意到对方手里正提着一个行李包。“这段时间大概都会在这里，多有麻烦了。”

虽然得知卡卡西先生似乎近期都会逗留在医院让她心下暗喜一会儿，但她很快意识到这件事对于卡卡西先生来说却并不太可能是太愉快的体验。“哦……卡卡西先生是来陪床的吗？”佳子斟酌着说，“如果——有什么帮的上忙的地方，请尽管开口。”

“那就拜托你了，佳子。”对方很礼貌的说，然后提着行李跟她别过。

“卡卡西先生怎么又来住院部了？”佳子回到办公室就问同事。“他那个常年住院的朋友……不是前两年就出院了吗？”

“当时是那样呢。”同事左右看了看，贴过来低声说。“不过听说那个人参与了大蛇丸大人的实验，过了两年又复发，所以卡卡西先生最近又住回这边陪床了。另外……听说那不是他的朋友。”

“诶？什么意思？”

对方换上有点暧昧的表情。“我听说他们两个是一对呢。”

“一对？”佳子吃了一惊，“你是说恋、恋人……？”

“是啊，我有个朋友和野原医生在一个科室，这话可信度蛮高的。”同事说，“不过你想，如果不是这种关系，谁能做到照看对方这么多年啊。久病床前无孝子，他能做到这种地步……也算了不起了。”

“那也是……”佳子渐渐从震惊中平复一些，“那么那位——嗯，宇智波先生这次也很严重吗？”

“这我也不知道了。”同事说，“不过他们两个也真够惨的啊，这也没好几年又复发，还不如当时一直住院呢，要是我的话可受不了这种大起大落的刺激。”

“没想到又回到这里了啊。”另一边，医忍们闲聊的主题人物正在收拾新入住的病房。

“别用这种怀念的语气说啊……”卡卡西看了一眼再一次被安置在病床上的带土，手上正拿着还没有整理的换洗衣物。“现在也只说要观察一段时间而已，打起精神来啊。”卡卡西放缓声音说，配合的露出一个笑容。

“我知道……”带土说着翻身下床。“我和你一起收拾。”带土现在这样的状况，当然被完全禁止了出任务，因为不清楚后续发展，所以医疗部那边会诊决定让他先入院观察一段时间。由于大蛇丸是整个实验最开始的发起人、也是初代目细胞培养技术的主要开发者，所以带土即使不留在大蛇丸的实验基地，他也会继续跟进负责整个诊疗过程。以前卡卡西作为同伴时尚且经常留宿在病房照看带土，如今两人有了这一层关系，他自然收拾了不少日用行李，打算在带土的观察期间留下陪护。

“其实……我现在完全可以自理，你也没必要一直陪着我，晚上回去睡会休息好点吧？”带土说。

“唔……谁知道会不会有什么突发情况？”卡卡西低头想了一下说，“此外——我也想和你一直呆在一起。”

“……真是意外的坦率啊。”带土反而被对方的直白搞的有点不好意思，斜过眼瞧了瞧身旁的人。“明明以前不会说这种肉麻的话……你该少看点自来也大人的书。”

卡卡西又弯起眼笑了笑。“这可办不到啊，”他说，“就算你把这本收走，家里还放着好多呢。你要想让我不看，除非——你赶紧好起来，回家把柜子里的亲热系列都锁起来才可以……”

“……那当然了。”带土回答道，“你别听大蛇丸危言耸听，虽然我现在是控制不好，但也没有他说的严重。我体内不稳定的部分都在右身——这部分就算被破坏了也能随时再生。不是说观察期会尝试一些抑制和镇定的药物吗？说不定很快就能稳定下来的。你……你不相信我吗？”

“不会，我相信的。”卡卡西说。“嗯，我知道你很快就能回家……我相信你，带土。”

带土的话说的没底气，卡卡西的回答也不知是说给带土听还是说给自己听的。总之琳进到病房的时候，正好能听见他们说着这种心照不宣的漂亮话。

“带土，”琳按住内心的不安勉强笑了笑，“我带你去做个检查，走吧。”

卡卡西说他会留在病房里看亲热战术等带土回来，于是笑着挥挥手把两名队友送出房门。

带土回来的时候卡卡西正在床边的椅子上靠着看他一成不变的小说，但带土觉得比起他刚才离开的时候对方根本就一页也没翻。

“你回来了？结果怎么样？”卡卡西把书合上问他。

“嗯……跟之前的情况差不多。”带土坐到床上。“目前大概除了靠我自己的写轮眼瞳力来抑制，没有什么太有效的办法。不过琳他们也在努力。”

卡卡西点点头。“说到瞳力，”他说，“之前和大蛇丸他们也讨论过，理论上瞳力越强，越能阻止你移植部分的暴走吧？你现在只有单眼的二勾玉，如果……”

带土打断他。“你这家伙，果然又在想着把眼睛还给我吧？他们说瞳力的强弱跟单眼还是双眼似乎关系不大，除非是我能开到三勾玉，否则你把眼睛还我也……”

“三勾玉吗……”卡卡西重复了一遍，心下一沉。正如兜之前所说，宇智波一族开眼往往是在他们受到巨大刺激，情感剧烈波动的时候。而勾玉的数量越多，也说明受到的刺激越大。或许带土的写轮眼是三勾玉的话，他更有不暴走的希望，但姑且不论要受到何种方法才能让带土的写轮眼再次进化，目前他的身体状况和开眼这两件事本身就是截然相反的。受到那种程度的刺激，恐怕没有开眼就先被木遁暴走身亡了。

虽然大蛇丸说自己只知道宇智波一族更有成功接受初代目细胞的可能而不清楚具体发展，但卡卡西认为也说不定大蛇丸根本就是知道仅仅只有二勾玉的带土是没有办法完全抑制住木遁暴走的。毕竟对大蛇丸来说，带土能康复并不是件有利可图的事情，如果带土因此死去——既有实验记录、又得到宇智波一族独特的血继限界，这才是两全其美。

但真相究竟是怎么样——除了大蛇丸自己谁也说不清。更何况，掌握着这种独特技术的大蛇丸和当时别无选择的带土，从一开始就不是公平交易。能在水门老师的干涉下，使大蛇丸的实验与木叶医院这边得以共享，已经殊为不易了。

像是看透了卡卡西的思虑，带土朝他挥了挥手。“别想多了，笨卡卡。现在什么都还说不准呢。”

“抱歉。等会儿晚上想吃什么？我去买。”卡卡西说。

虽然两人努力作出轻松的氛围，但用过晚餐后两人都一副兴致缺缺的样子。带土这次虽然带了本漫画来，但他好像对前段时间买的游戏掌机更感兴趣，晚上就一直拿着游戏机戳来戳去，卡卡西则安静的在一旁看书。不过带土虽然打得兴致勃勃的样子，卡卡西却不断听到一局结束之后失败的警告音。

一直玩着无法通关的游戏似乎也不是件很有成就感的事情，于是带土放下了游戏机。“你想睡了吗？”卡卡西问。

“嗯……有点累……”带土转了个身把自己埋到被子里。卡卡西起身去关了灯，熟练的拉开自己的躺椅床睡下。

带土迟疑了一下没有说话。“晚安。”卡卡西轻声说。

“……晚安。”带土回答他。

关上灯之后视觉被削弱，听觉和触觉却被放大。卡卡西闭着眼睛躺在床上，听见身旁的床上传来布料和被子摩擦的窸窸窣窣，想来床上的人和他一样并没有睡着。睡在这个熟悉的位置，难免让人回想起过去那些日子，带土的幻肢痛常常在晚上发作，总是难以睡一个好觉。后来一切都发生的很快，无论是治疗幻肢痛，装上义肢，还是接受了大蛇丸的初代细胞实验——或许正是因为发生的太仓促，所以当卡卡西重新回到这里的时候，闭上眼会有种什么都没有发生的错觉。

不过就算记忆会说谎、会模糊，但身体是不会忘记的。带土嘴唇温热的触感，有点扎手的短发，或者肌肤相亲时的颤栗——那些感觉不会仅仅是印刻在脑子里的，那就仿佛已经是他身体的一部分了。

“卡卡西？”带土低声说，“你还醒着是不是？”

“嗯。你怎么知道？”卡卡西不躺上床之后一直规规矩矩没怎么动，不知道带土是如何判断出来的。

带土好像轻声笑了一下。“我就是知道。”他有点得意的语气，还跟小时候一样。“你睡在那个躺椅床上不会很难受吗？”

“还好，”卡卡西说，“早习惯了。”

“你别说的好像我苛待你一样啊……”带土抱怨他。

“那你倒是不敢，你现在的家当都放在我家呢。”卡卡西说着也带上笑意。

两人之间的气氛总算松弛了一些，带土像是受到了鼓舞一般，拍了拍床。“你过来一起到床上睡吧？”

“我……”卡卡西有点犹豫。他内心当然想和带土挤在一张床上，但考虑到前一段时间带土不愿与他过分狎昵，大概是怕受刺激的缘故，因此现在他也有些踌躇。

“没事的，我自己有分寸。”带土说，“我又不干什么，你快过来吧。”

卡卡西便不再推辞，起身走到病床边躺下。带土不满的扯了扯被子。“你倒是躺进来啊。”他一边说一边伸手去抓住对方的手指，交相握住。他们两人身量相仿，手掌也差不多大，更何况骨节分明，劲瘦有力，谁也无法把对方的手和女孩子的纤纤柔荑搞混。

这就是自己选择的「那个人」啊——双方不约而同的这么想。有着强大、可靠又温暖的手，可以在伤痛的时候相互支撑、相互安抚。

可是今后这只手会变得冰凉吗？卡卡西突然感到一阵寒意，握紧了带土的手。

“怎么了？”带土正在努力把被子从卡卡西身下扯出来给他盖上，突然感到一阵握力。“你在想什么？”

他一边说，一边终于把整床被子都从卡卡西身下给拉出来，“你是不是有点冷？躺进来啊。”带土将被子抖在了卡卡西身上，柔软舒服的棉被把两个人都盖住了，但卡卡西还是谨慎的没有接触对方，靠着床沿侧卧。

“我在想……以前住院的时候。”他们都侧躺着面对对方，借着一点微弱的月光，卡卡西模模糊糊看着对方的脸，带土的那只眼睛在月光下跳跃着生动的光彩。“那次晚上你幻肢痛发作、一直在做噩梦叫着我的名字，我怕你咬到舌头就把手指伸到你嘴里，结果你还死死不松口，后来我把你叫醒，我们……”他说着把目光垂下去看了看下方。

带土立刻明白了他想说的是哪一次，那是……他们两个关系的转折点。“其实那次——”带土有点窘迫的低声说，“我倒没有想让你——让你用嘴之类的……”

“嗯，我知道。”卡卡西这么说让他有些出乎意料。

“你知道？”

“唔——准确来说是事后知道吧，”卡卡西把目光挪开，“后来只要回想一下你当时的反应，很容易就想通了。只不过当时那种情况，根本就脑子一片混乱……总之，之后想起来还有点尴尬啊。”卡卡西不自在的笑了笑。

只要把自己带入一下卡卡西的角色，如果是自己事后回想起自作多情的——怎么想也不只是「有点」尴尬啊。但当时的卡卡西却完全没有表现出来，这让带土有些难过。说起来，卡卡西会有那样的误解，也许和他阴沉缄默、不好好表达自己的状态也有关系……

“抱歉，我那段时间……”带土用手指蹭了蹭对方的手，银发忍者则温柔的回握住他。说起当时在病房里旖旎的场景、两人又多日没有亲昵，带土能感到眼眶发烫，无法控制的要浮现出写轮眼的纹路。卡卡西也注意到他的变化，连忙想去抽开手，但带土仍然紧握住他。

“不要紧。”带土闭了闭眼，恢复了黑色的瞳孔。

“……你别胡思乱想，等病情稳定了，回家之后我们怎么样都可以。”卡卡西故意说的很轻松暧昧。

“啊啊，等出院以后……”带土也想笑一下，但他有点难过，所以最后只是扯了扯嘴角，牵动了右脸的疤痕露出一个怪异的表情——也说不定这正是他情绪的展现。

“睡吧，我陪着你。”两人躺了一会儿后，卡卡西说。

“我不睡。”带土说。“我睡着了，那你怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？我当然陪着你啊，你安心睡吧。”卡卡西又说。

“……那你别陪着我。”带土却说，“我自己睡觉，你别管我了。”他说着想要把手抽走，这次是卡卡西抓住了他不让他把手拿开。

“你这是哪来的不安啊？”他说，“不管你醒着也好，睡着了也好，我都会在这里陪着你。”  
“你在这里陪着我我才不安啊！”带土有点焦躁的皱了皱眉头，“如果你要在这里陪着我，我也不睡。”

卡卡西看着他，有点无奈又难过的蹙着眉笑一下。“别说傻话了，”卡卡西低声说，“困了……自然就会睡着。”

“……我不困。”带土觉得眼睛又有点疼，身体也很变得酸胀。这样下去可不妙……他努力深呼吸一口气，将注意力集中在身体的查克拉提炼上，过了一会儿睁眼的时候，卡卡西也紧张的盯着他，随时要起床叫医生的架势。带土用眼神示意对方自己没事，但集中提取查克拉来抑制体内暴动的增生和使用写轮眼让他消耗了不少力气，现在倒真有些困倦了。

“你……快睡吧。你不要我陪着那我就不陪——”卡卡西看上去被吓到了，他主动起身要从床上离开。这次他想笑一下，但也许他嘴角的弧度实在太微小了，从面罩外面只能看到他脸部的肌肉抽搐了一下。这到底是要哭还是要笑啊。带土想。这个表情让他来不思考身体本能的抓住了对方。

“……你还是陪着我吧。”他抓着卡卡西的手说。“我现在还不——不太困，睡着之前你陪着我……”

卡卡西点点头。“好，你睡吧。”

带土则盯着卡卡西。他没有用写轮眼，并不能很清楚的看到卡卡西的表情。这让他模模糊糊想起那次卡卡西伏在他身前的样子，他开着写轮眼在黑暗将对方的每一个细节都看的仔仔细细。但他还没有看够……他想看到每次在他身下的那个英俊的银发忍者会露出怎样的夺目的神态。他还不困啊，不想这么早就睡，可是身体的倦意逐渐袭来让他无力抵抗。

“什么睡不睡的？我说了现在还不困。”带土又疲倦的重复了一遍。“卡卡西，你困了吗？”

“不怎么困。”卡卡西回答说。

带土嗯了一声。“那么……就都不睡吧。”

这一次卡卡西沉默了一会儿才回答。“嗯，都不睡……别睡着啊。”他的声音居然有点轻微的颤抖，像竭力压制之后只剩一阵气流从齿缝之间呼出来。

“不过……”带土又说，“如果等会儿我真的睡着了，你也不要守着我、不要陪着我了，去干点别的什么，看看你的书也好……”

“好，好，如果等会儿你困了就……就睡吧。我不守着你。”卡卡西顺从的说。他虽然这么说，但带土怀疑他也许只是在哄着自己。多半等他睡着了，卡卡西还会在一旁陪着他，睁眼看着他睡脸一整晚上。带土想再争辩几句，但他太困了。

如果可以的话，他希望他不会被卷席而来的倦意给击倒，他希望他能清清醒醒的和卡卡西一直握住手。如果他现在睡着了，卡卡西却还醒着——那卡卡西不会很孤单吗？一想到留下卡卡西一个人在黑暗中独自睁着眼，他的心脏就紧紧的收缩住。

可是世事往往就是这么无可奈何，他越是想睁开眼，越是觉得眼皮沉沉的耷下。他向来最熟知的无力感，又一次温柔的裹住了他的梦。


	24. Chapter 24

住院部的佳子再一次见到卡卡西先生是在三周以后。

“卡卡西先生……！”佳子有点意外的说，“又见面了呢。”

当时卡卡西先生正在前台跟住院部的护士咨询什么事情，见到佳子便露出一个笑容。“是啊，又见面了。正好有件事情想麻烦一下，不知道是否方便……”

“我现在没什么事。”佳子连忙说。“到底是……？”

于是佳子被卡卡西先生带到了一个单人病房里。床上躺着一个沉沉昏睡的黑发青年，佳子认出他正是那位曾经被砸坏了半个身子的宇智波先生。虽然之前听同事说起过他再次入院的消息，但直到今天见到宇智波先生本人，佳子仍然很吃惊——她前几个月还曾在村子里碰见过他，是位非常健康、充满活力的忍者，所以先前她以为宇智波先生不过是住院观察几天而已，谁知几周过去他竟然还躺在这里。

“是这样的，带土他输液的这一瓶药快要输完了，可以帮忙取下来吗？其他人好像现在都在忙的样子……”银发忍者很有礼貌的说。

“啊这样吗？没问题。”佳子熟练的替带土取下输液管、用掌仙术帮他止血。在她操作的过程中，带土并没有醒来的意思，仍然紧闭双眼。佳子扫了一眼输液瓶上的标签，果然是含有镇静药物的成分。

镇静吗？为什么会用镇静？佳子不禁皱了皱眉头，仔细打量了一下带土搭在被子外面的双臂。他的右臂似乎是某种义肢，呈现出与一般皮肤不同的苍白色，并且有着不同程度的坑洼，让整只手臂显得凹凸不平，有些怪异。而另一侧的左臂倒是带土自己原本的手臂——可是比起坑洼又惨白的右臂，左臂上许多结着血痂的伤口看上去也好不了多少。以佳子的经验所知，的确有一些病人因为不堪痛苦折磨而躁动焦虑、自我伤害，但无论如何也不至于如此密集严重……

“谢谢你，佳子小姐。”银发上忍的道谢打断了她的暗自疑惑。

“嗯……没事的，有什么事再叫我就好。”佳子笑了笑，说着拿起换下的药瓶慢慢走出病房。

“真是可怜呀……”走在走廊上，佳子忍不住在心底叹息。宇智波先生不好容易康复出院、如今又再次重病卧床，还有一直、一直照看着他的卡卡西先生……

佳子又叹了一口气。

另一方面，送走了来取下输液瓶的佳子小姐，带土也唔了一声。

“你醒了？”卡卡西说。

带土似乎还没有完全清醒，他缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，才将焦距对向了床边的卡卡西。“……你什么时候来的？”他说。

“有一阵子了。”卡卡西回答他，“刚才我去找人帮你把输液瓶换下了。”

带土点点头，又将头转而向上，无神的看着天花板。“我睡了多久……？”他说。

“听帕克说……大概七八个小时吧。”卡卡西回答道。

“这么说来，白天几乎都快睡过去了。”带土说。“似乎……还有点晕。”

“你慢慢来，”卡卡西伸手替他掖了掖被角，“用了镇静剂……难免会有些昏昏沉沉的。”他垂眼看着对方双臂上的伤疤，努力调整了一下自己的呼吸。

带土叹了口气，但由于他呼吸有些不畅，这声感叹听起来倒像是有点艰难的喘了一口气。“几个星期而已，就已经到了这种不靠镇静剂便无法抑制的阶段……这次恐怕真的……”

卡卡西没有回答这句话。“现在你躺在这里，就好像回到了几年前一样。”卡卡西说。“那时候我其实就……经常在作着这样的准备。所以现在好像也不过是再做一次——我想我还是有些经验的……”

在这种事上有经验，怎么听都太惨了啊。但卡卡西却安慰般的用一副「真拿你没办法」的轻松语气说出来。带土看着对方的脸，只觉得一口气闷在胸口更加难受了。可是他虽然难受，却毫无破解之法。日渐严重的木遁暴走让他的右身被深浅不一的戳了许多伤口，而更可怕的是——这样的暴走异动逐渐扩散到了他的左半身的手臂。不同于可以随时再生的右侧，左边的肉身一旦被木遁扎破，那就是一个实实在在的窟窿。如果有一天这个窟窿开在某个重要的器官上，他大概也就一命呜呼了。这份不知何时会降临的痛苦，比从前还要更加折磨他们，不得安心。然而无论是木叶医院的医忍，还是大蛇丸，都无法在如此短暂的时间开发出什么有效的疗法……

“……现在别说这个了。”带土不愿再面对卡卡西的神色，微微别过脸去。“琳呢？她等会儿要来换药吗？”

“琳这几天都来不了。”卡卡西却说，“她去执行任务，过几天才回来。刚才她来看过你，但是你还睡得很沉，所以她坐了一会儿就走了。我跟她聊了聊你的情况，我们都觉得不管可能性多小……姑且值得一试。”

带土警觉的把脸转回来看向卡卡西。“试？试什么？”

“当然是……这个了。”他用左手轻轻摸了摸受伤的有一只眼睛和上面狰狞的疤痕。“虽然就之前的检查来说，即使多一只二勾玉的写轮眼也不见得有用，但总要试一试才知道吧？等琳任务结束回来，只要你的情况稳定，我们就手术——”

“你疯了……！”带土咬牙瞪了他一眼。“如果我活不成，我的眼睛就会被给到大蛇丸那边……你以为还能随时像热插拔一样再给你移植回来吗！？说好的用我的眼睛替我看看这个世界，你别再做这种无谓的尝试了……！”

带土忽然想起两年前他带着义肢那段时间里，卡卡西有多么不安与焦虑、害怕再一次失去……所以现在卡卡西还是这样想吗？带土「活着」仍然唯一最重要的目的吗？那么如果他真的就此死去，没有写轮眼聊以寄托，卡卡西接下来的几十年要怎样一蹶不振的虚度光阴？

“你别这样啊……卡卡西。”带土说。“你这样，你这样我怎么能够，怎么能够……”他想大声一些说话，但由于镇静剂的药效还未完全褪去，他还是四肢无力不能把自己撑起来，头脑也不够清醒。

“我这样？”卡卡西用极为理性的声音回答他，“笨蛋，你以为我会一心求死吗？我的确……会尽最大努力让你活下去、就算只有千分之一的希望也好，我绝对不会放弃着一丝可能性，但如果不得不面对最差的情况……”

卡卡西停顿了一会儿。突然说起了一个完全不相干的话题。

“我其实……已经向老师请求以后由我来担任鸣人的担当上忍。”卡卡西说。他听起来一如既往的没有干劲，但带土知道他向来谨慎负责，主动请缨担起这份责任一定是他深思熟虑的结果。

“担当上忍？你之前不是……”带土又疑惑的把脸转向卡卡西。

卡卡西垂眼看着他。“你的现在的情况……不用我说自己心里也有数的吧？虽然我也想自欺欺人的说「一定会好起来」「你别想太多」这种话，但如果按照最坏情况来考虑——大蛇丸他们也没办法有效抑制木遁增生、就算有一双二勾玉写轮眼也不见起效，而你体内的初代目细胞持续这么活跃下去的话……”

“你真的会……”卡卡西顿了顿，最后还还是停在了一半。他先前说的那么理性，但无论如何把「带土」和「死」放在同一句话里还是太为难了一些。

“……我知道。”带土轻声说。“抱歉……两年前也是，现在也是，总让你体会这样被抛下的时刻……我——”

“是啊，两年前也是这样。”卡卡西说。“那时候，在赶往大蛇丸研究基地的路上，我不断的想，是不是从一开始我就不该自作主张的要把你从病房里拉出来、强迫你安上义肢呢？是不是一直安安稳稳的呆在医院的话，反而可以平安的度过一生，不用接受这种风险？我……只要你活着就好啊。可是现在……明明比那个时候还要糟糕的境地，却好像奢求的东西还更多了。”

“更多……？比活下去还重要的东西吗？”带土皱了一下眉头。“我现在恐怕没办法给你这样的——”

卡卡西把交叉的双手放在膝上，身体前倾，靠近带土。

“更重要的东西……的确是有的啊。”他说。“「在忍者的世界里，不遵守规则的人被称为废物。但是，不重视同伴的人连废物都不如」。带土，你所说过的话我从来都没有忘记过。如果我成为了担当上忍，我一定会让我的学生也将这句话铭记在心。让他们不会再重蹈我们的覆辙、也不要再……有悔恨了。”

“不过即使是水门老师，当时也没能让我想通这一点。”卡卡西继续道，“所以如何作为一名称职的老师，将这份意志传承下去，大概也是一件难事吧——如果不仅是自己的学生、也想让大家都认可这一点，一定会更加困难。因此……我大概也要为此奋斗很长很长一段时间吧……为了带土的信念而努力——有了这种动力，我大概也不会太寂寞吧。”他说着又弯起眼笑了笑。

卡卡西果然还是那个……温柔又强大的人啊。带土想。两年前的银发上忍，也许无法承受同伴再一次的离去，而到如今，不得不面对别离的时候，卡卡西却安慰着说带土的意义不仅只是「活着」而已，他要让这份意义一直传递下去。卡卡西一向是这样冷静聪明又理智的忍者。他说的这话，带土倒不认为仅仅只是为了安慰他，卡卡西是真正愿意这么去做、也可以做到的人。

不过……明明确认了卡卡西现在不会为了他的无能而耽于悲伤，意志消沉，可是带土内心却没有丝毫放下心来的感觉。

既然是心意相通的两人，那么此刻他所感受到的无以复加的悲伤和痛楚——卡卡西也一定有着切肤之痛不是吗？为什么这个人明明在做着自残一般的行为，却可以说着那么积极振作的话语、露出那么让人安心的笑容？

他忍不住要反过来安慰安慰这样的卡卡西了。

“……卡卡西。”带土说，“别那么悲观……不是说再试一试写轮眼吗？我总觉得……只由你来教鸣人他们也不公平了吧，明明是我先说要提到担当上忍的……”他伸手去握住对方，卡卡西轻轻挣扎了一下，但带土强硬一些的示意他别动。

他们这一周以来已经努力避开肢体接触以防刺激带土的木遁暴走，此时两人只是静静的握着手却觉得已是非常满足。

“嗯……”卡卡西说，“那是当然的。我说这些……可不是为了安心让你坐以待毙啊！”他笑了一下，“把眼睛暂时借给你，可要还回来啊。”

他牵起带土的手轻轻放在唇边吻了一下。虽然前路迷茫，但这个轻轻的触碰好像让人们可以短暂的忘记所有的烦恼。


	25. Chapter 25

带土又一次在仪器规律的滴滴声中醒来。在聚焦到洁白的天花板之前，有一秒他以为自己还躺在大蛇丸的实验室里。

“嗯……”带土含糊的发出了一点声音，便引起了床边看守者身形的挪动。

“卡卡西……？”带土问。

“带土前辈！”对方的音色是与卡卡西截然不同的少女腔调。

“你是……”带土转过头定睛看了看，“啊……是和卡卡西一起执行任务那个暗部的……”

“是的，带土前辈，我叫狐狸。”狐狸说，“卡卡西前辈临时有任务，所以叫我过来看看带土前辈有没有什么要帮忙的地方。”

“哦……那帕克呢？”带土问。以往卡卡西执行任务，一般都会留下一只忍犬来陪着他，以防有什么紧急情况需要呼叫医生。

“帕克……是卡卡西前辈的忍犬吗？好像他把忍犬都带着的。”狐狸回答道。

“那你知道是什么样的任务吗？”

“这个……”狐狸想了想，“我也不太清楚……我正好来医院探望朋友，碰到了卡卡西前辈，他就让我替他——啊对了，前辈给您买了小豆汤，您要是现在想喝的话我去热一热？”她指了指床头已经冷却的小豆汤。

带土刚要说话，却突然皱着眉头捂住胸口，一副非常难受吃力的样子，想要说话却声音微弱。

“带土前辈？！”狐狸被吓了一跳，连忙俯下身子贴近一些想听听带土要说什么。带土勉强用手肘把自己撑起来半身，看着狐狸毫无防备的大眼睛在面前放大。

“抱歉了。”带土闭上眼，再次睁开时血红色的瞳孔摄人心魄的对上暗部姑娘的双眼。

“唔……！”狐狸完全没有料到，瞳孔紧缩，一瞬间的震惊渐渐褪去，慢慢露出了被催眠后有些呆滞又迷茫的神色。

“卡卡西到底去执行什么任务了？”带土问。“一个让他不得不带上八只忍犬、甚至不是从火影楼领命出发而是从医院直接离开的任务……到底怎么回事？”

“我在走廊里碰到了卡卡西前辈……”幻术中的狐狸毫无保留的开口。“他提着小豆汤在走廊里……要去看望带土前辈。有几位医忍小姐突然惊叫起来……我看到——好像是忍鹰的来信……我被他们的惊慌吸引了注意力……听见他们说琳前辈……琳前辈被抓住了什么的——卡卡西前辈也听见了，他去问怎么回事……是雾隐的叛忍……所以卡卡西前辈把、把小豆汤递给我，拜托我去照看带土前辈，对他保密……我问了前台，找到了带土前辈的病房，然后——”

“卡卡西什么时候动身的？”带土打断了对方的回忆。

“是……是今天早上，大概是12个小时以前……”

带土收住了写轮眼，暗部少女随即伏倒在床沿，带土也脱力的栽回了病床上，仪器上出现了由于他心情剧烈起伏而不规则的心电图，发出非常尖锐的警告声。

带土捏紧了拳。他躺了一会儿，努力让心跳平复一些。过了几分钟，他感到身体逐渐恢复了一些力气，便伸手扯掉输液，摸索着抬起手打开床头的抽屉。那个抽屉里放着一些护额、药用处方、指甲钳一类的杂物，带土把手伸到抽屉的最里侧，掏出一本漫画。漫画书打开，中间却被挖出一个凹槽，里面放着一个装药的小盒。

带土把药片拿出来把玩了一阵，然后一口吞下，又将盒子重新关好捏在手里。他靠在床头歇了一会儿，渐渐感觉精神好些，便拿起床头已经冷掉的小豆汤一口气喝完了——在这种时候，充足的糖分是恢复体力的好选择。

再一次久违的穿上上忍马甲、系上护额，带土内心涌上一股力量。“可惜，这大概是最后一次了吧？”他借着窗户的反光看了看那身在平时毫不起眼又平常的忍者装束。不过这样的惋惜转瞬便被对队友的忧虑给分散了，他推开窗户，毫不犹豫的跳入了一片夜色中。

少女在林间奔跑。她不停歇的跑了一整晚，疲惫已极，还要随时提防敌人的追击，简直随时都要从树枝上摔落一般虚弱。

“可恶……再不快点的话……”她咬牙拼命往前。此时还是凌晨，她眼前的景象仍然晦暗不清，因此她打起精神，格外注意前方的视野——

忽然前方的树木之间传来一阵异动。

“有人在前方！”她心里一惊，立刻刹住，俯身半跪在一棵大树的枝干上，从身后的忍具包里掏出一柄苦无。她本来就不是战斗类型，和敌人正面而对不是一个好策略。苦无上被包裹了一张「爆」字样的纸符，她做好准备、正等对方一现身便要将苦无掷去。

短暂的几秒之后，一个忍者从对面的树干上朝她跃来。

少女挥到一半的苦无却生生停在了空中。

“带土？！”她惊声叫起来。

“琳！”带土显然也格外震动，稳稳的落在了她身边。

“带土……？真的是你吗？”琳仍然迟疑的握着苦无。

“你看我的眼睛。”带土用写轮眼向队友证明了自己的身份。

琳稍稍安心一些，将拿着苦无的手垂下，但立刻又更加惊异的看向带土。“可是带土你怎么在这里？你的身体——”

带土从兜里掏出一小盒药片。“说来话长，总之之前从大蛇丸那边要来了一些……有强化效果的药物，可以让我在短时间完全抑制木遁暴走、自由行动。”

琳却深深的蹙起眉头。“这……如果真有这样的药物……那副作用呢？副作用一定很大的啊！等药效一退岂不是——”

“现在可不是计较副作用的时候。”带土将药盒揣回去。“我听说你在执行任务被抓，卡卡西去援救你们小队……我记得你任务的地点，所以就顺着这条路追来，我还有几个影分身也在附近，想增大碰上你们的几率——不过怎么你一个人在这里？”

“啊……对了！”琳这时渐渐缓过神来，抓住了带土的袖子。“卡卡西，卡卡西他——恐怕会被那些家伙给抓走！”

“卡卡西被抓走？”带土不可置信的看着琳。“这是怎么回事？”

琳微微喘了几口，组织了一下语言。“对方似乎是来自血雾之里的叛忍，他们潜入火之国就是为了制造机会向木叶复仇……我……我不小心被他们抓去了，他们用幻术麻痹了我。等我被解开幻术的时候就看见卡卡西正和他们扭打在一起……卡卡西让我赶紧回木叶叫增援，我——”琳说到这里痛苦的咬住了嘴唇。

“我一开始不愿意，要和他一起对付叛忍。但对方实在是人数太多，又在山洞里施展不开，卡卡西就一把将我推了出去，用爆破符将山洞给封住了。我在外头也无能为力，只好先赶回来找救援……虽然卡卡西是很厉害没错，但以一敌多也实在太勉强了。更何况……”

“更何况？还有什么不对劲的地方吗？”

“我也不好说，”琳皱着眉头沉思了一会儿，“我幻术被解开的时候似乎正在一个封印阵法的中间，虽然很匆忙，但我感觉那里……那里有一股非常、非常强大——甚至说得上是……怪物级别的查克拉。他们似乎需要一个——也许是媒介或者献祭者？总之他们一开始抓我，大概也是因为需要一个忍者参与到这个封印术中……所以，如果我不在那里的话，那卡卡西就——”

两人陷入一阵可怕的沉默。也许只是短暂的几分钟而已，但琳对时间的流逝已经恍惚了。

“琳，”带土终于说，“你继续往回走，去说明情况、继续请求增援。我往这边赶来以后，大概后面还会有其他人跟来才是。同样的，卡卡西当时赶过去应该也不止他一个人，你离开后大概也有其他忍者赶去支援……所以你也别太过担心了。”带土沉着的说。

“但是只是用忍鹰也可以的吧？”琳说，“我们留下讯息，然后一起回去找卡卡西——”

“琳！你现在这个样子，根本就撑不住了吧？！不要说去支援卡卡西，恐怕你自己的查克拉就先耗竭了……”带土握了握少女的肩膀，直视她的双眼。“卡卡西就交给我吧，虽然我的身体已经这样了……但就算拼上性命——也会把他带回来的。”

女忍者再也无法遵循忍者心法第二十五条。她一个字也说不出来，眼泪却夺眶而出，落下的泪水在脏兮兮的脸颊上划出两道痕迹，睫毛也因为沾湿了眼泪而沉重的睁不开眼一般。“我……”虽然即使现在让带土回村医治，服用禁药的后果如何也不好说，但如果让带土独自前往，那么在剧烈活动之后，便是六道仙人在世也一定救他不活了。

可是另一方面——且不论她知道带土决不是轻易会被她说服的人——她很清楚已经过去一整个晚上，卡卡西的处境一定非常危急，也许一分一秒都在死亡的边缘上挣扎，等到下一批救援赶去，恐怕也……唯有现在带土放手一搏，说不定有转机的几率还略大一些。

——总之无论如何，她将要失去一个队友的可能性让她心如刀绞。

“你也知道只有这一个办法了吧？”带土低声对琳说，“我是个垂死之人，我既然已经吃了禁药，即使现在回村也……”

琳听闻他的话却啜泣的更厉害了。他拍了拍少女的背。“别哭啦，琳……”他说。

“我明白了……”琳强忍泪水道，“我会尽快带增援来的……！带土你也……你和卡卡西千万要坚持住——”

带土点点头。“快去吧，别担心我们两个！”他故意提高声音为憔悴的少女打气。

虽然安慰琳说卡卡西那边也许已经有增援赶去，但实际他自己也心慌不已。何况琳所提到的那股巨大的查克拉……他想起卡卡西曾经提到过的情报，心底渐渐有了些推测。

“就是这里了吗……”带土随着琳留下的暗号线索，果然抵达了琳所描述的与雾隐村叛忍交锋的山洞，洞口果然被塌陷的岩石所遮掩。

然而和惨烈破碎的现场痕迹相反，此刻的山洞四周却毫无忍者的气息。带土藏匿在树枝高处仔细感知一阵，的确没有发现任何伏击的迹象。一种可能是卡卡西和一众叛忍早已从这里转移战场——但即便是「写轮眼的卡卡西」，恐怕也没有全部把握以一己之力拖住所有敌人，一旦有人追上琳，那么他也分身乏术——这也正是他自毁山洞出口，要将自己和敌人困在一起的缘故。

如果排除这种可能性，那么另一种则是——带土将目光放回了被封住洞口的山洞。

卡卡西和血雾之里的忍者还被困在那里。

可从他藏匿的地点似乎完全不能感知到里面的动静——所以一开始带土拿不准卡卡西他们是否还留在此处。在洞穴如此狭窄昏暗的环境里，人类的视觉受到极大限制，如果双方还在纠缠打斗，动作自然不如平时流畅，应该难以保持如此安静隐秘。

这样带土突然有了不妙的想法。这种念头他刚才便隐隐想到，只是不愿细思。但实在无法感知到对方的存在，带土心底一沉。

如果卡卡西已经被对方结果，叛忍逃离此地——那么这里无声无息当然也说得通了。

生出这种想法的一刻，带土感觉一阵钻心疼痛。这并不是文学作品中用作比喻的说法，而是他切切实实的流血了。带土看着左臂上突起的木刺，用苦无将它割掉，被刺破的血管立刻毫无节制的喷涌而出。

“药效管不了这么久……真是太糟糕了啊。”带土一边迅速的用绷带给伤口潦草的包扎了一圈，一边又从包里拿出大蛇丸所给的白色药片。这的确是一种非常有效果的速成药物——昨天还卧在病床上苟延残喘的他在服药后即使疾驰几个小时也完全没问题。

但正如先前琳所提到的，使用禁药的后果……带土苦笑了一声，又含住一片。

等到禁药再一次起效，带土便隐匿了气息靠近山洞。走到近处黑发忍者才注意到山洞并没有被完全封死，虽然人无法直接通过，但仍有一些岩土之间的缝隙，可以透光进去。有着写轮眼的帮助，他倒是能很轻而易举的从这样的间隙观察到昏暗的内部。

山洞里有人。


	26. Chapter 26

带土心头一紧。好在这个洞穴很浅，里面的人又离洞口很近——大概也是为了接近光源一些，带土因此可以清清楚楚的看到里面的情形。

几名带着被划了一道护额的雾隐村叛忍正围坐成圈，手上结印，地上则画着某种封印术的阵法。而在阵法的中间——白发青年垂首半靠半坐在一个巨大的陶罐旁，大概是力竭而失去意识。那个陶罐内装着某种超出一般认知的诡异的力量。即使拥有写轮眼，带土不能完全看清，唯一能够确定的大概是那里有怪物等级般的巨大查克拉。他虽然不敢完全肯定自己的猜想，也不了解他们此刻的他封印阵是用作何意，但总之一定不是什么好事。唯一让他此时稍稍安心一些的是卡卡西体内的查克拉仍然在经脉间流通，他没有死，只是昏迷过去而已。

但接下来要怎么做？贸然攻击的话，卡卡西被他们围在中间，又在进行某种他不完全看懂的术式，稍有差池的话就对卡卡西极为不利。但要说暂且观望不动——带土有种强烈的直觉再这样下去卡卡西恐怕性命堪忧。如果他没有猜错的话，那个陶罐里所封住的正是九只尾兽之一的三尾。三尾原本就由水之国持有，被雾隐的叛忍所得也合乎情理。此时被随意放置在它身旁的失去意识的银发上忍，犹如被放到大象脚边的鸡蛋一样危险。

正当他踌躇之际，雾隐忍者的手势却变化了。通过写轮眼的观察，他能够明明白白看到陶罐里那股巨大查克拉受到阵法影响，开始剧烈晃动，涌向灌口。

“他们是要把三尾从封住的陶罐里释放出来……！”带土忽然意识到这一点。“但是在这种狭窄的地方释放尾兽也太——等等，卡卡西也在阵法里，难道说是——”

这样就说得通了。琳所说的他们要找一个「媒介或献祭者」——这些叛忍所要做的，正是将木叶的忍者做成和玖辛奈一样的尾兽人柱力。虽说尾兽是一种巨大的力量，但玖辛奈也曾提到像她那样和九喇嘛和睦相处的人柱力并非常态，往往尾兽不是自愿被封在人柱力体内，也种力量也不能为人柱力所使用。相对的，尾兽的查克拉反而会侵蚀人柱力——果然是这样的话，三尾与被「做成」人柱力的卡卡西从属关系是颠倒的，雾隐忍者只是想把他做成一个人肉炸弹罢了。

在电光石火之间理解了这一点，带土也无暇再细细打算，立刻结印施展火遁。“火遁·豪火球之术！”

巨大的火焰球将堵塞的岩石烧开一个洞口，带土矮身钻进去，手中结印，泥土里茂盛生长的木遁枝干立刻将叛忍们绞住。有几人没有料到突然的敌袭，闷哼一声便被扦插之术贯穿了胸膛。另几人见状纷纷躲开，进行到一半的术式便就此打断了。不过雾隐的忍者却没有立刻反击带土，只是凝神注意着阵法中央的陶罐，脸色甚至称得上惊惶。带土此时也无暇细细琢磨其中的诡异，卡卡西的安危才是最重要的。

“卡卡西！”带土几步抢到对方面前，晃了晃他的肩膀。“你没事吧？”

然而这时候的发展却超乎了带土的意料。原本看上去虚弱而昏迷的卡卡西忽然反手抓住搭在自己肩上的双手，敏捷的拽起带土，以一种常人难以想象的柔韧和灵活避开四处的雾隐叛忍，从被带土炸开一个口子的空隙处一跃而出，稳稳落在了地面上。这时他们身后的山洞隐隐传来一阵响动，紧接着地面随之共振起来。虽然并未亲眼所见，但想来是三尾的查克拉在逐渐泄露所产生的的异变。

“这到底——”带土不禁回头朝身后望去，这时候几名雾隐忍者也从洞口出来，却不急着追杀他们，反倒朝另一边快速撤退。

“是三尾的封印术式被打断，现在雾隐的那些家伙已经抑制不住它了……我们先走！”卡卡西拉了一把带土，两人纵身进入树林，拼命向远处奔去。只是随着他们越跑越远，身后的响动居然丝毫没有减弱，可见是那个怪物一般的查克拉也正在指数级别的增强着。

又疾行一阵，只听得远处传来一声巨吼，随着声音而颤动起来的大地、树木断裂的咔嚓声在身后连绵不断的响起、迫人窒息一般的强大查克拉如同一股汹涌的气浪从四周卷席而来，此刻即使他们没有回头看到尾兽，也能深切的体会到它的强大。两人在这股强力的重压下不得不暂时停下脚步，在一棵大树的枝干上稍作喘息，两人都顺势看向这怪物一般力量的发源点。

虽然心里早有准备，但切切实实看到三尾时带土还是不由一呆。此前他所见过最庞大凶悍的怪物也不过是老师的通灵兽文太，但它见识不俗，不是个只会用蛮力的笨蛋，平时收敛了自己的杀气，和它交流起来倒不会觉得太有压迫感。虽然这只尾兽有着同样巨大的体格，性情却和通灵兽截然不同。常年被封在狭小的罐子内，想必它过得也不怎么舒服，此刻好不容易重获自由，三尾展现出让人完全无法接近的狂暴、野性和凶狠。唯一让人松口气的是他们身处树林间——根据以前获得的情报来说，三尾天性喜水，如果没有人柱力大概会常年潜伏在水底——也就是说这里并不是三尾最如鱼得水的主场，它的能力多多少少会受到限制。

两人已经离开山洞一段距离，虽然他们能清楚的看到远处的庞然大物，好在三尾似乎并不在意远处微不足道的忍者们，只在原地焦躁的嘶吼。

暂时得以脱险的两名木叶忍者松了一口气，半蹲在枝干稍作休整。卡卡西率先收回了望向三尾的目光，伸手拉住带土。

“带土，这是怎么回事？”他疑惑的皱起眉头。“你怎么在这里……”

“你和琳出事，我怎么可能置之事外啊？”带土说，“是你吩咐那个暗部守着我、不告诉我真相的吧？要是我没来，那么刚才在山洞里你就——对了，说起来，你明明就没有昏迷，为什么不逃走？”

卡卡西却对他的问话置之不答。“你疯了吗？”卡卡西说，“这么激烈的运动，你的木遁会暴走啊……”他看到了带土左臂上的绷带，脸色更加糟糕。“你怎么做到的？为什么到底……？”

带土掏出忍具包里的药片。“这是之前找大蛇丸要来的开发中的药剂，当时想着以备万一，没想到真的派上了用场……”带土解释道，“大概是一种能暂时压制住初代目细胞使其不会暴走的药物。”

虽然不是医疗忍者，但卡卡西还是敏锐的做出了和琳一样的判断。“要是有这种好事，为什么之前你不用？”卡卡西说，“「暂时」的是意思也就是说不能一直压制住吧？那——那副作用呢？药效之后你会……怎么样呢？”他紧盯着眼前仿佛依然完好强壮的黑发青年，这样强大、积极又充满希望的忍者……他躺在病床上奄奄一息的样子真的不是自己的幻想吗？

然而看到对方手中的白色药片，他明白那些平凡却又像美梦一般并肩作战的人生才是畅想而已。此刻想到「暂时」「药效」这样的字眼，他几乎怯懦得不敢听到对方的回答。虽然带土的病情持续恶化，那个最坏的结果似乎也是早晚的事情，但现在得知那个分别的时刻就近在眼前，卡卡西仍然觉得心脏被狠狠锤了一下，差点喘不上气，之前所做的全部铺垫都全然没用了。

另一方面，带土似乎也同样怯懦的不敢开口。他沉默了一会儿，把药片收回了包里。“药效之后……”他说到一半似乎很难说下去，突然又想起另一件事。“先别说我，你刚才又是怎么搞的？为什么让他们把你围在中间也不撤？你这家伙难道没看出来他们是想把你做成人柱力吗！一旦尾兽被封在你体内，你就——”

带土忽然明白了什么。他的脸色也变得难看。“卡卡西，”带土说，“你是故意的吗？任凭他们把三尾封到你体内，然后再自——”

“……玖辛奈以前说过，如果人柱力死亡，尾兽也会一同死去。”卡卡西说。“你也看到了三尾是什么样子，我体力已经消耗大半，除了这样，还要怎么做才能干掉尾兽？”

“混蛋！”带土一把扯住卡卡西的衣领，卡卡西有一刻恍惚以为这还是在神无毗桥的时候。“你怎么答应我的？担任担当上忍、将我们共同的意志传递下去——你是这么说的吧？如果死在这里就什么都不剩了！”

“……那只是无奈之下万不得已的办法。”卡卡西沉默了一会儿说。“既然现在三尾已经被释放出来，我们要做的就是阻止他。身为木叶的忍者我虽然抱着牺牲的觉悟来执行任务、保护村子，但我答应你的话也是认真的，我决不会故意放弃。”

“不过……”卡卡西又轻声说，“老实说，当时想到这次可以不用看着你离开，也有一点窃喜吧……”

带土的手渐渐松开了。卡卡西微妙的心理他当然也能体会。可是卡卡西还这么年轻，活着还有无限的可能和希望、还有很多有意义的事情……

“卡卡西，你可别……来的太快啊。”于是带土最终又叮嘱了一遍。

“啊，我知道。”卡卡西回答道。他飞快的笑了一下，不过维持住这个笑容似乎有些困难。“……这次战斗，是我们并肩作战真是太好了。”虽然没有宣之于口，但两人心底都很清楚对于服用禁药的带土，与三尾作战……恐怕是他的最后一场战斗了。

就在两人相对无言之际，三尾又再一次传来震动。两人抬头望去，找不到水源的三尾变得焦躁异常，随机朝着一个方向走去。

“那边是木叶的方向啊……”带土看清三尾的去向，不由绷直了身体。他身旁的银发忍者也变了脸色——虽然三尾要从这里径直走到村子去不太可能，但如果碰上了增援的队伍，那么对于尾兽一事毫不知情的他们就不免陷入危机之中。

两人交换眼神，都明白对方的意思。

“你有什么想法吗？”带土问。

“我的查克拉已经消耗过半，估计还能用几次雷切，但它那种体型来说，这也不是个办法。”卡卡西回答道。“你身体……现在还能使用木遁吗？”

带土点点头。“目前还可以控制。此外，我之前曾听族人说过，写轮眼似乎是可以控制尾兽的。当年和初代目作战的宇智波斑，就是用写轮眼控制了九尾。不过……”他沉思了一下，“我只有二勾玉，不知道是否对尾兽有效，再说我身体这样，无法拖住它太久。还是要想个能限制住它行动的办法。”

卡卡西看着三尾行动的方向想了想。“如果我没记错的话，现在三尾行进的前方有一个小峡谷……之前在边境执行任务的时候，听说三尾被分给水之国也是因为它生性好水，既然如此，配合地势和火遁——”

两人迅速谋划一番，仓促拟了个作战计划。虽说是计划，但面对尾兽这种超出一般认知范畴的怪物，更多大概还是靠着临场应变和走一步看一步了。

“做好准备了吗？”带土摆出要疾行的准备。

“啊啊。”卡卡西回答他，然后转头看了一眼带土。

“你想说什么？”带土问。

“没什么……”卡卡西说，“就是突然想到了自来也大人。”

带土不解的也扭头去看他。

“自来也大人不是一直在写小说吗？”卡卡西说，“如果是小说的话，最后一次并肩作战是轰轰烈烈和尾兽相博，倒也不失为很不错的……结局啊。”

原先两人谈及带土的情况均是默契的回避结果，但两人规划了一番战术、并肩站在一起直面着尾兽的时候，忍者的热血天性又被重燃起来。他们相互望着对方的眼睛，忽然间别离的凄苦酸涩都消退了，只剩下心有默契的欣慰与满足。三尾的怒吼从远处传来，两名年轻的木叶忍者却并不畏惧。

带土笑了一下。

“嗯，就这样……壮烈的死去吧。”他说。


	27. Chapter 27

三尾因为身体庞大又在旱地，行动速度并不算太快。两人不一时便追上了三尾。所幸它的移动的距离还不太远，并没有和增援的木叶忍者碰上。

“喂——！你这家伙！”带土大喊一声，同时发动忍术吸引对方注意。果然暴躁中的尾兽随即将注意投向带土。与带土目光相接的一刻，巨大的尾兽便如同按下暂停一般的顿住。宇智波青年血红色的瞳孔里勾玉飞速旋转，仿佛夺人魂魄一般的力量让尾兽也难以抵挡。

“怎么样？”卡卡西问。

“……勉强可以影响他的行动，但控制不了很久。”带土额角渗出汗水，咬牙说道。“现在去峡谷的方向！”

凭借二勾玉妄图掌控尾兽未免太过于自负，带土目前能做到的不过是迷惑三尾、让它按照自己的意愿行动。但即使这样大概也坚持不了太久——带土诱导三尾进入谷底时，仅剩的一只右眼已经在不住的流血。本来就沟壑不平的右脸划上一条血泪，变得更加狰狞。

“也只能这样了……”带土闭上眼睛歇了歇，再次睁开时写轮眼的勾玉已经停止转动。失去瞳力影响的尾兽虽然对发生了似乎感到迷惑，但怒气值绝对再次上升了一个等级。

面对尾兽的嘶吼，带土深呼一口气，做好木遁的结印姿势。

“木遁！”

巨大的树干枝条拔地而起，沿着三尾的四肢纠缠向上，一部分覆盖住它背部的硬壳，另一部分则缠上了它的脖颈。但即使是初代目的忍术，尾兽也不是那么容易对付的对手。三尾不断挣扎、扯开木遁的枝条，带土则一次次催动新的木遁从泥土里钻出。

“可恶……唔！”带土能够清晰的感觉到不仅仅是眼前的土地里，他的背部也同样被催生出了木遁的尖刺。虽然大蛇丸的药的确有效的暂时抑制住了木遁细胞的快速增生，但一口气制造出如此大量的查克拉，他体内的木遁能力也渐渐再次变得不稳定。

就只差一点了……带土仍然捏着结印的手势，背上的剧痛似乎麻木了。一定要坚持住啊……！拜托了，如果现在倒下，就没有意义了……拜托了啊——

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”带土用力再次制造出一股查克拉，这一次巨大的藤蔓枝条将三尾的颈部牢牢固定住，总算短暂的封住了对方的行动。“就是现在！”

“火遁·凤仙火之术！”

分散的火球散落在枝干的不同位置，带土又纵身跃起，在空中再次施展了巨大的豪火球之术，将大部分枝条都点燃，有了木遁助燃，火势迅速将三尾包围。生性在潮湿水地生活的三尾不能接受火焰灼烧，发出更加撕裂的巨吼，拼命想挣脱束缚。

“卡卡西！”带土一边喊道一边跳上一旁峡谷边缘。

在峡谷上方早已做好准备的卡卡西则快速结印。

“土遁·土流壁！”

借助地形的优势，从峡谷侧面升起的土壁缓缓将三尾围住。本来以卡卡西现存的查克拉，想要将尾兽完全围住颇为困难，但借助地势的特点，却尚有可能。不过虽说比平地要将尾兽围困略微容易，但施展完土遁卡卡西还是消耗了大量查克拉，只能半跪在地上稳住身体。

“这么一来，它就完全被困在「炉子」里了……”卡卡西喘着气说。土遁仿佛给熊熊燃烧之中的三尾加了盖，被闷在内部的温度会升高更快，加上氧气的消耗、和更加不易熄灭的火焰，纵然是尾兽也渐渐显出劣势。两人虽已精疲力竭，但仍然紧盯住峡谷方向，直到被土遁困住的三尾的声响逐渐弱下去，最终没了声息。带土用写轮眼看了一会儿，朝相隔一段距离的卡卡西做了个手势，卡卡西见状总算放松肩膀，坐在了地上。

此时朝霞已褪，太阳完全升起，只是两人过于专注战斗，并未注意。总算将三尾暂时击倒，现在他们要做的就是等待支援的木叶忍者们重新将三尾封住。至于这只尾兽是归还给水之国还是留在木叶，那就是今后的外交问题了。总之此时此刻，阳光透过树荫垂落在他们四周，显现出丁达尔效应，而刚才峡谷里激烈战斗留下的烟尘渐渐散去，清脆的鸟鸣也传入耳中。林中渐渐恢复了往日的静谧，就仿佛刚才奋力一搏的交战从未出现过。但卡卡西知道那确确实实是存在的。和平宁静的生活也许会抹去曾经浴血战场的痕迹，但双眼所见过的景象、存于胸腔的心情、身体上的伤疤却是真真实实存在的，是无法被外界所剥夺的，可以缅怀一生的东西。

刚才战胜尾兽的喜悦逐渐消退了。卡卡西转头看向另一端的带土，对方也正回望着他。只是带土的左臂和背部都生出许多木刺，显然是药效在逐渐消退，虽然暂时还没有危机生命的险情，但也许很快就……

带土朝他笑了笑，卡卡西只好也回应以一个微笑。不过他戴着面罩，因此只是勾一勾唇角对方是看不到的。他又再次努力弯起双眼，露出一个非常、非常用力的笑容。

总算这一刻还能陪伴在带土的身旁。也许这个场景他一辈子都不会忘记。

当卡卡西准备起身往带土那边走去时，他眼中的带土忽然变了脸色。

“卡卡西——”他嘶声喊道，努力抬手指向他。

银发忍者凭着本能往侧面一躲，一柄苦无从他原本所在的位置呼啸而过。卡卡西转头看向对方。

“是你……”卡卡西说。刚才从山洞里逃散的一名雾隐叛忍，大概是听到了三尾的动静消失，便过来打探情况。不过想来刚才的阵法也消耗了他们不少查克拉，此刻对方也没有使用太多忍术，基本只是仗着体力尚好用体术袭击。

“能够干掉三尾，真是能干啊。”对方说。“坏了好事，还想这么便宜的回去吗？看样子……”他乜斜着眼睛瞧了瞧远处的带土。“你们和那个怪物也是两败俱伤——既然如此，就送你们去净土相聚吧——！”

对方再次袭来，卡卡西体力不支，勉强躲开却没有余力再使用忍术。“你们这些混蛋——！”带土比卡卡西的情况也好不到哪里去，除了嘴上还喊得动，他身上每一块肌肉都酸麻不已，难以动弹，更别提背部的木刺，每一次挪动都是钻骨的疼痛。

“哦……你不是那个捣乱的小鬼……”对方顺着带土的喊声看过去。“既然你这么急着寻死，我就先结果你吧……”他一面说着一面朝着带土扔出几把裹着起爆符的苦无。原本蹲在一旁喘息的卡卡西立刻抢步上前，同样用苦无将起爆符全部打入峡谷底部。然而趁着这个他应接不暇的空隙，对方欺身上前，一脚踢在他腰部，将银发忍者顺势也扫入峡谷。

“卡卡西！”带土眼见卡卡西为了替他抵挡攻击而跌落入峡谷，抱着一股不知从何升起的力量，努力挪动身子到峡谷边缘，将头探去。虽说峡谷不深，但以这种状态摔下去，恐怕也是凶多吉少。

好在峡谷的侧坡平缓，卡卡西伏在斜坡上，暂时没有性命之虞。带土松了半口气。然而对方显然也能看到同样的场景。

“别挣扎了，小子。”雾隐忍者说着手里拿起了几支千本站在峡谷边沿，低头看向峡谷侧坡上的卡卡西，继而又转头朝着带土喊了一声。“你也别急，很快就送你们一道作伴。”

“住手啊——！你这家伙——！！”带土努力想撑起身子，但稍有动作木遁的增生就让他重新趴下。“喂——快住手！”带土睁大右眼，过于用力以至于眼睛再一次落下血泪，发热的眼眶视线变得扭曲而模糊。他眼中的勾玉因为面前的场景而飞速旋转，太阳穴的血管也在有力的跳动，浑身的血液都因为即将出现的下一个场景而涌上头顶。

而另一边的卡卡西，正刚刚抬起头，看着雾隐叛忍居高临下的拿着千本。

“那么……就此永别了。”雾隐忍者说。

他手里的千本挥了出去，准确、正面的飞向了卡卡西。

而此时毫无反抗之力的银发青年因为破风而来的千本向后仰起了头，随即垂下。

世界变得安静了。

带土望着眼前的景象。不知道什么时候，他眼里的飞转的勾玉已经停下了。

不同于一般分散的几枚，此刻带土眼中的三枚黑色的勾玉却仿佛融为一体，连成一个手里剑一般的奇怪图案。

来自雾隐的叛忍不出所料看到了垂首静静伏在侧坡上不再挣扎动弹的银发忍者，接着便走向稍远的带土。

“那么，你也去死——……？”他的苦无准确的落到那名木叶忍者的头部，但……那竟然穿了过去。不是指刺透人体的那种穿透，而是……仿佛鬼魂一般，苦无完完全全的透了过去，扎在了地上。原本伏在地上无力起身的青年突然站了起来，浑然不觉的朝着雾隐忍者走去。叛忍再次用武器试探了对方，但千本再一次穿透了带土。纵使是来自血雾之里的忍者，面对如此诡异的画面也不禁毛骨悚然起来。难道刚才这名木叶忍者已经死去、现在只是鬼魂？对付人类可以用忍术和刀子，但对付鬼怪，他就无从下手了。

“喂你……别过——”他话音未落，对方掌心生出的木遁已经刺穿了他的胸膛。至于鬼魂为何可以触碰到他，他至死也没能明白。

将手上的木刺抽出，对方的躯体重重砸在了脚边，血水顺着手臂和木遁慢慢流到脚边，汇聚成一个小洼。他踩在一片血红色的土地上，他的眼前也是一层血雾，还有那里——那个静静躺着的银发忍者，从这个角度看不见他被正面重伤的前额，但身侧手臂的伤口上还在不断渗出鲜红的血液。

这一切不过是数分钟之间的事情。先前还努力安慰着自己、不管多么痛苦也要坚持活下去、露出笑容的卡卡西，转眼就如此轻易的结束了，为了救一个将死之人而付出了将来无数的可能。

这……未免也太不公平了。这怎么可能？

说不定这里真的是地狱。卡卡西一定是承受了太多的创伤和坎坷，此刻终于得以安宁。

好在他马上也可以离开这个被血红覆盖的地狱了。带土松了一口气。很快就可以……和他在净土相聚了。

他再也支撑不住，一头栽到在地上。


	28. Chapter 28

醒来的时候带土浑身都疼。尤其是背部，被木刺所撑破的部分似乎已经做过了处理，但仍然一阵一阵的的钝痛。那种烧灼的感觉让他在半睡半醒之间以为他还在经历幻肢痛，而卡卡西则守在他的病房里……

卡卡西？

带土抽了一口气，睁了睁眼。卡卡西在哪？不——应该说他在哪？发生了什么……

他现在还完全动惮不得——也许是因为麻醉剂或者镇静剂一类的药物效力。但凭他眼前所见，还有病房里熟悉的消毒水味的佐证……这里应该是木叶医院。医院——对，他本就该在医院里。他的木遁暴走、不受控制，所以他不得不重新躺回病榻。后来——离开了病床……是……三尾……？

“带土！你醒了？”顺着声音瞧过去，琳正抱着病历夹推开房门。她匆忙跨步到床前。“你感觉还好吗？”

“琳……”带土看着眼前焦急的少女，“三尾……我和卡卡西是怎么——”

“你别着急，”看到带土似乎在努力回想先前发生的事情，精神无碍，琳也放下心来。“我们一样一样来说。你还记得什么？”

“琳你被雾隐抓住……我去救你，然后——碰上了卡卡西。我们——我们想阻止三尾……”带土有些头痛的回忆，“最后——”他说到一半停住了，他皱起眉头时右脸的伤疤被扭曲成怪异的样子。

“你想到什么了？”琳有点担心的拍拍他放在被子外面的右臂。

“卡卡西呢？”带土说。“卡卡西在哪？？”

“卡卡西他……”琳迟疑了一下，“他查克拉消耗很大，现在正在接受治疗。你现在别急，等你好转一些再去和他见面。”女性医忍柔声安慰着队友。

“查克拉消耗很大……？”带土狐疑的盯着琳。“只是这样？”

“嗯……当然还有一些擦伤。但主要是这个吧。”琳说。

带土仔细看着对方。

不对。不是这样的。

他亲眼看见雾隐的忍者将千本射向了卡卡西的额头，那是绝对无法避开的一击。受了这种致命伤，琳为什么不提？何况卡卡西先前使用土遁固然消耗了大量查克拉，但尚且有反击叛忍的体力。如果是这种状态的卡卡西，为什么不把他们两人安排在同一个病房治疗呢？

说谎。

琳……向他隐瞒了什么事情。

得出这个结论让带土浑身一阵冰凉。难道卡卡西是病危还是说已经——但如果真是如此，为什么要瞒着他？这个念头一旦出现就立刻顺着血管流遍全身，身旁监测体征的仪器也督促似的发出规律的鸣叫。

“带土……？”琳也发觉了带土异常的神色，捏了捏他的手臂。“你先别激动，虽然现在奇迹般的没有木遁增生，但在搞清楚情况之前你还是要注意保持情绪稳定啊……卡卡西他没事的。”

原来如此……带土想。为了让他保持稳定的情绪治疗，所以不透露卡卡西的真实情况吗？他慢慢冷静了一些。

“他真的没事？”带土又问了一次。

“嗯，”琳脸上的微表情看不出什么反常，她的语气轻松的安抚着带土，“等你养好了伤，就可以去见他啦。所以……你要快些好起来呀。木遁细胞的问题，这两天会和大蛇丸那边一起会诊，但愿……这次是个「奇迹」的转机吧。”也许是因为带土在恶斗之后木遁的增生反倒稳定下来，女医忍此前郁郁戚戚的心情也变好了许多。

看来在他好转之前，似乎也听不到更多关于卡卡西的消息了。虽说他明明白白记得当时眼前的场景，但琳既然这么乐观……带土也在犹豫中稍稍放下心来。

“总之……如果卡卡西真的出了什么事，也没法瞒我一辈子。”带土想。“只有赶紧能活动起来，才有机会去找卡卡西……”

抱着这种心态，带土点点头。“嗯……谢谢你，琳。”

“我们之间还用说这些吗？”琳笑了笑，“啊……除了会诊之外，老师说等你醒来会找你询问当时的情况。因为当时只有你们两个在场，又涉及到尾兽……所以没办法等你出院再进行笔录了。”

“我知道了。我的话随时都可以。不过你能帮给水门老师传个话吗？”带土说，“如果可以……希望老师能请富岳族长也一起来一趟。”

富岳族长是宇智波一族的首领，而带土只是一个族中孤儿。也只有水门老师出面，才有请到族长前来会面的礼节。

“带土，这次辛苦你了。”水门说，“所以你有什么事情……需要请到富岳先生？”

“是关于我的眼睛……”带土说。“这次的经过正如我刚才所说，在暂时击败三尾之后，我看见雾隐的忍者袭击卡卡西，然后我的眼睛……就变成了这样。”

他闭了闭眼，睁开时瞳孔里浮现出一枚如同手里剑一般奇怪的勾玉。“这不是三勾玉吧。”带土说。“到底……？”他的话音渐渐低下去，但富岳的脸色却越来越惊异。

水门并非宇智波一族，便也扭头看向富岳。“富岳先生，这是？”

富岳又仔细的观察了他的瞳孔。“这应该是……万花筒写轮眼。”富岳最后说。

“万花筒写轮眼？”带土虽然对这个答案也隐隐有所察觉，但真正被族长点出还是有些惊讶。

“没错，万花筒写轮眼是有着比三勾玉还要强大瞳力的进化。一般来说，应该是在获得三勾玉之后才有可能进一步进化成万花筒。像带土这样直接从二勾玉变成了万花筒……实在很特殊。”富岳说。“这种瞳力即使在宇智波一族里也极为罕见，传闻曾经的宇智波族长斑和他的弟弟泉奈就有着这样的眼睛。至于现在，族里也只有止水开了万花筒写轮眼。”

“止水吗？”带土思索了一下，“但我在任务中见过他的眼睛，和我的写轮眼似乎也不太相同……所以我之前并不太确定。”

“万花筒写轮眼并不像二勾玉、三勾玉——每个人都有着相似的能力。这种瞳力跟每个人的精神力、擅长的方向都有关。就像不同的忍者有着不同属性的查克拉，万花筒写轮眼的瞳力也有着各自的属性。止水擅长幻术，他的万花筒有着非常强大的幻术能力。那么带土——你知道你的能力吗？”

“我的话……”带土说，“我好像可以让身体的一部分虚化、穿透有实体的物质。但——也不是什么灵魂出窍之类的……更像是暂时被放置在另一个地方……之类的。”

“这样吗……”水门分析说，“听起来似乎跟空间忍术有些关系，就像我使用的飞雷神或者通灵术一类。如果是那样的话，会是很了不起的能力呢。”水门朝他的弟子笑了笑。这个笑容包含了「不愧是我的学生」的含义，带土因此心情也轻快了不少。

“对了，”带土又想到一事，“不知道卡卡西的左眼是否也有这个能力？我把眼睛给他之后，两只眼睛还会同时进化吗？”

水门顿了顿。“瞳力的具体情况，还是等你出院我们在细说吧。现在既然已经了解到事件的大致经过，接下来你要做的就是静心养病。琳应该和你说过了吧？这两天大蛇丸先生那边也会过来为你会诊。希望你能因祸得福，抑制住木遁的不稳定……那么——我和富岳族长就先离开吧？不打扰你休息。尾兽的事情你也不必太操心，木叶已经将三尾封住了。”

“……好的。”带土说。虽然老师说的每一句话都合乎情理，但他避而不谈卡卡西的情况，让带土心底一沉。为什么不告诉他卡卡西的眼睛怎么样？是因为不想讨论太多细节，还是「不知道」？

怀揣种种猜测，在几天后带土又迎来了下一批访客。

“不愧是宇智波呀……”大蛇丸放下手中的试剂，“木遁的确被抑制了。”

“真的吗？”一旁的琳睁大了眼睛，想要露出喜色但又有些不可置信。“是因为带土的瞳力……”

“不错，我认为的确跟带土君的瞳力的进化有关。”大蛇丸慢慢说。他虽然仍是那副慢条斯理、喜怒不分的笑容，但带土能微妙的察觉到对方有些不快。而跟在大蛇丸身后的兜则更加明显的表达出不忿的神色——带土的好转，也就意味着写轮眼回收的落空。如今在四代目的干涉下，有木叶医院的医忍参与会诊，即使想做些手脚也不能那么容易。更何况，如今带土拥有了万花筒写轮眼的瞳力，是木叶重要的战力——村子对他伤势的重视程度和治疗的监管只会更加严肃。

“正如我从前推测的那样，有着阳遁力量的初代目细胞会被宇智波一族阴遁的能力所平衡，而瞳力变得更加强大——正说明了带土君能提炼出更多宇智波一族特有的查克拉。这种查克拉正是稳定木遁的关键。”大蛇丸说。

“但是……过一段时间，不会又像二勾玉的时候那样爆发吧……”琳蹙起眉头。

大蛇丸歪着头露出一个冰凉的微笑。“这我就不知道了。谁说得准呢……”

“不会的。”带土却忽然开口。“我自己身体的变化……多少也能感觉到一些。虽然不能用什么术语来描述，但我大致能感觉到现在的瞳力到什么程度——和右半身的初代目细胞相比较的话。”

听到带土的说法，琳勉强安心了一些。“你可不要逞强啊，带土。”她说。

“我没有逞强的，大蛇丸不也说了吗？现在我的情况已经完全稳定了。”带土放缓声音安慰她。

“那么，之后我再来看你……你有什么需要我帮忙的随时告诉我。”琳在离开之前最后嘱咐了一次。

也许是有初代目细胞的帮助，也或者是因为瞳力的提升，这次带土的伤势似乎比以往还要好的更快些。送走琳以后，带土摸索着下床也走出了病房。

“抱歉，可以帮我查一下病人的记录吗？”带土问前台值班的护士。

“嗯？这是病人的隐私……”护士为难的说。“就算带土先生自己是病人也不可以的。”

“拜托了……只要帮我查一下名字就好！”带土诚恳的回答她。“我只想知道卡卡西的病房号是多少！”

“这个……好吧。”卡卡西和带土的关系在木叶医院是大家有目共睹，于是护士小姐勉强答应了。“只查一下房号哦……咦？”

“怎么了？”

“卡卡西先生的全名是旗木卡卡西对吧？”护士小姐问。

“没错。”带土在柜台上用手指把平假名写出来。

护士小姐又把记录的本子翻了一遍。“真奇怪啊……”护士说，“没有卡卡西先生的入院记录呢。”

“没有？”带土说，“不会的……吧？入院时间大概是一周前。”

“但是真的没有啊！”护士小姐晃了晃手中的本子，“只要送到住院部来的病人，都一定会记录在册的。再说……即使不看记录，卡卡西先生大家都认识呀。最近也没听同事提起他呢。带土先生还是去问一下野原医生比较好？带土先生……？”

带土已经慢慢沿着走廊走了回去。

没有入院记录？

带土心里的寒意逐渐升起。所以这些天来琳、老师还有来探望的所有人……他们都在说谎吗？为了不刺激木遁的暴走所编织的虚伪美梦？避无可避的千本、闭口不谈卡卡西写轮眼的老师、还有空白的入院记录——明明伤口已经渐渐愈合，他却觉得犹如木遁刺骨般锥心。

回到病房门口的时候意外的发现琳又回来了。

“带土，你去哪里了？”琳抱臂站在门前，难得露出不满的神情。“不是说了要好好休息吗？怎么一转眼就不在病房里了。”

“我……”带土说。“我去了前台，护士小姐说根本没有卡卡西的入院记录。”他仔仔细细看着琳的脸色，握紧了拳。一旦琳流露出一丝一毫难过，都能证实他的猜测。

“哦……”然而琳看上去既不伤心也不惊讶，她只是点点头。

少女平静的举止和带土自己得到的信息并不相符，这没有减轻带土原本的担忧和不安，反倒让他更加急躁和迷惑。

“琳……！”带土说，“到底是怎么回事？我的身体已经稳定下来，你有什么要说的，就实话告诉我吧。我能受得了……就算卡卡西已经——”

“已经什么？”琳说。

“就算他已经死掉了你也直说吧！我不会怪他的……！”带土咬牙说。“明明答应我不会在任务中随便死掉，这算什么？！我不会怪他……才怪啊！混蛋！我好不容易才觉醒了万花筒写轮眼，结果他就这么拍拍屁股想走人？！他、他——”

带土急促的喘了几口，琳还不及回答，他又继续说下去。“算了。”带土的肩膀塌下去，“以前我体会不了他的感受，擅自跑去找大蛇丸……卡卡西当时一定也是像我现在这种心情吧？他还是真是……够记仇的啊。不过这次……换他先走一步——就算我让他扳回一局吧……”带土说到最后，眼睛四周都红了，胸膛的起伏也变得更加艰难，但眼泪一点都掉不出来。

“带土，你没事吧？”琳连忙扶住他的双臂害怕他由于过呼吸而站不稳。“我——”

“琳，你真是太宠他了。在背后说别人坏话的家伙，不该让他说个够吗？”房门内侧传来另一个声音。

带土惊异的僵住。

对方的脚步声渐渐靠拢，然后病房的门被拉开——

一个完好的、鲜活的卡卡西出现在带土眼前。带土快速上下打量一番，卡卡西看上去气色仍有些虚弱，但全身上下最重的伤也不过是手臂上的石膏。而他的额头上也光洁如新，没有留下丝毫疤痕。

“你……”带土说。

“我刚才下楼走到大厅，就碰见卡卡西来找你，所以带他到你的病房来了。谁知道你不在，所以他先到屋子里等你了……”琳在一旁说，“我一开始不就说了吗？卡卡西没事的。原来你这么不相信我啊！”琳作出气恼的神情。

“不、不是我——”带土想要解释，却被琳推进了病房。

“好啦，你们慢慢聊，我还有工作。”琳眨眨眼，“一周不见，甚是想念吧？”

于是屋子里又只剩下两位虚弱的病人。

“抱歉现在才过来看你。”卡卡西说，“我之前因为消耗查克拉过量，所以一直昏迷……直到昨天才醒来。最近木叶医院床位紧张、我的情况也比较严重，所以被安排到了大蛇丸的基地那边……今天好些我就过来了。”

“原来水门老师不知道你的眼睛是这个原因……”带土说。

“嗯？我听说了，万花筒写轮眼的事情——”

“先不说那个，”带土打断他。“你的额头怎么……我当时明明看到他的千本朝你正面掷去的。”

卡卡西摸摸自己的左眼。“我其实也不是完全清楚。那时候我伏在斜坡上，看到千本散落到我眼前——然后就不见了。”

“不见了？”

“对，凭空消失。虽然只是一刹那的事情，但我记得很清楚。”卡卡西说，“我也觉得很不可思议……但随即我的查克拉就耗尽，就失去了意识。我再次醒来以后，听老师说了万花筒写轮眼的事情，所以我怀疑这也许是写轮眼的某种能力。”

“带土，”卡卡西说，“你的眼睛又救了我一次啊。”

“……我说过不是没用的礼物。”带土回答他。

“你怎么还记着这话？”卡卡西往前走了一步，贴着带土站立，将下巴枕在对方肩膀上。“你生气了？”

带土伸手把手指插到对方的白发里，将卡卡西朝自己又按了按。“我每次一有好转，就见不着你……你是见不得我好吗？”他一边说一边在卡卡西肩颈处咬了一口，留下一个几乎见血的齿印。

“你倒是轻点啊……”卡卡西抽着气说。“是狗吗？”

“难道狗就可以咬你？你的忍犬敢咬你？”带土又用头蹭了蹭对方，发梢碰到留下的疤痕，让卡卡西缩了缩脖子。

“……不。只有你敢。”卡卡西说。“只有你……”他一面说着一面用没有打石膏的手臂拥住了带土，带土随即回抱住了他。

“卡卡西……”带土的头已经几乎完全埋在了卡卡西的颈窝里。“我很害怕。”

“……我也一样。”卡卡西说着将两人稍稍分开一些，额头相抵。他的面罩不知何时已经褪下，露出一个疲倦的笑容。“从现在开始……就真的不用再害怕了吧？”

看着卡卡西疲倦的笑意，带土反而安下心来。卡卡西向来惯于用微笑掩盖伤痛，反倒是这样千辛万苦之后有些脱力、有些疲惫的笑容让他有了真实感。

也许是受到卡卡西的神情影响，带土在不知不觉中也放松下来。

“没错，”带土轻声说，“就从现在开始吧。”

他吻住了即将陪他走过今后一生旅程的恋人。

这是狐狸加入暗部的第八年。

此次任务里她即将带上自己的部下与上忍部队联合执行。赶到约定的集合地点时，她的部下已经早早达到。

“狐狸前辈！”对方很热情的招呼。

“你来的可真早啊……”狐狸说。

“因为想到这次是跟那个「神威组」一起执行就……”新人不好意思的摸摸头。

“就是因为要跟前辈他们合作，所以更不用来太早了。”狐狸叹了口气。

“诶？”

“他们两人不迟到就不错啦。”狐狸做出一个无奈的手势。

“听狐狸前辈这么说，你之前和他们合作过吗！”对方立刻推论出关键因素。“好厉害啊……我从在忍者学校开始、就一直仰慕着「神威组」的两位大前辈呢！凭一己之力制服尾兽——不愧是火影大人的弟子们、下一任火影的热门候选啊！”

“这么说来……我加入暗部的第一次任务，就是和卡卡西前辈一起执行的。”狐狸想了想道。“哦！那么、带土前辈也在吗？”

“不是的……那时候他们两个并不会一起执行任务。”狐狸解释说。

“咦？「神威组」的两人不是常常都搭档出任务吗！”年轻的暗部有些惊讶。“不会一起出任务是什么意思……？”

“这说起来就是个很长的故事了。”狐狸说，“一开始我也是听当时的天藏队长告诉我的……”她说一半，便转头向远处看去。“啊，正说着他们就来了。”新人也立刻扭头去一睹「神威组」的英姿。

被观望的两人却毫无自觉的继续争论。

“所以、到底是谁来担任鸣人他们的担当上忍？”带土说。“既然我现在没事了，那之前你跟老师说的请求也就……”

“水门老师不是说了任务回去之后再决定吗……”卡卡西回答道，“是谁都无所谓吧……”

“这可是第一次担任担当上忍啊！”带土反驳他，“意义重大。”

“是、是……”卡卡西懒洋洋的回答，“那么带土老师，收学生之前首先是要以身作则、不迟到吧？”

“啊……”带土转过头来看向两名已经等待他们的暗部。“抱歉——！今天在路上帮一个老婆婆搬行李所以迟到了……”卡卡西则摆出一副完全习惯了的神色。

“总觉得……意外的随意呢。”新人说。

“别看他们现在这样，在任务里可是超可靠的前辈喔。”狐狸笑着说。“既然人来齐了，卡卡西前辈、带土前辈，我们也差不多该出发了吧？”

“啊，是啊。”带土整肃神情看向队友们，“我是这次任务的队长，宇智波带土。既然大家都已经看过任务书的详情——那么我们这就开始行动吧。”

两名暗部成员点点头，瞬身从木叶的村口消失。

“在想什么？”带土看了看身旁还没有行动的卡卡西。

“只是突然想起三战里……我第一次作为队长的时候。”卡卡西说。“如果我当时能明白你的体贴，说不定……”他的话被恋人用嘴堵了回去，带土隔着面罩亲了他一口。

“突然说起这些真是犯规……”带土说，“出发吧，卡卡西？”

“啊……”卡卡西将护额推到眉骨上方，露出一只红色的瞳孔。“走吧……队长。”

他们曾分享眼睛、伤疤和漫长的痛苦。

到如今，他们还要分享威名、岁月和漫长的爱意。

END


End file.
